


APRICITAS

by MikouKayu



Category: Monster (Anime), Monster (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Crime story - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Manga & Anime, Monster - Freeform, Mystery, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thriller, Urasawa Naoki, novel-lengh
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikouKayu/pseuds/MikouKayu
Summary: Młodsza siostra doktora Kenzo Tenmy, Emiko, żyła sobie spokojnie ze swoimi rodzicami w Jokohamie do czasu, aż nie dowiedziała się, że jej brat jest podejrzewany o serię morderstw na terenie całych Niemiec. Dziewczyna wierząc w jego niewinność, wyrusza aby rozpocząć własne śledztwo i odnaleźć prawdę. Podróż, która ma uratować jej brata, zmienia się jednak w bieg wydarzeń, które zmienią całe jej życie...
Relationships: Johan Liebert / Emiko Tenma / Ren Yamasaki, Nina Fortner/Tenma Kenzou
Kudos: 2





	1. PROLOG

**Author's Note:**

> ** INFORMACJE POCZĄTKOWE **
> 
> 1\. Gdy spiszę całość fanfika, zbiorę go w jeden ładny plik PDF (z odpowiednimi czcionkami do wydarzeń) i udostępnię na swojej stronie do pobrania w formie książki elektronicznej. ^^
> 
> 2\. Fabuła pierwszych 3 rozdziałów toczy się w Japonii, dlatego też użyłam w tekście japońskich tytułów grzecznościowych. Dla tych którzy nie są zbyt obeznani w temacie, polecam tą stronę, gdzie wszystko jest dobrze wyjaśnione - https://www.oyakata.com.pl/ksiega-mistrza-oyakata/kultura-japonska/japonskie-tytuly-grzecznosciowe
> 
> ** CZAS ROZPOCZĄĆ HISTORIĘ... C: **

APRICITAS

(Warmth of the Sun)

Słowo od Autorki

Z racji że wydarzenia opisane w poniższym fanfiku prawie w całości pokrywają się z oryginalną fabułą, proponuję najpierw przeczytać/ obejrzeć oficjalną produkcję, a dopiero później przeczytać mój fanfik. Nie biorę odpowiedzialności za spoilery i ewentualne niewyjaśnione tutaj wątki. Dziękuję i zapraszam do lektury.

Mikou Kayu

PROLOG

(…) Mimo że miał imię…

nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go nim nazwać.

Johan.

To przepiękne imię.


	2. Emiko Tenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam na moją stronę, jak i na fanpage, gdyż zajmuję się również grafiką i rysunkiem C:  
https://mikoukayu.blogspot.com  
https://www.facebook.com/Mikou-Kayu-1437428943188346

Krople porannej rosy pobłyskiwały na liściach traw, a ptaszęta wokół dawały koncert, jak gdyby był to ich najszczęśliwszy dzień życia. Koncert ten trwał na drzewie w bliskim sąsiedztwie pewnego niedużego domu w Jokohamie, przez którego okno na piętrze sączyło się złociste światło poranka. Dało się słyszeć niewielkie poruszenie na łóżku znajdującym się przy ścianie niewielkiego pokoju, gdzie spała pewna młoda dziewczyna. _Spała_ to może nieodpowiednie słowo. Raczej _starała_ _się_ spać przy świergocie wszystkich tych małych istotek ze skrzydełkami, ale gdy próby te trwały zbyt długo, postanowiła ostatecznie wstać z łóżka. Powoli przymrużyła oczy przecierając je jedną ręką, a następnie otworzyła, aby spojrzeć w kierunku okna. Jej oczy, choć urodziła się zimą, były niebieskie, w kolorze pogodnego, letniego nieba, a głowę okalały ciemno kasztanowe włosy. Nie była to typowa uroda Azjatki… ale o tym co do tego doprowadziło, opowiem przy innej okazji.

Dziewczyna przeciągle ziewnęła i spojrzała w stronę okna, lekko się uśmiechając. Opuściła nogi na ziemię, przeciągnęła się niczym świeżo przebudzony z przyjemnej drzemki kociak i płynnym krokiem podeszła do okna, aby jednym ruchem odsunąć zasłony. W jednej chwili padły na nią pierwsze promienie wschodzącego majowego słońca, które sprawiły, że wydawało się, jakby to ona cała promieniała. Stanęła na palcach aby odsunąć szybę w oknie do samej góry (trzeba wiedzieć że nie była osobą zbyt wysoką), i wychyliła się na zewnątrz. Przed nią roztoczył się krajobraz sąsiednich domów. Ptaki jak gdyby nic, dalej ciągnęły swój koncert, a pokój w jednej chwili napełnił się świeżym powietrzem poranka. Dziewczyna zrobiła głęboki wdech i wydech, po czym zwróciła się do małych lokatorów na pobliskiej gałęzi.

\- Jesteście okropne, wiecie? Rysowałam wczoraj do późna, jest wcześnie rano, a wy nie dajecie mi spać. Chyba że… - Tu zamyśliła się poważnie i dodała – Jeżeli to koncert życzeń specjalnie dla mnie, to jestem wam w stanie wybaczyć. – Jakby te małe stworzenia rozumiały mowę ludzką… A jednak! Gdy tylko wypowiedziała ostatnie zdanie, ptaszki jeszcze bardziej zwiększyły swoje muzykowanie.

\- Wiecie co… kocham was, małe łobuzy! ♡ – szczerze uśmiechnęła się do nich, po czym wróciła z powrotem do wnętrza swojego pokoju. Nadal ziewając, przeszła po miękkim dywanie i otwarła na oścież drzwi od szafy. Zapowiadał się miły, słoneczny dzień, założyła więc na siebie sukienkę w kolorze rozkwitających płatków wiśni, wykonaną z lekkiej wełny, uczesała swoje długie włosy w kucyk na czubku głowy, zostawiając przy tym wolne krótsze kosmyki przy twarzy i zeszła na parter, gdzie mieściła się kuchnia. Przy kuchence gazowej stała odwrócona tyłem kobieta w średnim wieku o hebanowo czarnych włosach, zawzięcie przewracając sadzone jajka na drugą stronę. Na głos przybliżających się kroków, odwróciła głowę.

\- Ah, to ty Emiko. Wcześnie dziś wstałaś. – Nieznacznie uśmiechnęła się do niej, po czym wróciła do swojego zajęcia.

\- O taaak… Ptaki postanowiły dać mi dziś koncert życzeń, dzięki czemu nawet budzik nie był mi potrzebny.

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie chcesz zjeść wcześniej śniadanie?

\- Nie, dziękuję. Najpierw zaparzę sobie herbaty.

Emiko podeszła do przyściennej szafki nad kredensem i wyjęła z niej nieduży, lekko staromodny kubek we fiołki, następnie z szafki obok pojemnik z zieloną herbatą liściastą i wstawiła na gaz czajnik z wodą. Kubek położyła na drewnianym stole i wsypała do niego odpowiadającą jej ilość herbaty, następnie zakryła pojemnik i usiadła przy stole, czekając aż woda się zagotuje. Nikt poza jej rodzicami nie wiedział, że bardzo kochała pić herbatę w tym właśnie niewielkim, naznaczonym czasem kubeczku. Przywodził jej on wspomnienia o pewnym czarnowłosym młodzieńcu, który miał w jej sercu szczególne znaczenie od wielu, wielu lat.

Wreszcie czajnik zaczął gwizdać na ogniu. Emiko wstała i wyłączyła gaz, po czym zaczęła zalewać swoją herbatę. W tym momencie wszedł do kuchni mężczyzna.

Choć była to Japonia, jego wygląd był bardzo NIEjapoński - błękitne oczy, blond włosy o barwie dojrzałego żyta i mocno zarysowana szczęka. Emiko uniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Привет (Cześć), tatusiu. Napijesz się herbaty?

\- Z przyjemnością, Emiko. A cóż tam pichcisz, moja luba? – Z tymi słowami zwrócił się do matki Emiko.

\- A jak myślisz? Śniadanie dla mojego męża i córki. – Odpowiedziała, zdejmując patelnię z ognia i zaglądając do garnka w którym na wolnym ogniu gotowała się zupa miso. - Skoro już tutaj jesteś, usiądź i poczekaj chwilę.

Ojciec po drodze do stołu, włączył mały telewizor stojący na kredensie i nastawił go na stację z wiadomościami, po czym siadł na stołku naprzeciwko córki, cierpliwie czekając na swój posiłek.

_‘…Dziś wieczorem w parku w centrum miasta odbędzie się festiwal z okazji święta kwitnących wiśni. W programie jest przewidziany pokaz fajerwerków o godzinie 21-szej w pobliżu rzeki…’_

\- Wybierasz się z przyjaciółmi? – Mężczyzna zwrócił się do swojej córki, która nad czymś zamyślona, popijała w ciszy herbatę.

\- Na festiwal sakury? Jeszcze nie wiem. Mikę-chan rozłożyło wczoraj przeziębienie, a Risa-chan wspominała, że zabierze się tam ze swoimi dwoma kuzynami, którzy przyjechali na weekend w odwiedziny.

\- Święto sakury jest naprawdę piękne. Nigdy nie zapomnę gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem twoja matkę w yukacie… to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia… – Jego oczy stały się nagle rozmarzone. – W każdym bądź razie, Emiko, masz dwadzieścia lat i powinnaś korzystać z uroków swojej młodości.

\- To może zaproś tego chłopca… Ren-kun mu było, prawda? - Nieoczekiwanie odezwała się matka, jednocześnie mieszając zupę w garnku i próbując jej odrobinę, aby sprawdzić czy jest już gotowa, czy może powinna pogotować się jeszcze chwilę… - Z tego co wiem, przyjaźnicie się już od dawna.

\- Ren-kuna? Ale mamo… nie jesteśmy już dziećmi! – W tym momencie Emiko nieco zarumieniła się - To już bardziej wyglądałoby jak randka, niż wypad z przyjacielem na podziwianie fajerwerków!

Matka z ojcem wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Oczywiście!

_„Jesteś kobietą w kwiecie wieku, więc możesz sobie szukać męża… Akurat bo się z tym zgodzę! _” – Pomyślała lekko naburmuszona, nadal popijając powoli swoją herbatę. Aby nie być wystawioną na dalszą niedorzeczną dyskusję rodziców, skierowała swój wzrok na ekran telewizora, gdzie obecnie omawiano różne wiadomości z całego świata. Niewiele wzbudziły w niej zainteresowania, ale były zdecydowanie ciekawsze, niż niektóre pomysły jej rodziców.

Jednak w pewnym momencie zamarła. Wiadomość która była obecnie pokazywania na ekranie, spadła na nią tak nieoczekiwanie, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy dotąd nic w całym jej dotychczasowym życiu.

_‘… W Niemczech policja poszukuje doktora Kenzo Tenmy, byłego ordynatora chirurgii w szpitalu Eisler w Düsseldorfie, który został oskarżony o liczne morderstwa małżeństw w średnim wieku na terenie całego kraju. Obecnie jego miejsce pobytu pozostaje nieznane. Służby policyjne są postawione w stan najwyższej gotowości. Śledztwu przewodzi inspektor Heinrich Lunge z BKA…’_

Kubek wyleciał z jej drobnej dłoni i ciężko upadł na stół, wylewając resztkę fusów i odrobinę herbaty, po czym potoczył się na jego krawędź. Ojciec zobaczył pobladłą twarz swojej córki, a następnie kubek który właśnie był gotów na spotkanie z podłogą i szybkim ruchem złapał go w ostatniej chwili, zanim stłukłby się na drobne kawałeczki.

Choć wiadomości dobiegły już końca i w telewizji zostały puszczone reklamy, Emiko nadal z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w monitor z przerażaniem wypisanym na twarzy i drżącymi dłońmi.

\- Mamo… czy tam w telewizji… czy to był…

Kobieta przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy.

\- Tak, Emiko. To był Kenzo. – Popatrzyła się na córkę z zaniepokojeniem – Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Ja… ja nie… wierzę… AH! – W tym momencie zdesperowanym wzrokiem zaczęła czegoś szukać – Mój KUBEK!

\- Spokojnie… - Ojciec delikatnie postawił go na stole w nienaruszonym stanie – Nic mu nie jest.

\- Dzięki Bogu! – Dziewczyna prawie ze łzami w oczach złapała go w obie dłonie i przytuliła mocno do piersi. W tym momencie w głowie przeleciało jej odległe wspomnienie… Ten kubek, staromodny kubek z namalowanymi fiołkami na białej, lakierowanej powierzchni był jej największym skarbem otrzymanym przed laty od jej ukochanego, starszego braciszka Kenzo.

****

Był słoneczny, letni dzień. Na niebie mocno przygrzewało słońce, przedzierając się poprzez liście drzewa rosnącego obok niedużego domu w Jokohamie, padając na sylwetkę pewnej czteroletniej dziewczynki, która siedziała na jego gałęzi. Wokół unosił się dźwięk grających cykad i powiewał lekki letni wietrzyk. Dziewczynka siedziała z przymkniętymi oczami i lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, mocno trzymając się drzewa i słuchała dźwięków, które ją otaczały. Wkrótce do dźwięków natury dołączył jeszcze jeden, jednak tak dobrze jej znany.

\- Emiko-chan, znowu podbijasz nowe terytoria na drzewach?

Dziewczynka momentalnie otworzyła swoje oczy, z jeszcze promienniejszym uśmiechem.

\- Braaaaciiiiiszeeeek! – Zupełnie nie zważając na swoje obecne miejsce pobytu, skoczyła prosto w ramiona, nie na żarty przerażonego Kenzo.

\- Emiko-chan…! – Wykrzyknął czarnowłosy młodzieniec, ciężko dysząc - Mało brakowało, a byś spadła i zrobiła sobie krzywdę!

\- Ale mnie złapałeś! Kocham cię! – Po tych słowach serdecznie ucałowała go w czoło i oba policzki, nadal się śmiejąc. Kenzo nie był się w stanie złościć na swoją małą siostrzyczkę, zawsze potrafiła trafić prosto do jego serca, gdyż kochał ją ponad życie. Było pomiędzy nimi 17 lat różnicy, więc młody Tenma nie tylko czuł się jak jej starszy brat, ale też trochę jak jej ojciec, ponieważ często zostawała pod jego opieką w weekendy, gdy jej rodzice wyjeżdżali na wyjazdy służbowe. Choć matkę mieli oboje tą samą, to ojców różnych - Emiko była córką z drugiego małżeństwa.

Brat usiadł z siostrą na kolanach, na lekko omszałej drewnianej ławce pod drzewami, a obok postawił małą paczkę ozdobioną w seledynowy papier, która była chwilę wcześniej w torbie, zawieszonej na jednym z jego ramion.

\- Braciszku, co to za pudełko? – Zapytała zaciekawiona dziewczynka.

\- To…? – Kenzo uśmiechnął się do niej – Prezent dla mojej małej, niesfornej siostrzyczki. – Oczy Emiko zaświeciły się z wrażenia.

\- Naprawdę?! Pokaż mi, pokaż!

Młody mężczyzna odwinął z papieru pudełko i uchylił jego wieczko. W środku znajdował się nieduży kubek z namalowanymi fiołkami na białym tle. Emiko z fascynacją patrzyła na ten przedmiot, który wydał jej się w tamtej chwili najpiękniejszą rzeczą jaką widziała na świecie. Delikatnie i powoli zaczęła dotykać jego powierzchni.

\- Braciszku, ten kubek jest bardzo ładny, ale jesteś pewien że chcesz mi go dać? – Kenzo spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- Czemu tak mówisz?

\- Bo… - Dziewczynka posmutniała, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy – Bo w tym tygodniu stłukłam 2 szklanki i filiżankę mamy! - Jej usta drżały - Co zrobię, jeśli i on tak źle skończy?! – Nagle wybuchnęła płaczem. Rozczulony chłopak ucałował ją troskliwie w czubek głowy.

\- Nie martw się, kochanie. Niech mama odłoży go w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie będziesz mogła go podziwiać, a zaczniesz z niego pić herbatę gdy będziesz większa.

\- O ile większa?

\- Hm… - Kenzo zamyślił się przez chwilę – Powiedzmy, gdy urośniesz do ramienia mamy.

\- To będzie strasznie długo trwało! Ale… - Emiko poważnie zmarszczyła swoje brwi – Jeżeli to ocali kubek mojego Onii-chana przed śmiercią, to jestem w stanie wytrzymać. – Kenzo zaśmiał się serdecznie, lecz jednocześnie w jego oczach pojawił się lekki smutek.

Jego stypendium na studia w Niemczech zostało przydzielone, nawet znalazł już tam człowieka który był bardzo obiecujący w jego odczuciu; od którego z pewnością będzie się w stanie wiele nauczyć, niejakiego doktora Udo Heinemanna z Dusseldorfu. Dzień wyjazdu zbliżał się nieubłaganie i chłopak czuł, że bardzo będzie mu brakować jego jedynej, tak naprawdę, siostry - wśród czworga rodzeństwa Emiko była bowiem jedyną dziewczynką.

\- Braciszku, boli cię brzuszek? – Mała Emiko z niepokojem w głosie dotknęła głowy swojego brata.

\- Nie, kochanie. – Chłopak odłożył pudełko z kubkiem obok nich ostrożnie na ławkę i objął siostrę ramieniem - Tak naprawdę, Emiko-chan, braciszek musi ci o czymś powiedzieć…

****

Na lotnisku przewijało się wielu ludzi – jedni przylatywali witani przez bliskich, inni się z nimi żegnali aby wyruszyć w swoją podróż. Przy bramce za którą mieściło się wejście na teren odlotów, stał młody student medycyny, Kenzo Tenma, w otoczeniu dużej walizki i z plecakiem na plecach. Przy nim stał jego starszy brat, który oficjalnie miał w niedługim czasie przejąć ich rodzinną klinikę po ojcu, a także jego matka z Emiko trzymającą ją za rękę.

\- Szczęśliwej podróży, Kenzo. W razie czego zawsze możesz wrócić pracować do nas. – Odezwał się jego brat, ściskając mu, trochę oficjalnie, rękę na pożegnanie.

\- Mam przeczucie, że wszystko mi się ułoży. – Odparł młodzieniec, po czym uśmiechnął się.

\- Jestem tu tylko ze względu na Emiko. – Odezwała się nieco oschle, matka rodzeństwa - Mimo wszystko, szczęśliwej podróży Kenzo.

\- Dziękuję, mamo. – Chłopak głęboko odetchnął, po czym przyklęknął, aby znaleźć się na wysokości wzroku siostry. Dziewczynka patrzyła z wyrzutem wokół, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego brata.

\- Emiko-chan… - Zaczął, jednak siostra szybko mu przerwała.

\- Braciszku, to niesprawiedliwe! – Popatrzył się na nią zdziwiony – Powinieneś zabrać mnie ze sobą! – W tym momencie coś boleśnie ukłuło go w serce, przez co bez słowa wpatrywał się w nią; ona jednak kontynuowała dalej. - Jednak skoro wyjeżdżasz sam, to wiedz, że kiedyś to ja przyjadę do ciebie! – W jednym susie znalazła się przy bracie i mocno się do niego przytuliła. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu i też objął ją jak tylko mógł najbardziej. Nie sądził że to pożegnanie aż tak bardzo na niego wpłynie – Do tego czasu będę opiekować się moim kubkiem we fiołki i obiecuję, że nigdy nie pozwolę aby coś mu się stało!

Trwali tak jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, po czym w głośnikach rozbrzmiał głos mówiący o ostatniej szansie, aby udać się za barierki i zdać bagaże. Kenzo Tenma wstał, zabrał swoje bagaże i udał się w kierunku wyjścia. Zanim jednak przeszedł przez drzwi, ostatni raz spojrzał na swoją siostrę, swoją małą siostrzyczkę, która choć miała w oczach łzy, dzielnie się do niego uśmiechała.

Niedługo później samolot pełen pasażerów, odleciał w kierunku Europy.

****

Emiko nadal przytulała do piersi swój kubek we fiołki, który został ocalony przed rozbiciem zaledwie chwilę temu, w myślach przeżywając jednak wiadomości o których się dowiedziała. Jak w ogóle ktoś mógł posądzać o coś takiego jak morderstwo, jej braciszka?! Długo by szukać drugiej tak troskliwej i dbającej o innych, osoby jak on! W głowie kotłowało jej się tysiąc myśli – gdzie jest, co się z nim dzieje, dlaczego go o to posądzają…

Przygryzła wargę i po dłuższej chwili odstawiła kubek bezpiecznie na stół. Choć minęła zaledwie chwila, dziewczyna już była pewna jednej rzeczy. Wiedziała jednak, że tak szalony pomysł będzie ciężki do zrealizowania.

\- Tato, mamo, mam zamiar jechać do Niemiec. – Oboje spojrzeli po sobie, a następnie na swoją córkę.

\- Wykluczone, moja droga. – Odezwała się matka. – Skoro go ścigają, mają ku temu powody. Twoja obecność nic nie zmieni. Poza tym…

\- Ja wiem, że on jest niewinny!

\- Poza tym, wiesz ile kosztowałaby cię taka podróż i pobyt tam? – Matka pokiwała głową – Ode mnie nie dostaniesz ani grosza na takie szaleństwo. - W oczach Emiko pojawiły się łzy.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić! Kenzo jest też twoim dzieckiem!

\- Jest dorosły i sam powinien podejmować za siebie decyzje. – Emiko chciała już… już wyrzucić z siebie coś jeszcze, ale do rozmowy dołączył ojciec i położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

\- Emiko, uważam że matka ma rację… – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego oburzona - …to zbyt nieprzemyślane, ponieważ wystawiłabyś się na niebezpieczeństwo. – Tym razem zamarła z bezradności. Wiedziała że rodzice się o nią troszczą, ale chciała aby uszanowali jej uczucia… Wiedziała że jeżeli nic nie zrobi, może dojść kiedyś do tego, że będzie się o to obwiniać całe życie. - …Jednak jesteś dorosła. Jeżeli naprawdę czujesz że będziesz w stanie coś zmienić… nie będę cię zatrzymywał. – Dodał po chwili.

\- Dymitr! Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć… że zgadzasz się na coś takiego! – Matka wyraźnie nie była zadowolona.

\- Jeżeli samodzielnie zarobi wystarczająco dużo, nie będę jej zatrzymywał. Jest dorosła.

\- Cokolwiek zrobisz w tej sprawie zobaczysz, że będziesz żałować swojej decyzji. – Kobieta zdjęła fartuch który miała na sobie, zawiesiła go na wieszaku przy drzwiach i wyszła z kuchni.

\- Nie miej za złe mamie, ona też się o ciebie martwi. – Ojciec delikatnie poklepał ją po plecach, po czym zabrał się za swoje śniadanie. Emiko stała z zaciśniętymi pięściami na środku kuchni i miała przymknięte oczy. To wszystko stało się nagle takie trudne…! Wiedziała jednak, że musi jechać, choćby nie wiem co jej na ten temat mówiono. Po dłuższej chwili wzięła ze stołu swój kubek i delikatnie go umyła, po czym wytarła i schowała w szafce nad kredensem. Ciężko westchnęła i udała się z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

Choć ta sobota zaczęła się tak bajkowo, ta bajka bardzo szybko się skończyła. Realne życie dopadło ja ponownie, tylko że tym razem, z dodatkiem bardzo trudnych decyzji…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział za 2 tygodnie, w czwartek! Zapraszam!
> 
> PS. Matkę rodzeństwa specjalnie zrobiłam taką nieprzystępną kobietą, co by wyjaśniało, dlaczego jej poprzednie małżeństwo się rozpadło. xD


	3. Ren Yamasaki

Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem, a w okolicach największego parku w mieście rozwieszono mnóstwo lampionów. Powoli, acz sukcesywnie, ludzie z całego miasta zaczynali schodzić się na festiwal kwitnących wiśni - jedni przychodzili z rodzinami, gdzie indziej pojawiały się grupy szkolnych przyjaciół, a jeszcze indziej szczęśliwie zakochane pary. Panował gwar i ogólna wesołość. Wśród tego tłumu przechodził również pewien wysoki młodzieniec, z lekko zaczesanymi na bok czarnymi włosami, których przydługa grzywka zakrywała po części jego granatowe, jak nocne niebo oczy. Przechodził główną alejką, raz po raz rozglądając się na boki, tak że miało się wrażenie, jakby czegoś… albo kogoś szukał. W końcu na końcu drogi stanął i zmarszczył brwi. Ponownie obejrzał się za siebie i westchnął.

„_Nie ma jej? _” – Pomyślał rozczarowany i zacisnął pięści. Skierował się do wyjścia z parku, ale tuż przed bramą, zawołał go dziewczęcy głos.

\- Ren-kun! – Chłopak z uśmiechem odwrócił się za siebie… Jednak uśmiech ten szybko ponownie zniknął z jego twarzy.

\- Ah to ty, Risa-san... – Nawet nie próbował ukryć swojego złego nastroju. Przed nim stała młoda, roześmiana dziewczyna średniego wzrostu ubrana w yukatę, w towarzystwie dwóch wysokich chłopaków.

\- Czyżbyś szukał Emiko-chan? Nie ma jej?

\- Myślałem że przyjdzie z tobą…

\- A ja, że z tobą… – Dziewczyna się nieco zasmuciła – Proponowałam jej wczoraj, żeby dołączyła do mnie i moich kuzynów dzisiaj na festiwalu, ale powiedziała że nie jest pewna czy ma ochotę iść… To wszystko przez ciebie, Hiro! – Krzyknęła z wyrzutem, po czym uderzyła jednego z chłopaków z którymi przyszła, prosto w brzuch. Cios musiał być całkiem mocny, bo zgięło go w pół.

\- Riiiisaaa! – Krzyknął do niej z wyrzutem – Nie tak mocno, kobieto!

\- To przez to, że ciągle dokuczasz Emiko-chan! Dlatego nie chciała z nami przyjść!

\- No bo ona… - Chłopak choć trzymał się za brzuch, zadziornie się uśmiechnął - …tak fajnie się zachowuje jak się z nią drażnię… - Nie dokończył jednak zdania, ponieważ dostał od Risy po raz drugi, tym razem ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Wiesz co, Ren-kun – Zaczęła dziewczyna, całkowicie ignorując jęki bólu swojego kuzyna – Może lepiej idź po nią? Szkoda żeby przegapiła taką zabawę… Nawet jeżeli byście do nas nie dołączyli, to warto żeby przyszła.

\- Czemu mielibyśmy do was nie dołączyć, jeżeli faktycznie udałoby nam się razem przyjść? – Zapytał niewinnie, jednak szybko pożałował wypowiedzianych przez siebie słów, kiedy zobaczył chytry uśmieszek Risy.

\- Wiem że ona od dawna ci się podoba, Reeen-chaaan~ Nie uważasz że wieczór spędzony przy oglądaniu fajerwerków, byłby bardzo romantyczny? – Ren w jednej chwili zrobił się czerwony jak piwonia.

\- C-CO?! N-nie twoja sprawa MENDO! I-idę po takoyaki…! – Po tych słowach odwrócił się do niej plecami i odszedł w kierunku stoisk. Z chodnika natomiast wstał, nadal obolały po ciosach od Risy, Hiro.

\- Jak ja mu zazdroszczę... – Zaczął ze smutkiem w głosie.

\- Czego? – odezwała się Risa - Że ma taki dobry kontakt z Emiko-chan?

\- Nieee… że stać go na takoyaki. Nie zabrałem portfela… - Risa schowała twarz w jednej z dłoni z zażenowania. Wiedziała że Hiro był osobą, której chyba nigdy nie uda jej się do końca zrozumieć.

****

Emiko leżała zwinięta w kłębek na swoim łóżku, pogrążona w myślach. Wokół niej panował mrok, ponieważ wszystkie światła w pokoju były wyłączone. Jednak nie mogłaby powiedzieć że jej to przeszkadzało… bardziej już, to w tych ciemnościach czuła się jakoś lepiej niż za dnia, kiedy świeciło słońce i cały świat budził się do życia z powodu wiosny; w ciemnościach które ją otaczały czuła się zjednoczona z nocą i było jej z tym dobrze. Leżała tak bez ruchu wpatrując się w ścianę, gdy nagle usłyszała ciche stuknięcie o okno jej pokoju. Postanowiła to zignorować.

„_To pewnie przebiegł jakiś kot z sąsiedztwa, albo jakiś ptak zbłądził w drodze na drzewo…_” – Pomyślała, jednak po chwili dało się usłyszeć drugie stuknięcie, tym razem głośniejsze. Dziewczyna ociężale westchnęła, wstała z łóżka i wolnym krokiem zbliżyła się do okna, po czym odsunęła szybę w górę i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Przy płocie odgradzającym dom od ulicy, stała czyjaś ciemna sylwetka.

\- Emiko-chan… to ja. – Dziewczyna słabo się uśmiechnęła, rozpoznając swojego bliskiego przyjaciela z czasów dzieciństwa.

\- Co tutaj robisz, Ren-kun? Nie jesteś na festiwalu sakury? – Chłopak podrapał się jedną ręką z tyłu głowy.

\- Byłem. Risa-san też tam jest… Ale brakuje nam ciebie. Pójdziesz ze mną? – Emiko ponownie westchnęła.

\- Chciałam iść, ale… - Poczuła jak szloch dławi ją w gardle, dlatego też szybko przełknęła ślinę i zdobyła się na uśmiech w kierunku Rena, aby go niczym nie martwić. – Wydarzyło się dzisiaj trochę rzeczy… i postanowiłam wcześniej się położyć. Bawcie się razem dobrze beze mnie… Może innym razem... – Rena jednak nie dało się oszukać tak łatwo. Z tonu jej głosu wyraźnie wyczuł jakiś przymus, jakby próbowała coś stłamsić w sobie i walczyła z tym zupełnie sama, zamiast zwrócić się do pomoc do innych… Ale Emiko jaką znał zawsze taka była - nigdy nie chciała nikogo wciągać w swoje problemy, jednak gdy te problemy miał ktoś bliski jej sercu, pomagała mu na wszelkie sposoby, jakie tylko przyszły jej do głowy. Za to była dla niego tak wyjątkowa… i dlatego właśnie on też chciał jej pomóc, cokolwiek by się nie działo. Zacisnął pięść.

\- Emiko-chan… Skoro nie chcesz wybrać się na festiwal, to może wyjdziesz się ze mną przejść?

\- Ale Ren-kun, ja…

\- Wyraźnie widzę, że coś się stało. – Chłopak przerwał jej i kontynuował ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Jeżeli jednak nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, to w porządku… Jednak wiedz, że jeżeli miałabyś potrzebę porozmawiać, to cię wysłucham… - Emiko pokiwała głową i przymknęła oczy, lekko się uśmiechając.

\- Daj mi 5 minut. – Powiedziała, po czym zniknęła za szybą zamkniętego okna.

****

Park przy osiedlu mieszkaniowym w większej części był skąpany w nocy i cichych powiewach wiatru, jednak gdzieniegdzie paliły się lampy uliczne. Tak też i było w okolicy placu zabaw, gdzie na dwóch huśtawkach siedzieli razem Ren i Emiko, wpatrzeni w przestrzeń która rozpościerała się przed ich oczami. Jak dotąd żadne z nich się nie odezwało i panowała cisza, zakłócana jedynie co jakiś czas, przez przejeżdżające samochody po głównej ulicy.

Dziewczyna głęboko odetchnęła raz i drugi, po czym zaczęła swoja opowieść o tym, co jej się dzisiaj przytrafiło. Opowiadała o swoim bracie, o tym że nie wierzy w jego winę i o tym, że jeżeli faktycznie go przez coś ściga policja, musiał zostać wrobiony; dodała też swoje wspomnienia z dzieciństwa i wszystkie te wartości, które braciszek przekazał jej za dziecka, gdy się nią opiekował. Nie pominęła nawet historii o kubku we fiołki, który ocalał dzisiaj wręcz w cudowny sposób. Ren słuchał jej opowieści z poważną miną.

Od dawna, właściwie odkąd tylko się poznali, Emiko zawsze wspominała mu o swoim kochanym braciszku Kenzo i o tym, jak bardzo był dla niej ważny; tak że nawet Ren czuł, że w tym wszystkim jest coś dziwnego… Nawet złowrogiego. Neurochirurg, który całe życie poświęcił na ratowaniu życia swoich pacjentów, nagle zabiłby człowieka? Wielu ludzi? Mało prawdopodobne… Nawet jeżeli była to bardzo stresująca praca, miał geny rodziny, która potrafiła pokazać swoją siłę, w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Tu zdecydowanie czegoś brakowało, jakiegoś puzzla, w całej tej układance.

\- Ren-kun ja… Ja zdecydowałam się jechać do Niemiec. – Wypowiedziała Emiko, głosem pełnym determinacji. Młodzieniec spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, lekko zdziwiony.

\- A co ze studiami? – Po tych słowach ugryzł się w język i miał ochotę mentalnie walnąć się w głowę. Tak porządnie. O czym on do diabła myśli? To pytanie w obliczu całej tej sytuacji, było najgłupszym jakie mógł zadać!

\- Będę musiała albo zawiesić rok… Albo zdobyć papiery na przeniesienie. – Odpowiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic, po czym lekko zaczęła się bujać na swojej huśtawce. Westchnęła. – Jednak załatwienie tych wszystkich formalności związanych z przeniesieniem mogłoby potrwać zbyt długo… Rozsądniej będzie dla mnie zawiesić rok. Ten semestr i tak dopiero co się zaczął, więc będę w razie czego mogła kontynuować mój kierunek w przyszłym roku i niewiele dzięki temu stracę.

\- Widzę, że już większość rzeczy zdążyłaś przemyśleć. – Odezwał się, nieco zasmucony.

\- Uhm. – Kiwnęła potakująco głową, zaciskając palce na metalowych linkach, które podtrzymywały siedzenie jej huśtawki. – Jedynym problemem pozostaje część finansowa. Od zawsze oszczędzałam gdy dostawałam jakiekolwiek pieniądze od rodziny z okazji świąt i myślę, że bez problemu starczy mi aby pokryć koszty podróży i początkowego pobytu, ale… Na miejscu będę musiała znaleźć jakąś pracę, aby móc zapewnić sobie fundusze na dalszy nocleg i jedzenie.

\- Emiko-chan… a co z barierami językowymi? Wybierasz się do Europy, do Nie-

\- Ich spreche ganz gut deutsch. Herr Ren, mach dir keine sorgen. (Bardzo dobrze mówię w języku niemieckim. Nie martw się, Renie.) – Ren zaniemówił z wrażenia.

\- Umiesz niemiecki!? – Wykrzyknął zaskoczony, a Emiko uśmiechnęła się.

\- Gdy braciszek odjeżdżał na studia, obiecałam mu, że go kiedyś odwiedzę. Dlatego gdy tylko wróciłam z mamą do domu po jego pożegnaniu na lotnisku, powiedziałam rodzicom, że chciałabym się nauczyć tego odległego języka. Matka się zgodziła, bo jest zdania, że nauka języków obcych rozwija… i tak nieprzerwanie uczyłam się po trochu przez te wszystkie lata, chociaż… - Tu dziewczyna spuściła nieco głowę. - …nigdy nie sądziłam, że jego znajomość przyda mi się w takich okolicznościach… - Na chwilę zapanowała pomiędzy nimi cisza.

\- Wiesz… – Ren spojrzał się w niebo. - …martwię się o ciebie. Szykujesz się na podróż na drugi koniec świata, nie wiedząc co cię spotka, szukając brata którego nie widziałaś od szesnastu lat i który jest zamieszany w morderstwa… Kogo spotkasz na swojej drodze? A jeżeli coś ci się stanie? Albo ktoś zaatakuje? Albo…

\- To mi przypomina słowa mojego braciszka Kenzo - Emiko zaśmiała się serdecznie. - Chyba nie zapominasz, czego mnie nauczyłeś za dziecka i co nadal kontynuujemy regularnie? – Ren uśmiechnął się melancholijnie. Te wspomnienia wciąż były tak żywe w jego pamięci…

****

Panowało przyjemne letnie popołudnie – ptaszki siedziały w ciszy schowane wśród drzew, gdyż słońce dość mocno przygrzewało, a jedynymi odgłosami jakie było słychać, był to dźwięk wydawany przez cykady i śmiech bawiących się w parku dzieci. Do tego w niedługim czasie dołączył jeszcze głos płaczącego dziecka, który zaniepokoił czarnowłosego chłopca bawiącego się w pobliżu.

Postanowił sprawdzić źródło płaczu, gdyż w jakiś sposób nie dawało mu ono spokoju. Wstał więc spod drzewa pod którego konarami siedział i wyruszył na poszukiwania.

Szybko został świadkiem niezbyt miłej sceny – nieopodal stała nieduża dziewczynka zbliżona do niego wiekiem, okrążona przez troje innych chłopców, którzy jej dokuczali; jeden ciągnął ją za włosy przez co nie było nawet widać jej twarzy, a dwóch pozostałych stało obok i śmiało się. Czarnowłosy chłopczyk zacisnął pięści i pobiegł prosto w ich stronę.

\- Ej wy! Zostawcie ją! – Krzyknął zdenerwowany nie na żarty, na który to głos tamci odwrócili się w jego stronę.

\- Ojej, chyba przybył twój książę na białym koniu! – Zaśmiał się najwyższy, ten który trzymał nadal jej włosy. – Chłopaki, dołóżcie mu! – Na te słowa dwóch pozostałych rzuciło się na niższego od siebie chłopca, mając gwarancję wygranej; jednak los pokazał, że w życiu nigdy nic nie wiadomo – choć chłopczyk był najniższy z nich trojga, szybko poradził sobie ze swoimi przeciwnikami, którzy w niedługim czasie leżeli jak dłudzy na trawniku.

\- Czemu się obijacie?! – Wykrzyknął ten, który bezpośrednio stał przy dziewczynce. – Dołóżcie mu!

\- Liderze… on… Jest zbyt silny… - Wyjąkał jeden z leżących w trawie, na co „lider” przełknął ślinę.

\- To… ja go pokonam! – Wyrzucił z siebie w przypływie pewności siebie i natarł prosto na małego bruneta, bo jakże „lider” mógłby okazać się słabszy?

Jedyne co zobaczył po kilku sekundach, to były źdźbła trawy i ziemia na której wylądował. Z doznanego szoku pomrugał szybko oczami… Jak to się w ogóle stało?

\- Słuchajcie, jeszcze raz będziecie jej dokuczać, a dołożę wam jeszcze bardziej! – Doszedł go głos niskiego chłopaczka który sprawił, że „lider” i dwóch pozostałych leżących w trawie, szybko zerwali się z ziemi i zaczęli uciekać, na odchodnym coś jeszcze wykrzykując o zemście. Czarnowłosy chłopiec popatrzył za nimi z politowaniem w oczach i odetchnął. – Chyba bardzo lubią obrywać, tak mi się wydaje… - Odwrócił się do dziewczynki stojącej za nim. – Wszystko w porządku? – Zobaczył nieśmiałe kiwnięcie głową.

\- D-dzię… kuję… Już dobrze. – Chłopic jednak nie widział jej twarzy i zmartwił się, że nadal może płakać, dlatego podszedł do niej i lekko odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. W tym samym momencie spojrzały na niego wielkie, błękitne oczy, jakich nigdy jeszcze dotąd nie widział; oczy niebieskie bywały w Japonii prawdziwą rzadkością.

\- Jakie ładn- Znaczy… - Chłopiec odsunął się lekko od niej. - Czy oni zrobili ci coś złego? – Dziewczynka potrząsnęła głową i otarła pozostałe łzy.

\- Nic ponad to, co robili wcześniej. – Mały brunet szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia.

\- Oni dokuczali ci już wcześniej?!

\- Uhm. Za każdym razem gdy spotykałam ich na ulicy albo w parku. Mieszkają niedaleko.

Prawdą było, że dzieci z osiedla gnębiły Emiko od wczesnego dzieciństwa, gdyż wśród rówieśników była mała i nieśmiała, przez co nigdy się z nikim dotąd prawdziwie nie zaprzyjaźniła. Miała też bardzo nietypową urodę jak na Azjatkę - choć matka była Japonką, ojciec był rosyjskim biznesmenem który w interesach przyjechał kiedyś do kraju kwitnącej wiśni, poznał jej matkę i tak poczęła się Emiko… Dziewczynka przez swoje jasne włosy i błękitne oczy była brana jak za intruza, który przybył z niewiadomo skąd, wręcz z innej planety. Dzieci wolały robić z niej kozła ofiarnego i czerpać z tego zabawę; w kontraście dla Emiko zamieniły jej dzieciństwo w piekło i dziewczynka starała się przez to jak najrzadziej wychodzić z domu. Przez to że ojciec który tak naprawdę jako jedyny (oprócz braciszka który wyjechał) ją rozumiał, był wiecznie zapracowany, była głównie wychowywana przez matkę. Kobieta jednak była zdania, że dzieci tylko się z nią przedrzeźniają i regularnie kazała jej bawić się z rówieśnikami na dworze, aby jej córka czerpała świeże powietrze i ruch, który jest niezbędny dla najmłodszych.

Te argumenty jednak nie wspomagały Emiko w jej rozwoju, a wręcz działały w przeciwny sposób. Dziewczynka żyła w poczuciu niesprawiedliwości, przyrzekając sobie, że kiedyś stanie się tak silna, że pokona ich wszystkich jednym palcem i będzie mieć wreszcie święty spokój.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – Zapytała chłopca stojącego na przeciwko niej. Chłopak uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

\- Jestem Ren, a ty?

\- Emiko. Emiko Tenma.

\- Emiko-chan, tak? – Uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Jak te łobuzy znowu się pojawią, powtórzę to co zrobiłem przed chwilą, hi hi. Odechce im się dokuczać innym.

\- Ren-kun, czy mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę? – Emiko odezwała się niespodziewanie, przez co chłopiec spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- No?

\- Naucz mnie walczyć. – Ren na chwilę stracił możliwość mowy, gdyż nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. – Nie chcę być chroniona, wystarczy że braciszek chronił mnie wcześniej… Teraz chcę móc obronić siebie sama. – W tym momencie, w tych niebieskich oczach pojawił się jakiś tajemniczy błysk. – Chcę stać się silniejsza... Znaczy… jeżeli chcesz… - Dodała niepewnie, gdy zauważyła jego brak reakcji. Ren potrząsnął głową wracając do siebie.

\- Chcesz „odwdzięczyć” się tym chłopakom?

\- Nie. Ale jak ponownie będą chcieli mi coś zrobić, to będę się wtedy bronić. – Słowa te zrobiły na nim wrażenie, gdyż zwykle gdy ktoś uczył się walczyć będąc gnębionym, robił to po to, aby oddać swoim sprawcom. Osoba Emiko zaciekawiła go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wiesz, zacząłem cię lubić. Czy chcesz zacząć już dzisiaj? – Odezwał się, na co Emiko uśmiechnęła się, pięknym słodkim uśmiechem, który w niewyjaśniony sposób roztopił jego serce. Chłopiec zarumienił się.

\- Tak, możemy zacząć nawet teraz. – Odpowiedziała dziewczynka, zaczesując dłonią włosy za ucho.

\- T-to… Chodź ze mną. – Wyciągnął do niej rękę. - Pokażę ci, jak należy walczyć.

****

\- Co tak smacznie pachnie? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał Rena głos Emiko. Popatrzył się na nią nieco zaskoczony, a następnie na paczkę, którą położył obok huśtawki, zanim na niej usiadł po przyjściu do parku. Parsknął śmiechem.

\- Festiwalowe takoyaki. Kupiłem za dużo i stwierdziłem że ci trochę podrzucę, ale wszystko potoczyło się nieco inaczej niż planowałem… - Żołądek Emiko donośnie zakomunikował swoją obecność, przez co dziewczyna zarumieniła się z zawstydzenia i odwróciła głowę.

\- Przepraszam… - Odezwała się zmieszana. - Przez to wszystko, niewiele dzisiaj zjadłam… – Ren jednym ruchem sięgnął po paczkę i podniósł ją do góry.

\- Więc częstuj się. – Podał dziewczynie całe opakowanie. - Ja swoja porcję zjadłem już na początku festiwalu. Mam nadzieję że bardzo nie wystygły, leżąc na tej trawie… – Emiko nie trzeba było dwa razy tego powtarzać - od razu zabrała się do konsumpcji. Jadła tą porcję takoyaki, jakby była najlepszą jaką dotąd jadła w życiu. Przez ten cały stres, od samego rana nie była w stanie prawie niczego przełknąć i każdy kęs stawał jej w gardle. Jednak po rozmowie z Renem, wiele spraw stało się łagodniejszych i ulżyło jej na duszy, przez co informacja o podstawowej potrzebie życiowej, wreszcie dotarła w jej głowie poprzez neurony tam, gdzie powinna. Siedzieli tak w ciszy, gdy nagle…

**…POOF_!!_**

Nad ich głowami pojawiła się rzeka fajerwerków. Rozbłyskały we wszystkich kolorach, rozświetlając ciemność nocnego nieba, niczym drogowskazy ku drodze prowadzącej do lepszego jutra. Dziewczyna nie miała już żadnych wątpliwości - nawet w tej beznadziejnej sprawie, jest ona w stanie coś zrobić. W końcu prawda i tak zawsze wychodzi na jaw, a ona w głębi serca nie miała wątpliwości, co do niewinności swojego braciszka. Wiedziała, że to tylko chwilowa ciemność, która zostanie pokonana przez światło nowego dnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To były romantyczne neurony <3  
Kolejny rozdział za dwa tygodnie, zapraszam!


	4. Początek podróży

Kilka dni po tym jak Emiko opowiedziała Renowi o swojej decyzji, podzieliła się historią swojego brata także z Miką i Risą, które były jej najbliższymi przyjaciółkami od czasów licealnych. Obie dziewczyny dość mocno się przejęły, jednak poparły Emiko w jej decyzji - jeżeli tylko jej obecność mogła w jakiś sposób pomóc jej bratu, to miała prawo wyjechać.

Kolejne cztery miesiące minęły młodej Tenmie na załatwianiu spraw na uczelni oraz pracy, którą podjęła, aby zarobić dodatkowe pieniądze. Nie miała pojęcia ile będzie potrzebne jej na całą podróż, dlatego na wszelki wypadek postanowiła się zabezpieczyć. Chciała mieć pewność, że będzie ją stać na wszystkie potrzebne do życia rzeczy w Niemczech.

Kilka dni przed planowanym odlotem Emiko do Europy, Risa i Mika spotkały się z Renem, aby przedyskutować obecną sytuację. Obie dziewczyny nieco martwiły się o chłopaka, ponieważ wiedziały co czuje do Emiko i to, jak jej decyzja o wyjeździe na niego podziałała.

Tego wieczoru postanowiły przekazać mu swoją decyzję, którą podjęły po swoich wcześniejszych rozmowach. Według nich, była to najlepsza rzecz, którą mogły teraz zrobić.

\- Wy oszalałyście, prawda? – Zapytał się Ren, patrząc na swoje koleżanki, które przyszły z wizytą; nie dowierzając, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Podjęłyśmy z Misą decyzję. Przecież wiemy, co czujesz do Emiko-chan!

\- Dokładnie, Ren-chan. – Potwierdziła Mika. – My pożegnamy się z nią wieczór wcześniej, a ty jedź z nią na lotnisko do Tokyo.

\- Przecież cała nasza trójka powinna z nią jechać! – Chłopak wciąż nie chciał dać za wygraną. – Nie powinna być w takiej chwili sama, prawda?

\- Ty, Amorku z nią będziesz. – Misa uśmiechnęła się, lekko kołysząc się na krześle. – Pożegnasz ją na odchodnym jako jedyny, Renuś, może nawet wyznasz jej _coś_? Przecież wiesz na jakie niebezpieczeństwo chce się wystawić Emiko-chan, chyba czas, abyś wreszcie był z nią szczery…

\- To… To nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! Ja… - Risa pokręciła głową aby wyrazić beznadziejność jego argumentowania, gdyż zaczynało ją powoli irytować.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że jej rodzice wyjeżdżają znowu na delegację. I powiem ci coś. My pójdziemy pożegnać się z nią wieczór wcześniej i jak ty z nią nie pojedziesz, to będzie musiała jechać sama. Pasuje? – Ren zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się do niej tyłem.

\- Jesteście obie uparte jak osły! – Chłopak zmierzwił swoją czuprynę obiema rękami, aby ukryć napływający mu na policzki rumieniec. – Dobra! Pojadę z nią! Zadowolone?!

\- Cudownie Renuś. Nie musisz nam dziękować~ - Ponownie uśmiechnęła się do niego Mika, puszczając jednocześnie oczko do Risy, która na ten gest też się szeroko uśmiechnęła na tą jego, wreszcie słuszną decyzję. Ren na szczęście nie zauważył tego gestu, bo wciąż stał odwrócony do nich tyłem.

\- Bogowie, idźcie wreszcie, zajęty jestem! – Wykrzyknął, gdy zauważył że choć dziewczyny zamilkły, wciąż pozostały w jego pokoju i uparcie wpatrywały się w jego kierunku. Prawie czuł, jakby wypalały mu dziurę w plecach i niezbyt mu się to podobało; jednocześnie nie miał zamiaru przyznać tego, że za decyzję którą podjęły, jest im niezwykle wdzięczny. Prawdę mówiąc Ren w swoim życiu bał się jak ognia tylko dwóch rzeczy: nagłej śmierci i… wyznania uczuć komuś, kogo bardzo kochał.

****

Tak jak wcześniej zapowiedziały, Mika i Risa przyszły pożegnać się z Emiko wieczór przed jej planowanym wyjazdem do Niemiec. Gdy weszły do jej pokoju, zauważyły że przy łóżku stoi duża wciąż otwarta walizka, a na stoliku pod oknem leżą jeszcze jakieś niepopakowane drobiazgi.

\- Przepraszam was za bałagan… Same widzicie co się dzieje, jak człowiek pakuje się w taką daleką podróż… - Powiedziała przepraszająco Emiko, zapraszając koleżanki do środka.

\- Nie szkodzi kochana, to normalne. – Odezwała się Mika, siadając na łóżku i spoglądając do walizki. – Nie zapomniałaś o niczym?

\- Nie mam pojęcia… – Wyznała szczerze Tenma, przymykając drzwi od pokoju. – Nigdy nie wyjeżdżałam na długo i to tak daleko… Ale nie przejmuję się tym. Jeżeli czegokolwiek zapomnę, mogę przecież zrobić zakupy na miejscu, w Europie są też przecież sklepy.

\- Tak naprawdę wpadłyśmy tylko na chwilkę, nie chcemy przeszkadzać ci w ostatnich przygotowaniach. – Risa przyciągnęła do siebie krzesło stojące przy biurku i siadła na nim. – Chcemy się z tobą tylko porządnie pożegnać Emiko, bo kiedy spotkamy się znowu wszystkie razem?

\- Głuptasy moje. – Emiko podeszła do Risy i zmierzwiła jej włosy. - Zostańcie chociaż na tyle, aby napić się ze mną herbaty. Niewiele zostało mi do dopakowania… a rodziców już nie ma, bo wyjechali na delegację dzisiaj rano.

\- Mówili coś na odchodnym?

\- Cóż… Tato powiedział żebym na siebie uważała i że życzy mi, abym bezpiecznie wróciła do domu. Mama natomiast, cóż… - Emiko nieznacznie przekrzywiła głowę w stronę drzwi, aby ukryć swoją twarz. – Powiedziała że to największa głupota jaką popełniam w życiu… - Na końcu wypowiadanego zdania lekko zadrżał jej głos i obie przyjaciółki rzuciły się w jej stronę, aby ją mocno przytulić.

\- Niech mówi co chce, my w ciebie wierzymy, Emiko-chan! – Wykrzyknęła Risa, czując że coś dławi ją w gardle i przytuliła swoją koleżankę jeszcze mocniej. – Nie przejmuj się nią!

\- Dokładnie. – Przyznała jej rację Mika. – Wiesz że jesteś bardzo odważna? Nie wiem czy zdobyłabym się na taki krok, gdybym była na twoim miejscu… - Emiko mocniej pociągnęła nosem i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dziękuję wam…

\- Nie ryzykuj na miejscu niepotrzebnie, dobrze? Chciałybyśmy jeszcze kiedyś cię zobaczyć… – Odezwała się ponownie Risa, gdyż mimo wszystko, martwiła się o swoją koleżankę, która wyjeżdżała w związku z tak niebezpieczną sprawą.

\- Nie będę, obiecuję wam. Ja też chcę wrócić po tym wszystkim bezpieczne do domu…

Dziewczyny stały tak wciśnięte w siebie jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, po czym zgodnie z obietnicą, zostały na herbacie. Ostatni raz porozmawiały w trójkę o wszystkim i o niczym, zaczynając od spraw podróżniczych, a kończąc na głupich żartach wprost z komediowych mangowych dymków… Na koniec pożegnały się z Emiko, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, kiedy będzie im dane spotkać się ponownie. Miały nadzieję, że nie potrwa to zbyt długo…

****

Wreszcie nadszedł dzień wyjazdu. Tego dnia nie było dużego tłoku na lotnisku, gdyż był to okres beż żadnych poważniejszych świąt. Ren i Emiko (oraz jej walizka), kierowali się w stronę bramek na odprawę celną. Wylot miał być dopiero o dwudziestej drugiej, dlatego też chłopak załatwił sobie nocleg u kumpla, który mieszkał obecnie w Tokyo, aby nie być zmuszonym do podróży po nocy, albo w najgorszym wypadku - do noclegu na dworcu. Prawdą było, że w Japonii nocą nie ma żadnych połączeń i jeśli spóźniłby się na ostatni środek transportu, musiałby czekać na następny do rana.

Oboje zjawili się na lotnisku na trzy godziny przed odlotem samolotu, aby na spokojnie pozałatwiać sprawy związane ze zdaniem bagażu i odprawą celną. Emiko już wprost nie mogła się doczekać, aby znaleźć się w Niemczech i jak najszybciej rozwiązać sprawę, w którą był uwikłany jej brat. Może nawet udowodnić jego niewinność? Lecz o tym miała się dopiero przekonać.

Udała się z Renem w stronę bramek, przy których można było zdać bagaż, jednak nie stanęli w kolejce, tylko zeszli na chwilę na pobocze, aby na spokojnie się pożegnać. Chłopakowi serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe.

Z jednaj strony straszliwie pragnął jej wyznać co do niej czuje, a z drugiej nie chciał dodawać jej jeszcze spraw wymagających myślenia, gdyż wiedział jak bardzo przejmowała się Kenzo… Z nagromadzających się w nim emocji przełknął ślinę i ze zgrozą zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczynają trząść mu się dłonie.

\- Cóż… - Nagle usłyszał głos Emiko i spojrzał w jej stronę. Dziewczyna patrzyła prosto na niego, uśmiechając się. - …w takim razie do zobaczenia, Ren-kun. Mam nadzieję że zobaczymy się znowu niedługo.

\- T-ta… Ja też. – Zdobył się w jej kierunku na lekki uśmiech. - Uważaj na siebie i nie ryzykuj niepotrzebnie.

\- Uhm. Nie będę. Risie-chan i Mice-chan też to wczoraj obiecałam…

\- Rozumiem… - Ren podrapał się z tyłu głowy jedną ręką, gdyż nie wiedział co jeszcze powiedzieć… Coś właściwego… Coś co… Szybko ugryzł się w język, aby nie powiedzieć nic głupiego. – To do następnego? – Dziewczyna nieco smutno uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała w stronę walizki.

\- Taaak. Do następnego. Ty też uważaj na siebie jak mnie nie będzie.

\- Ma się… rozumieć. – Odpowiedział jej i spojrzeli na siebie raz jeszcze, po czym Emiko zaczęła odchodzić w kierunku bramek.

W tym samym momencie Ren poczuł, że dłużej już nie da rady. W kilku szybkich krokach dogonił dziewczynę i przytulił ją z całej siły do siebie.

\- R-Ren-kun?! – Emiko była oszołomiona tym nagłym obrotem sytuacji, mimo że czuła dziś, że coś jest z jej przyjacielem nie tak. Nie zachowywał się tak jak zawsze… Jej walizka przewróciła się na podłogę i poczuła, że przycisnął ją do siebie jeszcze bardziej.

\- Emiko-chan… Gdy już wszystko pozałatwiasz… Proszę… - Jego głos lekko zadrżał przy wypowiadaniu kolejnych słów. – Proszę wróć… do mnie… Do nas wszystkich. – Dodał na końcu.

Z jednej strony zaczął przeklinać się za swój brak całkowitej szczerości, a z drugiej cieszył się, że zdołał to zrobić. Sam właściwie nie rozumiał co się z nim dzieje, gdyż w jego umyśle myśli gnały w tamtym momencie jak szalone. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, przypomniały mu się czasy liceum...

****

To nie był najlepszy okres w jego życiu. On też nie był w tamtym czasie najlepszą wersją siebie… Nie chciał nikogo słuchać i uważał, że panujące reguły tylko przeszkadzają w życiu. Któregoś dnia na początku szkoły średniej, Ren został sprowokowany przez dwóch chłopaków ze swojego rocznika i nie omieszkał puścić im tego płazem. Wdał się w bójkę, później drugą, trzecią… Nie minął nawet pierwszy miesiąc szkoły, a już został okrzyknięty w szkole mianem osoby, z którą nie warto się zadawać. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a zdał sobie sprawę jaki błąd popełnił. Ale było już za późno.

Od tamtej pory słyszał tylko w swoją stronę docinki i nieprzychylne komentarze. Nikt nie chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, nawet rozmawiać w sprawie klasowych spraw. Zaczął odczuwać samotność… Coraz większą, okrutną samotność której nikt nie chciał od niego odsunąć. To wszystko sprawiło, że zaczął tracić pewność siebie; Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż to on stał się jedyną ofiarą. Koledzy z klasy robili mu głupie dowcipy, czasem któryś z nich go uderzył… jednak chłopak chciał to jakoś przetrzymać. Nawet jeśli dziewczyny też obgadywały go bez żadnych ogródek i wytykały palcami.

Tak minął cały piekielny, pierwszy rok jego liceum.

W kolejnym, do tej samej szkoły zaczęła uczęszczać Emiko; była bowiem młodsza od Rena o rok. Od razu po rozpoczęciu się zajęć w pierwszym tygodniu, zauważyła całą sytuację i postanowiła, że nie pozwoli obrażać tak bliskiej dla siebie osoby. W końcu znała się z Renem od dziecka! To on był kimś, dzięki komu odnalazła siebie przed laty… On jej pomógł wtedy, teraz nadszedł czas aby to ona pomogła jemu.

Przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, gdy tylko słyszała coś złego na jego temat, od razu odzywała się w stronę oprawców broniąc jego imienia. Wiedziała że i ją mogą za to znielubić i gnębić, ale wolała to, niż porzucić swojego przyjaciela w potrzebie.

\- Co ty możesz wiedzieć głupia dziewczynko? Jesteś z pierwszego roku! – Emiko spojrzała się na grupę dziewczyn z drugiej klasy, które zaczęły patrzeć się na nią z pogardą, po tym, jak nazwała je kłamczuchami.

\- Obgadując kogoś, kto zrozumiał swoją życiową lekcję, tylko pokazujecie jakie wy jesteście słabe. – Emiko popatrzyła się na nie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Nic o nim nie wiecie, więc nie macie prawa robić takich rzeczy! – Jedna z dziewczyn spojrzała się na nią z góry.

\- Widzicie dziewczyny? Klasa pierwsza też ma swoją buntowniczkę... – Podeszła do młodej Tenmy i chwyciła ją za koszulę. – Nie podskakuj mała. Albo szanujesz reguły panujące w tej szkole, albo odpadasz. – Emiko spojrzała w jej stronę i w jej zwykle spokojnym błękicie, pojawił się prawdziwy ogień, a usta rozszerzyły w uśmiechu.

\- Więc zamierzasz mnie uderzyć…? No dalej… Zobaczymy kto szybciej z tej szkoły wyleci… – Dziewczyna stojąca nad nią aż cała zatrzęsła się z gniewu i obrażonej dumy.

\- Pożałujesz swoich słów, smarkulo! – Po tych słowach popchnęła ją w stronę ściany i odeszła wraz ze swoimi koleżankami w głąb korytarza. Emiko jednak nadal uśmiechała się, gdyż czuła, że wygrana w tej rundzie należała do niej.

Oczywiście długo nie musiała czekać, aby i o niej zaczęły chodzić po szkole plotki i dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę, czyjego były autorstwa. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu niezbyt ją przejmowały, gdyż zawsze zachowywała się nienagannie na zajęciach i była wyuczona na bieżąco ze szkolnego materiału… Dlatego w oczach nauczycieli była podawana nie jako wyrzutek, ale jako wzór do naśladowania.

Choć drugoklasistki były wobec niej coraz bardziej okrutne, w swojej klasie poznała dwie dziewczyny z którymi znalazła wspólny język – Mikę i Risę. Obie dziewczyny owszem, słyszały o niej wcześniejsze plotki, jednak czas pokazał że nie były one uzasadnione, a Emiko to tak naprawdę osoba na którą można liczyć. Wraz z mijającym czasem także i reszta ludzi w jej klasie zaczęła traktować ją normalnie - sami zauważyli, kto tak naprawdę jest tu dręczycielem. Dzięki temu wszystkiemu dziewczyna nie miała problemów ze swoją klasą… Pozostawała jej więc sprawa Rena i drugoklasistów.

Często podczas przerw odwiedzała go w klasie i wyciągała na korytarz, a już szczególnie na lunch. Należy też dodać, że podczas każdej swojej wizyty w jego klasie zupełnie nie reagowała na krytykę znanej nam już grupki, a co więcej, była nadzwyczaj uprzejma i przyjacielska dla jego kolegów i koleżanek. Choć ten jej spokój wywoływał cichą furię w oczach kilku dziewczyn, powstrzymywały się one jak mogły, aby nie wyjść na te_ złe_.

Tak minął kolejny rok. Dzięki zachowaniu Emiko oraz wielokrotnej pomocy jej dwóch przyjaciółek, Ren zaczął odzyskiwać swoją pewność siebie, a ludzie którzy go otaczali, zaczęli po trochu ponownie mu ufać.

Wszystko toczyłoby się dobrze, jednak grupa starszych dziewczyn nie potrafiła odpuścić. Któregoś dnia zmówiły się one z jakimiś chuliganami ze szkoły dla chłopców, płacąc im za to, aby pobili Rena i dali nauczkę Emiko.

Jakże bardzo się wtedy pomyliły…

Gdy tego dnia Ren wracał z Emiko po zajęciach, postanowili wstąpić nad rzekę, gdzie chodzili czasem po szkole, aby móc nieco odpocząć od codziennych spraw. Po zejściu nie zdążyli jednak w spokoju usiąść na trawie, gdyż zostali przywitani przez ośmiu podejrzanie wyglądających licealistów.

Nie potrwało długo, aby zrozumieli że mają kłopoty. Jeden z chuliganów złapał Emiko od tyłu za ramiona, a pozostali natarli na Rena. Choć chłopak bronił się ze wszystkich sił, nie miał szans przeciwko siedmiu przeciwnikom i młoda Tenma zrozumiała to bardzo szybko. W jednym płynnym ruchu wydostała się z uścisku więżącego ją chłopaka, a następnie go znokautowała. Jakże w tamtej chwili cieszyła się, że Ren nauczył ją walczyć! Niewiele się zastanawiając, szybko natarła na kolejnych przeciwników; po znokautowaniu pierwszego z nich ich uwaga nieco się rozproszyła, dzięki czemu dla Rena zapaliło się zielone światło.

I tak zaczęła się jedna wielka bójka.

Ktokolwiek oglądałby ją z bliska, z pewnością przeszłyby mu ciarki po plecach. Ren i Emiko współpracowali ze sobą w tak dobrej synchronizacji, że miało się wrażenie, jak gdyby byli jakimiś tajnymi agentami ze służb specjalnych. Chociaż przeciwnicy mieli przewagę liczebną, nie potrafili dać im rady i w niedługim czasie sromotnie przegrali pojedynek.

Oboje dyszeli po tym wszystkim jak szaleni, a pozostali licealiści zwijali się w jękach bólu. Emiko na drżących nogach dotarła z Renem do swojego plecaka, a następnie do budki telefonicznej, gdzie od razu zadzwonili na policję bez ogródek opisując całą sytuację.

Po tym wszystkim chuligani zostali aresztowani, a dwójka przyjaciół wysłana do szpitala, gdzie opatrzono ich rany. Po tym wydarzeniu dziewczyny ze starszej klasy już więcej nie gnębiły ani Emiko, ani Rena. Policja po przeprowadzonym śledztwie doszła do sedna tej sprawy i zostały one porządnie ukarane. Nie zostały jednak wyrzucone ze szkoły, ponieważ… Była to prośba Emiko i Rena. Oboje doszli do porozumienia i postanowili dać im jeszcze jedną szansę. W końcu każdy popełnia w życiu błędy, prawda? Zwłaszcza jak jest młody…

Choć przez pierwsze kilka tygodni sprawczyni zamieszania i jej koleżanki unikały ich obojga jak ognia, w końcu zdobyły się na odwagę i ich przeprosiły. Mimo że nie rozpoczęło to pięknej przyjaźni, to jednak do końca liceum całkiem nieźle wszyscy razem się dogadywali. Można powiedzieć, że każdy z nich z osobna był dla siebie nawzajem dobrą lekcją i to zdecydowanie bardziej wartościową, niż niektóre mądrości ze szkolnego podręcznika...

****

To Emiko go broniła… To ona była niego blisko zawsze, kiedy tylko potrzebował pomocy… Wspomnienia o liceum przeleciały w głowie Rena z prędkością światła; choć od jego przytulenia się do dziewczyny minęło zaledwie kilka sekund, chłopak zapragnął już nigdy nie wypuszczać jej ze swoich ramion…

Czar jednak prysł w chwili, gdy głośniki na lotnisku ogłosiły początek odprawy celnej dla pasażerów lecących do Europy. Dziewczyna powoli odsunęła się od niego, jednak na ustach miała swój piękny uśmiech.

\- Nieźle mnie zaskoczyłeś, rozrabiako! – Stanęła na palcach i zmierzwiła mu czuprynę jedną ręką, po czym podniosła z podłogi swoja walizkę. – Nie martw się Ren-kun, na pewno tutaj wrócę. Nie mogłabym zostawić was wszystkich na zawsze, zbyt piękne chwile razem przeżyliśmy... To chyba oczywiste, że chcę przeżyć kolejne! – Chłopak uśmiechnął się w jej stronę, czując napływający w niego spokój. Tak… to właśnie była Emiko. Czasem zadziorna, innym razem wspierająca, a jeszcze innym bujająca w obłokach… Cokolwiek się stanie, na pewno o nim nie zapomni.

\- Emiko-chan, powodzenia!

\- Ma się rozumieć! – Odpowiedziała mu wesoło, po czym skinęli do siebie jeszcze raz głowami. Po tym dziewczyna zaczęła odchodzić, a Ren patrzył się w jej kierunku tak długo, dopóki nie zniknęła za przejściem na odprawę celną.

„_Proszę… Proszę aby nic złego ci się nie stało. Gdy już wszystko szczęśliwie się zakończy, wróć do mnie jak najszybciej. Na pewno wyznam ci wtedy moje uczucia… Obiecuję._”

Kiedy nadeszła godzina dwudziesta druga, chłopak spoglądał zza szyby lotniska na pas startowy, gdzie samolot Emiko zaczął powoli kołować, po to, aby po dłuższej chwili nabrać prędkości i wzbić się w nocne niebo.

Tak zaczęło się jego długie oczekiwanie na jej powrót do Japonii…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział 19 grudnia C:


	5. Berlin 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy pech zaczyna się wraz z początkiem wielkiej podróży - przed wami Emiko i jej pierwszy dzień w Niemczech!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do poszczególnych rozdziałów ff została stworzona przeze mnie playlista (numery utworów odpowiadają numerom rozdziałów; rozdz.4 = piosenka nr.4). Polecam słuchać na zapętleniu, aby nie zburzyć sobie nastroju ^^  
https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvDs4BDxTX_bDIfxmfApiU_kKE5W_sYG1  


\- Prosimy wszystkich pasażerów lotu FG-33 o zapięcie pasów, niedługo samolot będzie podchodził do lądowania w Berlinie…

Taki głos dało się słyszeć w głośnikach samolotu. Emiko spojrzała przez szybę, gdzie w dole zobaczyła coraz bardziej przybliżające się maleńkie domki na tle zieleni, otoczone lekką mgłą. Nad miastem były widoczne również w oddali szare chmury; wyglądało to tak, jakby niedawno padało. Emiko na samo wspomnienie o deszczu lekko ziewnęła, gdyż lot z drugiego końca świata wymęczył ją niesamowicie. Podróż trwała siedemnaście godzin wraz z przesiadką w Finlandii i dziewczyna nawet nie miała okazji porządnie się wyspać, dlatego też zdecydowała że pierwszą rzeczą po opuszczeniu lotniska jaką zrobi, będzie znalezienie jakiegoś taniego hostelu i wypoczęcie.

Dało się czuć lekkie turbulencje, a następnie szum w uszach – oznakę zmieniającego się ciśnienia. Wreszcie koła samolotu dotknęły ziemi i rytm silnika zwolnił swój bieg, a niedługo po tym maszyna zatrzymała się całkowicie.

\- Dziękujemy za skorzystanie z naszych linii lotniczych, życzymy miłego pobytu w Niemczech…

„_To czy on będzie miły, to się dopiero okaże…_” – Pomyślała dziewczyna, kierując się do wyjścia przez rękaw na lotnisko.

Gdy tylko przekroczyła jego próg, od razu poczuła że znajduje się w obcym kraju; wszędzie dało się słyszeć język niemiecki: zarówno między pasażerami jak i między obsługą lotniska oraz przez głośniki ogłaszające informacje. Niewiele się zastanawiając, skierowała się prosto w stronę odbioru bagażów.

****

Zanim Emiko wydostała się na zewnątrz murów lotniska, minęła dobra godzina. Najpierw trzeba było czekać aż załadują i przywiozą wszystkie bagaże z samolotu, a następnie przeszła ponownie przez odprawę celną. Tak więc gdy wreszcie znalazła się na jednej z ulic Berlina, była niesamowicie zmęczona i zniechęcona. Wiedziała jednak, że na dziś to jeszcze nie koniec - tak naprawdę to był to dopiero początek. Musiała znaleźć jakiś nocleg, ale zupełnie nie wiedziała, gdzie zacząć swoje poszukiwania. Postawiła walizkę na chodniku, siadła na murku przy ulicy i zaczęła rozglądać się po otaczającej ją okolicy.

Berlin robił wrażenie, bez wątpienia. Tutejsza architektura była zupełnie inna, do jakiej przywykła w swoim rodzinnym mieście, poza tym, wyraźnie było tutaj więcej zieleni niż w Jokohamie.

Nagle przez to, że nic na co patrzyła czy czego słyszała nie było jej znajome, Emiko pierwszy raz aż tak dotkliwie poczuła się bardzo mała i niesamowicie wyobcowana. Już lepsza była obecność Hiro który lubił jej dokuczać, niż obecna sytuacja w której trwała… Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową.

„_Weź się w garść, kobieto! Czas znaleźć nocleg, porządnie wypocząć, a później zacząć szukać informacji o braciszku!_” – Tak ponownie zmotywowana wstała i ponownie rozejrzała się po przechodzących po chodniku przechodniach. Zauważyła że przy parkingu znajdującym się po prawej stronie stoi oparta o samochód jasnowłosa kobieta w średnim wieku, w dodatku wyglądała tak, jakby na kogoś czekała. Emiko korzystając z nadarzającej się okazji, szybko chwyciła za walizkę i skierowała się w jej stronę.

\- Guten morgen! (Dzień dobry!) Przepraszam panią, jak mogę dostać się bliżej centrum miasta? – Kobieta spojrzała w jej stronę, lekko zdziwiona.

\- Ah, guten morgen. Już myślałam że to moja siostrzenica Maria... Jak mogę pani pomóc? – Zapytała kobieta, lekko zmieszana, gdyż tak była pochłonięta własnymi myślami, że nie dosłyszała zadanego wcześniej pytania.

\- Jak mogę dostać się do centrum miasta? Rozglądałam się wszędzie, ale nigdzie nie zauważyłam przystanku autobusowego…

\- Aaa pani nie stąd? No tak… już od dawna mieli naprawić ten problem, ale jak widać władze w tym mieście mają poważniejsze problemy po upadku muru berlińskiego. Przystanek autobusowy jest oddalony od lotniska o jakieś dwa i pół kilometra, może trochę więcej… Zwykle turyści biorą taxówki, te, co stoją pod lotniskiem, albo są odbierani przez krewnych czy znajomych stąd. – Emiko w duchu poczuła ponowny spadek motywacji – brak snu i ciężka walizka były dodatkową tego przyczyną. Ograniczenia funduszowe też nie pomagały – wolała nie wydawać pieniędzy na taxi, tańszy był bilet.

\- W którą stronę powinnam się udać? – Odezwała się ponownie, zdejmując nieduży plecak z pleców i wyjmując z niego mapę zakupioną w sklepiku przy wyjściu z lotniska.

\- Pójdzie pani prosto przez most nad rzeką i skręci… A śpieszy się pani? – Emiko mrugnęła oczami, gdyż poczuła kolejną falę nadchodzącej senności. Postarała odgonić się ją jak najdalej. Oh, jak bardzo chciałaby się już położyć w łóżku…

\- Tak… Więc jeżeli mogę panią prosić…

\- Szkoda, moja siostrzenica powinna już była przylecieć, więc za jakieś pół godzinki mogłabym panią zabrać na ten przystanek… Widzę że walizkę ma pani dość ciężką. – Emiko spojrzała się na nią jak na anioła stróża, który właśnie ujawnił swoje istnienie i wyciągnął do niej swoją pomocną dłoń.

\- Ma pani rację. – Choć zmęczona, lekko zaśmiała się. – Lekka to ona nie jest. Naprawdę nie zrobi pani problemu zabranie mnie?

\- Ależ skąd. Do centrum to ja mam nie po drodze, ale koło przystanku będę przejeżdżać.

\- Tak więc jeżeli naprawdę nie zrobi to problemu, to chętnie skorzystam z pani propozycji. – Starsza kobieta kiwnęła do niej głową i otwarła bagażnik, gdzie Emiko włożyła swoją walizkę.

Jednak początek nie był aż taki zły… a przynajmniej do tego momentu.

****

Zanim dziewczyna zdołała dotrzeć do centrum miasta, minęły kolejne dwie godziny. Najpierw czekała z kobietą na jej siostrzenicę ponad pięćdziesiąt minut, a gdy już wreszcie wyruszyły i zdołała dostać się na przystanek autobusowy, okazało się, że poprzedni autobus właśnie jej uciekł i musi czekać kolejne pół godziny na następny.

Gdy wreszcie wysiadła w centrum miasta, udała się na bok chodnika i ponownie rozłożyła mapę, szukając w okolicy jakiegoś noclegu. Na jej nieszczęście, mapa pokazywała tylko największe hotele, przez co Emiko pomyślała, że przez dobroć kobiety która podwiozła ją na przystanek, wykorzystała już chyba cały zapas szczęścia na ten dzień. Postanowiła jednak że tak łatwo się nie podda i zaczęła zaczepiać kolejnych przechodniów na chodniku, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Niestety, każdy którego pytała mieszkał w tym mieście we własnym domu i nie orientował się w lokalizacji tanich hosteli.

„_Jeżeli ktoś mnie obłożył klątwą braku noclegu, to znajdę jakiś fajny most i po sprawie… Ale mogliby mi zwinąć walizkę i wszystkie pieniądze… cholera…_” – Dziewczyna w desperacji przeczesała ręką swoje włosy i poczuła, że do braku snu i ciężkiej walizki dołączył głód. – „_Albo nic, albo na bogato._” – Pomyślała z ironią.

Wstąpiła do najbliższego sklepu spożywczego jaki minęła i kupiła dwie bułki oraz jakiś serek i wodę mineralną, po czym znalazła ławkę pod drzewem przy chodniku. Siedział na niej wysoki, mocno zbudowany mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany w garnitur i czytał gazetę. Niewiele się namyślając, siadła po drugiej stronie i zaczęła powoli spożywać swój posiłek. Nagle dało się słyszeć trzepot skrzydeł i niedaleko jej stóp wylądował biały gołąb, który przeszedł parę kroków, kilkukrotnie przekręcił główką i zaczął patrzeć się w jej kierunku. Emiko spojrzała się w jego stronę przeżuwając kolejny kęs i zauważyła, że oczka błyszczą mu z odrobiną nadziei… Uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła mu kawałeczek bułki. Ptaszek szybko pobiegł za zdobyczą i zjadł ją w mgnieniu oka, po czym zaczął patrzeć się na nią ponownie…

Rzuciła mu kolejny, a on powtórzył swój wyczyn sprzed chwili.

\- Hmm… - Mruknęła w stronę ptaszka rzucając mu kolejne okruszki. – Trochę mogę ci dać, ale nie wszystko kochanie. Ja też jestem jeszcze głodna…

\- Taka młoda, piękna panienka nie powinna chodzić głodna. – Odezwał się nieoczekiwanie mężczyzna siedzący obok. Emiko spojrzała się w jego stronę, połykając kolejny kęs.

\- Ah, po prostu dopiero co tutaj przyjechałam i jestem zmęczona podróżą. – Uśmiechnęła się grzecznie, nie do końca pewna jak powinna zareagować na tak bezpośrednią kwestię.

\- Nie lepiej więc udać się do hotelu?

\- Cóż… tak się składa że szukam hostelu, ale jak dotąd mi się to nie udało… Może pan orientuje się, gdzie mogłabym znaleźć tutaj tani nocleg?

\- Tani nocleg na pewno mają trzy przecznice dalej, w kamienicy przy Chausseestraße, z tego co mi wiadomo. Jednak na pewno nie znajdzie tam panienka obiadu… może mógłbym w tym pomóc? – Emiko spojrzała się na niego podejrzanie. – Oczywiście niczego nie narzucam… rozumiem że taki stary człowiek jak ja, może być raczej nudnym towarzystwem.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, dam sobie radę. – Emiko słodko uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę, po czym ugryzła kolejny kęs bułki i jakby nigdy nic dokończyła posiłek w milczeniu. Mężczyzna siedzący obok zadziwiająco nie powiedział nic więcej i wrócił do czytania gazety. Gdy tylko dziewczyna skończyła posiłek, wstała z ławki i chwyciła walizkę.

\- Do widzenia panu. Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc przy znalezieniu noclegu. – Lekko skinęła głową w jego stronę w geście podziękowania, a następnie udała się w dalszą drogę. Mężczyzna siedzący nadal na ławce po krótkiej chwili przestał czytać, odłożył gazetę i spojrzał się na sylwetkę oddalającej się dziewczyny.

\- Nie wiem kim była ta kobieta, ale zdecydowanie należy do ciekawych osób… - Mruknął pod nosem z nutką rozbawienia, jednocześnie składając gazetę i wstając z miejsca. Spojrzał się na gołębia chwilę wcześniej nakarmionego przez Emiko, który wyglądał na dość zadowolonego z całej tej sytuacji. – Ciekawe czy nasz doktorek również jest taki zadowolony w Verden… - Powiedział do siebie, uśmiechając się i spoglądając na nagłówek widniejący na pierwszej stronie gazety.

****

Emiko nie była do końca pewna czy znajdzie jakikolwiek hostel pod wskazaną lokalizacją, ale prawdą było, że zaczynała powoli dosięgać swoich granic. Postanowiła popytać ludzi na tej ulicy, z nadzieją, że powiedzą jej coś więcej.

O dziwo hostel istniał i był najzwyklejszym miejscem do przenocowania się. Emiko trochę zmroziła cena noclegu (pięćdziesiąt marek równoważyło się z około trzema tysiącami jenów), ale w tym momencie przestawało to mieć już dla niej większe znaczenie. Wynajęła pojedynczy pokój i po dokonaniu wpłaty, udała się prosto do niego.

Po przekroczeniu progu pierwsze co zrobiła, to było zdjęcie butów i opadnięcie na łóżko. Choć słońce za oknem wskazywało dopiero na wczesne popołudnie, dla Emiko ten dzień stał się już ciemną nocą. Zaledwie moment potrwało zanim zasnęła, po czym nie obudziła się przez kolejnych wiele długich godzin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To kim był pan od ławeczki i gołębia, wyjdzie z czasem ^^


	6. Rozpoczęcie śledztwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Już dziś 5 rozdział ff! Fabuła zespalla się z historią główną coraz bardziej, kiedy Emiko trafia do Verden. Co ją tam spotka, przekonajcie się sami...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkiego najlepszego dla Kenzo z okazji dzisiejszych urodzin!! <3  
\- Autorka & Emiko  
2.01.2020

Były już późne godziny poranne, gdy Emiko obudziła się wreszcie w hostelowym łóżku. Leniwie przeciągnęła się na wszystkie strony, nieoczekiwanie zdając sobie sprawę, że przespała prawie całą dobę nie zmieniając ubrań z podróży. Powoli wstała przecierając oczy i z otwartej walizki wyjęła świeżą odzież oraz ręcznik, po czym udała się do łazienki. Po wzięciu letniego prysznica i całkowitym rozbudzeniu, postanowiła zamknąć pokój i udać się do sklepu za jedzeniem… oraz poszukiwaniem jakichś informacji.

Wypoczęła, więc teraz nadszedł czas na rozpoczęcie jej śledztwa.

****

W sklepie na sąsiedniej ulicy dziewczyna zaopatrzyła się w zapas jedzenia na kolejny dzień, po czym skierowała się do kiosku z gazetami. Na stojaku stały gazety z wiadomościami z całego tygodnia, dlatego też zaczęła przeglądać jedne po drugich.

„_Potrzebuję jakiegoś tropu… czegokolwiek…_ ” – Pomyślała, przeglądając kolejne strony pierwszej z gazet wziętych do ręki. – „_Sprawa z braciszkiem jest obecnie dość głośna, więc i artykuł w gazecie powinien być duży…_” – Odłożyła pierwszą gazetę i wzięła kolejną, sprzed dwóch dni. – „_Tu też nic… Przecież minęło od tamtej pory pięć miesięcy, musieli gdzieś coś o tym jeszcze pisać… Chyba, że bracisz- A!_”

Na pierwszej stronie wydania sprzed trzech dni, widniało zdjęcie Kenzo Tenmy, razem z obszernym opisem. Emiko zaczęła uważnie czytać kolejne linijki, lecz tylko jedno zdanie przykuło jej pełną uwagę.

„ (…)Seryjny morderca małżeństw w średnim wieku wykonał kolejny ruch w Verden, gdzie odnaleziono ciała kolejnej bezdzietnej pary, państwa Springerów.(…)”

„_Verden…? _” – Emiko odeszła na bok chodnika gdzie nie przeszkadzała przechodniom i wyjęła mapę z plecaka, po czym zaczęła szukać wskazanego miejsca na mapie. – „_Verden… Verden… Ah. To na zachód. Rany… daleko..._” – Dziewczyna położyła kciuk na ustach i chwilę zastanowiła się. Według mapy Verden znajdowało się jakieś trzysta pięćdziesiąt kilometrów od Berlina, lekko na północy zachód. „_Taxi odpada zdecydowanie, a pociągi nie wiem czy tam dojeżdżają, bo miasto nie wygląda na byt duże. Ile w ogóle kosztowałby mnie bilet…? Hmm…_” – Emiko przymknęła swoje oczy i wysiliła wszystkie swoje zmysły aby znaleźć rozwiązanie. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę i wreszcie…

\- …Autostop! – Wykrzyknęła nieoczekiwanie na głos, przez co najbliżsi przechodnie spojrzeli się w jej stronę. Zakryła usta dłonią i skryła się za otwartą mapą. - „_Muszę się uspokoić. Tak. Spokój to podstawa..._” – Pomyślała lekko zawstydzona, po czym wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów i schowała mapę do plecaka. Następnie znalazła wolne miejsce do siedzenia w parku, który znajdował się w dość bliskiej odległości od głównej ulicy, gdzie spożyła śniadanie na świeżym powietrzu.

Gdy zjadła swój posiłek, prosto skierowała się do z powrotem do hostelu. Na miejscu spakowała swoje rzeczy, zdała klucz na recepcji i z walizką skierowała się w stronę głównej trasy prowadzącej w stronę Verden. Postanowiła że nawet jeśli nie znajdzie autostopu, dojdzie tam o własnych nogach. Gdyby chodziło o coś innego nie posunęłaby się tak daleko, ale tym razem chodziło o jej ukochanego braciszka Kenzo. Emiko wiedziała że nie odpuści, dopóki nie rozwiąże tej zagadki do końca.

****

Dwie godziny później była już osiem kilometrów poza miastem, lecz jak dotąd nie udało jej się znaleźć żadnego transportu. Choć wcześniej minęło ją kilka samochodów, żaden się nie zatrzymał aby zabrać autostopowiczkę. Emiko siadła na barierce znajdującej się przy drodze, aby chwilę odpocząć, gdyż temperatura była tego dnia dość wysoka. Złapała za butelkę wody i wypiła kilka łyków, następnie spojrzała się w niebo, na którym nie zobaczyła nawet ani jednej chmurki.

„_Chociaż mały obłoczek… Niebo-san, proszę… Rany, ale gorąco…_” – Zaczęła wachlować się złożoną mapą i patrzeć na drogę rozpościerającą się przed nią. – „_Przy takich drogach powinno rosnąć więcej drzew, zdecydowanie…_” – Odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę, w kierunku z którego przyszła. – „_Coś mam wrażenie, że od granic miasta nie przeszłam nawet dziesięciu kilometrów. Nie mogę długo tutaj siedzieć, bo jak mnie noc zastanie w szczerym polu…_” – Głośno westchnęła i zeszła z barierki, aby iść dalej. W chwili jednak gdy zaczęła stawiać pierwsze kroki, usłyszała w oddali warkot silnika. Szybko zaczęła rozglądać się w obie strony.

„_Proszę, jedź w stronę Verden i zabierz mnie, proszę, proszę…_” – Po chwili zauważyła samochód osobowy… jadący w przeciwnym kierunku, który minął ją na drugim pasie i skierował się do Berlina. – „_Cudownie…_” – Pomyślała lekko zirytowana i zaczęła odchodzić w dalszą drogę.

Upał wraz z upływającym czasem stawał się coraz łagodniejszy, gdyż popołudnie powoli dobiegało końca ustępując miejsca wieczorowi.

Dziewczyna była już prawie dwadzieścia pięć kilometrów od Berlina, gdy nagle zobaczyła że samochód dostawczy, który ją wyprzedził chwilę wcześniej, zatrzymał się kilkanaście metrów dalej. Gdy do niego podeszła, drzwi od strony pasażera otworzyły się i zobaczyła niskiego, starszego mężczyznę siedzącego po drugiej stronie w miejscu kierowcy.

\- Może podwieźć? Pani, niebezpiecznie tak chodzić po nocy. – Emiko spojrzała się na niego z nadzieją w oczach.

\- W którą stronę pan jedzie?

\- Brema. – Na te słowa podrapała się po głowie.

\- Czy to gdzieś w okolicach Verden?

\- Pani turystka? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. - Tak, jadę przez Verden. Po drodze obiecałem podrzucić córce ziemniaki z farmy, bo tam mieszka. Co, podwieźć?

\- Jeżeli nie zrobi to panu kłopotu…

\- Pani wsiada… A. Tą walizkę to mogę schować do bagażnika.

\- Proszę. I… dziękuję za pomoc. – Emiko uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie w jego stronę. Mężczyzna wysiadł z samochodu i otworzył tylne drzwiczki.

\- Dziękować to mi pani możesz na miejscu. Teraz wejdź i zapnij pasy.

Takim oto sposobem, Emiko po kolejnych czterech godzinach znalazła się bezpiecznie w miejscu, od którego zaczęła się jej prawdziwa podróż - Verden.

****

Szczęśliwy traf sprawił, że mężczyzna który podwiózł ją do miasta nie dał jej od razu odejść, tylko zabrał ją do mieszkania swojej córki, gdzie Emiko został zaproponowany nocleg.

\- Weź ją na noc czy nawet kilka dni, bo ta panna przeszła dzisiaj długą trasę i pewnie jest już zmęczona. – Powiedział do swojej córki mężczyzna, puszczając jej oczko. Dziewczyna zgodziła się przenocować Emiko, bo choć była już dorosłą pracującą kobietą, nadal nie wyszła za mąż i mieszkała sama. Z góry też powiedziała, że od młodszej od siebie dziewczyny nie przyjmie opłaty za nocleg, mimo że Emiko się temu stanowczo sprzeciwiła. Ostatecznie doszły do porozumienia – nocleg nie pokrywał kosztów jedzenia. Młoda Tenma poczuła że to jest sprawiedliwsze rozwiązanie. Nie chciała aż tak bardzo polegać na dobroci innych – były rzeczy które zdecydowała się zrobić samej, w chwili gdy postanowiła przybyć do tego kraju pięć miesięcy wcześniej. Na pytanie o swoją tożsamość, przedstawiła się natomiast jako… Emilie Himmel. Wiedziała że ukrywając o sobie prawdę, będzie miała lepsze możliwości.

Podczas śniadania następnego dnia, Emiko usłyszała od pani domu dość ciekawe słowa.

\- Żałuję że już nie jestem studentką; brakuje mi tych trzech miesięcy wakacji… Taka wakacyjna wyprawa po całym kraju jak twoja, musi być ciekawym doświadczeniem… Z którego miasta pochodzisz, jeżeli mogę zapytać? – Emiko zdziwiła się, przeżuwając swoją porcję.

„_Ona myśli że pochodzę z Niemiec…? Że jestem… Niemką? O rany…_” – Powoli przełknęła swój kęs, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, co powinna odpowiedzieć. Pierwszy też raz w swoim życiu, poczuła się prawdziwie wdzięczna za swoją nieazjatycką urodę.

Wybrała jeden z bezpieczniejszych wariantów, choć jednocześnie obawiała się, że może nie odpowiedzieć na kolejne, bardziej szczegółowe pytania. Co gorsza, mogło się okazać, że wskazane przez nią miejsce jest znane młodej kobiecie siedzącej przed nią, przez co czuła się trochę niepewnie.

\- Z małego miasteczka na wschodzie. – Odparła spokojnie, po czym ugryzła kolejny kęs kanapki.

\- Oh, rozumiem. – Tamta pokiwała głową. - To niezłą już trasę przebyłaś... – Emiko cicho odetchnęła z ulgą. Na szczęście kobieta nie drążyła głębiej tego tematu. – W tym tygodniu pracuję na drugą zmianę, więc zostawię ci zapasowe klucze, abyś mogła wychodzić i wracać kiedy tylko będziesz chciała. Jak już wcześniej wspominałam przy moim tacie, możesz zostać tu tak długo, jak tylko potrzebujesz. Możesz nawet wychodzić w środku nocy, pod warunkiem że po cichutku będziesz przekręcać klucz w zamku. – Uśmiechnęła się do niej, wstając i kierując się z pustym kubkiem w stronę zlewu. – W młodości warto się wyszaleć, lecz jednocześnie rozumiesz, ja już pracuję i niestety muszę spać ludzką ilość godzin… – Na chwilę odwróciła głowę w jej kierunku z przepraszającym uśmiechem; było widać że sama chętnie wymknęłaby się gdzieś na nocną wyprawę pełną przygód.

\- Nie martw się Iris, gdy tylko będziesz spać, będę chodzić w tym czasie na paluszkach. – Odpowiedziała jej Emiko lekko się uśmiechając.

\- Aż tak, to nie przesadzaj… – Wypowiedziała Iris poważnym tonem, po czym obie serdecznie się zaśmiały.

Zdecydowanie jej nowo poznana starsza koleżanka, była fajną osobą. Emiko żałowała, że za dziecka nie poznała takiej dziewczyny w swoim rodzinnym mieście, bo na pewno zostałyby dobrymi przyjaciółkami.

Po śniadaniu Emiko (alias Emilie) wybrała się na miasto, aby zlokalizować dom zamordowanego małżeństwa. W pierwszej kolejności znalazła sklep ze świeżą prasą, aby sprawdzić czy nie wydarzyło się coś nowego. Przeglądała kolejne strony stojąc oparta o ladę przy kasie, ale oprócz notki że zabójca Springerów nadal pozostał nieodnaleziony, nie pisało tam nic więcej. Sprzedawca siedzący za ladą palił papierosa, samemu przeglądając jakieś wiadomości w jednej z gazet, od czasu do czasu zerkając na Emiko i dwóch innych klientów w sklepie. Dziewczyna była trochę rozczarowana, ponieważ Verden choć nie było jakoś wyjątkowo duże, w kontekście odnalezienia jednego domu wśród tych wszystkich, wydawało się ogromne.

„_Może powinnam zacząć od opuszczonych domów? Skoro żyli sami, znaczy to że teraz nikt w nim nie mieszka…_” – Próbowała ułożyć w głowie jakiś sensowny plan. Oczywiście zlokalizowanie niezamieszkanych domów w całym mieście mogło potrwać sporo czasu. – „_Gdybym chociaż znalazła kogoś, kto byłby bliżej zapoznany ze sprawą… Ale z drugiej strony nie mogę zdradzić, że potrzebuję tego adresu, bo od razu pytaliby się mnie, w jakim celu jest mi potrzebny… A może…_” – Emiko trzymając gazetę w rękach, choć wzrok miała skierowany na linijki tekstu, patrzyła tak naprawdę w pustą przestrzeń. - „ _…może powinnam stawać w różnych częściach miasta ze stroną otwartą na tym artykule i udawać że czytam? Możliwe że w końcu znajdzie się jakiś znajomy albo ich sąsiad, który powie na ten temat z własnej inicjatywy coś więcej? A może powinnam udać dziennikarkę lub studentkę z wydziału psychologii, która pisze na ten temat pracę na uczelnię…? _”

\- Czy coś podać? – Z labiryntu myśli wyrwał Emiko głos sprzedawcy.

\- Ah… tak. Wezmę dzisiejszą gazetę. – Mężczyzna wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do kasy, aby przyjąć zapłatę.

Po wyjściu ze sklepu udała się na przemarsz po najbliższych ulicach, szukając opuszczonych domów, albo takich, które by na opuszczone wyglądały, jednocześnie uważając aby się nie zgubić - w końcu w ogóle nie znała tego miasta.

Przez pierwszą część dnia nie udało jej się niczego znaleźć, mimo że przeszła całkiem spory kawał drogi. W porze obiadowej wstąpiła do baru mlecznego, gdzie zjadła pożywny posiłek i wyruszyła w ciąg dalszy podróży. Z racji że plan z czytaniem gazety się nie powiódł, postanowiła popytać ludzi z miasta, podając się za studentkę psychologii. Spostrzegła pomiędzy dwoma mijanymi kamienicami, że pewna kobieta zatrzymała się przy trawniku trzymając psa na smyczy, który zawzięcie czegoś szukał w trawie. Postanowiła do niej podejść.

\- Matko boska, co też tym biednym młodym ludziom każą pisać na tych studiach… - Kobieta pokręciła głową ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Wie pani coś w tej sprawie?

\- Cóż to małżeństwo… Springerowie… mieszkali w dość dużej posiadłości w południowej części miasta. Sprowadzili się tu dlatego, że pan Springer kandydował na gubernatora. Nie mieli dzieci, ale z tego co słyszałam byli to dobrzy ludzie. Że też tak źle skończyli…

\- Wie pani przy jakiej ulicy mieści się ich dom? Chętnie dowiedziałabym się czegoś więcej, od kogoś z ich bliskiego sąsiedztwa.

\- Z tego co mi wiadomo, to jest przy Andreaswall… Rex, przestań ciągnąć! – Zwróciła się w stronę swojego psa, który próbował odciągnąć ją w innym kierunku. - Zaraz idziemy.

\- Andreaswall, tak? - Emiko zapisała adres w małym notatniku. - Dziękuję pani bardzo za pomoc.

\- Proszę. Do widzenia. – Kobieta odwróciła się i zaczęła odchodzić, jednak po chwili zatrzymała się i odwróciła z powrotem do niej. – Życzę powodzenia z pisaniem tego artykułu. Nieprzyjemna sprawa.

\- Dziękuję. – Emiko uśmiechnęła się do niej, po czym kobieta ponownie zaczęła się oddalać.

Dziewczyna pytając się mijanych przechodniów o drogę, zdołała po pewnym czasie dotrzeć na miejsce. Gdy tylko znalazła się na Andreaswall, zaczęła szukać jakiejś większej opuszczonej posiadłości rozglądając się po mijanych domach. Wreszcie, znalazła ją. Naprawdę była duża, bo posiadała aż dwa piętra i duży ogród z przodu. Emiko oparła się o ogrodzenie i zaczęła spoglądać na budynek. Od jej obecnego miejsca noclegowego było to jakieś cztery kilometry, więc niecała godzina drogi. Postanowiła wrócić tutaj wieczorem gdy już się zrobi ciemno i przeszukać budynek.

„_Jak tam jest dużo pokoi, to możliwe że jeden wieczór mi nie wystarczy, aby się czegoś dowiedzieć…_ ” – Pomyślała, spoglądając pytająco w stronę jednego z okien na drugim piętrze, gdyż przypomniało jej się, że w artykule pisano o znalezieniu ciał małżeństwa właśnie tam. – „_Zacznę od drugiego piętra, tam powinno być najwięcej poszlak._”

Jak zdecydowała, tak zrobiła.

Kilka godzin później, gdy miasto zapadło w sen, Emiko wyruszyła na swoją wyprawę. Wyszła z mieszkania jeszcze przed powrotem Iris, zabierając plecak z mapą, latarkę i jeszcze kilka innych przydatnych rzeczy. Wiedziała że to wtargnięcie jest w pełni nielegalne i gdyby ktoś ją tam nakrył, od razu wezwałby policję. To była ostatnia rzecz której by chciała.

Przeszła na skróty przez park, a następnie powędrowała przez puste ulice. Jednocześnie zachowywała pełną ostrożność, ponieważ zawsze istniało ryzyko że może zostać zaczepiona przez jakiegoś pijaka lub złodzieja, lub też innego człowieka, który wykorzystałby okazję spotkania z młodą dziewczyną o tak późnej porze, gdy trudno wołać o pomoc.

Wreszcie dotarła na miejsce. Po cichu wślizgnęła się do środka przez otwartą szybę na tyłach domu i skierowała po schodach na drugie piętro. Włączyła latarkę, nacisnęła klamkę pierwszych drzwi na korytarzu jakie zobaczyła i weszła do środka.

Pokój wyglądał normalnie; jednocześnie dało się wyczuć że Springerowie byli zamożną parą. Wszędzie było widać kunsztowne przedmioty, mające sporą wartość.

„ …_Tu nic nie ma…_” – Pomyślała świecąc po pokoju i oglądając uważnie mijane przedmioty. – „ _…Przynajmniej nic, co by odbiegało od normy. Pojdę sprawdzić kolejny pokój._” – Po cichu wyszła na korytarz i delikatnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Świeciła przed sobą latarką i w pewnym momencie zauważyła coś, co sprawiło że zatrzymała się z bijącym sercem.

Na podłodze były dwa białe obrysy leżących postaci. Emiko przełknęła głośno ślinę.

„_Pierwszy raz jestem w takim miejscu. Niezbyt to przyjemne… Nie znałam ich, ale trochę mi ich szkoda. Mogli pożyć dłużej…_” – Po chwili odetchnęła i skierowała się w stronę drugich drzwi, jednak gdy dotknęła klamki, poczuła coś niesamowicie dziwnego. Jakieś niewyjaśnione zimno… - „_Co jest… grane…? _” – Zaniepokojona spojrzała się na drzwi, które… wyglądały na jak najbardziej normalne. Przekręciła gałkę i zaczęła powoli je otwierać…

Kiedy poświeciła latarką, zobaczyła kolejny zwykły, gustownie urządzony pokój. Wolnym krokiem weszła do środka i zaczęła rozglądać się wokół. Zauważyła na jednej ze ścian otwarty sejf, który był pusty.

„_Że też ci złodzieje nie mają sumienia, okradać nieboszczyków. Nie lepiej oddać takie pieniądze na cele charytatywne? Były by przynajmniej w stanie komuś pomóc…_” – Emiko przez chwilę pożałowała, że nie zdołała dostać się tutaj wcześniej. Na pewno poratowałaby tymi pieniędzmi kogoś, kto naprawdę by ich potrzebował. Tak zajęta myślami poświeciła swoją latarką nieco wyżej i zobaczyła, że na ścianie po lewej stronie nad kominkiem, wisi obraz przedstawiający młodą kobietę na tle zieleni, jednak jest bardzo skrzywiony…

Podniosła fotel stojący nieopodal, a następnie postawiła go przy kominku i na niego weszła. Po tym zdjęła obraz i ostrożnie położyła go na półce znajdującej się obok, a następnie spojrzała ponownie na ścianę.

W tym momencie poczuła się niesamowicie dziwnie, a krew w jej żyłach zamarzła na jedną dłuższą chwilę.

> ** _Mój drogi doktorze Tenma!_ **
> 
> ** _Spójrz na mnie! Spójrz na mnie!_ **
> 
> ** _Potwór wewnątrz mnie stał się już tak wielki!_ **

Emiko stojąc bez ruchu i wpatrując się w słowa wypisane na ścianie z bijącym sercem, nie miała wątpliwości, że ta wiadomość była kierowana do jej braciszka, ale…

„ _…Kim jest osoba, która to napisała…? _”

Śledztwo zaczęło ujawniać nowe tajemnice do rozwikłania, a wtedy młoda kobieta jeszcze nie wiedziała, jak bardzo, zwłaszcza ta jedna, wpłynie na jej dalsze poukładane dotąd życie.


	7. Niewyjaśniona sprawa

Emiko spędziła w Verden prawie tydzień szukając kolejnych poszlak, jednak nie udało jej się znaleźć nic ciekawego. O dziwo, wiadomość którą zobaczyła tamtej nocy, prześladowała ją nawet w snach.

** _“Mein lieber Dr. Tenma_ **

** _Sehen Sie mich!_ **

** _Sehen Sie mich!_ **

** _Das Monstrum in meinem_ **

** _Selbst ist_ **

** _so groß_ **

** _geworder! ”_ **

Młoda kobieta czuła, że jest ona powiązana z czymś bardzo dziwnym a jednocześnie niesamowicie istotnym. Niewątpliwie ten, kto napisał te słowa, próbował w coś wciągnąć jej brata… A może nawet... to był _prawdziwy_ sprawca tego chaosu? Tego co prawda nie była pewna, ale odczuwała spory niepokój.

Jedyną poważniejszą rzeczą która wydarzyła się przez kilka ostatnich dni, było zatrzymanie terrorystów – Maxa Steinforda i Karla Brandta, którzy pozbawili życia dwanaście osób powiązanych z GWE, a następnie uciekli do kryjówki mieszczącej się właśnie w Verden. Poza tym, miasteczko żyło w swoim normalnym, spokojnym rytmie. Nie wyglądało też na to, aby w najbliższym czasie miało się znowu coś wydarzyć.

Dziewczyna spakowała więc swoje rzeczy i po pożegnaniu się z Iris, którą obiecała jeszcze kiedyś odwiedzić, wyruszyła do Düsseldorfu. Chciała osobiście odwiedzić szpital w którym pracował do ostatniej wiosny jej braciszek i tam poszukać jakichś informacji.

Podróż ponownie odbyła częściowo autostopem, a częściowo na piechotę. Na szczęście tego dnia było w większości zachmurzone, dzięki czemu upał nie doskwierał jej tak mocno. Jedynie co, to Emiko obawiała się nagłego, ulewnego deszczu, bo chmury które wokół niej krążyły, były wyjątkowo ponure. Jak jednak wiadomo, pogoda lubi często straszyć i płatać figle – gdy dziewczyna dotarła do celu, ciemne chmury rozeszły się pozostawiając na swoim miejscu białe obłoczki.

Podając się za młodą dziennikarkę spędziła w Düsseldorfie kilka dni, najpierw odwiedzając szpital i wypytując o doktora Kenzo Tenmę, a następnie odwiedzając redakcję wydawnictwa gazety codziennej, gdzie po licznych prośbach o możliwość zajrzenia do archiwum, otrzymała zgodę w postaci cichego odburknięcia jednego z dziennikarzy pracujących tam. Emiko przeglądała wydania gazet z ostatniego roku, szukając wszystkiego, co mogłoby być powiązane z jej bratem.

Oprócz artykułów o poszukiwaniach zbiegłego doktora Tenmy podejrzanego o morderstwa, nie znalazła nic ciekawego. Z wyrzutem spojrzała w stronę ostatniego wydania, które pozostało jej do przejrzenia i westchnęła.

„_Jak w całej reszcie nie było nic ważnego, to możliwe że i tu nic nie znajdę…_ ” – Emiko podparła głowę ręką opierając ją na stoliku i spojrzała przez okno. Niesamowite że jej braciszek mieszkał w tym mieście przez ostatnie szesnaście lat… „_Gdybym chociaż wiedziała czego oprócz informacji o braciszku szukać… Jakiejś wskazówki… Czegokolwiek…_” – Spojrzała ponownie na ostatnią, osamotnioną gazetę. – „_No nic, przejrzę to ostatnie wydanie… Nie chcę mieć później wyrzutów sumienia, że czegoś nie dokończyłam. Bo co jeśli tu jest jednak coś ważnego? Zobaczmy…_” – Dziewczyna chwyciła za gazetę i zaczęła przeglądać kolejne linijki tekstu, jednak w pewnym momencie ręce trzymające jej gazetę zaczęły wyraźnie drżeć.

_ **„(…) Podejrzany Kenzo Tenma powiązany z morderstwem małżeństwa w średnim wieku. […] W Heidelbergu doszło do tragedii, która pozbawiła życia państwa Fortnerów, a ich córka Nina Fortner trafiła na listę osób zaginionych. (…)”** _

„_Heidelberg i Fortnerowie…_” – Pomyślała, jednocześnie składając gazetę i wstając z krzesła. – „_To już wiem, dokąd udać się teraz_.”

****

Krople deszczu ciężko uderzały o szyby niewielkiego baru stojącego przy jednej z głównych ulic miasta, a klienci którzy siedzieli wewnątrz, niespecjalnie spieszyli się, aby opuścić do przytulne schronienie gdzie nie tylko mogli siedzieć pod dachem, ale również zamówić dobre rzeczy do jedzenia. Wnętrze bowiem było schludne i zachęcające do przebywania w nim. Przy barze gdzie podawano mocniejsze napoje stał niewielki telewizor crt, który odtwarzał jakąś wybraną stację telewizyjną, a dalej w głębi lokalu mieściły się stoliki dla klientów.

Przy jednym z tych stolików siedziała młoda kobieta, zawzięcie spożywająca swoją porcję obiadu. Nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na ludzi wokół, jadła zupę, jednocześnie spoglądając w zeszyt ze swoimi notatkami.

„_Dlaczego nikt nic nie wie…? _” – Emiko przełknęła porcję zupy i oparła dłoń o podbródek, nadal zastanawiając się nad dziwnością całej sytuacji.

W Heidelbergu była już kilka dni, lecz jak dotąd nie dowiedziała się nic nowego. Chociaż artykuły w tutejszych gazetach potwierdzały morderstwo małżeństwa i pewnego dziennikarza oraz zaginięcie ich młodej córki, Niny Fortner, żaden z nich nie wspominał o bezpośrednich świadkach tego zajścia. Policja choć prowadziła śledztwo, nadal nie potrafiła znaleźć żadnego człowieka, który byłby w stanie coś więcej na ten temat powiedzieć. Można powiedzieć, że śledztwo utknęło w martwym punkcie i nie wyglądało na to, aby miało zostać szybko rozwiązane. Brakowało dowodów; nawet oskarżanie jej brata było raczej domysłem policjantów i dziennikarzy, po tym jak powiązali go z zabójstwami innych par w średnim wieku w całych Niemczech. Wyglądało to tak, jakby zabójca Fortnerów był ubrany w pelerynę niewitkę i tak dokonał swojego dzieła, po czym zniknął powracając do krainy baśni i absurdu. Kto w ogóle uwierzyłby w tak niedorzeczną rzecz jak peleryna niewitka…?

Emiko czuła narastającą w sobie frustrację, mając wrażenie że przez podróż tutaj, tylko zmarnowała czas. A co jeśli w innej części Niemiec działo się obecnie coś kluczowego, coś, co mogło być powiązane z jej braciszkiem?

Od niechcenia złapała za talerz z drugim daniem i przysunęła go do siebie. Nie było sensu niepotrzebnie pastwić się na sobą, dlatego też chwyciła za widelec i zaczęła zajadać się pierogami z kapustą. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, były podobne w smaku do pierożków gyoza. Ah… wspomnienie o domu… Ciekawe co Ren, Risa i Mika mogli teraz robić… Emiko bardzo żałowała, że nie może do nich zadzwonić i się tego dowiedzieć. To znaczy miałaby taką możliwość, ale koszty jakie w tamtym czasie były nałożone na połączenia międzynarodowe były horrendalnie wysokie, co przerażało ją nie na żarty. Dziewczyna wiedziała że gdyby tylko zaczęła z którymkolwiek z nich rozmawiać, nie byłaby w stanie przestać. A co za tym idzie, wszystkie jej oszczędności zostałyby zaprzepaszczone.

Tak zajadając powoli swoją porcję, skierowała wzrok na telewizor stojący na barze, w którym były obecnie podawane wiadomości z kraju. Z racji że dla Emiko każda nowa wiadomość mogła przynieść coś ważnego, za każdym razem gdy mijała sklepy z prasą albo wystawy telewizorów przy ulicznym oknie, uważnie je oglądała, aby niczego nie przegapić. Tym razem również wpatrywała się w ekran, mając nadzieję że wreszcie dowie się czegoś ważnego. Przełknęła swój kęs i już miała brać się za następny, gdy do jej uszu dotarły informacje, na które to zamarła z widelcem w dłoni.

** _‘…Podejrzany o liczne morderstwa małżeństw w średnim wieku Kenzo Tenma, został zlokalizowany w niewielkiej wiosce pod Frankfurtem. Obecnie trwa obława policyjna. Funkcjonariusze zapewnili, że użyją wszelkich środków aby pojmać dotąd poszukiwanego i wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwy wyrok... A teraz w wiadomościach…’_ **

Chociaż dziewczyna siedziała nieruchomo w miejscu, wyraźnie słyszała coraz bardziej przyspieszone bicie swojego serca, oraz czuła, że robi jej się niesamowicie gorąco. Położyła widelec na talerzu i jak wściekła złapała za szklankę z kompotem, po czym szybko opróżniła ją do dna. Złapała następnie za swój plecak i wybiegła ze środka, pozostawiając na stoliku pieniądze za posiłek, nie czekając na wydanie reszty.

Niczym strzała pognała do hotelu po walizkę, a razem z nią udała się na pociąg, którym dojechała prosto do Frankfurtu. Na miejscu wynajęła taksówkę która dowiozła ją we wskazane miejsce, po czym Emiko rozgorączkowana zaczęła rozglądać się po całej okolicy.

Co było dziwne, przy wjeździe do miasteczka ani nawet w dalszej jego części nie dało się zauważyć żadnych radiowozów ani policji. O co tutaj chodziło?

Dziewczyna stała zdezorientowana na środku drogi, rozglądając się po otaczającej ją okolicy gdzie jedyne co widziała, było to spokojne życie ludzi mieszkających tam. Czy media się pomyliły? To na pewno chodziło o to miejsce? A może taksówkarz zawiózł ją gdzie indziej? Gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową aby przywołać się do porządku i podeszła do jednego z mieszkańców.

\- Dzień dobry, słyszałam że była tu dzisiaj obława policyjna? – Zwróciła się do starszej kobiety siedzącej na ławce pod domem.

\- Mówiłaś coś, dziecko drogie? – Odezwała się babcia zwracając się w jej stronę. – „Jestem trochę przygłucha…”

\- CZY BYŁA TU DZISIAJ POLICJA DO PRZESTĘPCY? – Emiko dużo głośniej zwróciła się do niej, jednocześnie zauważając, że przechodzący drogą policjant dziwnie się na nią spojrzał.

\- Dziecko, nie znam żadnej Alicji… A co, zaginęła? – Emiko potrząsnęła głową że nie. - Szkoda, że nie mogę ci pomóc…

\- NIE SZKODZI. – Odpowiedziała nachylając się do ucha kobiety, po czym wyprostowała się i podeszła do policjanta który stał oparty o płot kilka metrów dalej.

\- Panienka czegoś szuka? – Zapytał się jej młody mundurowy, z lekko podejrzaną miną.

\- Dzień dobry, jestem dziennikarką z gazety Frankfurt Tag, nazywam się Emilie Himmel. Przyjechałam tutaj gdyż usłyszałam o obławie na poszukiwanego obecnie Kenzo Tenmę i zaintrygowało mnie to do napisania własnego artykułu. Po przybyciu tutaj jestem jednak niesamowicie zaskoczona, ponieważ nigdzie nie widzę policji. Czyżby udało się już go schwytać? – Emiko pięknie odegrała rolę w swoim przedstawieniu, podając się za zupełnie inną osobę niż była w rzeczywistości; jednak te kilka tygodni spędzonych na udawaniu kobiety sukcesu coś jej dały… Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

\- Bardzo mi przykro że przybyła pani tutaj specjalnie z tego powodu, ponieważ to nie był doktor Tenma. Człowiek który zgłosił go na policję, pomylił się niebywale. Jedynym azjatą jaki gościł niedawno w wiosce był doktor Chang, były uczeń naszego doktora Schumanna.

\- Ah… - Emiko poczuła się nieco wybita z rytmu. Jak policja mogła się tak pomylić…? – Gościł… to znaczy że już go tutaj nie spotkam?

\- Obawiam się że nie, podobno wrócił już do domu.

\- Rozumiem… Dziękuję za informację. – Grzecznie pożegnała się z policjantem, po czym skierowała swoje kroki w inną część miasteczka.

Postanowiła dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej od wspomnianego doktora Schumanna.

****

\- Nie mam czasu dla żadnych dziennikarzy! – Starszy doktor niegrzecznie odburknął w jej stronę. – Niech pani się zajmie lepiej ciekawszymi sprawami, ja potrzebuję zając się moimi pacjentami.

\- Ależ proszę mnie wysłuchać panie doktorze, naprawdę zależy mi na dowiedzeniu się czegoś w tej sprawie…

\- Cóż może interesować panią mój były uczeń? Może będzie próbowała go pani wrobić?!

\- Nic podobnego! Ja…

\- Doktorze Schumann! Pani Kämpfe spadła z drabiny w ogrodzie! – Do lekarskiej kliniki wpadł niewysoki mężczyzna, na którego widok doktor złapał swoją torbę lekarską i zaczął wychodzić z nim na zewnątrz.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, ale jak pani widzi jestem tutaj dość zajęty. Do widzenia. – Odezwał się w jej stronę, po czym wsiadł do swojego samochodu i odjechał. Emiko spojrzała się za nim w rozpaczy. Czy musiał potraktować ją w aż tak niegrzeczny sposób?

Dziewczyna próbowała podpytać jeszcze innych mieszkańców, ale wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że był tutaj doktor Chang i żadnego Tenmy nie znają. Zrezygnowana postanowiła udać się do Frankfurtu. Wszystko co tylko mogła, przebadała jak dotąd w całości, więc teraz mogła tylko oczekiwać na kolejne, nowe wiadomości…


	8. Pierwsze spotkanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frakfurt, styczeń 1996 roku. W tureckiej dzielnicy dochodzi do pożaru, zorganizowanego przez neonazistów. Podczas akcji gaśniczej przeprowadzanej przez mieszkańców, Emiko spotyka się z kimś na jednej z ulic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muzyka do rozdziału: Pink - Try  
https://youtu.be/sfAjXmylhw4

Minęły w tym czasie cztery kolejne miesiące, a o Kenzo Tenmie wciąż nie było ani śladu ani znaku. Emiko przebywająca obecnie we Frankfurcie zatrudniła się w pracy dorywczej jako kelnerka i wynajmowała pokój w hostelu zlokalizowanym w bliskim sąsiedztwie tureckiej dzielnicy, gdzie ceny były wyraźnie niższe niż w centrum miasta. Czuła że marnuje tutaj swój czas, ale nie miała innego wyboru.

Codziennie rzucała się po pracy na kiosk z gazetami, po czym udawała do parku znajdującego się zaraz obok i szukała gorączkowo nowych poszlak. Jak dotąd, bez skutku.

Tak też było i dzisiaj. Siedziała na ławce w parku i czytała najnowsze wiadomości z gazety szukając nowych wskazówek, jednocześnie przeglądając w swoim notatniku wszystkie informacje, które udało jej się dotąd zdobyć. Śledztwo z Heidelberga nadal pozostawało niewyjaśnione, z tą różnicą że dwóch policjantów którzy się nim zajmowali, zostało zwolnionych ze służby. Detektyw Messener został usunięty za posiadanie narkotyków, a detektyw Michael Müller któregoś dnia po prostu został uznany za zaginionego. Dla Emiko było to zdecydowanie za mało śladów.

Zrezygnowana odłożyła na bok gazetę i podniosła swój wzrok, spoglądając na drzewa rosnące w oddali. Patrzenie na drzewa zawsze ją uspokajało... Cicho westchnęła i odwróciła głowę lekko w drugą stronę. Zobaczyła tam niewielkiego chłopca dziesięcio-, może dwunastoletniego, który odbijał piłkę nożną i zawzięcie dyskutował z niskim mężczyzną w szarym płaszczu, stojącym obok niego.

Wspomniany jegomość był wyraźnie niezadowolony, gdyż wyglądało na to, że chłopiec ewidentnie sobie z niego żartuje; nie słyszała jednak o czym rozmawiali, ponieważ siedziała dość daleko. Emiko uśmiechnęła się w ich stronę, jednak w tym samym momencie zobaczyła, że mały strzelił piłką prosto w twarz mężczyzny, na co tamten cały rozjuszony wybuchnął na niego. Z mimiki ich twarzy wywnioskowała jednak, że chłopczyk wcale nie przejął się słowami krytyki i nadal ciągnął swoją dyskusję, zupełnie niewzruszony. Cały ten incydent dość mocno ją rozbawił - niecodziennie była świadkiem sytuacji, aby dziecko nie przejęło się aż taką ilością krytyki, która z pewnością wylewała się teraz przez usta nie na żarty wkurzonego mężczyzny.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i powoli zebrała swoje rzeczy, aby następnie udać się do baru mlecznego na obiad.

****

Było już późne popołudnie kolejnego dnia, gdy Emiko ponownie wychodziła z parku kierując się na obiad, nie znalazłszy żadnych nowych poszlak. Powoli zaczynało ją już to męczyć - od wydarzeń w Verden minęło już naprawdę sporo czasu, a jej braciszka jak nie było, tak nie było nadal. Wręcz miała wrażenie jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu, bo nawet gazety coraz rzadziej drukowały artykuły z jego nazwiskiem. Wiedziała jednak, że ani nie zniknął, ani nie wrócił do Japonii – z pewnością musiał się gdzieś ukrywać. W końcu był poszukiwany przez policję w całym kraju.

Poza tym ona sama czuła, że w całym jej dochodzeniu brakuje ważnych informacji. Po pierwsze – skoro małżeństwo Fortnerów zostało zamordowane, a ich córkę uznano za zaginioną, bardzo możliwym było że nadal żyje. Pytanie tylko gdzie i jaki ma udział w tym wszystkim. Zdjęcie z jej podobizną było wydrukowane w gazecie razem z artykułem o Fortnerach, więc przynajmniej Emiko nie musiała się martwić że przeoczy ją kiedyś, gdyby dane było im się spotkać na ulicy - Nina Fortner była piękną blondynką, o niebieskich oczach.

Następnie Verden. Owszem, małżeństwo Springerów zginęło, ale na pewno nie przez jej brata. Emiko na samo wspomnienie o wiadomości napisanej na ścianie, dostała gęsiej skórki. Kim była osoba która zostawiła ją zaadresowaną do Kenzo? Jeżeli adresat był jakoś z nim powiązany, to mogli się poznać już wcześniej i albo robi to dlatego, że ma mu coś za złe... albo dla czystej zabawy. Prawdą jest, że psychopaci istnieją na tym świecie...

Gdyby chociaż znalazła coś jeszcze! Na gazety nie można było już za bardzo liczyć, a te informacje które Emiko zdobyła dotąd, nie dawały jej żadnej perspektywy na dalsze poznanie całej sytuacji. Nie mówiąc już o rozwiązaniu śledztwa. Wiedziała też że na pewno nie pójdzie na policję, bo z pewnością nie dowie się niczego. Co więcej – policji wolała unikać za wszelką cenę.

\- ..._Twoja obecność nic nie zmieni..._

Przypomniały jej się słowa matki z dnia, w którym dowiedziała się o losie swojego braciszka. Dziewczyna z całej siły zacisnęła pięść wokół trzymanej łyżki, a w jej oczach dało się zauważyć cichą bezradność przemieszaną ze zirytowaniem. Zniżyła wzrok i spojrzała na zupę w taki sposób, jakby to była trucizna odpowiedzialna za całego jej pecha i niepowodzenia, które spotkały ją do tej pory. Zacisnęła zęby.

„_Nie wrócę. Na pewno nie wrócę do domu! Nigdy nie porzucę braciszka w taki sposób, w jaki TY to zrobiłaś. Mimo że jesteś jego matką, zawsze traktowałaś go jak powietrze, a mnie... Mnie po prostu od zawsze nie rozumiałaś..._" – Emiko odłożyła łyżkę na brzeg talerza i podparła twarz dłonią. – „_O czym ja myślę... Przecież to nie czas i miejsce na wyrzuty o przeszłości...! Teraz najważniejszy jest Kenzo i rozwiązanie śledztwa, do którego poszlaki... Szlag! _" – Z całej siły przygryzła wargę do krwi. Czy długo jeszcze będzie ją prześladować ten pech?!

Spojrzała przez okno na ulicę, gdzie ludzie przechodzący obok jadłodajni jakby nigdy nic, wiedli swoje codzienne życie i gonili za drobnostkami dnia codziennego. Nie zazdrościła im jednak; wiedziała że czasem choć człowiek wygląda jakby wiódł szczęśliwe życie, jest zupełnie na odwrót. Czyż ona sama nie była obecnie w takiej sytuacji?

Fortnerowie. Nina. Springerowie. Verden. Tajemnicza wiadomość. Detektywi Messener i Müller. To były pierwsze informacje, więc więcej powinno nadejść wraz z upływającym czasem. Więcej powinna odnaleźć wraz z upływającym czasem.

„_Nie poddam się. Nigdy... Dopóki nie rozwiążę całej tej zagadki do końca, nie wrócę do domu! Nawet jeżeli miałabym spędzić tutaj jeszcze kilka lat. Te kilka poszlak jest ważnych i zamierzam znaleźć kolejne._" – Emiko lekko uśmiechnęła się, a w jej oczach pojawił się pewien jasny blask. – „ ..._Nie martw się braciszku, na pewno w jakiś sposób ci pomogę. Już nie jesteś tutaj sam._"

Na samą myśl o szczęśliwym Kenzo wstąpiły w nią nowe siły i przepraszająco spojrzała się w stronę zupy.

„_Nawet jeżeli jesteś trucizną, nie zapominajmy, że trucizna w małych dawkach potrafi działać jak lekarstwo. Dodaj mi więc sił na dalszą walkę..._" – Dziewczyna ponownie złapała za łyżkę i zaczęła jeść, aż nie wyjadła jej do ostatniej kropelki.

****

Ściemniało się już, gdy Emiko po pożywnym obiedzie wracała do swojego mieszkania. Tego dnia wyjątkowo nie śpieszyła się, gdyż nazajutrz miała mieć wolne w pracy. Powoli przechodząc pomiędzy uliczkami zadarła głowę i spojrzała się w stronę gwiazd. Jak pięknie świeciły... pogoda była w miarę dobra, dzięki czemu chmury nie przysłaniały nieba. Nawet wiatr powiewał wyjątkowo delikatnie.

Głęboko odetchnęła kilka razy, czując wpływający w nią spokój... do póki nie został on przerwany w dość brutalny sposób.

Pośród całej ciszy nagle dało się słyszeć odgłosy jadącej straży pożarnej oraz człowieka biegnącego po ulicy. Wyglądało na to że miał biec dalej, ale gdy ją zauważył, szybko do niej podbiegł z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Pani lepiej dalej nie idzie! Tam pożar jest!

\- Słucham...?

\- Dzielnica turecka pali się w kilku miejscach! – Emiko w sekundę otrzeźwiała na dobre. W jednej chwili zerwała się i biegiem popędziła we wskazanym kierunku.

\- Pani!! Tam niebezpiecznie jest!! – Krzyknął za nią mężczyzna, ale dziewczyna nie zwracała już na niego żadnej uwagi. W tamtej okolicy był jej hostel! Jeżeli spłonął... Całe jej oszczędności...! Nie!! To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę!! Jak szalona biegła przez kolejne ulice, aby jak najszybciej dostać się na miejsce.

Zobaczyła że wóz strażacki nie zmieścił się w uliczce i duża grupa mężczyzn gasi pożar zwykłymi wiadrami z wodą; na szczęście z pozytywnym skutkiem. Szybko rozejrzała się po budynkach i zobaczyła...

Że jej hostel stał kilka budynków dalej, zupełnie nienaruszony przez płomienie. Choć przez tak szybki bieg była pozbawiona tchu i z trudem oddychała, szybko postanowiła pomóc ludziom w gaszeniu.

Biegała razem z innymi nosząc kolejne wiadra, aż wreszcie po kilkunastu minutach budynek został ugaszony. Gdyby ogień rozprzestrzenił się dalej... Przełknęła ślinę. Mało brakowało a zostałaby pozbawiona wszystkiego, co przywiozła ze sobą z Japonii i wszystkich zarobionych dotąd pieniędzy...

Ale zaraz! Przecież mężczyzna wspomniał, że pożary są w kilku miejscach! Długo się nie zastanawiając, postanowiła ich poszukać aby pomóc tutejszym ludziom, dlatego też prędko skierowała się w kolejne uliczki. Biegła na tyle szybko, na ile tylko mogła, jednocześnie rozglądając się po niebie – nawet jak przed momentem biegła na miejsce pierwszego pożaru, była przecież widoczna łuna na niebie...

W pewnym momencie zauważyła, że z naprzeciwka biegną dwie sylwetki skąpane w cieniu, jednak nie zwróciła na nie większej uwagi. Potrzebowała przecież znaleźć ewentualne miejsce kolejnego pożaru...! Gdy ponownie zaczęła rozglądać się po okolicy w biegu, dwoje ludzi minęło ją.

Świadomość tego, co stało się w tym momencie, zaczęła pojawiać się w niej niczym lekka fala morska przechodząca nieubłaganie w śmiercionośne tsunami. Uczucia dziewczyny w jednej chwili zostały pochłonięte przez szok i oszołomienie.

„ ..._On..._"

Szybko pomrugała oczami.

„ _...on... wyglądał jak..._"

W jednym z mężczyzn którzy właśnie się z nią minęli, rozpoznała kogoś, kogo wcześniej spotkała w parku z małym chłopcem; teraz dźwigał on pod pachą dywan. Drugi natomiast miał twarz obramowaną czarnymi, długimi włosami i te oczy...

W jednej chwili serce stanęło jej w gardle.

„ ..._ONII-CHAN!!!!_ "

Emiko zatrzymała się w tym samym momencie, w którym tylko ta świadomość dotarła do niej całkowicie i błyskawicznie odwróciła się do tyłu.

Niestety jedyne co zobaczyła, to pustą uliczkę. Zerwała się jak w gorączce i pobiegła z powrotem.

O tu był. On żyje. On nadal... Poczuła że do oczu zaczęły napływać jej łzy, ale to nie było ważne. Nie teraz. Ważne było dla niej tylko to, że Kenzo jest cały i zdrowy. Jak szalona biegła przez siebie, aby tylko go odnaleźć.

„_Czy to naprawdę był braciszek?! Muszę się upewnić!! Boże! _" - Mijała kolejne budynki i ulice, czując się jak gdyby nagle została przeniesiona do jakiegoś innego świata, w którym wreszcie odnalazła tak upragniony dom. Już nie czuła się taka samotna i wyobcowana. Wreszcie odnalazła kogoś, kto jest tak bliski jej sercu... Wreszcie po tylu miesiącach...

Rozglądała się na wszystkie strony biegnąc tak długo, że aż zabrakło jej tchu i nogi nie odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Wreszcie dziewczyna osunęła się bez sił na kolana.

„_Nie... ja muszę... Muszę biec dalej..._" – Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że zbliżają się do niej dwie ludzkie sylwetki. Gdyby jej serce mogło zacząć bić jeszcze bardziej szalenie niż po całym tym biegu, z pewnością by to zrobiło.

„_Braciszek...? _" – Cała się trzęsąc wpatrywała się w zbliżające się cienie, których właściciele widocznie zauważyli ją, gdyż zaczęli podchodzić w jej stronę. Wreszcie na ich twarze padły światła z sąsiedniej uliczki.

\- Niebezpiecznie tak siedzieć po ciemku na środku ulicy, panno. Wszystko w porządku? - Emiko nie odezwała się. Przed nią stało dwóch Turków, którzy widocznie brali udział w gaszeniu pożaru, gdyż mieli nieco osmolone ubrania. Popatrzyli się na nią nieco zaniepokojeni.

\- Dobrze się panna czuje?

\- Ah... - Emiko wciąż nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu, jednak całą siłą woli się do tego zmusiła. – Tak... Po prostu... Pomagałam przy... gaszeniu... a teraz... biegłam do domu... Trochę się zmęczyłam...

Mężczyźni wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Rozumiem że to wszystko przez te emocje. – Odezwał się drugi z nich. – Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Panna stąd?

\- Tak... - Emiko powoli zebrała się ponownie na nogi, które swoja drogą, nadal nieco się pod nią trzęsły. - Mieszkam niedaleko...

\- W takim razie dobrze... Chyba że pomóc? – Emiko przyjaźnie uśmiechnęła się w ich stronę.

\- Dam sobie radę, ale dziękuję za propozycję. – Mężczyzna uchylił czapki.

\- Więc proszę na siebie uważać. Do widzenia. – Po tych słowach oboje zaczęli się od niej oddalać, a Emiko ponownie obejrzała się za siebie i z nadal bijącym sercem zmarszczyła brwi; na jej ustach jednak gościł lekki uśmiech.

„_Jeżeli nic ci nie jest... to na pewno spotkamy się ponownie..._" – Pomyślała spoglądając w pustą, ciemną uliczkę. – „ ..._Braciszku..._"

Gdy wreszcie dotarła do swojego mieszkania i położyła się do łóżka, poczuła, że wydarzenia z dzisiejszego wieczoru dotknęły ją bardziej niż wcześniej sądziła. Łzy niespodziewanie zaczęły napływać jej do oczu i płakała tak długo i boleśnie, aż w końcu nie usnęła, zapominając o otaczającej ją rzeczywistości i kierując się wprost do krainy snów.

****

Następnego dnia Emiko obudziła się dość wcześnie, po czym została zalana falą wspomnień z wczorajszego wieczoru. Pożar, braciszek... Szybko uderzyła się dwoma dłońmi o policzki, aby przywołać się do porządku i wstała z łóżka. Po wypełnieniu podstawowych porannych czynności, udała się prosto do sklepu z poranna prasą. Tym razem miała pewność, że wreszcie dowie się czegoś nowego.

Gdy wyszła ze sklepu z gazetą w ręce, nie udała się do parku tak jak robiła to wcześniej, tylko podeszła do najbliższego słupa od latarni ulicznej, oparła się o niego plecami i zaczęła szukać tego, czego potrzebowała dowiedzieć się najbardziej. Tak przeszukując kolejne linijki tekstu, wreszcie znalazła coś poważniejszego.

** _„(...) Pożar w tureckiej dzielnicy.[...]_ **

** _Ostatniej nocy doszło do pożaru w tureckiej dzielnicy, podczas którego spłonęło kilka budynków w różnych punktach miasta. Ogień został jednak ugaszony bez ofiar śmiertelnych. Policja informuje, że tureccy ludzie zostali wcześniej poinformowani o niebezpieczeństwie przez doktora Kenzo Tenmę, jednak sami mieszkańcy zaczęli zaprzeczać tej informacji, gdy tylko dowiedzieli się, że jest on poszukiwany za morderstwa. _ **

** _[...] Obecnie trwa śledztwo w tej sprawie. Funkcjonariusze policji nieoficjalnie podają, że całe to zamieszanie było przygotowane przez organizację faszystowską na cześć nieznanego młodzieńca, który miał zostać ich przywódcą, a sam incydent miał być „powitaniem" na jego cześć. Niestety, jak dotąd nie dało się odkryć jego tożsamości._ **

** _[...] Zamieszany w sprawę profesor Goderich został zamordowany, a reszta ludzi odpowiedzialnych za podpalenia która przeżyła, została przechwycona przez policję i obecnie oczekują oni na sprawiedliwe wyroki.(...)"_ **

„_Więcej mi do szczęścia nie potrzeba._" – Pomyślała Emiko, jednocześnie składając gazetę. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się. Jeżeli poszłaby popytać tureckich ludzi o wydarzenia z wczorajszego wieczoru, bardzo możliwe, że i jej nie powiedzieliby prawdy o Tenmie. Jedynym rozwiązaniem na to aby zaczęli mówić, byłoby podanie swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, ale na to nie mogła sobie pozwolić - pytanie więc Turków o incydent z wczoraj zdecydowanie odpadało.

„_Jeżeli braciszek faktycznie wcześniej ich ostrzegł, a teraz dowiedzieli się że jest poszukiwany, na pewno nic nie będą chcieli mi powiedzieć. To zrozumiałe._" – Emiko położyła kciuk na dolnej wardze i uważnie się zastanowiła. Zaintrygowała ją informacja o profesorze Goderichu oraz o tajemniczym młodzieńcu, którzy mogli być w jakiś sposób powiązani z jej bratem. W końcu Kenzo wiedział wcześniej o podpaleniu, a więc musiał być w jakiś sposób powiązany z tymi ludźmi. Nieznany młodzieniec nie mówił jej zupełnie nic, ale za to nazwisko Goderich już bardziej. Postanowiła odnaleźć jego posiadłość i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Miała też nadzieję, że budynek nie został w całości okupiony przez policję, gdyż dużo bardziej utrudniałoby to jej sprawę.

Po długich poszukiwaniach i przepytaniu wielu ludzi, wreszcie zdołała się dowiedzieć o lokalizacji budynku. Udała się więc bez wahania prosto na miejsce.

****

Mimo obszernego artykułu w gazecie oraz wspomnianym śledztwie policji, przed posiadłością dziewczyna nie zobaczyła żywego ducha, co nieco ją zaniepokoiło. Postanowiła jednak nie poddać się strachowi i powoli skierowała swoje kroki w stronę głównego wejścia do budynku.

Najciszej jak tylko potrafiła wślizgnęła się do środka i uważnie zaczęła obchodzić pomieszczenia znajdujące się na parterze, jednocześnie mając wyczulone zmysły na każdy najmniejszy szelest. W razie niebezpieczeństwa, była gotowa walczyć do samego końca.

Przechodziła tak kolejne pokoje, lecz nadal nie znalazła nic, co mogłoby pomóc w jej śledztwie. Nie zniechęciła się jednak. Wydarzenia z wczoraj wręcz płonęły w niej, dodając jej sił i wytrwałości.

Po dokładnym przejrzeniu kilku pierwszych pokoi, weszła pewnym krokiem do kolejnego, gdzie znalazła coś, co sprawiło że krew w jej żyłach zamarznęła na kilka sekund. To było zupełnie takie samo uczucie, jak wtedy... w pokoju w posiadłości Springerów w Verden, kilka miesięcy temu...

** _Przyjdź do ruin Hilden & Engels w Romberg!_ **

Gdy tylko Emiko przeczytała treść wiadomości, głośno przełknęła ślinę. Ten sam charakter pisma. Ten sam wyczuwalny chłód...

Chociaż wiadomość nie była podpisana, było oczywistym że jest kierowana do jej brata. Emiko zanotowała ją w notatniku, po czym przejrzała ostrożnie resztę pokoi.

Nie znalazła jednak nic więcej, ale sama świadomość wiadomości od nieznanego adresata powodowała, że ciarki przechodziły jej po plecach. Równie bezszelestnie jak weszła, teraz wyszła z budynku, kierując się we wskazane przez wiadomość miejsce. Były tam z pewnością rzeczy, których musiała dowiedzieć się za wszelką cenę.

****

Pewien czas później wreszcie stanęła przy schodach prowadzących na dach budynku, który swoją drogą, był naprawdę wysoki. Zaczęła przemierzać kolejne stopnie, nie robiąc sobie żadnych przerw we wchodzeniu, ponieważ jak najszybciej chciała dowiedzieć się, jaką to ważną rzecz skrywa to miejsce.

Po kilkunastu minutach wreszcie zdołała znaleźć się na najwyższym piętrze i wejść na dach. Znajdowała się tam niewielka wieża ciśnień... z charakterem pisma tak dobrze jej już znanym. Emiko z bijącym sercem uważnie przeczytała kolejno napisane na niej słowa, które tym razem wprawiły ją w prawdziwe osłupienie.

** _Pomóż mi! Potwór wewnątrz mnie eksplodował!_ **

"_Znowu to samo? Jaki „Potwór"? O co tutaj chodzi...? _" – Dziewczyna przykucnęła przy ziemi wciąż wpatrując się w napisaną wiadomość. - „_To zdecydowanie ten sam charakter pisma co w Verden i w posiadłości Godericha! _"

Otwarła notatnik i spojrzała na dwie poprzednie, które wcześniej w nim zanotowała odwzorowując na ile potrafiła, styl pisma. – „_Tak, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości._" – Zanotowała też i tą, po czym wstała z klęczek i schowała notatnik do plecaka.

„_Chociaż pierwsza wiadomość była dziwna, to jednak mogła dotyczyć jednej rzeczy. Teraz jednak gdy ponownie jest wspomniane w tekście o „Potworze", przekaz jest zupełnie inny niż w Verden. W tamtym dało się wyczuć jakąś dumę... chęć pochwalenia się. Tutaj natomiast niezaprzeczalnie jest wołanie o pomoc. Mimo że napisał je ten sam człowiek, całkowicie się od siebie różnią. Albo ktoś dobrze się przy tym wszystkim bawi... albo jest to dużo większy problem..._ " – Emiko powoli zaczęła schodzić po schodach z powrotem na dół.

„_To zdecydowanie robota dla kogoś powiązanego z psychologią, najlepiej kryminalną. Normalny człowiek jak ja nigdy nie dojdzie do ładu składu, co najwyżej mogę wysnuć nieskończoną ilość teorii... Gdybym tylko znała kogoś, kto mógłby przeprowadzić taką analiz- _" – Dziewczyna zatrzymała się nagle na jednym ze stopni.

W zawiłym labiryncie jej wspomnień pojawił się jakiś tajemniczy przebłysk sprzed kilkunastu lat.

Gdy jej braciszek studiował jeszcze na uniwersytecie w Düsseldorfie, przysyłał do domu swoje listy. W kilku z nich wspominał o chłopcu, z którym pragnął się zaprzyjaźnić, ale jakoś nie było im po drodze. Młodzieniec ciężko studiował konkurując z Kenzo, aby zdobyć jak najlepsze wyniki, gdyż chciał dostać się na kierunek związany z psychologią kryminalną - co mu się zresztą udało.

„_Jeżeli się nie mylę, nazywał się on Rudy Gillen..._" – Na twarzy Emiko zaczął pojawiać się coraz większy uśmiech. – „_Wiem że to szalone, ale muszę go odszukać. Jego pomoc może okazać się bezcenna._" – Spojrzała się w stronę miasta, które z tej wysokości widziała całkiem dobrze.

„_Gdziekolwiek jesteś, odnajdę cię Rudi-san. Może to i szalony plan, ale na pewno nie tak bardzo, jak mój lot z drugiego końca świata tutaj..._"


	9. Psychologiczna gra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muzyka do rozdziału: Phil Collins - Another Day In Paradise   
https://youtu.be/Qt2mbGP6vFI

Po chodniku przy ruchliwej ulicy, gdzie samochody przejeżdżały jeden za drugim niczym wagoniki od kolejki górskiej, maszerowała pewnym krokiem niewysoka dziewczyna, której ciemno kasztanowe włosy powiewały na wietrze. W pewnym momencie rozejrzała się po okolicy, po czym skręciła w kolejną ulicę. Szła tak jeszcze przez krótką chwilę, a gdy dotarła wreszcie do swojego celu, zatrzymała się, aby lepiej przypatrzeć się budynkowi stojącemu przed nią.

„_Czyli to jest uniwersytet w Dusseldorfie…_ ”

Emiko postanowiła rozpocząć poszukiwania Rudiego Gillena od miejsca, w którym poznał się i studiował z jej bratem – czyli od uniwersytetu w Dusseldorfie. Po zwolnieniu się z pracy dorywczej i wymeldowaniu z hostelu we Frankfurcie, udała się z bagażem w kolejną podróż. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się dowiedzieć czegoś ciekawego, jednak zanim miało to nastąpić, potrzebowała znaleźć osobę której pomocy do tego potrzebowała.

Wpatrywała się tak w gmach uczelni przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym skierowała swoje kroki do wnętrza budynku, aby poszukać miejsca, w którym znalazłaby potrzebne informacje. Emiko postanowiła w pierwszej kolejności odwiedzić sekretariat i dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat absolwentów.

„_W sumie mogłabym powiedzieć, że jestem młodszą siostrą jakiejś absolwentki która znała się z Rudym Gillenem, a że jest zajęta rodziną, dała mi tylko namiary na jej uczelnię, bo straciła z nim kontakt…_” – Dziewczyna zwolniła nieco kroku i rozejrzała się po korytarzach, gdzie zobaczyła grupkę studentów. Od razu do nich podeszła.

\- Cześć, przepraszam was, którędy dostanę się do sekretariatu? – Tamci odwrócili się i popatrzeli na nią z zaciekawieniem.

\- Prosto i za antresolą na lewo. – Odpowiedziała jej jedna z dziewczyn.

\- Dziękuję. – Emiko uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie w jej stronę i odwróciła, aby iść dalej, jednak wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego.

\- Czyżby świeżulka na najbliższy rok? – Zachichotał uszczypliwie jeden z chłopaków, przez co reszta grupy z trudem powstrzymała się od śmiechu. Młoda kobieta zatrzymała się w pół kroku i powoli odwróciła, przybierając najsłodszy wyraz twarzy na jaki tylko mogła się zdobyć.

\- Nie zabłysnąłeś, kochanie. Jak już będę tu studiować, możesz mnie zaprosić na randkę, ale zrób to wtedy w bardziej subtelny sposób. – Emiko posłała w stronę zdezorientowanego chłopaka jeszcze jeden uśmiech, po czym jakby nigdy, nic zaczęła odchodzić w swoją stronę.

\- Ja w-wcale nie mam zamiaru zapraszać cię na randkę! – Wykrzyknął w jej stronę zmieszany, ale już go nie słuchała gdyż była skupiona na tym, co ma powiedzieć gdy dotrze na miejsce. Oddaliła się szybko nie oglądając się za siebie i zniknęła za najbliższym zakrętem, pozostawiając grupę studentów w osłupieniu.

\- Niezła laska… Ty, Hans! Jesteś cały czerwony! – Odezwała się dziewczyna, która chwilę wcześniej wskazała Emiko drogę, teraz wybuchając śmiechem.

\- No bo ona…!!

Reszta osób w grupie wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem, który rozniósł się po całej uczelni. Może i dzieci z sąsiedztwa dokuczały Emiko za dziecka, może i Hiro dokuczał jej teraz… ale dzięki tym ciągłym i ciągłym zmaganiom, nauczyła się jak zamykać ludziom usta w prosty a skuteczny sposób - wystarczyło zagrać małą rolę; trochę tak jak w filmie, aby przedstawić im to, czego w danej chwili spodziewali się najmniej…

****

Emiko dotknęła klamki od sekretariatu, jednak nagle wstrzymała się przed naciśnięciem jej i wejściem do środka.

„_Zaraz… Jeśli powiem że jestem młodszą siostrą jakiejś absolwentki, mogą się zapytać o jej tożsamość. Chwila… Muszę wymyślić coś noweg-_” – Nie dokończyła jednak myśli, gdyż ktoś nacisnął klamkę z drugiej strony i szybkim ruchem otwarł drzwi na oścież. Emiko stanęła twarzą w twarz z panią w białej bluzce i włosami zaczesanymi do góry.

\- Dzień do-

\- Tego już doprawdy za wiele! – Młoda Tenma nie zdążyła nic więcej powiedzieć, gdyż kobieta przerwała jej w pół słowa. - Ci studenci myślą że wszystko im wolno, ale nie na tym świat polega, oj nie! A, pani wybaczy, proszę się przesunąć. – Emiko nieco zdezorientowana przesunęła się na bok, a kobieta zadzierając głowę ruchem pełnym godności, odmaszerowała w głąb korytarza.

„ …_Sekretarka czy profesor? Bo jak to drugie, to współczuję jej uczniom…_” – Pomyślała Emiko wpatrując się w pusty korytarz.

\- Czy pani w jakiejś sprawie? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją kobiecy głos z głębi sekretariatu; drzwi były przecież nadal otwarte a Emiko stała zaraz obok nich. Przełknęła ślinę i odwróciła się w kierunku sekretarki siedzącej za biurkiem.

\- Ah tak, ja…

\- A więc proszę wejść i zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

W tym jednak momencie dziewczynie z przerażeniem przypomniało się, że nie wymyśliła przecież żadnej historyjki, aby umożliwić wyciągnięcie stąd tak pożądanych informacji! Jej umysł zamienił się w jednej chwili w wielką białą plamę i poczuła, że zaczęło jej się robić sucho w gardle.

„_Cholera!_ ”

Niepewnym krokiem weszła do środka i usiadła na krześle wskazanym przez kobietę, czując że jej dłonie zaczęły się pocić, a serce powoli przyspieszać swój rytm.

\- Proszę, niech pani mówi.

Emiko spojrzała się na kobietę siedzącą przed nią, która wpatrywała się w nią teraz w taki sposób, jakby chciała prześwietlić ją wzrokiem. Postanowiła zachować spokój.

\- Cóż, ja… - Głęboko odetchnęła i postarała się skupić za wszelką cenę. Musiała iść na żywioł, ponieważ nie miała innego wyboru - albo zrobi to teraz, albo straci tą szansę całkowicie. Nie mogła się przecież tak po prostu wycofać i stąd wyjść, a później wrócić jutro albo pojutrze… Nie. Trzeba było załatwić to teraz.

\- Prawdę mówiąc jestem dziennikarką i poszukuję jednego z absolwentów uczelni. Słyszałam że ma duży autorytet w dziedzinie psychologii i bardzo zależy mi na jego opinii…

\- Godność?

\- Jego? Nazywa się-

\- Nie absolwenta. Pani.

\- Ah. – Emiko poczuła że dłonie zaczynają jej drżeć. – Emilie Himmel.

\- Pani Himmel. – Kobieta założyła nogę na nogę i zaczęła wpatrywać się w nią jeszcze bardziej uporczywie i jakby jednocześnie… ze zniecierpliwieniem w oczach. - Uczelnia nie udziela takich informacji osobom postronnym. Przykro mi, ale taki panuje tutaj regulamin. - Emiko poczuła że zaczyna jej się robić niewytłumaczalnie gorąco, mimo iż temperatura w pomieszczeniu nie była wysoka.

\- Rozumiem. – Powoli wstała z krzesła i skierowała się do wyjścia. – Przepraszam więc, że zabrałam pani czas. Do widzenia. - Po tym głucho zatrzasnęły się za nią drzwi od sekretariatu.

Emiko ciężko maszerowała po korytarzu czując, że w środku wręcz się w niej gotuje z gniewu i bezradności.

„_Co to za „osobom postronnym nie udzielamy informacji”?! Szlag! Potraktowała mnie tak jakby jak najszybciej chciała się mnie stamtąd pozbyć! _” - Emiko spojrzała się ponuro przez okno które właśnie mijała, gdzie zobaczyła budynki po drugiej stronie ulicy. - „_Znowu nie dowiedziałam się kompletnie niczego…! _” – Stanęła w miejscu i obejrzała się za siebie marszcząc brwi.

„_W takim razie muszę podjąć drastyczne środki. Najpierw pójdę do wydawnictwa gazety codziennej i jakoś wyproszę u nich możliwość zajrzenia do archiwum. Jeżeli jednak to się nie powiedzie…_ ” – W oczach Emiko pojawił się niebezpieczny płomień. – „_Pójdę na policję. Jak o braciszka nie mogę zapytać, to na pewno mogę to zrobić na temat psychologa KRYMINALNEGO, o którym tylko słyszałam, a nie wiem gdzie się znajduje. Już ja im tam powiem przekonującą historyjkę…_ ”

Emiko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i szybko opuściła teren uczelni, kierując się prosto do wydawcy gazety codziennej.

****

Tak jak się wcześniej tego spodziewała, w wydawnictwie również doświadczyła odmowy. Wszelkie argumenty i prośby o możliwość zajrzenia do archiwum, zupełnie nie podziałały na redaktora naczelnego, do którego została wcześniej skierowana przy wejściu. Zachowując resztki pozostałego w sobie dobrego wychowania, Emiko wysiliła się na grzeczne pożegnanie z mężczyzną i wyszła z budynku, w duchu jednak wykrzykując wyrazy, których lepiej nie będę tutaj przytaczać.

Zdeterminowana poprzednimi dwoma porażkami postanowiła udać się na najbliższy komisariat policji, aby jak najszybciej mieć to już za sobą. Naprawdę.

Nie minęła nawet połowa dnia, a dziewczyna miała już serdecznie dosyć tego nadmiaru emocji i ciągłej niepewności. Musiała się czegoś wreszcie dowiedzieć... czegokolwiek.

****

\- Proszę, niech pani siada. – Policjant zza biurka uprzejmie wskazał Emiko krzesło, na którym bez wahania usiadła. – W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Nazywam się Emilie Himmel i obecnie piszę artykuł na temat ostatnich niewyjaśnionych morderstw na terenie całych Niemiec. Potrzebuję jednak odnaleźć pewnego człowieka, którego pomoc przydałaby mi się niebywale. Próbowałam dowiedzieć się coś na jego temat z różnych źródeł, jednak pechowo nic nie udało mi się znaleźć. Pomyślałam więc, że zdołam się czegoś dowiedzieć od państwa, ponieważ… - Emiko zrobiła małą pauzę i z uśmiechem popatrzyła na policjanta. - … Jest to psycholog kryminalny.

\- Czemu od razu służby bezpieczeństwa? Nie lepiej było udać się do wydawnictwa gazety codziennej?

\- Cóż, widzi pan… - Emiko splotła swoje dłonie na kolanach. – Byłam tam, lecz redaktor naczelny mi tego odmówił; nie dziwię się jednak - jestem w końcu osobą _postronną_. Na szczęście człowiek którego poszukuję jest powiązany z kryminalistyką, przez co miałam nadzieję dowiedzieć się czegoś w miejscu, które jest bezpośrednio powiązane z tematem. Czy mógłby mi pan w tym pomóc? - Mężczyzna przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią w ciszy, po czym oparł łokcie na biurku.

\- Jak nazywa się poszukiwana przez panią osoba?

\- Rudy Gillen.

Twarz siedzącego przed nią policjanta okazała lekkie zdziwienie.

\- Ma pani na myśli _tego_ Rudiego Gillena? Wybitnego specjalistę w dziedzinie psychologii kryminalnej?

„_To on aż taki sławny? _”

\- Tak.

\- Rzeczywiście musiała mieć pani wcześniej pecha. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Na pewno dokładnie pani wcześniej szukała? Jego nazwisko jest sławne w całym kraju.

\- Wygląda na to, że jeszcze wiele muszę się nauczyć. – Emiko ze spokojem odpowiedziała na wyczuwalna drwinę w jego głosie. - Nie chciałam jednak zawieść moich czytelników, dlatego postanowiłam szukać wiarygodnego źródła. – Policjant dalej wpatrywał się w nią zza biurka.

\- Pani zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie udzielamy tego typu informacji? Rozwiązujemy sprawy kryminalne, szukamy winnych i zaginionych… Rozmowa z dziennikarzami nie należy do naszych obowiązków.

Emiko wpatrywała się w siedzącego przed nią mężczyznę w ciszy, jednocześnie czując, że powoli zaczyna gotować się od środka ze złości. Nie mogła jednak dać tego po sobie poznać, bo zniszczyłoby to jej wizerunek osoby opanowanej (przynajmniej w obecnym miejscu)… Coś jednak musiała zrobić aby choć trochę uspokoić swoje nerwy, dlatego zacisnęła pięść u jednej z dłoni trzymanej na kolanach.

Nie mogła też tak po prostu nachalnie kontynuować tej rozmowy, gdyż mogłyby z tego wyniknąć jakieś nieprzewidziane konsekwencje… Co jeżeli jej wyraz twarzy zdradziłby, że potrzebuje kontaktu z Rudym Gillenem w bardziej prywatnej sprawie? I co jeżeli policjant zacząłby zadawać jej jakieś niewygodne pytania? Rozsądnym było po prostu wyjść stąd i spróbować szukać gdzie indziej... Tak czy owak Emiko nie miała zamiaru się poddawać. Powoli wstała z krzesła.

\- Niezmiernie jest mi przykro, że nie umiecie państwo udzielić pomocy osobie w potrzebie. Przepraszam, że zabrałam panu czas. Do widzenia. – Odparła z wyczuwaną pogardą, po czym skinęła głową i odwróciła w stronę wyjścia. Skoro zdołała dowiedzieć się chociaż tyle, że Rudy Gillen jest znany w całym kraju, z pewnością da się znaleźć informacje na jego temat w innych miejscach…

\- Aż tak bardzo zależy pani na kontakcie z doktorem Gillenem?

Emiko zatrzymała się w pół kroku i już miała odpowiedzieć „Tak, oczywiście!”, ale to pokazałoby jej zbyt wielki entuzjazm, a co za tym idzie – informację o tym, że jest jej BARDZO potrzebny. Przybrała więc spokojny wyraz twarzy, po czym odwróciła się powoli w stronę mężczyzny.

\- Z pewnością mój artykuł byłby znacznie ciekawszy.

\- Oh… I wyjątkowo jest pani potrzebny do tego psycholog kryminalny? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. – Nie wystarczyłby do tego zwykły policjant na służbie? – Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko, dając upust swojemu zirytowaniu. Miała dosyć tych gierek słownych.

\- Najpierw kończy pan ze mną dyskusję, a teraz próbuje kontynuować ją na siłę? - Lekko uśmiechnęła się, przyjmując drwiący wyraz twarzy. - Skoro nie udzielił mi pan pomocy w sprawie z którą przyszłam, innej zbytnio nie potrzebuję. Wygląda na to, że muszę poradzić sobie z analizą do artykułu sama.

\- Skoro mogła pani wcześniej również to zrobić, dlaczego szukała pani pomocy u tak wielkiego specjalisty?

Dziewczyna ze zgrozą zauważyła, że z nerwów dłonie zaczynają jej się pocić. Nie chciała usłyszeć już ani jednego pytania i ani jednego dodatkowego komentarza, a była poddawana im wciąż - nowym i nowym. Pragnęła zakończyć tą dyskusję jak najszybciej. W jej oczach pojawił się jakiś dziwny błysk.

\- Chciałam urozmaicić artykuł dodając informację potwierdzoną analizą psychologa kryminalnego. Skoro jednak nie jest mi to dane, trudno. Po prostu dłużej potrwa napisanie go. Tak więc muszę pana przeprosić, do widz-

\- To interesujące. – Mężczyzna przerwał jej, po czym chwycił długopis i zaczął pisać coś na kartce papieru. – Zrobi więc pani własną analizę? – Emiko zmarszczyła brwi gdyż nie podobało jej się to nachalne ciągnięcie tematu.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego miałoby to nagle pana interesować.

\- Cóż… - Policjant wstał zza biurka i zaczął zbliżać się w jej stronę. – Jeżeli pani jako dziennikarka zacznie spekulować i wysunie setki teorii, może to tylko wszystko pogorszyć. Lepiej niech pani skontaktuje się z człowiekiem, który pracuje pod tym adresem. – Mężczyzna podał w jej stronę niewielki skrawek papieru.

_ **Zakład karny, Welheim, 46 238 Bottrop** _

\- Nie rozumiem?

Policjant uśmiechnął się z niemałym rozbawieniem.

\- Znajdzie tam pani osobę, której poszukuje. – Emiko zaczęła się na niego gapić z niedowierzaniem. Czy on sobie żartuje…? Mężczyzna patrzył się jednak na nią jak najbardziej normalnie. - Proszę napisać dobry artykuł, bo z pewnością go przeczytam. W jakim wydawnictwie publikuje pani swoje prace?

Dziewczyna z oszołomienia na sekundę zastygła w bezruchu czując, że nagle zatrzymał się czas i w jednej chwili pochłonęła ją niewidzialna dotąd czarna dziura. Bez możliwości ucieczki…

Wydawnictwo w którym publikuje?!

Szybko jednak przypomniała sobie o jednej, bardzo ważnej rzeczy i mimo całej trwającej obecnie sytuacji, przyjaźnie uśmiechnęła się do policjanta w tak naturalnym geście, jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało.

\- Jestem wolnym strzelcem. – Rzekła zabierając podany jej kawałek papieru. - Dziękuję panu za współpracę.

\- Proszę się na mnie nie gniewać, wykonuję tylko moje obowiązki.

\- Oh? Nie wspominał pan chwilę wcześniej, że rozmowy z dziennikarzami do tych obowiązków nie należą?

\- Owszem, ale pomaganie ludziom jak najbardziej. – Policjant wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę. – Cóż… Nasza rozmowa nieco się przeciągnęła. Do widzenia pani. – Ruchem pełnym godności Emiko podała mu dłoń, po czym szybko opuściła biuro.

Gdy wreszcie wyszła z budynku na ulicę, głęboko odetchnęła, po czym zauważyła, że naprzeciw niej mieści się dość spora jadłodajnia. W tym samym momencie poczuła, że zaczęło burczeć jej w brzuchu. Bez zastanawiania skierowała się więc prosto do jej drzwi, aby zaspokoić swoją potrzebę.

Prawdą było, że dzisiejsze wydarzenia wymęczyły ją niezmiernie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział za dwa tygodnie, w piątek C:


	10. Doktor Gillen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muzyka do rozdziału: DJ Okawari - Flower Dance  
https://youtu.be/AULG4MoYxQk

Od strony brzozowego zagajnika powiewał lekki wietrzyk, niosąc ze sobą oddechy wiosny, w stronę drogi po której zmierzała w stronę Welheim Emiko Tenma. Czuła się wyjątkowo zdeterminowana, ponieważ wiedziała już, jak Rudy Gillen wygląda.

Ostatnie trzy miesiące spędziła na szukaniu większej ilości informacji na jego temat; chociaż książki i gazety nie podawały jego miejsca zamieszkania czy pracy (Emiko była mimo wszystko niezwykle wdzięczna policjantowi który jej tą wiedzę przekazał), w kilku znalazła jego obecne fotografie oraz prace których był autorem. Wiele z nich przeczytała, jednak to nie wystarczało. Wiedziała że potrzebuje jego bezpośredniej pomocy oraz to, że na pewno nie zwróci się o nią na komisariacie, tylko musi się z nim spotkać po pracy, na ulicy… a najlepiej w jego mieszkaniu. Postanowiła więc najpierw udać się w pobliże zakładu karnego w którym pracował i oczekiwać na jego powrót do domu, aby dowiedzieć się gdzie mieszka.

Późnym popołudniem wreszcie doczekała się tej chwili - Rudy Gillen wyszedł z miejsca pracy i skierował się w stronę swojego domu. Tego dnia niebo było zachmurzone i zbierało się na deszcz, a Rudy Gillen prawdopodobnie nie miał ze sobą parasola, ponieważ maszerował szybkim krokiem trzymając w jednej z dłoni czarną teczkę. Emiko szła od niego w znacznym oddaleniu, gdyż nie chciała zostać zauważona, co jej się zresztą udało. Po około piętnastu minutach śledzony przez nią mężczyzna przeszedł przez furtkę dzielącą jego ogród z ulicą, przekręcił zamek w drzwiach i wszedł do wnętrza domu. Dziewczyna obserwowała to wszystko z drugiej strony ulicy, częściowo schowana za znajdującym się tam budynkiem, nadal namyślając się jak właściwie powinna się przedstawić i co powiedzieć.

Wreszcie doszła do pewnej decyzji. Zdecydowanym krokiem zbliżyła się do ogrodzenia i nacisnęła dzwonek znajdujący się przy furtce. W niedługim czasie drzwi od domu otwarły się i stanął w nich nie kto inny, jak Rudy Gillen we własnej osobie.

\- Tak?

\- Dzień dobry. Pan Rudy Gillen jak miewam?

\- Zgadza się. O co chodzi? – Mężczyzna zaczął wpatrywać się w nią z zaciekawieniem, przez co Emiko najpierw postanowiła wybadać sytuację, oraz to, czy ma on jakieś własne zdanie na temat sprawy jej brata.

\- Nazywam się Emilie Himmel i obecnie piszę artykuł do działu studenckiego z uniwersytetu z wydziału kryminalnego. Słyszałam o pana autorytecie w dziedzinie psychologii kryminalnej, która przydałaby mi się niebywale. Piszę pracę na temat niewyjaśnionej sprawy doktora Kenzo Tenmy z Düsseldorfu… - W momencie gdy Emiko tylko wymówiła imię swojego brata, zauważyła że twarz doktora Gillena zmieniła się natychmiastowo. To już nie było zaciekawienie, ale jakby… pogarda? Przełknęła ślinę. – Bardzo pana proszę, naprawdę mi na tym zależy…

\- Niezbyt interesuje mnie ta sprawa, mówiąc tak zupełnie szczerze. Proszę skierować się do kogoś innego. – Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niej tyłem i zaczął wchodzić do domu, przez co Emiko zaczęła gorączkowo myśleć, aby powiedzieć coś co byłoby najodpowiedniejsze… aż w końcu znalazła _to_.

\- Odmawia mi pan, ponieważ studiował razem z doktorem Tenmą? – Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i odwrócił z powrotem w jej kierunku.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Do widzenia. – Po tym głucho zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się chwilę przed siebie, po czym spojrzała w okna domu.

„_Aha. Nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać na temat braciszka, więc to dobry znak. Znaczy to, że jest mu zbyt bliski, aby miał go komuś wydać…_”

Delikatnie uśmiechnęła się, po czym raz jeszcze spojrzała na zamknięte chwilę wcześniej drzwi.

„_Ja jeszcze tu wrócę_.” – Pomyślała w duchu całkiem zadowolona, po czym zaczęła oddalać się w przeciwnym kierunku. Teraz pozostawało tylko wytrwać w swoim postanowieniu.

****

Tak minęło kilkanaście kolejnych dni – codziennie Emiko czekała pod domem doktora Gillena aż ten wróci z pracy, aby móc z nim porozmawiać. Codziennie też nie chciał w żaden sposób mieć z nią do czynienia i kazał jej zwrócić się do kogoś innego. Dziewczyna jednak nie poddawała się i dzielnie konfrontowała z nim każdego kolejnego dnia z osobna.

Wiedziała że nie odpuści, dopóki nie dowie się tego czego potrzebuje. Oczywiście gdyby powiedziała mu, że jest młodszą siostrą Kenzo, z pewnością podzieliłby się z nią ważnymi informacjami. Nie miała jednak do końca pewności, czy przyznawanie się do swojej prawdziwej tożsamości byłoby bezpieczne. Za żadne skarby nie chciała aby wydało się to, że jest w Niemczech i przede wszystkim, aby braciszek się o tym dowiedział. Bezzwłocznie kazałby jej przecież wrócić do domu, a tego nie mogłaby zrobić nawet dla niego. Co więcej, to właśnie dla niego tutaj przybyła i to dla niego chciała rozwikłać tą zagadkę. Udowodnić, że ukochany przez nią braciszek jest niewinny, co zresztą częściowo potwierdzały dziwne wiadomości napisane przez nieznajomego nadawcę…

Po ponad dwóch tygodniach prób dogadania się z doktorem Gillenem, Emiko nadal nie udało się przekonać go do udzielenia jej pomocy. Doszła więc do wniosku, że nie ma innego wyjścia, jak podjąć wyjątkowo drastyczne środki. Jeżeli tego nie zrobi, nigdy nie dowie się niczego, na pewno nie od niego. Cicho westchnęła, naciskając dzwonek przy furtce, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę że wiele ryzykuje.

Po chwili drzwi otwarły się i wyjrzał zza nich doktor Gillen, wraz ze zdenerwowaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Znowu tutaj jesteś?! Przecież mówiłem, że-

\- Potrzebuję pana analizy dlatego, że nie wierzę w winę podejrzanego! – Kątem oka zauważyła, że ta informacja przykuła w pewnym stopniu jego uwagę. – Obiecuję, że nie zajmę dużo czasu…

\- Takie rzeczy to sprawa policji, lepiej żebyś nie badała tego na własną rękę.

\- Czy to źle, że próbuję odnaleźć sprawiedliwość? – Emiko spojrzała się na niego poważnie, czując cały ciężar przepełniających ją emocji, które nagromadziły się w niej przez te wszystkie miesiące odkąd tutaj przybyła. Chociaż nie powiedziała nic więcej, jej oczy mówiły wiele. Aż nazbyt wiele. Doktor Gillen dostrzegł to _coś_, coś co zdecydowało o jego decyzji. Odwrócił się do niej tyłem i zaczął wchodzić do środka, drzwi jednak pozostawiając tym razem otwarte.

\- Proszę wejść, ale tylko na chwilę.

****

W salonie przylegającym do domowego gabinetu doktora Gillena, Emiko siedziała wraz z nim na fotelach usytuowanych naprzeciwko siebie. Przez chwilę przypatrywali się w sobie w ciszy, po czym mężczyzna w końcu zabrał głos.

\- Dlaczego aż tak bardzo zależy ci na mojej analizie?

\- Ja… - Emiko przygryzła wargę aby dać upust swoim emocjom. – Tak naprawdę nazywam się… Emiko Tenma i przybyłam tu za moim braciszkiem Kenzo...

W pokoju nagle zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko dźwiękiem tykającego zegara stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia. Rudy Gillen patrzył się na nią z niedowierzaniem i wątpliwościami; lekko zmarszczył brwi.

\- W co ty pogrywasz?

\- Mówię prawdę. – Popatrzyła się mu prosto w oczy, nawet nie mrugnąwszy.

\- Nie wyglądasz na Azjatkę. Nic nie wiem też na temat tego, aby Tenma miał młodszą siostrę. Myślisz że tak po prostu uwierzę ci na słowo?

\- Dowód osobisty i paszport będą wystarczające?

\- Mogą być równie dobrze podrobione, tak samo jak cała ta historia.

\- Rozumiem. Więc nic też nie powinnam wiedzieć na temat tego, że podczas czasów uniwersyteckich braciszek na jednym z egzaminów ściągał tak samo jak pan?

Oczy doktora Gillena zaczęły wyrażać poważne zdziwienie.

\- Skąd ty… - Emiko uśmiechnęła się.

\- Z listów braciszka, które wysyłał wtedy do domu w Jokohamie. Wtedy jeszcze te listy czytała mi mama, ponieważ byłam zbyt mała aby znać litery, nawet jeśli były napisane tylko w hiraganie.

Doktor Gillen podparł głowę swoją dłonią, nadal wpatrując się w nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Pokaż mi swój dowód albo paszport.

\- Jest pan pewien? Może być przecież podrobiony. – Od strony mężczyzny zapadła cisza. Emiko nadal uśmiechając się, wyjęła swój paszport i położyła go na stoliku znajdującym się pomiędzy fotelami. Po chwili Rudy Gillen wyciągnął po niego dłoń i zaczął przeglądać poszczególne jego strony. Jego oczy napotkały wypisane po japońsku litery天馬恵美子, pod którymi był dopisek w innych językach, między innymi w angielskim jako „Emiko Tenma”, dalej wzrost, data urodzenia, imiona rodziców… oraz pieczątki z przekroczenia japońskiej, a później niemieckiej granicy dziewięć miesięcy wcześniej.

Doktor Gillen zamknął paszport i wstał aby podać go w jej stronę, po czym ciężko opadł z powrotem na fotel.

\- Nie wierzę, że Tenma… Nigdy nic nie mówił…

\- Ja z jego listów też niewiele wiem na pana temat. Pewnym jest tylko to, że pragnął się wtedy z panem zaprzyjaźnić, ale jakoś nie było wam po drodze.

\- To było… wtedy. – Mężczyzna spojrzał się na nią bardzo wymownie, po czym jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. - Tenma… był u mnie w zeszłym tygodniu. – Na to stwierdzenie oczy Emiko w jednej chwili otwarły się na oścież.

\- Braciszek tu był?! – Poczuła w tym momencie, że jej serce zaczęło bić nieco szybciej.

\- Tak… - Doktor Gillen splótł dłonie, które chwilę wcześniej trzymał oparte o podłokietniki fotela. – To co mi opowiedział, jest długą historią. Czy zanim nie zacznę, nie chciałabyś się napić kawy albo herbaty? – Usłyszawszy tą propozycję, dziewczyna poczuła suchość w gardle i przełknęła ślinę.

\- Nie… na razie dziękuję. Prozę, niech mi pan opowie o braciszku. – Doktor Gillen kiwnął głową.

\- Przygotuj się jednak na to, że nie będzie to łatwa historia. Tenma gdy przyszedł się ze mną spotkać, przyniósł ze sobą dwie dziwne wiadomości, twierdząc że zostały napisane specjalnie do niego, przez jednego i tego samego adresata. – Serce Emiko uderzyło mocniej na te słowa. – Na początku myślałem, że Tenma sam to wymyślił, powiem szczerze, byłem zdania że on na prawdę popełnił te zbrodnie. Powiedz, czy jeżeli ktoś kogo prawie nie znasz i jest poszukiwany za zabójstwa, przyniósłby ci dwie dziwne wiadomości, uwierzyłabyś mu tak na słowo? – Mężczyzna z lekkim niezadowoleniem w głosie zwrócił się do niej, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Odpowiedź jednak nadeszła, wywołując u niego niewiarygodne zaskoczenie.

\- Mein lieber Dr. Tenma! Sehen Sie mich! Sehen Sie mich! Das Monstrum in meinem Selbst ist so groß geworder! Hilfe! Das monstrum in mir wird explodieren!

\- Skąd ty…?! – Dziewczyna spojrzała się mu prosto w oczy, chcąc przekazać całą prawdę.

\- Byłam tam. Zarówno w Verden, jak i później w posiadłości Godericha i na dachu ruin Hilden & Engels w Romberg… Tam znalazłam te wiadomości. A pan? …Dlaczego uwierzył pan braciszkowi?

\- Mam obecnie takiego jednego pacjenta, Jürgensa, który twierdzi że popełnił zabójstwo na prośbę „przyjaciela”. Przyjaciel ten wpasowuje się idealnie w osobę, o której wspomniał Tenma. Na początku nie wierzyłem w jego niewinność, jednak podczas śledztwa w domu pani Kempf zrozumiałem, że Tenma mówił prawdę. _On_ jednak istnieje… - Emiko zmarszczyła brwi.

\- On…? O kogo… chodzi?

\- Myślę że odpowiednim będzie zacząć od historii, którą opowiedział mi Tenma. Od początku, czyli od roku 1986.

_Wszystko zaczęło się właśnie wtedy, gdy państwo Liebert wyemigrowali do zachodnich Niemiec wraz z dwójką adoptowanych dzieci, bliźniąt. Po emigracji małżeństwo Liebertów zostało zastrzelone, a chłopak postrzelony w głowę. Tenma przeprowadził operację i uratował mu życie, jednak niedługo po tym chłopiec zabił otrutymi cukierkami trzy osoby – dyrektora szpitala, ordynatora i szefa zespołu, po czym zbiegł wraz ze swoją siostrą._

_Tenma odkrył, że oboje tak naprawdę pochodzą z Czech i nie mieli rodziców, a przez te wszystkie lata wychowywali się w sierocińcach oraz w rodzinach zastępczych na terenie całych Niemiec._

_Dziewięć lat później czyli w 1995 roku, młodzieniec pojawił się ponownie w Düsseldorfie, zabił zatrutym cukierkiem funkcjonariusza policji i Adolfa Junkersa, złodzieja będącego pod szpitalną opieką Tenmy._

_ Jest on również odpowiedzialny za zabójstwa czterech małżeństw w średnim wieku; ich zabójstwa zlecił Junkersowi i dwóm innym osobom, które również później zamordował. Odpowiada też za zabójstwo państwa Fortnerów z Heidelberga, które to zlecił dwóm funkcjonariuszom policji – Messenerowi i Müllerowi; wcześniej ich szantażując._

_Ma on jakąś zdolność - jest w stanie lokalizować morderców, izolować ich, a następnie nimi manipulować. _

_Imię tego młodzieńca to Johan. Johan Liebert._

Emiko głośno przełknęła ślinę po wysłuchaniu całej tej zawiłej historii. Choć każdemu mogłaby się wydać niedorzeczna na pierwszy rzut oka, ona wiedziała że taka była po prostu prawda. To były brakujące elementy do jej dotychczasowej układanki! Wszystko czego dowiedziała się na własną rękę, idealnie wplatało się w wydarzenia opowiedziane przez doktora Gillena.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w pustą przestrzeń, próbując przyswoić sobie te wszystkie informacje. Nie rozumiała dlaczego, ale poczuła dziwne ukłucie zimna w sercu na _to_ imię. Było jakieś takie… Nawet w pełni nie potrafiła nazwać tego uczucia. Dziwne… Pierwszy raz w życiu czyjeś imię wywołało u niej taka reakcję…

\- Johan… Liebert…

Oboje pogrążyli się na dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, jakby usiłując uchwycić w logiczną całość swoje własne myśli. Stan ten trwał kilka minut, aż w końcu zakończył się, gdy Rudy Gillen wstał z fotela.

\- Myślę, że mimo wszystko lepiej zaparzę tej herbaty. Słodzisz?

\- Normalnie nie, ale… - Emiko nadal nie pozbierała w pełni swoich myśli. - …Poproszę dwie łyżeczki. Po tym wszystkim trochę kręci mi się w głowie.

\- W porządku. – Mężczyzna odszedł w stronę kuchni, pozostawiając ją siedzącą w fotelu i nadal głęboko zamyśloną.

****

Kiedy po chwili doktor Gillen wrócił z dwoma filiżankami herbaty, zastał Emiko wciąż siedzącą w fotelu i patrzącą się w okno. Po jej twarzy było widać, że doszła do pewnego wniosku, jednak nieco ją on niepokoił… Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i odebrała swoją herbatę, po czym zamieszała ją łyżeczką, którą następnie odłożyła delikatnie na podstawek. Powoli przechyliła naczynie i napiła się kilka łyków, a Rudy Gillen ją cały czas obserwował. Wiedział że powinien powiedzieć jej coś jeszcze, ale nie chciał narażać siostry swojego przyjaciela na kolejne nieprzyjemności; co jednak było zbyteczne, gdyż Emiko odezwała się właśnie na temat tego.

\- Niech mi pan powie… - Nieco przymrużyła oczy. - …Dlaczego braciszek podąża za tym mężczyzną? Czy po to, aby udowodnić swoją niewinność, czy…? – Doktor Gillen napił się łyka herbaty, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, co odpowiedniego powinien na to odpowiedzieć. Nawet on obawiał się wypowiadać na głos te słowa… Nie chciał jednak okłamywać siostry Tenmy, dlatego postanowił podzielić się z nią swoim dość nieprzyjemnym spostrzeżeniem.

\- Obawiam się, że Tenma wyruszył za nim z zupełnie innego powodu.

\- Rozumiem. – To było wszystko co mu odpowiedziała. Nawet szybciej niż potrzeba, zrozumiała co doktor Gillen miał na myśli i poczuła że coraz bardziej kręci jej się w głowie. Szybko ponownie złapała za filiżankę i zaczęła pić kolejne łyki, mając nadzieję że cukier zawarty w nich odpędzi słabość, która ją ogarniała.

„_Braciszek…_” – Przygryzła wargę. - „_On chce…_” – Przymknęła oczy i podparła twarz jedną ręką. - „_Boże…_”

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – Usłyszała głos doktora Gillena w którym dało się wyczuć troskę. – Może chcesz się położyć? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

\- Nie… ja… - Zaczęła powoli i głęboko oddychać. – Potrzebuję trochę czasu, aby sobie to wszystko poukładać… - Mężczyzna skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- W porządku. Zrobię ci jeszcze jedną herbatę, a później wracam do pracy w gabinecie. W razie czego możesz położyć się na kanapie i zdrzemnąć.

\- Dobrze… Dziękuję. – Odparła, po czym ponownie pogrążyła się w ciszy.

Kilka kolejnych godzin dziewczyna spędziła zatopiona w myślach, odmawiając nawet zjedzenia kolacji zaproponowanej przez gospodarza domu. Wiedziała że w obecnym stanie nie będzie w stanie niczego przełknąć. Jej brat… jej ukochany braciszek ma w planach pozbawienie życia drugiego człowieka…

Emiko nie potrafiła pogodzić się z tą myślą. To ją przerastało. Przecież znała Kenzo, on był w stanie tylko ratować ludzkie życia, a nie pozbawiać go innych. Co takiego musiało się wydarzyć, że podjął taką decyzję? Dlatego, że zoperował w przeszłości chłopca, który gdy dorósł, okazał się seryjnym mordercą?

\- _Tenma przeprowadził operację i uratował mu życie, jednak niedługo po tym chłopiec zabił otrutymi cukierkami trzy osoby – dyrektora szpitala, ordynatora i szefa zespołu, po czym zbiegł wraz ze swoją siostrą._

Nie gdy dorósł. On był nim od samego początku… To była wersja wydarzeń którą przekazał Gillenowi Tenma, a teraz dotarła do niej. Dziewczyna złapała się za głowę.

„_Muszę powstrzymać braciszka za wszelką cenę! On nie może… On nie może zabić drugiego człowieka i stać się mordercą! _” – Poczuła że jej oczy stają się coraz bardziej wilgotne. W ciszy kilka łez spłynęło po jej twarzy, a Emiko starała się za wszelką cenę aby nie zacząć szlochać. Nie chciała, aby siedzący w pokoju obok doktor Gillen ją usłyszał.

Kenzo znosi to od samego początku w samotności. Ona nie jest żadnym wyjątkiem. Też zniesie to… sama.

„_To braciszek nauczył mnie, że trzeba pomagać innym…_”

Emiko smutno się uśmiechnęła i spojrzała za okno, gdzie obecnie panowały ciemności.

„_Jeżeli nie udałoby mi się go powstrzymać… ja…_”

Zacisnęła pięści u obu rąk tak mocno, że aż jej palce stały się białe.

„_Jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia… ja… Ja zrobię to za niego. Nie pozwolę, aby braciszek pobrudził swoje ręce krwią… Nie on… Nie osoba którą kocham najbardziej…_”


	11. Miasto chaosu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do czego posunie się siostra doktora Tenmy, aby zdobyć informacje niezbędne do śledztwa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA! Rozdział dla czytelników 16+ (pojawiają się przekleństwa i dwuznaczne propozycje)

Choć Emiko była gotowa na ciąg dalszy swojej tułaczki, nie było jej dane od razu do niej powrócić. Następnego dnia po tym jak dowiedziała się o prawdziwym motywie swojego brata i wszystkim co się do tej pory wydarzyło, postanowiła udać się w dalszą drogę. Na początku jednak poprosiła doktora Gillena, aby pod żadnym pozorem nie powiedział Kenzo o tym, że przybyła tu specjalnie dla niego. Wiedziała że od razu zacząłby się o nią bardzo martwić, a to nie czas na to, gdyż on potrzebuje skupić się teraz na ważniejszych rzeczach - chociażby na szukaniu prawdy.

Podziękowała panu Rudiemu za rozmowę, ukłoniła się po japońsku i już miała odejść, jednak doktor Gillen powstrzymał ją przed tym w ostatniej chwili.

Mężczyzna czuł się częściowo odpowiedzialny za młodą dziewczynę, gdyż nie chciał wystawiać młodszej siostry swojego przyjaciela na niebezpieczeństwo, dlatego też wyszedł z propozycją, aby do kolejnej głośnej sprawy z Tenmą zamieszkała u niego. Skoro Kenzo ponownie przepadł bez wieści a jego siostra wie już wszystko, nie potrzebuje niepotrzebnie ryzykować. Emiko nie chciała się z tym zgodzić i próbowała odrzucić tą propozycję, jednak nie potrafiła znaleźć wystarczająco mocnego argumentu. Doktor Gillen był nieugięty.

Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że dziewczyna została.

Aby nie tracić niepotrzebnie czasu, młoda Tenma zatrudniła się na pół etatu jako kelnerka w lokalnym barze, codziennie przeglądała poranną gazetę i… zaczęła pewną aktywność.

Doktor Gillen większość każdego dnia spędzał w pracy, przez co wracał do domu późnymi popołudniami, co dało Emiko szeroki wachlarz możliwości i postanowiła go w pełni wykorzystać. Rudy Gillen nigdy nie dowiedział się, że popołudniami gdy on wciąż pracował… Emiko trenowała na strzelnicy.

To nie było jej pierwsze zetknięcie się z bronią palną. Już w Japonii gdy ukończyła szesnaście lat, ojciec nauczył ją podstaw do czego i w jaki sposób należy jej używać. Był zdania, że Emiko powinna móc obronić się niezależnie od sytuacji jaka ją w życiu spotka, choć jednocześnie miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiała tej wiedzy użyć. Gdyby jednak wtedy wiedział, że w przyszłości będzie chciała użyć jej do tego, co planowała zrobić teraz… pewnie nigdy by jej tego nie pokazał.

****

Tak minęło kolejnych kilka miesięcy, aż w końcu któregoś październikowego poranka nadeszła wiadomość o kolejnym morderstwie małżeństwa w średnim wieku, tym razem w Hamburgu. Gdy tylko Emiko przeczytała o tym w porannej gazecie, od razu rzuciła swoją pracę, zostawiła Rudiemu Gillenowi wiadomość i udała się w dalszą podróż.

Gdy doktor Gillen wrócił tego dnia z pracy, nie zastał dziewczyny w swoim domu tak jak zawsze, co nieco go zaniepokoiło. Przez te parę miesięcy zdążył polubić ją nie tylko dlatego, że była siostrą jego przyjaciela, ale także za to, że była rozsądną i dobrą osobą.

Mężczyzna sprawdził wszystkie pomieszczenia w domu, po czym na końcu wszedł do swojego gabinetu.

„Gdzie ona jest? Powinna być już w domu…”

Jego wzrok padł na kopertę która leżała na biurku. Szybko do niej podszedł i zajrzał do środka, gdzie zobaczył sporą sumę pieniędzy oraz złożoną kartkę z wiadomością.

_ **Drogi panie Rudy,** _

_ **Dziękuję za wszystko co pan dla mnie zrobił przez ostatnie miesiące, jestem panu bardzo wdzięczna za całą otrzymaną pomoc. Dowiedziałam się dzisiaj o kolejnej sprawie powiązanej z moim braciszkiem, dlatego też niezwłocznie udaję się na miejsce zdarzenia. Proszę przyjąć te pieniądze w zamian za mój pobyt w pana domu. Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję.** _

_ **Emiko** _

_ **PS. Obiad jest w lodówce, proszę go tylko podgrzać.** _

\- Cholera! – Doktor Gillen zgniótł w ręce kartkę z wiadomością. – Nie musiała zostawiać mi żadnych pieniędzy!

Emiko jednak przybyła do Niemiec na własną odpowiedzialność, dlatego też nie chciała być nikomu nic dłużna.

****

Skoro było wspomniane w gazecie, że podejrzanym ponownie jest były japoński neurochirurg, nie było wykluczonym, że będzie jej dane spotkać się z Kenzo ponownie. Dziewczyna podążając drogą z Welheim do Hamburga cały czas zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i cieszyła się, że brat pamiętał ją tylko jako małe dziecko. Za nic nie mógł się teraz dowiedzieć, że ona jest w Niemczech… nie teraz… Nie gdy chciała zrobić _tą_ jedną rzecz…

Kiedy przybyła do Hamburga, przeszukała wszystkie możliwe źródła informacji, aż wreszcie trafiła do domu zamordowanej pary. Był to dość duży dom, do którego wchodziło się po ścieżce prowadzącej przez ogród, w którym obecnie rośliny miały na sobie kolory jesieni – był to bowiem październik.

Emiko powoli zaczęła zaglądać do poszczególnych pomieszczeń, aż wreszcie trafiła do salonu gdzie znalazła scenę zbrodni. Na dywanie i podłodze były ślady krwi, wraz z podpisanymi numerami przed techników policyjnych oraz biały obrys sylwetki jednego z zamordowanych. Dziewczynę niesamowicie cieszył fakt, że w domu jak i przed nim nie było żywej duszy, dzięki czemu mogła przebywać w nim niezauważona. Wolnym krokiem poruszała się od pierwszego numeru, próbując ustalić motyw zabójcy.

„_Choć pierwsze obrażenie otrzymał już przy fotelu, poruszał się dalej… Co znaczy, że sprawca… spudłował?_ ” – Dziewczyna wzrokiem pośledziła ścieżkę krwi która prowadziła do komody stojącej przy ścianie. – „_Spudłował, więc zaczął iść za ofiarą…_” – Zaczęła powoli podchodzić w tamtą stronę. – „_Taaak… Szedł za nim aż dotąd, ponieważ na ścianie widać odcisk zakrwawionej ręki, którą poszkodowany oparł się w akcie prawdopodobnie, ostatecznej paniki…_” – Spojrzała w bok, gdzie kilka metrów dalej był obrys ciała ludzkiego białą kredą. – „_Skoro jednak aż tam zakończył swoje życie, to znaczy, że nie doszło tutaj do ostatecznego ciosu… Dlaczego?_ ” – Emiko stanęła w miejscu i wpatrując się w całą rozpościerającą się przed nią scenę, przygryzła kciuk oparty na dolnej wardze. – „_Przecież zabójca miał idealną okazję aby to zakończyć, gdy znajdowali się przy komodzie… z lustrem… ?! _” – Odwróciła się w tamtą stronę i zamarła.

Emocje.

To była pierwsza rzecz, o której pomyślała. Aby morderca mógł zabić swoją ofiarę, potrzebował zdecydowanego pchnięcia nożem - jednak zanim to zrobił, zobaczył swoją twarz w lustrze…

_„… i dlatego nie zrobił tego tutaj…_” – Emiko dotknęła palcami zimnej tafli, odbijającej w sobie cały otaczający świat. – „_Nie potrafił zabić drugiego człowieka, jednocześnie widząc siebie jako mordercę…_”

Przypomniała sobie wtedy poprzednie sceny zbrodni, które odwiedziła podczas swojej wędrówki po całych Niemczech przez ostatnie dwa lata.

„_Wszystkie poprzednie były zimne… Nie było tam zupełnie nic, oprócz czystej śmierci… A tutaj…_” – Dziewczyna odwróciła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i oparła tyłem na komodzie. – „_Tutaj jest zupełnie co innego… Gazety podawały że ta sprawa jest powiązana z pozostałymi morderstwami małżeństw w średnim wieku, ale mam wrażenie, że informacje w nich zakłamały rzeczywistość. Chociaż nie jestem ani policjantką ani detektywem, nawet ja czuję, że ten jak i tamten zabójca, to dwie różne osoby..._” – Popatrzyła się w stronę kuchni, gdzie na podłodze był obrys drugiego ciała. – „_Skoro jednak gazety napisały artykuł w ten sposób, oznacza że albo chciały na tym zarobić w jakiś sposób… albo zostały o to poproszone przez policję. No tak… braciszek jest nadal poszukiwany, więc wygląda na to, że to ta druga opcja i ktoś zastawił na niego pułapkę… Mam tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się wyjść z tego cało._”

Emiko głęboko odetchnęła, po czym zaczęła kierować się w stronę wyjścia. Spędziła tu wystarczająco dużo czasu, nie było potrzeby aby dalej ryzykować, aż ktoś odnajdzie ją w domu, w którym nie powinna przebywać. Uważnie i po cichu opuściła budynek, po czym udała się w stronę miasta, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

Los jednak i tym razem kazał jej na to nieco dłużej poczekać, i to znacznie dłużej, niż mogłaby to wcześniej przypuszczać.

****

To był odruch chwili. Emiko bardzo frustrował ciągły brak informacji z ogólnodostępnych źródeł przez ostatni miesiąc, oraz to, że nie udało jej się spotkać z bratem, dlatego też podczas dwóch kolejnych miesięcy postanowiła poszerzyć swoje poszukiwania o inne miejsca. Wiedziała że wiele ryzykuje, ale chęć poznania prawdy i pomocy Kenzo znacznie przeważała tą szalę.

Zaczęła chodzić po miejscówkach, w których dało się spotkać przestępców, skorumpowanych biznesmenów oraz cały ten wielki podziemny świat… Choć starała się zachować wszelką ostrożność i od dzieciństwa umiała walczyć, zdawała sobie sprawę, że jako dziewczyna miałaby niewielkie szanse gdyby napadło ją kilku mężczyzn naraz. Zdawała sobie też sprawę z tego, że informacji których potrzebowała, nie znajdzie w normalnych, przyjaznych ludziom miejscach. To już nie było to, nie to niewinne poszukiwanie informacji i zabawa w detektywa. Teraz potrzebowała znaleźć jakieś poszlaki… które zaprowadziłyby ją do pewnego młodzieńca…

Emiko nawet nie wiedziała jak on wygląda. Jedyne czego dowiedziała się od doktora Gillena było to, że posiadał on siostrę bliźniaczkę i wciągnął jej brata w całą tą absurdalną grę. Jeżeli w ogóle można nazwać grą ściganie psychopatycznego mordercy… Ale z drugiej strony, skoro właśnie do tego wykorzystywał jej brata zamiast go zabić, widocznie w jakiś sposób czerpał z tego satysfakcję.

Pozostawała też druga kwestia - dziewczyna wiedziała, że broń może zdobyć tylko na nielegalnym rynku. Musiała uzbroić się w nią nie tylko dlatego że postanowiła w zależności od wydarzeń powstrzymać lub poświęcić się dla swojego brata, ale również do obrony, gdyby któregoś dnia okazało się, że znalazła się w zbyt niebezpiecznej dla życia sytuacji.

Tej nocy wreszcie udało jej się znaleźć odpowiedniego sprzedawcę i dobiła z nim targu. Zaopatrzyła się w pistolet marki Walther oraz sporo zapasowych kul do magazynka, za nie aż tak bardzo wygórowaną cenę, jaką proponowało jej kilku wcześniejszych handlarzy. Jako że co nieco znała się na broni dzięki lekcjom ojca, była w stanie stwierdzić, że towar nie był słabej jakości i na pewno spełni swoją rolę, gdy przyjdzie na niego czas.

Gdy sprzedawca odszedł od stolika przy którym z nią siedział, Emiko schowała pistolet za pazuchę, następnie pudełko z zapasowymi kulami do kieszeni od kurtki i oparła swoje łokcie o stolik. Zastanawiała się czy powinna tutaj zostać, czy może wrócić kolejnego wieczoru. W lokalu było sporo klientów, a miejsca przy barze były wręcz oblegane i zewsząd dobiegały najróżniejsze rozmowy. Dziewczyna dyskretnie rozejrzała się na wszystkie strony i mimo wszelkim odruchom rozsądku, postanowiła zostać jeszcze przez chwilę, gdyż mogło dojść do jakiejś ciekawej wymiany zdań, którą mogłaby przypadkowo usłyszeć… Sama ta myśl spowodowała, że delikatnie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Po chwili jednak zauważyła coś niepokojącego. W stronę jej stolika zbliżało się dwóch mężczyzn, w nie do końca trzeźwym stanie. Emiko mimo wszystko twardo pozostała na miejscu, aby nie pokazać po sobie żadnych odruchów strachu – gdyż to by ją całkowicie zgubiło.

\- Suż za pienkna kobieta… i to sałkiem sama… - Odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn, jedną ręką opierając się o stolik i jednocześnie nachylając się nad jej siedzącą sylwetką. Drugi natomiast bez żadnego zaproszenia, usiadł na krześle obok i zaczął się na nią patrzeć.

\- Bruno, jesteś debilem! Czy ona nadal siedzi sama?! – Mężczyzna drwiąco spojrzał się na swojego towarzysza, który szybkim ruchem odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

\- To ty jesteś skończonym idiotą, Horst! Nie będzie siedziała tylko z tobą! – Złapał niedbale za krzesło i szybkim ruchem usiadł po jej drugiej stronie. – Zabawisz nas jakoś, prawda, sukiereczku? – Na tą dwuznaczną propozycję oczy Emiko przybrały dziwny wyraz. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, podparła brodę na dłoniach wciąż trzymanych na stoliku i nieznacznie przekrzywiła głowę, lekko się uśmiechając.

\- Oh… Panowie są sami w sobie zabawni. Czy potrzeba jeszcze kogoś, aby to potęgować? – Mężczyźni wybuchnęli śmiechem na to stwierdzenie.

\- Mnie nigdy nie jest dość zabawy, zwłaszcza… jeżeli jest ona spędzona w tak dobrym towarzystwie… - Mężczyzna który wcześniej został nazwany imieniem Horst, położył jedną ze swoich dłoni na jej kolanie pod stołem.

Emiko w tym momencie miała mu ochotę przyłożyć. Tak raz, a PORZĄDNIE. Postanowiła jednak zrobić coś innego… jeszcze bardziej szalonego.

\- Słodziutki… czy wiesz że dotykając mnie w jakikolwiek sposób, ryzykujesz swoje życie? – Emiko odwróciła głowę w jego stronę ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach i spojrzała prosto w jego oczy. – Skoro już doszło do tej sytuacji, rozumiem, że wiedziałeś o tym od samego początku…? - Mężczyzna zaczął się na nią dziwnie patrzeć - widać było że brak jej jakiegokolwiek wzruszenia i lekka nutka rozbawienia w głosie, spowodowała u niego zmieszanie, nawet pomimo jego obecnego stanu.

\- Czyżbyś lubiła grać w gry, moja piękna? – Powoli zaczął się do niej przybliżać, na co Emiko uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i wyjęła broń zza pazuchy, celując mu prosto w brzuch pod stołem.

\- Baaardzo lubię gry. A najbardziej takie, w których mogę zobaczyć w jakich bólach umiera moja kolejna ofiara, kochanie~ …I ani się ruszcie! – Dodała na końcu, gdy zauważyła, że mężczyzna siedzący po jej drugiej stronie, próbował zaatakować ją od tyłu. – Spróbuj wykonać jakiś nagły ruch, a strzelę nie tylko do twojego kolegi, Мой ты забавный друг. (Mój ty zabawny przyjacielu.)

Jej oczy nie żartowały i widać było, że oboje mężczyzn zdało sobie z tego sprawę, bo wręcz miało się wrażenie, jakby nagle otrzeźwieli; nawet jeżeli nie zrozumieli ostatniego zdania do końca. Poniekąd dzięki temu że w lokalu było naprawdę sporo ludzi, nikt nie zwracał swojej uwagi w ich kierunku, gdyż panował duży hałas.

\- To jak? Może usiądziemy po przeciwnej sobie stronie stołu i wtedy grzecznie porozmawiamy, co, moi mili? – Emiko wstała przesuwając stolik w drugą stronę, po czym spokojnie przeszła i usiadła naprzeciwko nich, chowając swój pistolet ponownie za kurtkę. Podparła łokcie o stolik, splotła swoje dłonie i z lekkim uśmieszkiem zaczęła wpatrywać się w mężczyzn siedzących przed nią.

\- Lubię taki ogniście seksowny charakterek… - Odezwał się Horst ocierając ukradkiem krople potu z czoła, po czym założył nogę na nogę. – Spieprzaj Bruno, chcę spędzić z tą panią trochę czasu sam na sam.

\- Powaliło cię?! Przyszliśmy tu razem, więc nie zostawię cię sam na sam z tą dziwką!

\- Zamknij mordę! – Horst wyjął z kieszeni spodni sporą sumę pieniędzy. – Idź na tyły, bo może wreszcie zjawił się ten twój pieprzony diller. Jak mnie z nią zostawisz, pozwolę ci wydać całą tą forsę na co tylko chcesz. – Mężczyzna złapał gotówkę i zaczął ją przeliczać.

\- Mało. Jak dorzucisz jeszcze raz tyle. Twój _towar_ jest BARDZO kosztowny… – Horst uderzył pięścią w stół.

\- Kurwa prawda! – Wyjął kolejne pieniądze, po czym rzucił nimi w drugiego mężczyznę. – A teraz spadaj! – Mężczyzna pozbierał rozsypane banknoty, po czym zaklął raz jeszcze i sobie poszedł.

\- Mało subtelny sposób na zdobycie gotówki. – Emiko uśmiechnęła się do niego z ironią.

\- Bo to ćpun jest i debil… Co innego ty, moja piękna nieznajoma. Na ciebie wydam znacznie więcej… – Dziewczyna ponownie podparła brodę na swoich dłoniach.

\- Oh…? Widzę, że trafił mi się prawdziwy bogacz… Czy więc ten bogacz może zamówić nam butelkę czegoś mocniejszego i dwa kieliszki?

\- Ależ oczywiście. Rozumiem że po pijaku potrafisz być znacznie bardziej namiętna niż przed chwilą? – Emiko częściowo przymknęła oczy, zadziornie się uśmiechając.

\- Ooo taaak… duuużo bardziej~

Mężczyzna wstał i udał się w stronę baru, gdzie zamówił całą butelkę czystej, po czym ponownie wrócił do stolika i nalał im pierwszą kolejkę. Oboje złapali za kieliszki i równocześnie przechylili swoje głowy – Horst wypił swoją porcję na raz, natomiast Emiko upiła tylko niewielki łyczek. W głowie miała bowiem pewien chytry plan…

\- Nie na raz, mała? A może chcesz mnie upić, co? – Zapytał jej się, odstawiając swój kieliszek na stół.

\- Oh… ja po prostu lubię się delektować. Gdybym wypiła na raz, to nic bym nie poczuła, prawda?

\- Hm… mówisz że lubisz czuć? Interesujące… A lubisz jak trochę boli? – Emiko ponownie przytknęła kieliszek do ust i napiła się odrobinkę.

\- Zależy, co chciałbyś mi zaoferować mój drogi. Może to ja mogłabym sprawić ci większą ilość bólu? – Dziewczyna myśląc o pistolecie, dopiła zawartość kieliszka, po czym nalała następną porcję alkoholu do obu naczyń. Mężczyzna złapał swoją porcję i wypił znowu na raz, a Emiko… Wylała swoją niezauważanie za siebie.

„_Ciekawe ile wytrzyma… _\- Pomyślała ukradkiem go obserwując. -_ Porozmawiam z nim i pożartuję na te niesmaczne tematy, a jak zacznie się kiwać i opierać na stole, zapali się dla mnie zielone światło i spadam stąd…_”

****

Tak też toczyła się ta jakże „ciekawa” rozmowa i ku zaskoczeniu Emiko, mężczyzna miał dość mocną głowę. Ona jednak nie poddawała się i raz popijając po odrobince a raz pozbywając się zawartości coraz to kolejnych kieliszków w różny sposób, opróżniała butelkę systematycznie do końca.

\- Iiii wieeesz babe, jestem taaaak cholerhnie bogati, że mógłbiym kaaażdej nossy kochaś się z toboom w pieniądzagch…

\- Huhu~ A jakim to trafem taki mężczyzna zdobył tak wielką fortunę?

\- HIK! Wieeesz… ja bym ci nigdy nie zdrasił thej hissstorji sprzed pięsiu lat… HIK!

\- Ależ oczywiście, bo z pewnością to wieeelka tajemnica, prawda?

\- Doookładniee~ Wieeesz nie mogę rospowiadaś że założono wtedy soś w rodzaju bangu, który zarzązał podziemnymi funduszami… i że był sponsorowany prze same Niemsyy… Złotgo, tam phraliśśmy pieniące dzięki czemu wieeelu z naz dorobiło się ogromnej forduny… - Mężczyzna złapał za kieliszek i ponownie opróżnił go do dna. – Dlatego niiis ci nie pofiem… HIK! Nawet o tyym młodhym gnojku, któryj kontrolował to wrzystko i któregoś dnia nagle znignął. Mófię siiii powstał saaałkowity chaos. Zaczęliśmy jak psy walszyć o forsę która tam została… Kurła, wiesz so sie tam odpiewdalało?!

\- To był jakiś bardzo zły człowiek, prawda? Wystawić tak swoich wspólników…

\- HIK! Kurfa doookładnie. Młody… HIK! Gówniarz! Jakby chciał zobaczyć jak zachodwują się dorośli luzie, mając do dyspozyci tyle kasy. Zabawił się nami jak jakiś szszeniak wtykająsy patyk w mrofiskoo…! – Mężczyzna uderzył pięścią w stół, a dziewczyna zaczęła wpatrywać się w niego z zainteresowaniem. Nie rozumiała dlaczego, ale aura panująca przy opowieści o tak bezdusznym młodym biznesmenie, niewytłumaczalnie skojarzyła jej się z pewnym młodym i bezdusznym mordercą, którego dziwnym trafem ścigał jej braciszek…

\- Szczeniak? Ile on miał lat? – Pochyliła się nieznacznie w kierunku mężczyzny.

\- A sooo, HIK! Zainteresowfana tym chuwjem? – Emiko niewinnie uśmiechnęła się z nad kieliszka.

\- Żartuje pan? Tutaj mam ciekawsze towarzystwo… - Horst zaczął się głupio śmiać.

\- To chyba kurfa oczywiste? Swonko… To jakiś studenssik chyba teraz jezd... - Widać było że alkohol daje mu coraz bardziej się we znaki. – A tyyy szeemu nie jesteś pijwana? Wypij se mnoom jeszcze raaas i jeteen…

\- Mam rosyjskie korzenie, słabeuszku~ - Odrzekła do niego figlarnie Emiko, nalewając następną kolejkę i w duchu modląc się, aby już wreszcie alkohol zamroczył go w całości, gdyż lada chwila butelka mogła stać się pusta; a dziewczyna obawiała się, co mogłoby przypuszczalnie nastąpić po tym.

\- Lepiej HIK! Niech nie pochwonie cię chciwośśśść tak jak mnjee… - Opróżnił kolejny kieliszek do dna. - Bo jakhbyś udała się… - Mężczyzna zaczął się nieznacznie kiwać na swoim siedzeniu. - Do Monachiumm… To byhm cięm… przelesieś… nie… móggggggg… - Po tym jego twarz ciężko opadła na blat, sprawiając że kieliszek który chwilę wcześniej trzymał w ręce, spadł na podłogę i roztrzaskał się w drobny mak.

Emiko pewnym ruchem wstała ze swojego siedzenia, serdecznie uśmiechnęła się do obecnie już chrapiącego mężczyzny i delikatnie zasunęła za sobą krzesło.

\- Dziękuję panu bardzo za wszystkie informacje. – Powiedziała dość mocno zadowolona z siebie, po czym wyszła z baru i skierowała się prosto do swojego motelu, gdzie wzięła zimny prysznic, aby odpędzić od siebie lekkie zamroczenie alkoholowe, które zaczęła czuć po wypiciu tych dwóch czy trzech pełnych kieliszków czystej wódki.

To był też jedyny raz w życiu, gdy napiła się jakiegokolwiek alkoholu. Po tym co dowiedziała się od mężczyzny wiedziała, gdzie potrzebuje udać się w dalszą podróż…


	12. Białe róże

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Początek ARC'u o Monachium! Emiko dociera do Uniwersytetu im. Frieddrich’a Emmanuela, gdzie staje się świadkiem dość osobliwej rozmowy... Co z niej wyniknie? I jaki udział w tym wszystkim będą mieć białe róże?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muzyka do rozdziału: Kalafina - Oblivious  
https://youtu.be/XvOD9pEVyVc

Opierając się na informacjach uzyskanych w barze tamtej nocy, Emiko udała się do Monachium w poszukiwaniu młodego, najprawdopodobniej, studenta. Postanowiła przeszukać najpierw wszystkie większe uczelnie, a gdyby mimo to nie znalazła go w żaden sposób, przeszukać także i mniejsze szkoły. Nie miała pewności czy powinna szukać tych informacji ponownie w bardzo podejrzanych miejscach, czy też może powinna wmieszać się w tłum jako studentka.

Bazując na swoich dotychczasowych doświadczeniach, postanowiła podejść do sprawy rozsądnie i wmieszać się w tłumy uczących się na danej uczelni studentów. Wiedziała też, że miejsca przestępcze i podziemne powinna również odwiedzać, ale… dużo rzadziej. Samo wspomnienie o ostatniej akcji gdzie podrywał ją ten bogacz-pijaczyna, wywoływało w niej obrzydzenie. Nie mogła wręcz uwierzyć, że posunęła się w swojej grze aż tak daleko, tylko po to, aby zdobyć trochę informacji. Nie gwarantowały one przecież tego, że na pewno chodzi o jedną i tą samą osobę.

Gdy przybyła na miejsce miała świadomość, że powinna się śpieszyć. Obecnie był początek stycznia i tylko miesiąc pozostał studentom do letniej przerwy między semestrem zimowym a letnim, która jak się dowiedziała, trwała od ósmego lutego do piętnastego kwietnia. Jeśliby nie udałoby jej się znaleźć osoby której poszukiwała, musiałaby spędzić kolejne dwa miesiące na czekaniu, a Emiko nie była pewna, czy będzie to w stanie znieść.

Od jej wylotu z Japonii mijało właśnie półtora roku. Dziewczyna coraz bardziej tęskniła za domem i swoimi przyjaciółmi, z którymi nie miała kontaktu od ich ostatniego spotkania. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie może ani wysłać do nich żadnego listu ani zadzwonić, gdyż nie wiadomo było, jak daleko sięgała siatka wywiadowcza tego młodego przestępcy… Co jeżeli dowiedziałby się że ktoś taki jak Emiko Tenma, przebywa obecnie w Niemczech? Choć była to jedna szansa na milion, dziewczyna nie chciała w ten sposób ryzykować i narażać bliskich sobie ludzi na jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo.

****

Choć była zdeterminowana i nieugięcie szukała coraz to nowych informacji, los znowu nie chciał jej sprzyjać. Ku jej najgorszym obawom przerwa studencka zaczęła się, nim ona zdążyła dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o nieznanym młodzieńcu. Od stycznia do początku lutego przeszukała tylko jeden z dwóch największych uniwersytetów w mieście, po czym rozpoczęło się długie, żmudne czekanie. Emiko wykorzystywała ten czas na pracę dorywczą i szukanie informacji w różnych źródłach… nawet tych nocnych, w przestępczym półświatku. Nic poważniejszego jednak jak dotąd, nie wydarzyło się.

Wreszcie zaczął się semestr letni, a co za tym idzie, dziewczyna wyruszyła na kolejna uczelnię. Tym razem udała się na uniwersytet im. Frieddrich’a Emmanuela w Monachium.

Przez kilka dni chodziła po korytarzach uniwersyteckich próbując znaleźć jakąś osobę, która byłaby zorientowana w temacie. Wreszcie pod koniec tygodnia wydarzył się cud.

Emiko idąc kolejny raz korytarzem na uczelni usłyszała rozmowę dwóch ludzi, których chwilę wcześniej minęła.

\- …w inne dni przychodzą inni studenci aby mu czytać, od czasu kiedy to całkowicie oślepł. Hej, co myślisz o tym tajemniczym, bogatym grubasie Hansie Georgu Schuwaldzie? – Odezwała się średniego wzrostu dziewczyna. Miała ona krótkie brązowe włosy, nosiła okulary i dźwigała pod ramieniem książki oraz zeszyty z zajęć. Emiko głównie zainteresowały w tym wszystkim słowa „tajemniczy” i „bogaty”.

\- Nie wiem… Skorzystałem tylko z okazji, bo płacili dobrze… - Odpowiedział jej wysoki czarnowłosy chłopak z plecakiem na plecach.

\- Słyszałeś o nim plotki? – Dwójka studentów zatrzymała się w miejscu, przez co młoda Tenma również i mimochodem zaczęła przeglądać zeszyt, który tego dnia niosła ze sobą w ręce. - Mówią, że jednym telefonem ze swojej posiadłości kontroluje cały rynek w Niemczech. Ludzie nazywają go Howard Huges z Bawarii. Nie ma rodziny. Nie ma nikogo bliskiego. A jego fortuna ciągle rośnie. Jak myślisz co zamierza zrobić z tymi pieniędzmi?

\- Kto wie…

\- A jest jeszcze większa zagadka. Jego drugie przezwisko to Wampir z Bawarii.

\- Wampir?

\- Kiedy dzwon wybija drugą nad ranem, on i jego lokaj wyjeżdżają samochodem i włóczą się po nocy. To wygląda tak, jak w opowiadaniach grozy.

\- Prawdopodobnie idzie na spacer. – W tym momencie Emiko musiała przysłonić usta ręką, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem, gdyż odpowiedź chłopaka rozbawiła ją niezmiernie.

\- Wkrótce będę mogła potwierdzić, czy to tylko spacer czy nie. – Dwójka studentów ponownie zaczęła maszerować w dalszą drogę.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „potwierdzić”?

\- To do mojej dokumentacji. „Psychologia Finansistów w Bawarii na przełomie średniowiecza i czasów obecnych”. Myślę, że on będzie idealnym tematem.

\- To dlatego robisz ze mną wywiad, tak? – Chłopak i dziewczyna zaczęli schodzić po schodach na końcu korytarza, a Emiko została z tyłu przy balustradzie, aby jej nie zauważyli.

\- Spojrzałam tylko na nazwisko i kierunek. Poza tym, nie daj się tylko dlatego, że Schuwald na ciebie nakrzyczał. Mówił też okropne rzeczy do innych studentów…

\- Tak… Jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś krzyczy i na koniec dostawać cios…

\- Jesteś przyzwyczajony?

\- T-tak… - Dwójka przystanęła na półpiętrze, przez co Emiko schowała się za balustradą, aby jej nie widzieli; jednocześnie nadstawiła ucha by słyszeć wszystko o czym rozmawiali. - Musiałem zmieniać przybranych rodziców zbyt często bo tyle się działo. – Młodej Tenmie serce zamarło na jedną długą sekundę.

Młody student, który wychowywał się w rodzinach zastępczych. Powiązania z jakimś tajemniczym bogaczem… To wszystko wpasowywało się w obraz jej już tak dobrze znany… Głośno przełknęła ślinę, następnie rozejrzała się czy nikt nie nadchodzi, kto mógłby ją tu nakryć i kontynuowała podsłuchiwanie.

\- O czym mówimy… nie poszedłeś na żadną z lokalnych uczelni, prawda?

\- Więc mnie też sprawdziłaś.

\- Rozumiem… Nie masz rodziców…

\- Prawdę mówiąc… zapisałem się na uniwersytet w Monachium mając nadzieję, że spotkam swoją matkę.

\- Oh, twoja mama jest w Monachium? Więc będziesz mógł się z nią zobaczyć?

\- Nie, ale to nic…

\- Hm? Dlaczego? Przecież jest tak blisko! Znasz jej imię, tak?

\- Taa…

\- Jak ono brzmi?

\- Mówiłem, że już mnie to nie obchodzi.

\- Oh, powiedz! Jeśli mnie to zainteresuje, to dowiem się w inny sposób.

\- Margot… Margot Langer.

„_Langer…? Czyli jednak nie Liebert…_” – Pomyślała dziewczyna skryta za balustradą u szczytu schodów.

\- Jeśli tyle wiesz, łatwo będzie ją znaleźć! Idź zobaczyć się z nią! Jestem pewna, że się ucieszy.

\- Już mówiłem, dobrze jest… - Po tych słowach dwójka zaczęła rozchodzić się w różnych kierunkach, a Emiko szybko zdecydowała się podążyć za dziewczyną. Z tego co zdążyła zauważyć, była to osoba rozgarnięta i głodna wiedzy nawet na trudne tematy. Z pewnością będzie mogła się czegoś ciekawego od niej dowiedzieć.

Nie podeszła jednak do niej tak od razu, tylko postanowiła poobserwować chociaż przez jeden dzień. Dziewczyna w okularach faktycznie była obeznana w różnych tematach i sama wspomniała, że potrzebuje tych informacji do pracy na uczelnię. Ale czy aby na pewno? Emiko miała świadomość, że może być to tylko przykrywka, a po tym co przeżyła jak dotąd w Niemczech, wolała głupio nie ryzykować.

Cały dzień śledziła dziewczynę z krótkimi włosami w bezpiecznej odległości, chcąc wybadać na ile jej słowa były prawdziwe. Była świadkiem jak tamta szuka informacji o Margot Langer w bibliotece po zakończeniu zajęć, po czym udała się za nią do jej miejsca zamieszkania. Gdy tylko upewniła się gdzie mieszka, wróciła do własnego pokoju w motelu i postanowiła poszukać jej ponownie zaraz następnego dnia.

****

Los jednak po dobroczynności poprzedniego dnia, tym razem ponownie spłatał jej nieprzyjemnego figla. Emiko cały dzień szukała brązowowłosej dziewczyny oraz wysokiego bruneta, ale mimo podjętym wysiłkom, nie udało jej się ich zlokalizować. W duchu zaczęła przeklinać wielkość uczelni, która była naprawdę ogromna, gdyż posiadała kilka budynków. Znalezienie kogoś ponownie, graniczyło z cudem. No chyba, że znałoby się imię i nazwisko tego kogoś i wydział…

_\- To do mojej dokumentacji. „Psychologia Finansistów w Bawarii na przełomie średniowiecza i czasów obecnych”._

Emiko przypomniały się słowa dziewczyny, gdy kierowała się do wyjścia na patio pomiędzy budynkami uczelni, przez co na chwilę zatrzymała się w miejscu i obejrzała na wszystkie strony. Było już późne popołudnie – większość kierunków ukończyła dzisiejsze zajęcia i niewielu studentów zostało obecnie na uczelni. Postanowiła poszukać nieznajomej dziewczyny nazajutrz.

Z racji tego że w mieście nie było wiele zieleni, zdecydowała się iść jeszcze na patio, ponieważ rosło tam całkiem sporo drzew. A jak już wiemy - wszelka zieleń i rośliny działały na nią od zawsze niezwykle uspokajająco; poza tym trwała obecnie wiosna – jej ulubiona pora roku.

Emiko wolnym krokiem przemieściła się przez budynek, po czym wyszła na ścieżkę prowadzącą wśród zielonej trawy. Zamknęła oczy i głęboko odetchnęła, zaczerpując miłe i ciepłe wiosenne powietrze. Idąc tak dalej i mijając ławeczki usytuowane przy alejkach, zaczęła powoli odczuwać napływający w nią spokój, przez co ponownie przystanęła i spojrzała się w niebo; jego kolor sygnalizował zbliżający się wieczór.

Gdy ponownie spojrzała przed siebie, zobaczyła w oddali dość duży krzew, cały w białym kwieciu. Zaciekawiona podeszła bliżej.

Był to krzak nieskazitelnie białych róż. Dziewczyna pochyliła się nad rozkwitłymi kwiatami i powąchała je; miały wyraźny, zniewalająco słodki zapach, co w połączeniu z obecną porą dnia, wydało jej się doskonałym połączeniem. Podniosła głowę i lekko uśmiechnęła się, po czym zdecydowała się wrócić do motelu, aby wypocząć do następnego dnia. Gdy odwróciła się, by skierować się do głównego wyjścia, zauważyła że ktoś siedzi nieopodal niej, na jednej z ławek przy drugiej ze ścieżek.

Znajdował się tam młody, bardzo przystojny mężczyzna o blond włosach i patrzył się w jej stronę z lekkim uśmiechem wypisanym na ustach. Wokół niego natomiast dało się wyczuć jakąś nieopisaną aurę… Coś niezwykle tajemniczego i nieznanego.

Emiko sama nie do końca potrafiła nazwać, co tak właściwie poczuła w tamtej chwili… Szybko poprawiła ramię od swojego plecaka, po czym ukradkiem ponownie zerknęła w jego stronę. Nie wydawało jej się wcześniej - on rzeczywiście patrzył się w jej kierunku. Przez całą tą niespodziewaną sytuację, niewypowiedziane uczucia zaczęły zalewać jej umysł…


	13. Raj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muzyka do rozdziału: Kenji Kawai - The Sky Crawlers  
https://youtu.be/1i0643HZjkY

„_Kto to jest?_ " – Pomyślała zmieszana, po czym rozejrzała się wokół; nie zauważyła jednak obecności nikogo więcej. Na patio była obecnie tylko ona i tajemniczy nieznajomy, który wpatrywał się w nią z nieodgadnionym pytaniem w oczach.

Emiko cicho westchnęła. – „_W sumie... jeżeli byłabym na jego miejscu to też patrzyłabym się tak na drugą osobę. Zwłaszcza gdy chciałabym być sama... Kimkolwiek on jest... lepiej nie będę mu przeszkadzać._ " – Po szybkim usprawiedliwieniu całej tej dziwnej sytuacji, dziewczyna lekko skinęła głową w stronę blondyna, w geście grzeczności, po czym zaczęła kierować się do głównego wyjścia z uczelni, aby wrócić do motelu.

Nie mogła jednak pozbyć się ze swojego wnętrza dziwnego uczucia, które opanowało ją przez tamte kilka sekund, gdy pierwszy raz na niego spojrzała. Coś w duchu podpowiadało jej, że nie powinna zbliżać się do tego młodzieńca nigdy więcej... gdyby kiedykolwiek mieli się spotkać ponownie. A trzeba wiedzieć, że Emiko zawsze słuchała swojego wewnętrznego głosu, gdyż nigdy się nie mylił.

****

Piątek młoda Tenma spędziła na dyskretnym zdobyciu informacji na temat dziewczyny w okularach; najpierw dowiedziała się który kierunek miał do przygotowania pracę na temat „Psychologii Finansistów w Bawarii na przełomie średniowiecza i czasów obecnych", a następnie sprawdziła jak odbywają się ich zajęcia. Z zadowoleniem odkryła, że we wtorki studenci z antropologii kultury mają okienko w okolicy południa, więc postanowiła znaleźć i zagadać do nowo poznanej studentki właśnie wtedy.

Gdy nadszedł weekend, spędziła go na szukaniu informacji o Georgu Hansie Schuwaldzie, którego nazwisko oraz „tajemniczość i bogactwo" nie dawały jej spokoju. W jednej z archiwalnych gazet znalazła nawet ogłoszenie na temat pracy którą ofiarował – codziennie od poniedziałku do piątku zatrudniał jednego studenta, który czyłał mu książki po łacinie, za co wynagrodzenie było całkiem wysokie. Rekrutował jednak tylko i wyłącznie męską część uczelni, dlatego też wiedziała, że nie da rady zbliżyć się do niego w ten sposób. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, dowiedziała się że był to już starszy mężczyzna, nie posiadający żony, ani żadnej rodziny. No... może nie do końca żadnej rodziny. Plotka głosiła że ma syna, jednak nikt nic nie wiedział na jego temat. Postanowiła poszukać o nim więcej informacji, ponieważ miała jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że spędzi w Monachium jeszcze trochę czasu.

****

Wreszcie nadszedł wtorek. Emiko z wyprzedzeniem odszukała salę w której wydział antropologii kultury miał zajęcia, aby gdy tylko zadzwoni dzwonek, udać się za dziewczyną w okularach i spróbować z nią porozmawiać.

Tak jak to wcześniej zaplanowała, podążyła za nieznaną sobie studentką na przerwie, po drodze mijając tłumy studentów i studentek, którzy rozmawiali o przeróżnych sobie sprawach. Po dłuższej chwili zauważyła, że dziewczyna usiadła na jednej z ławek na patio. Młoda Tenma rozejrzała się wokół.

Dzień był słoneczny i jak na kwiecień, wyjątkowo ciepły, przez co na zewnątrz siedziało wielu studentów korzystając z tak przyjemnej pogody. Sytuacja wydała jej się wręcz idealna, gdyż wszystkie z ławek były zajęte, a przy dziewczynie w okularach nie siedział zupełnie nikt. Szybko skierowała się w stronę swojego celu.

\- Em... Przepraszam, czy mogę się dosiąść? – Brązowowłosa dziewczyna uniosła głowę i przyjaźnie uśmiechnęła się w jej stronę.

\- Oh, jasne! Siadaj.

\- Dzięki. – Emiko odwzajemniła jej uśmiech, po czym usiadła zaraz obok, jednocześnie pozostając w lekkim oddaleniu. – Nie spodziewałam się, że będą tu dzisiaj aż takie tłumy... – Dziewczyna w okularach zaśmiała się.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, ja też nie. Kto by pomyślał, że zrobi się dzisiaj tak ciepło... - Z zastanowieniem podparła dłonią podbródek i przekrzywiła głowę w stronę Emiko. – Ale farta to miałaś. Widzisz te studentki na drugiej ścieżce? – Skinięciem głowy wskazała dwie dziewczyny stojące nieopodal, które miały wypisane na twarzy lekkie rozczarowanie. – Gdybyś zwlekała sekundę dłużej, to one by się do mnie dosiadły.

\- Hmm... Czyli mówisz, że zdążyłam w ostatnim momencie? – Emiko uśmiechnęła się. - To trochę jak jakaś super bohaterka.

\- A odkryłaś już swoje tajemne moce?

\- Owszem... - Młoda Tenma szeroko uśmiechnęła się w jej stronę. – A przynajmniej tak chciałabym powiedzieć. – Dodała po chwili, krzyżując swoje ręce na klatce piersiowej z śmiertelnie poważną miną. Obie wybuchnęły śmiechem.

\- Hej, czemu nie spotkałam cię wcześniej? Aż normalnie żałuję. Serio! Jestem Lotte Frank, a ty?

\- Emilie Himmel, studiuję psychologię kryminalną.

\- Oh, to dość ciężki kierunek. Ja jestem na antropologii kultury. – Lotte zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - Może też nie jest to jakiś łatwy kierunek, ale za to mamy jednego bardzo ciekawego profesora.

\- Serio...?

Nie potrwało długo, zanim nie potoczyła się żywa dyskusja pomiędzy nimi na tematy profesorów, wydziałów... i ogólnie na temat wszystkiego. Emiko z zaskoczeniem odkryła w Lotte pokrewną duszę, kogoś, kto miał identyczne do niej poczucie humoru i chęć poznawania nowych rzeczy, przez co spędziła z nią całą godzinę rozmawiając na przeróżne tematy i uświadamiając sobie, że choć nowa znajoma mogła mieć powiązania z podejrzanymi ludźmi, w tamtym momencie była wobec niej zupełnie szczera. Może nie miała aż tyle do ukrycia...? Tak czy owak, Emiko mimo całej odczuwanej w jej stronę sympatii, nie otworzyła się przed nią całkowicie. Wiedziała że potrzebuje zachować ostrożność najbardziej jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Nie znasz jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie możnaby wypożyczyć ciekawe książki? – Zapytała młoda Tenma, przeżuwając powoli swoją kanapkę, którą chwilę wcześniej wyjęła z plecaka.

\- Żartujesz? Nie mów że nie byłaś jeszcze w naszej uniwersyteckiej bibliotece!? – Lotte szeroko otworzyła oczy i zagestykulowała rękami. – Przecież tam jest książek do czytania, aż do samej śmierci!

\- Wiesz... to mój pierwszy rok tutaj.

\- Ah! To w takim razie przepraszam. - Lotte lekko zawstydzona spojrzała się w jej stronę, jednak nie trwało to długo, gdyż jej twarz po krótkiej chwili ponownie rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. – Nasza biblioteka jest ogromna. Uważaj tylko, żeby tam się nie zgubić... Zrobić ci mapę? – Zapytała z wyczuwaną troską. Emiko spojrzała w jej stronę z wyrzutem, a Lotte pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

I to był kolejny raz gdy wybuchnęły śmiechem.

Tego samego popołudnia Emiko udała się w miejsce wskazane jej przez nową koleżankę, gdyż chciała poszukać jakiś książek o tematyce psychologii kryminalnej, a może nawet znaleźć jakieś książki doktora Gillena, których jeszcze nie czytała. Gdy weszła do środka, poczuła niezwykle silne ukłucie w żołądku i dostała gęsiej skórki – a to wszystko z zachwytu. Ale tam było książek! Regały na dole, regały na piętrze... wydawały się wręcz jakimś nieskończonym labiryntem, prowadzącym do nieznanej przestrzeni, a ona zapragnęła odkryć wszystkie jego ścieżki. Przeglądała kolejne półki, znajdując tam nawet książki w innych językach... w dodatku wpadło jej w ręce kilka książek w języku japońskim.

Łzy zakręciły jej się w oczach i szybko postanowiła wrócić tu jeszcze nie raz. To miejsce miało w sobie wszystko – wspomnienia o przeszłości, mądrość o życiu, wiedzę naukową, beztroskę książek z obrazkami... Chciała odkryć jak najwięcej z tego świata jak to tylko możliwe.

****

Tym razem nie trzeba było długo czekać na to, aż coś się wydarzy. Zaledwie trzy dni po tym gdy młoda Tenma zaznajomiła się z Lotte, cały uniwersytet obiegła wiadomość, że jeden ze studentów filozofii, Edmund Fahren, popełnił samobójstwo. Emiko dowiedziała się z gazety, że to Lotte i niejaki Karl Neumann znaleźli ciało raptem dzień wcześniej, gdy poszli odwiedzić go w akademiku. Postanowiła wybadać o co tutaj chodzi, dlatego też udała się na poszukiwania nowej „koleżanki".

Popołudniem wreszcie udało jej się ją zlokalizować. Lotte siedziała na jednaj z ławek na patio znajdujących się przy bocznym wejściu, w towarzystwie wysokiego bruneta, który trzymał gazetę uniwersytecką i oboje o czymś zawzięcie dyskutowali. Emiko podeszła do jednego z filarów budynku, które były wybudowane na stopniach kierujących do wnętrza uczelni i oparła się o niego, żeby być na tyle blisko aby móc usłyszeć ich rozmowę, a jednocześnie na tyle daleko, by jej nie zauważyli, gdyż pozostawała skryta za jego powierzchnią.

\- ...kto by pomyślał, że popełni samobójstwo... – Mówiła Lotte z poważną miną. – Nawet gazeta uniwersytecka o tym wspomina, prawda? 'Nie mogę go już więcej oszukiwać'. Więc on musiał...

\- Tak... - Odezwał się czarnowłosy student. – Znalazł się za blisko Schuwalda udając jego syna... męczyło go sumienie.

\- Jeżeli był tak zmieszany, że się zabił, to nie powinien był zaczynać... - Lotte ponuro zaczęła wpatrywać się w trawnik i zapanowało wokół nich milczenie.

Nie trwało ono jednak zbyt długo. Po chwili dało się słyszeć ciche stąpanie kroków wśród trawy i pewna osoba podeszła do siedzącej na ławce dwójki.

\- Lotto, musiało być ci wczoraj ciężko.

Ten głos. Głos słodki jak miód i delikatny niczym jedwab; jednocześnie zabarwiony jakąś nutką melancholii... i czegoś jeszcze...

Emiko uniosła wzrok, z niewiadomych przyczyn czując w swoim wnętrzu niepokój i powoli wychyliła się ostrożnie zza filaru, aby zobaczyć kto właśnie stanął przed Lotte i brunetem. Uważała jednak aby nie wychylić się bardzo, gdyż nadal zależało jej na pozostaniu niezauważoną.

To był on. Student, którego spotkała na patio kilka dni temu. Ubrany był w marynarkę o barwie ciemnej, intensywnej zieleni, która w jakiś sposób zespalała się z blond barwą jego włosów i światem który po zimie budził się do życia, a pod ramieniem trzymał książkę. Skierowała wzrok na jego twarz. Jak na młodego mężczyznę, była wręcz nieziemsko piękna... Młoda Tenma potrząsnęła głową, aby natychmiast przywołać się do porządku.

\- Tak... - Usłyszała głos Lotte. – Policja przesłuchiwała mnie cały dzień.

\- Praca z czytaniem też została dzisiaj odwołana... – Odpowiedział jej młodzieniec, ściskając w dłoniach książkę. – Pan Schuwald naprawdę się zmartwił.

\- Oh, Karl. Pozwól że przedstawię. On czyta w piątki... – Lotte zwróciła twarz w stronę bruneta.

\- Miło mi poznać. - Blondyn wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń w geście przywitania.

\- Cześć. – Odpowiedział mu czarnowłosy chłopak, odwzajemniając uścisk dłoni. - Jestem Karl Neumann, jestem na ekonomii. – Blondyn przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym mu odpowiedział.

\- Johan Liebert, studiuję prawo.

****

Jedno. Dwa. Trzy... Cztery uderzenia serca...

A może nawet i więcej. Emiko odniosła wrażenie jakby na kilka sekund serce w niej dosłownie zamarło i poczuła, jak gdyby w jej umyśle otworzyła się jedna wielka czarna dziura, zabierająca ją poprzez osobliwość, poprzez czas, aż do wiosny 1995 roku...

_'... W Niemczech policja poszukuje doktora Kenzo Tenmy, byłego ordynatora chirurgii w szpitalu Eisler w Düsseldorfie, który został oskarżony o liczne morderstwa małżeństw w średnim wieku na terenie całego kraju. Obecnie jego miejsce pobytu pozostaje nieznane. Służby policyjne są postawione w stan najwyższej gotowości. Śledztwu przewodzi inspektor Heinrich Lunge z BKA...'_

Morderstwa w które był zamieszany jej brat, przeleciały jej przed oczami równie mocno, jak całe jej dochodzenie w Niemczech z ostatnich dwudziestu miesięcy. Wszystkie porażki i trudy przez nią podjęte.

\- _Ma on jakąś zdolność - jest w stanie lokalizować morderców, izolować ich, a następnie nimi manipulować. Imię tego młodzieńca to Johan. Johan Liebert._

Na powrót do słów doktora Gillena, dziewczyna głośno przełknęła ślinę, jednocześnie wpatrując się w sylwetkę młodego mężczyzny stojącego tuż nieopodal, w całkowitym osłupieniu. Choć bardzo tego pragnęła, nie potrafiła poskładać swoich myśli, serce biło jej jak oszalałe, a w głowie kotłowały się wszystkie wspomnienia, myśli i jej własne uczucia naraz. Poczuła, że coraz bardziej kręci jej się w głowie, dlatego też wróciła na tył filara i oparła się o niego mocno plecami.

„_Jezu..._ "

Sama nie wiedziała czy ma się cieszyć, że wreszcie znalazła źródło do którego dążyła tak długo, czy też bać się, że była w coraz większym niebezpieczeństwie. Zaczerpnęła kilka głębszych oddechów i zamknęła oczy. Przypomniał jej się Kenzo i to, dlaczego przyjechała do tego kraju. Wolnym ruchem ręki, położyła dłoń w okolicy serca, zaciskając pięść, czując napływającą w nią decyzję.

Wybrała pierwszą opcję. Była Emiko Tenmą. Tenmą, do cholery! Jeżeli braciszek mógł, to ona też... Nie podda się. Rozwiąże tą sprawę do końca. Poczuła że w jej wnętrze napływa powoli spokój, a usta składają się w łuk lekkiego uśmiechu.

Już wiedziała, co powinna zrobić.

****

A przynajmniej tak jej się na początku wydawało. Sprawa nie była prosta, a wręcz niesamowicie skomplikowana i dojście do prawdy było nadal widoczne w dość sporej oddali. Przez kilka kolejnych dni Emiko myślała nad wszystkimi możliwymi scenariuszami i sposobami, w jakie mogłaby się zbliżyć do młodego przestępcy... i zakończyć to, co zaczął jej brat. Nie mogła jednak tak po prostu go zabić. Po pierwsze - zdawała sobie sprawę, że sumienie jej na to nie pozwoli... To też był w końcu człowiek, prawda? Tyle że zepsuty do szpiku kości... No i braciszek. Należało najpierw odnaleźć prawdę i wszystkie dowody wykazujące jego niewinność, zanim można było przystąpić do jakiegokolwiek działania.

Przez wszystkie te dni nie dość że na okrągło myślała o tym wszystkim, starała się także nadążać za wszystkimi nowymi wiadomościami i poszlakami dotyczącymi jej brata, przez co też pod koniec tygodnia, poczuła się niesamowicie wyczerpana. Postanowiła udać się w jedno miejsce, które miała nadzieję, przywróci jej utraconą energię.

Pod wieczór udała się na szczyt uniwersyteckiego dachu, aby pełną piersią móc zaczerpnąć powietrza, jednocześnie mając nad sobą niezmącony obraz nieba. Wzięła ze sobą dodatkową bluzę, gdyż miała nadzieję pozostać tam aż do wieczora, podziwiając gwiazdy, które z piątego piętra były znacznie lepiej widocznie niż z dołu. Choć było w tym mieście wiele pięknych budowli, Emiko czuła że potrzebuje zupełnie czegoś innego – jedności z naturą, ze światem który ją otaczał. Tak więc gdy tylko ostatnie kierunki ukończyły zajęcia, a niebo zaczęło przybierać barwy pomarańczu, różu i fioletu, dziewczyna udała się w stronę schodów prowadzących na dach.

Gdy wreszcie wyszła przez drzwi i rozejrzała się wokół, poczuła się, jak gdyby była w zupełnie innym świecie. Podeszła do barierki i opierając się o nią dłońmi zaczerpnęła powietrza pełną piersią. O jak bardzo właśnie tego pragnęła! W jednej chwili poczuła jakby wszystkie nagromadzone w niej emocje opuściły jej ciało.

Z plecaka wyjęła swoją bluzę, a następnie rozłożyła ją nieco na uboczu, lewą stroną na posadzce i usiadła na niej, opierając swoje plecy i głowę o ścianę budynku, i tak zaczęła wpatrywać się w niebo. Obłoczki powoli zmieniały swoją barwę, a od strony miejskiego parku wiał przyjemny, lekki wietrzyk... Emiko przymknęła swoje oczy i zaczęła wsłuchiwać się w otaczającą ją przyjemną ciszę.

****

Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy zasnęła. Po prostu w którymś momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że ktoś znajduje się na dachu. Możliwe, że obudziły ją głosy czyjejś rozmowy, jednak nie była tego do końca tego pewna. Rozespana zaczęła przecierać rękami swoje oczy.

\- Często tutaj przychodzisz? – Odezwał się głos niczym miód i jedwab. Dziewczyna w jednej chwili poczuła, że zaschnęło jej w gardle.

\- T-tak. – Odezwał się drugi głos, w którym rozpoznała Karla. – Można zobaczyć światła w oknach domów otaczających to miejsce. Rodziny zbierają się w domach... Zapach obiadu unosi się w powietrzu. Zazdroszczę im. - Najciszej jak tylko potrafiła odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie zauważyli jej...

\- Zazdrościsz? – Johan odezwał się cicho.

\- Tak, nie doznałem czegoś takiego od kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Jaka była twoja rodzina? – Przez chwilę zapanowało milczenie. – Przepraszam, to pewnie delikatna kwestia... – Odezwał się Karl przepraszającym tonem. – Rzecz w tym, że wychowywałem się w rodzinach zastępczych od małego.

\- Mógłbyś mi o tym opowiedzieć? O swojej przeszłości. – Emiko zaczęła przysłuchiwać się coraz bardziej. Czego ten demon chciał od bogu ducha winnego studenta?

Karl zaczął opowiadać o swoim dzieciństwie, a młoda Tenma słuchała jak zahipnotyzowana. W pewnym momencie zrobiło jej się niesamowicie głupio że podsłuchuje tak prywatną rozmowę, dlatego też wysiliła wszystkie swoje zmysły, aby spróbować wydostać się z dachu.

Nie chciała jednak opuszczać go całkowicie. Jeżeli Johan coś planował... zamierzała za wszelką cenę do tego nie dopuścić. Dochodziła też kwestia wyjścia z tego miejsca. Jedyne drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza uczelni ciężko chodziły i z daleka dało się usłyszeć dźwięki zawiasów podczas naciskania klamki.

Prawdą było, że była zmuszona, mimo nadszarpania swojego sumienia, zostać tutaj, dopóki nie wyjdą, po czym po cichu opuścić to miejsce niezauważona. Ale nic nie wskazywało na to, aby wszystko potoczyło się w tak prosty sposób.

\- To historia mojego życia. Trochę przygnębiająca, nie? – Karl mówił dość smutnym głosem. - To dziwne... Kiedy z tobą rozmawiam, czuję, że mogę powiedzieć wszystko.

\- To co właśnie powiedziałeś, to o swoim bogatym ojcu... Mówisz o Schuwaldzie, tak? – Emiko przez chwilę zastanowiła ta informacja. Jeżeli Karl był faktycznie nieznanym nikomu synem Schuwalda, a Johanowi zależało aby się do niego zbliżyć...

Na szczycie dachu zapanowała cisza, przez co młoda kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

„_Czy on chce coś zrobić... teraz?_ " - Już miała rzucić się Karlowi na ratunek, gdy nagle brunet osobiście, odezwał się...

\- Johan, ty płaczesz... za mnie?

W jednej chwili jej ciało zatrzymało się w miejscu, a oczy szeroko otworzyły.

„_O czym on... mówi...?_ "

Z nagła zawiał zimniejszy wiatr, przez co dziewczyna zatrząsła się i cicho skuliła przy zimnej ścianie. Słońce już zaszło, przez co chłód stawał się coraz bardziej wyczuwalny, a ona zapragnęła jak najszybciej znaleźć się powrotem w wynajmowanym przez siebie mieszkaniu. Cała ta sytuacja wydała jej się niesamowicie dziwna. Na pewno dobrze usłyszała to ostatnie zdanie?

Nie potrwało długo, zanim nie usłyszała że oboje – Karl i Johan, schodzą z podestu na dachu po metalowej drabince. Przyparła swoje ciało do muru jeszcze bardziej, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe i zaczęła modlić się w duchu, aby żaden z nich jej nie zauważył.

To naprawdę nie miało zakończyć się w tak prosty sposób.

\- K-Kto tam... jest? - Odezwał się brunet, spoglądając dokładnie w jej kierunku. Emiko poczuła, że z zażenowania spowodowanego obecną sytuacją, na policzki wypłynął jej olbrzymi rumieniec. Wstała z podłogi na której siedziała, zabierając swoja bluzę i wolnym krokiem wyszła z cienia z pochyloną głową i bijącym sercem.

\- J-ja... Jezu jak mi głupio... Chciałam wyjść już wcześniej, ale te drzwi otwierają się tak głośno... Nie chciałam żeby zmieszało was to podczas tak prywatnej rozmowy... - Młoda kobieta ukłoniła nisko w geście najgłębszych przeprosin. – Przepraszam! Na cały mój honor obiecuję, że ani słowo nie wypłynie z tej rozmowy na światło dzienne! Jeżeli was to usatysfakcjonuje, przyjmę każdą karę, jeżeli tylko pomoże to waszym zranionym uczuciom! – Trwała tak pochylona, a dwoje młodych studentów wpatrywało się w nią bez słowa.

\- Więc... słyszałaś wszystko? – Odezwał się po chwili Karl dość chłodnym głosem.

\- Chciałabym powiedzieć 'tak!', ale nie do końca. Przysnęło mi się na początku...

\- ... Przysnęło?

\- Przyszłam podziwiać niebo, usiadłam pod murem... a później była już wasza rozmowa... – Karl cicho westchnął, a Johan z zastanowieniem wypisanym w oczach, wpatrywał się w jej pochyloną sylwetkę... Kto w Niemczech kłania się, gdy kogoś przeprasza? – Strasznie mi przykro, serio, jeśli chcecie mnie ukarać macie wolną rękę. Nie jestem słabą kobietą, zniosę wiele. – Karl kolejny raz westchnął, po czym spojrzał się ponownie na nią.

\- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że jestem zły... ale nic już raczej na to nie poradzimy... Że znasz moją przeszłość. Czemu w ogóle stoisz w takim ukłonie? – Emiko z prawdziwym przerażeniem nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że tylko w krajach azjatyckich trzeba się kłaniać w geście przeprosin. Przełknęła ślinę i powoli wyprostowała się.

\- Cóż... jest mi tak bardzo głupio... Że nawet widzicie moją twarz... że tak jakoś...

\- Rozumiem. – Odezwał się brunet patrząc na nią. – Więc po prostu spójrz mi w oczy i szczerze przeproś. Tyle wystarczy... – Emiko uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego, nadal mając rumieniec na policzkach.

\- Prze... Przepraszam... I serio możesz na mnie liczyć, umiem milczeć jak grób! – Dodała na końcu z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Hej... ja cię już chyba widziałem wcześniej na uczelni... – Dziewczyna otworzyła nieco szerzej swoje oczy. – Nie znasz może Lotte Frank? Wydaje mi się, że siedziałaś z nią kiedyś na patio...

\- Lotte? – Emiko odezwała się, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. – No pewnie, że ją znam!

\- Nie nazywasz się przypadkiem Emilie? – Nieoczekiwanie do rozmowy dołączył Johan, a siostra Kenzo poczuła że jej serce zaczyna przyspieszać swój rytm jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tak... to ja. Skąd mnie znasz?

\- Lotte mówiła coś ostatnio o nowo poznanej studentce, którą bardzo polubiła. Czyli to o ciebie chodziło.

\- Faktycznie... - Karl podrapał się z tyłu głowy. – Też coś podobnego słyszałem. W takim razie nie mam powodu się na ciebie złościć... Lotte to w porządku dziewczyna.

\- Oj tak... Poza tym mamy podobne poczucie humoru, więc... - Młoda kobieta uderzyła się dłonią w czoło. - Rany, przepraszam! Przecież wam się osobiście nie przedstawiłam, co też przecież nie jest zbyt miłe! – Uniosła głowę i spojrzała się na dwóch studentów stojących przed nią. – Jestem Emilie Himmel. Miło mi was poznać! – W geście grzeczności wystawiła w ich kierunku dłoń i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Mi również. – Karl uścisnął jej dłoń. - Jestem Karl Neumann, studiuję ekonomię. A to jest...

\- Johan Liebert, studiuję prawo. – Po tych słowach mężczyzna uścisnął jej dłoń, na który to dotyk lekko zadrżała. Szybko jednak wróciła do swojego normalnego stanu.

\- Zaraz... przecież Himmel oznacza „Raj"! – Odezwał się Karl nieco zaskoczonym głosem. – Serio masz takie nazwisko? To naprawdę ciekawe. – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Tak... - Emiko również uśmiechnęła się i rozmarzonymi oczami spojrzała w niebo. – Raj, który mogłabym może kiedyś stworzyć komuś na ziemi... - Patrząc tak w stronę gwiazd, pomyślała o swoim braciszku i o tym, że chciałaby go uratować za wszelką cenę... zupełnie nieświadoma tego, że czyjeś przyciemniałe jak głębiny morskie oczy ją obserwowały. - Tak swoją drogą, nie sądziłam że aż tak dobrze widać stąd gwiazdy. Piękny widok, tyle życia...

\- Życia? – Karl również spojrzał się w niebo.

\- Kosmos jest rozległy, kto wie, co kryje się dalej..? – Johan stojący z boku lekko odchrząknął na to stwierdzenie, przez co dziewczyna wróciła myślami do ziemskich spraw. – Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale powinnam już wracać. Zrobiło się dość zimno...

\- Ah, racja... Późno już. – Zgodził się z nią brunet, nieco jednak zamyślony nad jej teorią. Młoda kobieta strzepnęła swoją bluzę z kurzu, po czym zarzuciła ją na siebie.

\- Mimo wszystko, miło było mi was obu poznać. – Ponownie uśmiechnęła się w ich stronę.

\- Nam również. – Odpowiedział jej głos niczym miód i jedwab, przez co nie była pewna czy zastrząsła się z zimna, czy też była to reakcja na głos Johana, który to stał w lekkim oddaleniu od niej. Ostatnimi siłami zdrowego rozsądku przyjaźnie pomachała ręką w ich stronę, po czym wyszła przez drzwi na dachu i zaczęła schodzić po schodach w dół.

W miarę pokonywania kolejnych stopni, przyspieszała swoje kroki, aż w końcu zbiegła na sam dół i jeszcze szybciej skierowała się do swojego mieszkania, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na otaczającą ją okolicę. Gdy wreszcie dotarła do drzwi, czym prędzej je otwarła, weszła do środka i zamknęła je za sobą na klucz i dodatkowy zamek.

Tak dysząc, Emiko opadła na podłogę i za wszelką cenę spróbowała uspokoić swój oddech. Jak na ten tydzień, miała już wystarczająco dużo wrażeń... 


	14. Diabeł i Anioł

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (...)  
„O JEZU...!!! " – Prawie podskoczyła z zaskoczenia spowodowanego tą nagłą sytuacją (...)  
\- Znowu się widzimy. – Powiedział jakby nigdy nic, uważnie się jej przypatrując.  
(...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muzyka do rozdziału: Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know  
https://youtu.be/fQ17tnRrA8k

Kilka dni po wydarzeniach na dachu, Emiko rozkoszowała się słonecznym popołudniem na patio uczelni, siedząc na jednej z ławek wśród traw. Wokoło panowała już w pełni wiosna – kwitnęły drzewa owocowe i wszystkie kwiaty stosowne o tej porze roku. Oh, jak ona kochała wiosnę! Miała w sobie tyle życia...

Młoda kobieta cicho westchnęła i rozejrzała się wokół, gdzie przewijało się dość sporo studentów. W pewnym momencie zauważyła, że po przeciwległej stronie przez dziedziniec uczelni przechodzi Lotte, rozmawiając o czymś z Karlem. Nie zauważyli jej, ale uśmiechnęła się w ich kierunku.

Nagle zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. Byli obserwowani.

Lotte i Karlowi przyglądał się jakiś nieznany, czarno-włosy mężczyzna w średnim wieku, z mocno zarysowaną szczęką. Miał on na sobie długi szary płaszcz, w którym trzymał schowane dłonie i uważnie śledził ich wzrokiem. Emiko zmarszczyła brwi, wnikliwie go obserwując.

„_Czego on od nich chce...? Czy szpieguje ich dlatego, że ma jakieś powiązania z Johanem? Kim on jest? Co jeżeli został przez niego wynajęty do..._" – Dziewczyna zagryzła wargę, gdyż w głowie zaczęło kotłować się jej zbyt wiele szaleńczych pytań.

Karl z Lotte zniknęli w oddali, a mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę stał na swoim miejscu, po czym to udał się w stronę wyjścia. Emiko niewiele się namyślając, zarzuciła plecak na ramiona i udała się dyskretnie za nim, ponieważ nie spodobała jej się cała ta sytuacja i postanowiła ją wybadać.

****

Śledziła go cały dzień. Nieznany mężczyzna spotkał się popołudniem w barze z jakąś kobietą, z którą przez pewien czas rozmawiał, a młoda Tenma obserwowała to wszystko z drugiej strony ulicy, gdyż okna przy miejscu w którym znajdował się wcześniej wspomniany jegomość, były ogromne. Klientów jednak było tam jak na lekarstwo, co utrudniało jej wejście bez zauważenia, dlatego też postanowiła obserwować wszystko z zewnątrz. Bardzo żałowała, że nie może ich podsłuchać.

Po zadziwiająco krótkim czasie kobieta wyszła i udała się w nieznanym kierunku, a mężczyzna zamówił porcję jakiegoś napoju. Co jednak było dziwne, przesiedział chwilę wpatrując się w zawartość szklanki, po czym zostawił pieniądze na stole i wyszedł, nie wypijając nawet łyka. Emiko śledziła go aż do jakiegoś szaro-brązowego budynku, w którego wnętrzu zniknął za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Ostrożnie skierowała się tam i zobaczyła, że jest to przychodnia zajmująca się uzależnieniami alkoholowymi oraz opieką psychiatryczną, pod przewodnictwem doktora Reichweina. W jednej chwili wszystko stało się jasne.

„_Czyli on w tym barze zamówił coś mocniejszego... Później jednak rozsądek wziął górę i tego nie wypił. _" – Nieznacznie oddaliła się od kliniki i oparła plecami o najbliższe drzewo. – „_I co ja mam teraz robić dalej... Poza czekaniem na niego i śledzenie go aż do miejsca zamieszkania, nic mi do głowy nie przychodzi... _" – I niestety nic więcej jej do głowy nie przyszło.

Po pewnym czasie mężczyzna opuścił klinikę i skierował się do domu, a ona za nim. Gdy minęli tak kilka ulic i wreszcie wszedł do swojego miejsca zamieszkania, dziewczyna pozostała w bezpiecznej odległości, aby widzieć kiedy ponownie wyjdzie z domu i postanowiła na tą chwilę tu zaczekać. W duchu przygotowała się na nieprzespaną noc i usiadła na murku przy ulicy, w lekkim oddaleniu od latarni ulicznej, w cieniu drzew.

W miarę mijających godzin i nocnego chłodu, dziewczyna czuła pochłaniające ją w swoje szpony wilgoć i zimno, jednak pozostała nieugięta. Nie miała zamiaru dać się jakiemuś głupiemu przeziębieniu. Teraz były ważniejsze sprawy. Zatarła swoje ręce aby choć trochę się rozgrzać i spróbowała odpędzić nieubłaganie dopadającą ją senność.

„_W sumie dobrze się składa że jest mi zimno..._" – Pomyślała, naciągając jeszcze bardziej rękawy od płaszcza na swoje zziębnięte dłonie i szukając w całej tej sytuacji czegoś dobrego. - _„...nie zasnę tak szybko. Potrzebuję upewnić się kim jest ten człowiek i jakie są jego zamiary względem Karla i Lotte. Mam nadzieję że już niedługo wzejdzie słońce..._ "

****

Wreszcie nadszedł poranek. W miarę mijającego czasu robiło się coraz cieplej, wśród gałęzi drzew zaczęły śpiewać ptaki, a po ulicy chodzić ludzie oraz jeździć pierwsze samochody. Na ławce pod drzewami w niedalekim sąsiedztwie latarni, siedziała jakaś mała, podkulona postać z podkrążonymi oczami, co chwilę przeciągle ziewając.

Gdy słońce wzeszło już na niebie wyżej, czarnowłosy mężczyzna wreszcie opuścił swój dom, a Emiko swoje miejsce siedzące na murku. Była głodna, śpiąca i zmarznięta, ale zebrała całą swoją siłę woli i podążyła za nim. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach jednak zatrzymała się i zaczęła wpatrywać w posiadłość, która znajdowała się przed nią, a w której to wnętrzu zniknął śledzony przez nią mężczyzna.

„_Co on robi w posiadłości Schuwalda...?! _" – Rozejrzała się wokół, po czym podeszła do ogrodzenia i stanęła z boku. To, że mężczyzna mógł mieć powiązania z Johanem to jedno; teraz dochodziło również, że miał jakieś z Schuwaldem? Młoda kobieta potarła dłonią swoje czoło w głębokim zamyśleniu. – „_Jaki jest brakujący puzel w tej układance...?_ "

Po upływie kilkunastu minut, mężczyzna opuścił budynek i skierował swoje kroki do bramy. W pewnym momencie jednak zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął pod nosem.

\- Rozumiem, więc Johan tu jest? – Powiedział jakby do siebie, po czym ponownie obejrzał na budynek za sobą z poważnym wyrazem twarzy i po chwili skierował na ulicę. Emiko coraz bardziej była zdumiona obecną sytuacją. O co mu w ogóle chodziło? Kim jest ten człowiek?

Zagadka jednak miała się rozwiązać w niedługi czas później.

A dokładniej wtedy, kiedy to mężczyzna skierował swoje kroki po kolejnych stopniach schodów przy komisariacie policji. Zanim jednak wszedł do środka, przepuścił w drzwiach jakiś dwóch funkcjonariuszy, którzy kiedy tylko go zobaczyli, przywitali się z nim jak z dawnym dobrym znajomym. To już w zupełności nabrało dla młodej kobiety sensu.

„_Policjant, albo detektyw...? To dlatego obserwował Lotte i Karla? Bo byli pierwsi na miejscu samobójstwa Fahrena?_ " – Emiko schowała swoje dłonie w płaszczu, gdzie było im nieco cieplej, a sama wpatrywała się w zamknięte drzwi komisariatu. – „_Serio śledziłam gliniarza? Boże... Ale kompromitacja..._" – Była jednak zbyt zmęczona, aby kontynuować dalej swoje rozmyślania, dlatego też udała się prosto w drogę powrotną do swojego mieszkania. W obecnej chwili nie potrzebowała niczego innego, jak tylko porządnego snu w ciepłym łóżku.

****

Choć dziewczyna miała wielką ochotę ponownie wrócić na dach uczelni, gdzie było idealne miejsce widokowe na podziwianie gwiazd, przez kolejne dwa tygodnie siłą się przed tym powstrzymywała. Nie chciała w żadnym wypadku ponownie spotkać Johana, który znów mógłby się tam znajdować...

Tak naprawdę, to nie chciała go już w ogóle ponownie spotkać. A już w szczególności w tak ustronnym miejscu. Samą swoją obecnością wytwarzał według niej jakąś nieopisana aurę, jakby wręcz nie pochodził z tego świata... Było zbyt wiele niewiadomych na jego temat. Emiko pomimo całej historii którą usłyszała od doktora Gillena i informacjom, które zdobyła podczas swojego śledztwa w Niemczech, nadal czuła że wiele zagadek pozostaje niewyjaśnionych.

Tego jednak wieczora udała się na szczyt schodów, mając w planach (w razie czyjejś, to znaczy Johana obecności), bezwzględny i natychmiastowy powrót do domu. Poczuła że z każdym kolejnym stopniej jej serce przyspiesza swój rytm, dlatego też zmarszczyła swoje brwi, aby spróbować się uspokoić i kontynuowała wędrówkę dalej.

Kiedy jej dłoń dotknęła klamki i dziewczyna wyszła na dach budynku, powiał silniejszy wiatr, przez co rozwiał jej włosy we wszystkich kierunkach. Rozejrzała się wokół.

Cisza. Zupełna cisza. Obeszła wokół cały teren, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że jest na dachu zupełnie sama. Gdy tylko ta pewność trafiła do niej w pełni, Emiko głęboko odetchnęła z ulgą i uniosła głowę w stronę gwiazd, delikatnie się uśmiechając i wyciągnęła ramiona w stronę nieba.

Ni stąd ni zowąd jednak poczuła coś niepokojącego, dlatego też powoli odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę...

Zamarła w miejscu.

Johan stał zaraz obok i patrzył się prosto na nią, z lekkim uśmiechem wypisanym na ustach.

„_O JEZU...!!! _" – Prawie podskoczyła z zaskoczenia spowodowanego tą nagłą sytuacją i szybko opuściła ręce wzdłuż ciała. Była przygotowana żeby spotkać go ponownie i wtedy podejść powoli na bezpieczny dystans, ale to...

\- Znowu się widzimy. – Powiedział jakby nigdy nic, uważnie się jej przypatrując. Oprócz standardowego stroju; to znaczy spodni, koszuli i marynarki, miał również założony wokół szyi szalik z delikatnego, ciemno fioletowego materiału.

\- Ah, taak... - Odpowiedziała, delikatnie cofając się w tył. – Wygląda na to, że nie tylko ja lubię tu przychodzić. – Odparła z grzecznym uśmiechem, jakby nic wielkiego się nie stało; jednocześnie czując, że z nerwów zaczęły pocić się jej dłonie. – Stąd naprawdę najlepiej widać gwiazdy, ze wszystkich miejsc które znam.

\- Czyżby miało to coś wspólnego z twoją teorią? – Zapytał jej się przyciszonym głosem.

\- Teorią...? – Emiko przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego z zastanowieniem, po czym spojrzała na chwilę na gwiazdy. – Aah! – Nagle otworzyła szerzej oczy. - Masz na myśli tą o życiu kosmosu? – Zwróciła się ponownie w jego stronę, a Johan skinął głową. – Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Trochę mnie zastanowiła. Mogłabyś mi opowiedzieć o niej coś więcej?

„_Do drzwi prowadzących do schodów nie mam daleko. Jeżeli spróbuje coś zrobić..._ "- Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę. – Mogę ci opowiedzieć, ale chciałabym najpierw usłyszeć, czy ty również masz na ten temat jakąś hipotezę. – Johan milczał przez krótką chwilę, po czym podszedł wolnym krokiem do barierki na dachu, patrząc w czarną przestrzeń rozpościerającą się przed nim.

\- Owszem, mam jedną.

– Oh? – Dziewczyna odsunęła się jeszcze jeden krok w tył, uważnie obserwując jego plecy. - „_Muszę pozostać w jak najbardziej bezpiecznym dystansie... Jak najdalej... Bo jeżeli.._. "

Johan nieznacznie podniósł swoją twarz w stronę granatowego nieba.

\- Według mnie kosmos w większości przepełnia pustka... Lodowate zimno. To zupełnie tak, jakby był martwy... - Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jej stronę, patrząc na nią oczami przepełnionymi apatią. – Gdzie doszukiwać się tam życia? Bezwładne komety szybujące po sklepieniu nieba, zmierzające do swojego samozniszczenia...

Emiko zdumiona wpatrywała się w niego bez słowa. Naprawdę tak spostrzega te miliardy jarzących się kolorami, na nieskończonym niebie gwiazd? Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie zgadzam się z tym. Kosmos jest nieskończony; każda pojedyncza ludzka myśl tworzy kolejne jego możliwości. A skoro istnieje tyle miliardów galaktyk i układów słonecznych, to może kryć się tam życie, o jakim ludzie nawet nie śnią. – Na te zdecydowane argumenty, młodzieniec uśmiechnął się.

\- Interesujące. Jednak to tylko twoja teoria, prawda?

\- Owszem. – Emiko odzwierciedliła jego uśmiech, mając jednak w oczach niedający się zgasić płomień. – Zupełnie tak samo jak twoja, o jego braku. – Johan splótł dłonie za swoimi plecami, po czym nieznacznie oparł się nimi o barierkę z tyłu.

\- Nie widziałem cię tutaj ostatnio.

„_A co to ma do rzeczy? Ten diabeł chyba mnie nie... obserwuje?_ " – Po cichu przełknęła ślinę, wpatrując się jego spokojną twarz, która częściowo była skryta w cieniu. – Cóż, jestem tak niska, że łatwo mnie przeoczyć. – Wzruszyła ramionami z godnością i rozejrzała się wokół; przy najbliższych ulicach świeciły się latarnie i okna w domach. – Tam to musi być ciepło... - Dodała po cichu, myśląc jednocześnie o cieple w rodzinnym domu, wśród najbliższych i przyjaciół. Zatarła swoje dłonie.

\- Na wyższych piętrach zawsze szybciej robi się zimno.

\- Nie planowałam przebywać tutaj zbyt długo. – Po tym głęboko westchnęła. – Powinnam już iść. Miło było cię ponownie spotkać, Johan. – Przyjaźnie uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę i skierowała swoje kroki w stronę wyjścia.

\- Pozwól że potowarzyszę ci trochę dłużej, Emilie. – Nieoczekiwanie usłyszała za swoimi plecami, przez co przebiegł jej po nich zimny dreszcz. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku, czując że ponownie przyspiesza jej serce i... podnosi ciśnienie.

„_Czego chcesz? Zostaw mnie w spokoju, bo jak nie..._" – Młoda kobieta odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i zauważyła, że przybliża się w jej kierunku z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Też wracam do siebie.

\- Oh. - To było wszystko na co się zdobyła. Chwyciła w swoją drobną dłoń klamkę i nacisnęła ją, po czym przeszła przez drzwi do wnętrza, a Johan zaraz za nią.

Podczas gdy schodziła z nim w całkowitej ciszy na sam dół, z piątego piętra budynku, próbowała za wszelką cenę uspokoić nierówne bicie swojego serca. Sytuacja ta nie tyle wydawała jej się niezręczna, co po prostu dziwna - właśnie w tym momencie schodziła po schodach razem z mężczyzną, który wplątał we wszystkie zbrodnie jej brata, a ona zamierza go zabić... To zdecydowanie było absurdalne. Czy te schody zawsze ciągnęły się tak w nieskończoność?

Odetchnęła pod nosem z uczuciem prawdziwej ulgi, gdy wreszcie dotarli na parter i stanęli na chodniku odgradzającym uczelnię od ulicy.

\- Do następnego razu, Emilie. – Powiedział młodzieniec, wyciągając dłoń w jej stronę. Młoda Tenma przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią bez słowa. – Czy coś się stało? – Johan spojrzał się na nią z zastanowieniem wypisanym w oczach.

\- Ah... wybacz. Chyba jestem dziś już trochę zmęczona. – Odpowiedziała przepraszającym tonem i uścisnęła mu delikatnie rękę na pożegnanie.

\- Może cię odprowadzić? – Emiko szeroko otworzyła swoje oczy i spojrzała na niego, jednocześnie czując że ponownie zaczyna drżeć i o zgrozo, jej dłoń nadal jest trzymana przez jego rękę...

CAŁĄ pozostałą w sobie siłą woli zmusiła się do uspokojenia. Po zaledwie chwili jej twarz rozjaśnił promienny uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję, poradzę sobie sama.

„_I puść mnie, ty..._ "

\- W takim razie w porządku. – Johan bez pośpiechu wycofał się w tył, po czym wolnym krokiem zaczął oddalać się od niej w stronę przeciwległej ulicy. Emiko podążała za nim tak długo wzrokiem, aż nie zniknął jej za najbliższym zakrętem z pola widzenia.

W tym samym momencie ciężko opadła kolanami na chodnik, czując, że całe jej ciało drży jak w gorączce.

„_Jezusie i wszyscy święci, powiedzcie, że to wszystko mi się tylko przyśniło!!!_ "

Jej ciało i umysł przepełniały tak wielkie emocje, że miała wrażenie że zaraz wybuchnie od środka. Obłąkanym wzrokiem rozejrzała się wokół siebie, po czym jej wzrok padł na niewielką kawiarnię po drugiej stronie ulicy. Tam postanowiła poszukać swojego ratunku.

Kiedy weszła do środka, zamówiła wielki deser lodowy i pochłonęła go za jednym zamachem, czując jak na całe jej ciało rozprzestrzenia się przyjemnie miłe zimno i słodki smak bakalii z bitą śmietaną.

Tak. To było to, czego potrzebowała.

****

Od ostatniej akcji na dachu minęły trzy tygodnie. Młoda Tenma zdołała przez ten czas odzyskać swój utracony spokój i skupić się na poszukiwaniu poszlak dotyczących jej śledztwa. Niewiele jednak udało jej się znaleźć. Jedynymi informacjami które dodała do swojej bazy, było to, że Karl przyznał się Schuwaldowi iż był jego synem, oraz to, że ów jegomość zatrudnił Johana na swojego sekretarza. Choć wiedziała, że znajomość Lotte i Karla z Johanem jest niebezpiecznym powiązaniem, mogła tylko w ciszy obserwować rozwój wydarzeń. W razie jakiejś niespodziewanej sytuacji, była gotowa działać. Jej pistolet zdobyty na czarnym rynku w Hamburgu czekał na odpowiedni moment w najgłębszych zakamarkach jej pokoju...

Karla i Lotte nie dało się nie lubić, szczególnie brązowowłosej dziewczyny. Emiko było dane porozmawiać z nią jeszcze kilka razy i nawiązała się między nimi dość bliska więź... może nie była to jeszcze przyjaźń, ale wszystko do tego zmierzało. Po dokładnym przestudiowaniu życia Lotte i Karla, młoda kobieta miała pewność, że są oni zwykłymi studentami, nic nie wiedzącymi o zbrodniach Johana. Nie chciała narażać ich na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo, dlatego też nic nigdy nie wspomniała im o swoich problemach.

****

Tego wieczoru wracała do mieszkania z pracy na pół etatu, niezbyt szybko przechadzając się ulicą. Zastanawiało ją bardzo, gdzie mógł być teraz jej braciszek, bo jakkolwiek próbowałaby temu zaprzeczać, bardzo za nim tęskniła. Mimo że był tak blisko, był jednocześnie bardzo daleko...

Emiko westchnęła i już miała nieco przyspieszyć swoje kroki, aby szybciej znaleźć się w swoim zacisznym pokoju, kiedy to nagle dopadł ją kobiecy krzyk z całkiem niedużego dystansu, bo jedną, może dwie uliczki dalej. Krzyk ten był bez wątpienia wołaniem o pomoc, dlatego też w jednej chwili rzuciła się, aby odnaleźć jego źródło.

Udało jej się to dość szybko, ponieważ w wąskim przejściu pomiędzy budynkami, podtrzymywana przez jednego mężczyznę postać krzyczała i wyrywała się na wszystkie strony.

\- Teraz zabawisz się z nami, dziwko!

\- NIE!!!

\- Zamknij się!! – Po tym zalana łzami dziewczyna dostała od drugiego mężczyzny w policzek, a Emiko poczuła, że chętnie oddałaby temu sprawcy, tyle że dziesięć razy mocniej. Szybko rozejrzała się uważniej. Z boku stało jeszcze dwóch typów, z ubawem przyglądając się całej tej sytuacji. Postanowiła interweniować natychmiast.

\- Zostawcie ją gnojki! – Krzyknęła najgłośniej jak tylko potrafiła, stojąc na końcu wąskiej alejki, przez co w jednej chwili wszyscy obejrzeli się w jej kierunku.

\- Chcesz dołączyć do naszej lali? – Odezwał się mężczyzna który chwilę wcześniej uderzył dziewczynę; teraz złapał ją mocno za podbródek i uniósł głowę w górę. – I dobrze, jedna szybko by nam się znudziła. – Emiko na te słowa uderzyła pięścią we wnętrze drugiej dłoni i stanęła w większym rozkroku.

\- Puśćcie ją, albo dokopię wam tak, że was rodzona matka nie pozna!

\- Coś ty powiedziała, szmato? – Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Покажи мне, что ты можешь сделать, ублюдок! Давай соло! (Pokaż mi, co potrafisz gnojku! Chodź na solo!) - Mężczyzna w jednej chwili pociemniał na twarzy na czerwono ze złości.

\- Śmiesz mnie obrażać, rosyjska kurwo?! – Następnie odwrócił głowę w bok. -Wy durnie! - Zwrócił się do dwójki stojącej pod ścianą i nadal obserwującej całą sytuację. – Przywalcie jej i pokażcie, co znaczy z nami zadzierać!! Dziwkę trzeba wytrenować!

\- Бродячие собаки, хотите научить меня хорошим манерам? (Bezpańskie psy chcą mnie uczyć dobrych manier?) – Emiko posłała w ich stronę kolejny lekceważący uśmieszek, przez co dolała oliwy do ognia. Dwoje mężczyzn wręcz z dzikim szałem, rzuciło się w jej stronę.

Ale młoda Tenma już nie takie akcje przeżyła w swoim życiu - bójka pod mostem za czasów liceum była równie wymagająca, bo choć walczyła tam ramię w ramię razem z Renem, przeciwników było dwa razy więcej. W jednej chwili rzuciła swój plecak pod mur najbliższego budynku i przygotowała na nadciągających napastników.

Pierwszy cios nadszedł z boku. Dziewczyna uchyliła się, po czym szybko złapała rękę mężczyzny i przepchnęła go w przeciwległym kierunku, wręcz rzucając nim o ścianę budynku; zanim jednak zderzyłby się z tak twardą powierzchnią, zdołał zamortyzować uderzenie ramieniem drugiej ręki.

\- Ty szmato... - Odwrócił się w jej stronę, z dzikim ogniem w oczach. W tym samym momencie nadszedł drugi atak, z góry. Emiko zablokowała go swoim przedramieniem, jednocześnie kopiąc nogą z całej siły pomiędzy...

Dało się słyszeć tylko długi jęk bólu, po którym atakujący osunął się na ziemię w spazmach bólu. Młoda kobieta lekko potarła dłonią swoje przedramię. Cios był dość silny...

Od strony ściany zaczął zbliżać się pierwszy z atakujących ją mężczyzn, z nożem w ręku.

\- Chodź tu wywłoko, wypruję ci wszystkie flaki...

\- Preferuję wegetarianizm, drogi panie. – Odparła niewzruszona, co, jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe, rozjuszyło go jeszcze bardziej. W jednej chwili rzucił się prosto na nią.

Dziewczyna płynnym ruchem zeszła z linii ataku, następnie prawą dłonią zasłoniła jego, tą która trzymała nóż, aby nie zostać trafioną w brzuch, jednocześnie zasłaniając swój korpus drugą. Niestety ostrze zjechało nieco niżej, przez co w jednym miejscu przejechało nieznacznie po górnej części nadgarstka. W jednej chwili poczuła niemiłe szczypanie i ciepło wydobywające się z jej wnętrza, wraz z zabarwionym na bordowo lepkim płynem. Szybko odskoczyła w tył, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i oblizał ostrze.

\- Mmm~ jaki słodki smak! Chodź jeszcze raz, chcę więceeej!! – Emiko uniosła zakrwawioną dłoń w górę i pokazała mu środkowy palec. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że rzucił się na nią ponownie.

Tym razem bo zblokowaniu ciosu wierzchem jednej dłoni, uderzyła go z całej siły drugą, celując prosto w unerwioną część kostki. W tej samej chwili ostrze wypadło mu spomiędzy palców i upadło w znacznej odległości. Szybkim ruchem ręki zaatakowała jego gardło, a wkrótce po tym, złapała za twarz i przyparła do gruntu; na to dało się słyszeć tylko przytłumiony jęk i mężczyzna pozostał na ziemi bez ruchu.

\- Ty pieprzona dziwko!! – Krzyknął mężczyzna stojący przy drugim, ten, który uderzył wcześniej zapłakaną dziewczynę.

\- У вас довольно плохой словарный запас. (Ma pan dość ubogie słownictwo.) – Odparła mu, otrzepując swoje spodnie i bluzkę z kurzu, jednocześnie szybko zerkając na swoją dłoń. Nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze...

Szybko wróciła wzrokiem do swojego przeciwnika. Zaczął przybliżać się do niej z grymasem na twarzy i widoczną żyłą na czole. Zdecydowanie obecna sytuacja wytrąciła go z równowagi.

\- Najpierw ci porządnie zdzielę, a po tym sprzedam do burdelu! Wreszcie będziesz w odpowiednim miejscu, suko!!

\- О? Похоже это, что ты можешь сказать что-то еще. (Oh? Wygląda na to, że potrafisz powiedzieć coś jeszcze.)

\- Zamknij mordę!!! – Po ostatnim okrzyku, rzucił się w jej kierunku i od boku zamachnął pięścią w głowę. Emiko uchyliła się w dół i kopnęła go prosto w piszczel od prawej nogi, następnie chwytając za głowę i zostawiając ją tam gdzie poprzednio – w towarzystwie powalonego przed chwilą kolegi.

Wszystko potoczyłoby się dobrze, gdyby nie nagły pisk dziewczyny z tyłu.

\- ZA TOBĄ, UWAŻAJ!!! – Młoda Tenma szybko odwróciła głowę, wtem zdając sobie sprawę, że stojący nad nią czwarty z mężczyzn, trzyma w rękach ciężki kamień i celuje prosto w nią. Wiedziała, że nie da rady zdążyć i uchylić się przed ciosem...

„_Cholera, cholera, cholera!!!! Johan... Kenzo!! Nie mogę tu...! Ja...!!!_ " – Serce zaczęło jej bić jak oszalałe, a przed oczami zobaczyła w te kilka sekund wszystkie wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy, zabarwione na kolor szkarłatu. Z całej siły zacisnęła zęby, próbując za wszelką cenę... zrobić coś...

Nagle stojący nad nią mężczyzna zachwiał się i upadł nieprzytomny, zaraz obok swoich pokonanych wcześniej poprzedników.

Było to tak nieoczekiwane, że dziewczyna przez kilka kolejnych sekund pozostała w szoku, patrząc się prosto przed siebie. Po chwili jednak szybko pomrugała oczami i spojrzała w dół, gdzie zobaczyła leżących wszystkich czterech powalonych mężczyzn, jeden obok drugiego.

\- Wszystko w porządku?! – Odezwał się nagle nad nią czyjś głos, na który to lekko zadrżała i powoli zaczęła unosić swoją głowę w górę. Postać stojąca nad nią długo nie zwlekała i w jednym ruchu uklękła zaraz obok jej drżącej sylwetki, kładąc swój bagaż zaraz obok. Emiko wolnym ruchem podniosła swoją zranioną dłoń w górę, zaciskając ją w pięść i kładąc na piersi. Nadal nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu...

\- Ci mężczyźni... napadli mnie tutaj! – Odezwała się z piskiem napadnięta dziewczyna, nadal pochlipując i wycierając swoje łzy rękawem od podartej bluzki. - Ona mi pomogła! I krwawi! Jezus Maria!

\- Rana cięta nożem... - Klęczący przy Emiko człowiek wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń, lekko marszcząc przy tym z powagą swoje brwi. – Proszę pokaż mi ją, panienko. Muszę opatrzyć, zanim wedrze się jakieś zakażenie. – Młoda kobieta z drżeniem podała dłoń w jego stronę, nadal patrząc się na niego z niedowierzaniem, które mieszało się w tamtym momencie w jej wnętrzu ze wszystkimi chyba możliwymi emocjami.

„ ..._Bra..._

_ci..._

_szek..._ "

****

Klęczał zaraz obok niej, niczym anioł zesłany w chwili, w której był najbardziej potrzebny; z uwagą wypisaną na twarzy dokładnie prześledził swoimi ciemnymi oczami ranę na jej nadgarstku, a Emiko wpatrywała się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, bez słowa. Po chwili sięgnął do torby którą niósł chwilę wcześniej, z której to wyjął podręczną apteczkę, a następnie z niej gazę, opatrunek i środek dezynfekujący.

\- Ja... Znaczy... – Odezwała się, czując jak do oczu zaczęły napływać jej łzy. - Powinien pan najpierw opatrzyć tą dziewczynę...

\- O czym ty mówisz?! – Odezwała się tamta z wyrzutem, nadal ocierając łzy. – Ja nie krwawię! – Emiko słabo uśmiechnęła się w jej kierunku, nagle z przerażeniem zdając sobie sprawę, że słone krople zaczęły staczać jej się po policzkach. Szybko sięgnęła rękawem drugiej ręki i otarła je z twarzy, który to jednak gest nie pozostał niezauważony.

\- Wiem że może boleć, ale proszę wytrzymaj panienko. Dasz radę. – Ten głos, pełen ciepła i dobroci sprawił, że zaczęła płakać jeszcze mocniej. Choć całą sobą próbowała się opanować, nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez, które nieubłaganie, jedna za drugą, staczały się po jej twarzy opadając na zimny grunt pod stopami. Jak bardzo pragnęła wyciągnąć ręce i mocno się do niego przytulić! Powiedzieć, kim jest naprawdę...

Nie ruszyła się jednak nawet na centymetr. Nie może przecież powiedzieć, że planuje zabić pewnego diabła, który zniszczył mu życie...! W zamian za to, pozwoliła cichemu smutkowi płynąć po swojej twarzy...

Kenzo opatrzył jej ranę, a następnie delikatnym ruchem ręki pogłaskał ją po głowie.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, nie martw się. Już wszystko dobrze. – Emiko przytuliła do piersi swoją opatrzoną dłoń.

\- Dziękuję... - Odparła, uśmiechając się przez łzy. Japoński doktor odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym wstał z klęczek i podszedł do dziewczyny stojącej obok. Nie potrzebowała jednak tyle pomocy medycznej, co poprzedniczka; Kenzo przemył środkiem odkażającym jej policzek i dostała zalecenie, aby gdy tylko wróci do domu, przyłożyć sobie do opuchlizny plaster lodu. Po tym podziękowała mu i skierowała się do Emiko.

\- Tobie dziękuję najbardziej. Gdybyś mi nie pomogła... nie wiem, co by się ze mną stało! – Młoda Tenma uśmiechnęła się w jej stronę.

\- Zrobiłam to, co każdy powinien. Nie musisz mi dziękować.

\- Nie, właśnie że muszę. Mieszkasz gdzieś w okolicy?

\- Cóż...

\- Ja mieszkam w tym drugim bloku, na drugim piętrze pod numerem 207. Przyjdź do mnie, kiedy będziesz tylko mogła. Zapraszam cię na herbatę i ciasteczka!

\- Zastanowię się nad tym... – Emiko uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, nieco się rumieniąc.

\- A, właśnie! Po jakiemu mówiłaś do tych kolesi? Zupełnie nic z tego nie rozumiałam... Brzmiało mi to... jak rosyjski...? – Na te słowa Emiko szeroko otworzyła z przerażeniem oczy.

\- Umiesz rosyjski, panienko...? – Nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Kenzo, spoglądając w jej stronę pytająco, przez co przełknęła ślinę.

„_Nie...!! On nie może... Nie może się dowiedzieć...!!!_ " – Gorączkowo zaczęła szukać w myślach odpowiedniej historii.

\- Cóż... Mam jednego przyjaciela zza granicy... Nauczył mnie paru rzeczy...

\- Rozumiem... - Odparł jej brunet, nieznacznie zaczesując swoje przydługie włosy za ucho i wpatrując się w nią z jakąś nostalgią wypisaną w oczach. – Jeżeli ta wiedza ci się przydała, to bardzo dobrze.

\- Nawet lepiej niż bardzo dobrze... – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie w jego kierunku, czując przyjemnie miłe ciepło rozchodzące się po całym jej wnętrzu. - Wręcz wyśmienicie.

Zaledwie chwila wystarczyła, aby wszystkie jej troski całkowicie się rozpłynęły.


	15. W poszukiwaniu prawdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muzyka do rozdziału: Calvin Harris - Pray to god ft.Haim  
https://youtu.be/7vMEjsHv_7E

Któż by mógł przypuszczać, że dojdzie do takiej sytuacji... Kto mógł spodziewać się popełnienia czegoś takiego, przez funkcjonariusza ze służb policyjnych? Emiko stała przy kiosku z gazetami oparta o jego ścianę i z zapartym tchem śledziła kolejne linijki tekstu w gazecie... Jednocześnie czując się niesamowicie nieswojo.

Artykuł głosił, że były policjant, a do niedawna pracujący detektyw, zaledwie wieczór wcześniej wszedł na dach uniwersyteckiego dachu, upił się i następnie z niego skoczył. Dziewczyna czuła nierówne bicie swojego serca i coraz mocniej opierała się o budynek, gdyż do artykułu było dołączone zdjęcie samobójcy, w którym rozpoznała... mężczyznę którego śledziła jakiś czas temu.

„_Jak to w ogóle możliwe?_ "

Emiko wpatrywała się w twarz widniejącą na zdjęciu, uważnie analizując sytuację. Miała wrażenie, że to wszystko jest nierozerwalnie powiązane z pewnym blondwłosym młodzieńcem... Przełknęła ślinę.

„_Czyli ten detektyw... pan Richard Braun, musiał wpaść jakoś na jego trop. Możliwe, że odkrył coś czego nie powinien, dlatego tak skończył..._ " – Dziewczyna położyła kciuk na dolnej wardze, lekko go przygryzając. – „_Najpierw śmierć Fahrena, gdy pojawił się prawdziwy syn Schuwalda, a teraz Richarda Brauna, gdy było prowadzone dochodzenie w tej sprawie... A w centrum wydarzeń ten demon. Bez wątpienia to sprawa Johana... Ten detektyw prowadził przecież własną sprawę na jego temat! _"

Przymknęła swoje oczy, próbując za wszelką cenę się skupić. Czy istnieje jakaś osoba od której mogłaby się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej na temat Brauna? Emiko nagle otworzyła swoje oczy.

„..._Przecież on chodził do tamtej przychodni od uzależnień!_ "

Postanowiła zakraść się pod gabinet doktora Reichweina i wybadać co mógł na ten temat wiedzieć... A przynajmniej na ile podejrzany NIE był.

****

Pierwszego dnia po zakończonej pracy, doktor Reichwein udał się prosto do swojego domu, natomiast drugiego... rozpoczął wędrówkę w zupełnie innym kierunku. Emiko wiedziona swoją dociekliwością i chęcią rozwiązania wszystkich zagadek, udała się prosto za nim.

Wtedy dotarła do niej prawda – starszy mężczyzna z jakiegoś powodu rozpoczął własne śledztwo na temat Richarda Brauna, usilnie szukając informacji na jego temat gdzie tylko się dało: w barze, gdzie ostatniej nocy przez śmiercią był detektyw, na komisariacie, w dzielnicy nocnej, oraz innych miejscach, które tylko mogły być powiązane z nieżyjącym już mężczyzną i... z Johanem.

„..._On może być w niebezpieczeństwie. _" – Pomyślała idąca w dość sporej odległości za nim Emiko. – „_Szuka prawdy, tak jak ja i braciszek... Lepiej będę go na razie obserwować, tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie chcę żeby skończył jak pan Braun... Wydaje się w porządku_. "

W końcu trafiła za starszym panem do podziemi, na platformy metra. Gdy stali tak dłuższą chwilę - on wpatrując się w tory, a ona w otaczającą go okolicę, nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że zbliża się w jego kierunku jakiś młody mężczyzna w dresach. Ostrożnie zaczęła podchodzić w ich stronę... nagle z przerażeniem odkrywając, że młodzieniec wyciąga rękę, aby popchnąć doktora Reichweina prosto pod koła nadjeżdżającego pociągu...

Staruszek miał jednak niezwykle wyczulony zmysł spostrzegawczości, gdyż momentalnie odwrócił się w tył, co sprawiło, że młody mężczyzna natychmiastowo zaczął uciekać w popłochu. Zaraz za nim rzucił się w pogoń starszy doktor... a za nimi Emiko.

Biegli tak dłuższą chwilę poprzez kolejne uliczki, a młoda kobieta z zaskoczeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że „staruszek" miał tak naprawdę niesamowicie dobrą kondycję (jak na swój wiek), bo nie dość że zdołał dogonić swojego przeciwnika, to jeszcze gdy został wyprowadzony z baru przez niego i jego „szefa", nie zdążyła mu pomóc... ponieważ to on sam rozłożył na łopatki swoich napastników. Dziewczyna stała obok ściany drugiego budynku, oglądając rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę z otwartymi ustami. To był bez wątpienia nadzwyczajny wyczyn.

\- Nie lekceważcie byłego lekarza policyjnego! – Odburknął w ich stronę starszy pan, zakładając okulary które spadły mu chwilę wcześniej podczas bójki i otrzepując się z kurzu. Ruchem pełnym godności udał się w dalszą drogę, pozostawiając na chodniku dwóch pokonanych mężczyzn, zwijających się z bólu.

****

Doktor Reichwein nie udał się tego wieczora prosto do swojego domu. Po drodze wstąpił jeszcze w jedno miejsce - na cmentarz, na grób nieżyjącego detektywa. Ku zaskoczeniu Emiko, po jego zachowaniu dało się zauważyć że łączyło ich więcej, niż zwykła więź lekarza z pacjentem; bardziej wyglądało to jak przyjaźń, która została brutalnie zakończona. Dziewczyna stojąc w cieniu wysokich drzew, uważnie obserwowała całą tą sytuację. Doktor Reichwein wydał jej się osobą posiadającą uczucia i chcącą zaprowadzić sprawiedliwość w imieniu swojego druha... Rozumiała że jego chęć rozwiązania śledztwa jest właśnie z tym powiązana, a co za tym idzie, jest on osobą godną zaufania.

Nagle jednak cisza otaczająca miejsce wiecznego spoczynku, została przerwana przez szelest liści z jeszcze bardziej zaciemnionej części cmentarza, przez co młoda Tenma szybko skoczyła przytulając się do pnia najbliższego drzewa, jeszcze bardziej kryjąc się w jego cieniu. Ktoś powoli zbliżał się w ich kierunku, ktoś, kogo kryła otaczająca ciemność nocy...

Wreszcie parę metrów dalej pewna postać wyłoniła się z rosnących tam krzewów. I był to nie kto inny jak...

„_Braciszek...?_ "

Kenzo zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka metrów dalej, mając wzrok skierowany prosto na starszego mężczyznę siedzącego przy grobie. Zaczął go uważnie obserwować, przez co utwierdził młodą kobietę w przekonaniu, że jego pojawienie się tutaj na pewno nie jest przypadkowe.

Emiko zaczęła przytulać się do pnia jeszcze bardziej, nawet na krok nie ruszając się z miejsca. Gdyby tylko złamała się jakaś mała gałązka pod jej stopami... bez wątpienia natychmiast zostałaby zdemaskowana. Od jej ostatniego spotkania z bratem minęło zaledwie kilka dni, więc bez wątpienia rozpoznałby w niej dziewczynę z wąskiej uliczki pomiędzy blokami, gdzie doszło do bójki. Nie chciała za nic do tego dopuścić...

Jej serce pracowało w przyspieszonym rytmie, przez co miała wrażenie, że szumi jej w uszach od jego zbyt głośnego bicia. Gdyby ktoś go przypadkiem usłyszał...

Na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Po kilkunastu minutach doktor Reichwein wstał i udał się w dalszą drogę, najpewniej do swojego domu, a Kenzo podążył za nim. Emiko niewiele się namyślając, wyruszyła zaraz za nimi. Bo kto wie, co może się wydarzyć?

Tego wieczoru jednak było to zupełne nic.

Zupełnie nic więcej nie wydarzyło się, gdyż starszy mężczyzna wrócił bezpiecznie do swojego mieszkania, a Kenzo po dłuższej obserwacji jego posesji, również udał się w nieznanym kierunku. Dziewczyna westchnęła i postanowiła poobserwować starszego pana jeszcze przez kilka dni, tak na wszelki wypadek. Wiedziała, że skoro pojawił się przy nim jej brat, w najbliższej przyszłości może się coś wydarzyć... a przynajmniej takie miała wrażenie.

Intuicja jej nie zawiodła. Gdy młoda kobieta czekała w pobliżu przychodni zaledwie kilka dni później, skryta w pobliskich krzakach, nagle zobaczyła że z tylnego wyjścia budynku wybiega mocno zdenerwowany doktor Reichwein, a za nim wychodzi wysoki mężczyzna z bronią w ręku... Starszy pan ubrany w biały, lekarski fartuch zbiegał pośpiesznie po schodach, a nieznany mężczyzna zaczął mierzyć do niego poprzez kondygnacje...

Nagle do całej sytuacji dołączył strzał z pistoletu. Jej wzrok ruchem błyskawicy powędrował do źródła, a dokładniej w stronę doktora Reichweina, który to obecnie upadł na półpiętrze, wpatrując się w jeszcze jedną osobę, która stała zaraz obok niego.

\- Pośpiesz się!! - Przy starszym panu stał Kenzo, trzymając wycelowany pistolet prosto w górę schodów. - Obserwowałem was od jakiegoś czasu. Stałeś się celem! Uciekaj!! Szybko!! – Starszemu mężczyźnie nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Szybkim ruchem ponownie zebrał się do biegu, a za nim pobiegł Kenzo, ubezpieczając tyły. Emiko przykucnęła w krzakach jeszcze bardziej, obserwując wysokiego mężczyznę, który bez pośpiechu zaczął schodzić w dół schodów.

„_Jakbym już go gdzieś wcześniej widziała..._ " – Wpatrywała się tak w jego sylwetkę i twarz, próbując za wszelką cenę sobie to przypomnieć. – „_Gdzie ja go spotkałam...?_ " – Nic jej jednak do głowy nie przychodziło, dlatego też gdy tylko odszedł w swoim kierunku, najpierw upewniła się że nikt ją nie śledzi, a następnie ostrożnie wróciła do swojego mieszkania.

****

Kilka kolejnych dni Emiko prowadziła swoje własne dochodzenie na temat Richarda Brauna, coraz bardziej upewniając się, że jego śmierć jest powiązana ze sprawą Edmunda Fahrena oraz z Hansem Georgiem Schuwaldem.

Puzzle w układance były przez nią układane kawałek po kawałku, odkrywając kolejne tajemne ścieżki... prowadzące do pewnego młodego, przystojnego blondyna. Postęp w tej sprawie, mimo czyhającego niebezpieczeństwa, bardzo ją cieszył. Wreszcie zaczęła czuć, że nie przyjechała do tego kraju na marne.

Któregoś dnia, gdy przeglądała wiadomości z gazety szukając kolejnych informacji, zauważyła pewne ogłoszenie, które w szczególny sposób przykuło jej uwagę.

** _Powspominajmy wspólne ściąganie._ **

** _-Rudy_ **

„_To bez wątpienia wiadomość od doktora Gillena!_ " - Emiko lekko się uśmiechnęła śledząc oczami całą treść tekstu. – „_Czyżby również był w tym mieście? A może nie jest bezpośrednio, ale chce w jakiejś sprawie skontaktować się z braciszkiem? Mam nadzieję, że nie powie mu o mojej obecności..._ " – Na samą myśl dziewczyna mocno zadrżała, po czym stanowczo potrząsnęła głową, aby wyrzucić z niej swoje zmartwienie. – „_Nie. Na pewno nie powie. Obiecał mi to..._ " – Ponownie skupiła się, aby wrócić do rozpatrywania sprawy detektywistycznej.

Gazety nie podawały wielu informacji, dlatego też kierując się największą ostrożnością, Emiko postanowiła udać się do doktora Reichweina i poznać jego stanowisko w tej sprawie, a w razie sprzyjających okoliczności, dopuścić go także do swojego sekretu, tak samo jak doktor Gillena. Prawda za wszelką cenę musiała ujrzeć światło dzienne...

****

Pełna determinacji stanęła pod drzwiami domu doktora Reichweina, jeszcze raz na spokojnie układając sobie wszystko w głowie. Gdy wreszcie doszła do wniosku że wie wszystko, co na tą chwilę jest jej potrzebne, po krótkiej chwili wzięła głęboki oddech i zastukała w twardą drewniana powierzchnię.

Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, gdyż wkrótce po tym dało się słyszeć przybliżające w jej stronę kroki, po czym to drzwi zostały otwarte, ukazując przed nią doktora Reichweina we własnej osobie.

\- Tak? O co chodzi? – Odezwał się starszy pan, uważnie obejmując ją wzrokiem.

\- Dzień dobry. Czy mogłabym zająć doktorowi chwilę? – Emiko poważnym wzrokiem popatrzyła prosto w jego twarz. – Chciałabym porozmawiać... - Tutaj przyciszyła swój głos i nieznacznie przybliżyła w jego stronę. – ...o morderstwie pana Richarda Brauna. – Na te słowa mężczyzna szeroko otworzył swoje oczy.

\- Kim jesteś?! – Wyraźnie było widać, że na samo wspomnienie o byłym detektywie zaczął się denerwować. Emiko nieco się od niego oddaliła, po czym łagodnie zwróciła w jego stronę.

\- Proszę się nie obawiać, nie zrobię panu krzywdy. Chcę tylko odnaleźć prawdę. – Doktor popatrzył się na nią jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym ruchem ręki zaprosił w głąb swojego mieszkania.

\- Rozumiem, że prowadzi pani jakąś własną sprawę? Powiem jednak że to dość niebezpieczne. Lepiej niech się pani do tego nie miesza... - Oboje powędrowali do salonu, gdzie na jednym z foteli siedział dziesięcio- może dwunastoletni chłopiec i wpatrywał się w okno ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Gdy tylko zauważył że do salonu weszły dwie osoby, odwrócił się w ich kierunku z zaciekawieniem wypisanym w oczach.

\- Dieter, czy mógłbyś zostawić mnie na chwilę sam na sam z tą panią? Musimy o czymś porozmawiać.

\- W porządku... - Chłopczyk skinął głową ze zrozumieniem, po czym zszedł z fotela i udał się przez drzwi do drugiego pokoju, po drodze wymijając ich przy wejściu. Zanim jednak całkowicie przeszedł obok, młoda kobieta posłała w jego stronę przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodziłam ci w czymś ważnym, kochanie. – Dieter zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał na nią uważniej, po czym jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

\- Nie martw się siostro, nie robiłem nic ciekawego. – Po tym opuścił pokój już na dobre, a starszy mężczyzna i Emiko usiedli w fotelach.

\- A więc? Kim pani jest i dlaczego się ze mną skontaktowała? – Dziewczyna głęboko zaczerpnęła powietrza.

\- Richard Braun był pana pacjentem, prawda?

\- Zgadza się, ale co to ma do rzeczy? Kim jesteś, jeśli mogę zapytać? – Doktor uważnie zaczął jej się przyglądać, przez co lekko poczuła się nieswojo; postarała się jednak kontynuować.

\- Zaczął pan prowadzić własne śledztwo na jego temat i został przez to zaatakowany. Przez to zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest pan osobą, której-

\- Proszę zaczekać! O czym pani... - Doktor poderwał się z miejsca, niesamowicie zmieszany.

\- ...której mogę zaufać. Tak czuję. – Emiko uniosła w górę głowę patrząc prosto na niego. - Chcę panu pomóc. Proszę mi zaufać. – Mężczyzna przez chwilę pozostał milczący, wpatrując się w jej sylwetkę siedzącą w fotelu, po czym poprawił swoje okulary i spojrzał na nią badawczym wzrokiem.

\- Kim pani jest?

\- Nazywam się Emiko Tenma. – Odpowiedziała mu bez ogródek.

Teraz to dopiero oczy lekarza otwarły się na dobre.

Przez kilka długich sekund wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem, a ona dzielnie to spojrzenie podtrzymywała. Wiedziała że na razie nie potrzebuje mówić nic więcej, ponieważ on sam musiał oswoić się w tą nową sytuacją. Przez kilka kolejnych, długich chwil trwało milczenie, które przerwał wreszcie doktor Reichwein.

\- Jest pani spokrewniona... z doktorem Tenmą? – Mężczyzna powoli usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko niej, a Emiko twierdzącą kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak, Kenzo jest moim starszym braciszkiem. Przyjechałam do tego kraju, aby go uratować...

Czując że doktor Reichwein uwierzył jej na słowo, dziewczyna rozpoczęła swoją opowieść zaczynając od samego początku - opowiedziała o wszystkim, zaczynając od tego jak dowiedziała się o tym, że jest poszukiwany, a kończąc na wydarzeniach sprzed zaledwie kilku dni. Lekarz uważnie jej słuchał, siedząc w fotelu i co jakiś czas kiwając głową; poderwał się jednak na równe nogi, gdy usłyszał z jej ust pewne _imię_.

To rozpoczęło ich długi dialog na temat każdego z osobna śledztwa, które ujawniały kolejne części układanki, wokół tajemniczego młodzieńca o imieniu Johan...

\- ... nie myliłem się! – Mężczyzna kiwał głową, mając zmarszczone brwi. – On jednak istnieje, a ty jesteś świadkiem, który nie dość że wie o jego istnieniu, to jeszcze poznał się z nim osobiście. Musisz na siebie uważać! On jest bezwzględny!

\- Wiem. Dlatego też proszę, aby i pan uważał. Myślę, że kieruje nim jakiś głębszy motyw, którego jak na razie żadnemu z nas nie udało się dotąd rozszyfrować...

\- Jeden z moich byłych uczniów jest psychologiem kryminalnym, który również pomaga mi w tej sprawie i był tu całkiem niedawno. Dzięki niemu zdobyłem zdjęcie Johana oraz jego osobistą analizę psychologiczną. Nazywa się on doktor Gillen i... Czy coś się stało? – Mężczyzna ze zdziwieniem uniósł brwi i spojrzał na Emiko, która to z niewyjaśnionej przyczyny, zaczęła się nagle uśmiechać od ucha do ucha.

\- Czyli pan Rudy dochowuje obietnicy i nikomu mnie nie wydał...

\- „Pan Rudy"? Znasz się z doktorem Gillenem?

\- Przez kilka miesięcy mieszkałam u niego; pomógł mi w sprawie analizy wiadomości od Johana i... - Dziewczyna na chwilę ucichła i w jednej chwili z twarzy zniknął jej uśmiech. - ...To od niego dowiedziałam się, że braciszek chce zakończyć, to co zaczęło się w 1986 roku.

\- Więc ty też uważasz... że Tenma...

\- Tak. On chce zakończyć życie Johana i w ten sposób naprawić swój błąd z przeszłości... ale ja mu na to nie pozwolę! Nie pozwolę, aby mój brat stał się mordercą! – Młoda Tenma poderwała się ze swojego miejsca w nagłym przypływie emocji.

\- Siostrzyczko, jesteś siostrą Tenmy? – Nieoczekiwanie dwójka znajdujących się w pokoju ludzi, usłyszała głos dochodzący zza szpary przymkniętych drzwi, przez co oboje odwrócili głowy w kierunku jego źródła. Wkrótce po tym drzwi otwarły się na oścież i z poważną miną stanął w nich brązowo-włosy chłopczyk, z lekkim niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w Emiko.

\- Dieter! Co ty tutaj robisz? – Doktor Reichwein zwrócił się nieco ostro w jego stronę, jednak powstrzymał się i szybko zamilknął ze zrozumieniem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że mały też miał prawo znać prawdę, zwłaszcza że...

W tym samym czasie dziewczyna podeszła w kierunku chłopca i nieco się nad nim pochyliła, ponieważ był od niej niższy o około głowę.

\- Ty też... znasz się z Kenzo, kochanie?

\- Tak. Tenma jest moim przyjacielem! – Odpowiedział jej z poważną miną, na co poczuła w sobie coś ciepłego i się do niego uśmiechnęła.

\- Cieszę się, że mój braciszek znalazł przyjaciół w tak odległym kraju. – Dieter nie zawahał się aby odwzajemnić jej uśmiech; nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo, gdyż chłopczyk ponownie przybrał poważny, zabarwiony zmartwieniem wyraz twarzy.

\- Proszę cię siostrzyczko... Powstrzymaj Tenmę, on...

\- Wiem. – Emiko uklęknęła przy nim i chwyciła go za ręce. – Jestem tutaj dlatego, aby do tego nie dopuścić. Zaufaj mi. – Dieter spojrzał się na jej twarz, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając.

\- Wiesz... z wyglądu w ogóle nie przypominasz Tenmy, ale... - Chłopczyk zaczął patrzeć jej się prosto w oczy. - ... ale macie podobne spojrzenie. Dlatego wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. – Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się i wypuściła jego dłonie tylko po to, aby mocno go do siebie przytulić. Nie trwało długo, a Dieter odwzajemnił jej uścisk, opierając głowę na jej ramieniu. Połączyła ich więź, która nie potrzebowała żadnych słów.

Na prośbę doktora Reichweina i Dietera, Emiko została razem z nimi na kolacji, opowiadając więcej rzeczy o sobie, oraz lepiej poznała dwójkę siedzącą razem z nią. Dowiedziała się o przeszłości chłopca, który był wychowywany przez jednego z ministrów zdrowia mających w przeszłości pieczę nad dziećmi z sierocińca _Kinderheim 511_, oraz tego, jak ów jegomość się nad nim znęcał; z całej sytuacji został uratowany przez Kenzo, który zakończył jego znajomość z okrutnym mężczyzną i sam zajął się jego wychowaniem, na tyle na ile mógł. Doktor Reichwein natomiast opowiedział jej o swojej więzi z Richardem Braunem i o tym, jakie informacje na temat Johana zdołał odkryć.

Na odchodnym Emiko poprosiła ich obu o to samo, o co wcześniej poprosiła doktora Gillena – aby pod żadnym pozorem nie wyjawili jej bratu, że jest tutaj specjalnie dla niego. Oczywiście doktor Reichwein nie chciał się na to zgodzić, tak samo jak Dieter, ale dziewczyna za nic nie chciała ustąpić.

\- Przecież to wspaniale mieć rodzinę i przyjaciół, na których można polegać. Nie możesz dźwigać takiej odpowiedzialności sama! – Doktor przyjaźnie poklepał ją po ramieniu, próbując przy tym dodać jej otuchy.

\- Nie chcę martwić mojego braciszka, zwłaszcza, że już tyle czasu minęło od mojego przyjazdu tutaj... Jeżeli przez to nie byłby w stanie skupić się na swojej części śledztwa i stało coś strasznego... nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczyła.

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie w porządku, ale wiedz jedno. – Mężczyzna poprawił swoje okulary i odchrząknął. - Na moje wsparcie możesz liczyć. Gdyby coś się działo i potrzebowałabyś pomocy... Przyjdź bezzwłocznie. Zrobię ile tylko będę mógł.

\- Ja też! – Dołączył się z uśmiechem Dieter, kładąc ręce na biodrach. – Ja i doktor Reichwein pomożemy ci jak tylko się będzie dało, siostro. Możesz na nas liczyć! - Emiko uśmiechnęła się ciepło do nich obu.

\- Dziękuję. Na mnie też możecie liczyć. – Po tym pożegnała się ze starszym mężczyzną i chłopcem, a następnie udała w drogę powrotną do swojego mieszkania. Dwójka nowo poznanych ludzi jeszcze przez chwilę stała przy furtce i wpatrywała w jej oddalającą się sylwetkę.

\- Myśli pan, że _Emilie_ zdoła uratować Tenmę? – Chłopiec zwrócił się do stojącego w milczeniu doktora Reichweina, na co tamten odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku.

\- Z pomocą nas wszystkich na pewno. – Dieter ponownie spojrzał się w stronę ulicy, gdzie za kolejnym zakrętem zniknęła Emiko. Starszy mężczyzna niewiele zwlekając, również powędrował za nią wzrokiem.

„_Emiko Tenma... Jesteś zupełnie jak twój brat. On też nie chce nikogo mieszać w tą sprawę, jednocześnie próbując rozwiązać ją zupełnie samemu... Nie wiem na ile w tamtym jednym momencie twój wzrok mówił prawdę, ale proszę cię, nie popełnij tego samego błędu co doktor Tenma..._ " – Lekarz wraz z chłopcem skierował się w stronę wnętrza domu. – „... _Nie próbuj zakończyć tego na własną rękę..._ "


	16. Bezinteresowność

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagła sytuacja powoduje, że Emiko postępuje wbrew swojej woli.  
...Ale czy aby na pewno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muzyka do rozdziału: One Republic - Stop and Stare  
https://youtu.be/KA1LYTWtVQ0

Po rozmowie z doktorem Reichweinem dziewczyna poczuła się na nowo podbudowana psychicznie. Ostatni raz czuła się tak lekko po pobycie u doktora Gillena, z którym bez ogródek mogła rozmawiać na temat swojego brata i całej tej sprawy, jednocześnie nie obawiając się żadnych poważnych konsekwencji.

Przez kolejny miesiąc udało jej się spotkać Johana jeszcze trzy razy; spotkać to nawet zbyt wiele powiedziane – po prostu była w stanie poobserwować go z oddali. Zawsze pozostawała wtedy na uboczu i uważnie badała wzrokiem jego zachowanie, ruchy, a nawet to, w jaki sposób zwracał się do innych ludzi. Jego postępowanie było wprost tak naturalne, jak gdyby nie miał na swoim koncie zupełnie żadnej zbrodni.

Gdy obserwowała go tak z oddali, bezpiecznie ukryta w różnych miejscach, wyobrażała sobie jak to będzie wymierzyć do niego... i strzelić. Same te myśli sprawiały, że dłonie zaczynały jej drżeć, a serce bić w przyspieszonym tempie...

****

Tego dnia przeglądając gazetę, Emiko wpadł w ręce artykuł mówiący o nowej „zabawie" wśród dzieci, która kończyła się ich spadnięciem z dachu. Mimo wielu rozmów prowadzonych pomiędzy młodymi uczestnikami, nikt nie był się w stanie dowiedzieć, o co tak naprawdę w tym wszystkim chodziło.

„_To nie jest normalne... Skąd w ogóle dzieciaki biorą takie pomysły?_ " – Pokręciła głową, składając gazetę i udając się w dalszą część swojej podróży – do biblioteki uniwersyteckiej.

Dziewczyna była w niej już sporą ilość razy, za każdym kolejnym czytając książki z działów kryminalistyki a także psychologii; przeczytała nawet kilka powieści kryminalnych, aby choć trochę spróbować wczuć się w to, o czym mogli myśleć przestępcy dokonujący zbrodni. Z racji jednak że jej nazwisko nie figurowało na oficjalnej liście studentów, wszystkie książki czytała po trochu na miejscu.

Teraz również poszukiwała czegoś związanego z tematem. Powoli błądząc wzrokiem po kolejnych tytułach, szukała czegoś, co mogłoby jej się przydać. Gdy wreszcie takowy udało jej się zauważyć, wyciągnęła rękę aby wziąć go z półki.

W tym samym momencie dało się słyszeć czyjś przeraźliwy krzyk, po którym nastąpił kolejny, kobiecy.

\- Pomocy!!! Niech ktoś tu przyjdzie!!

Emiko w jednej chwili wycofała swoją rękę z powrotem i szybko rzuciła się w stronę, z której doszedł do niej hałas.

Długo nie musiała szukać. Zaledwie po minięciu kilku regałów zobaczyła na ziemi pomiędzy półkami czyjąś leżącą w cieniu sylwetkę, a wokół niej leżące książki. Bez wahania podeszła do leżącego człowieka i błyskawicznie uklęknęła przy nim, aby sprawdzić podstawowe odruchy życiowe.

„_Najpierw potrzeba-_ "

Świadomość która w tamtej chwili do niej dotarła, sprawiła, że po całym ciele przeszyły ją zimne dreszcze tak mocne, że aż dostała gęsiej skórki. Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie zdała sobie bowiem sprawę, że osobą która leżała zaraz obok niej był...

„..._Jo... han!!_ "

Jej oczy otworzyły się na oścież w szoku.

„_Co on tu robi?!_ "

Szybkim ruchem rozejrzała się wokół; po kobiecie od której usłyszała wołanie o pomoc, nie było ani śladu. Delikatnie odgarnęła jedną dłonią włosy z jego twarzy; leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, nie ukazując żadnych odruchów życia, a jego twarz była tak piękna, że rysami przypominała księcia wyciągniętego prosto z baśni... Emiko zagryzła wargę. Gdyby upewnić się że to już koniec... zaciskając palce wokół jego gardła... i tak zakończyć to...

Gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową. Strzelenie z pistoletu to jedno, ale uduszenie kogoś własnymi rękami...? Poczuła jak w jednej chwili zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

... Czy byłaby po tym w stanie spojrzeć w oczy swojemu bratu?

Nie.

Już nigdy by się na to nie odważyła. Nawet sobie samej w lustrze.

Postanowiła więc zrobić jedyną słuszną i jednocześnie niedorzeczną rzecz, która jej w tamtej chwili przyszła do głowy.

Najpierw sprawdziła czy młody mężczyzna ma puls; gdy zrozumiała że nadal żyje, zaczęła szukać w głowie rozwiązania - nie na marne miała przecież trzech braci lekarzy...

„_Omdlenie to chyba nie jest, bo trwa zbyt długo..._" – Zastanawiała się, układając go w pozycji na plecy, jednocześnie odginając głowę do tyłu aby udrożnić drogi oddechowe. Po wykonaniu tej czynności zaczęła ocenę oddechu przez kolejne dziesięć sekund.

„_Trzy oddechy, czyli odruchy życiowe w normie... _"- Dziewczyna przymknęła swoje oczy. – „_Ale skoro nadal się obudził, to znaczy że to utrata przytomności..._ " – Uniosła nieznacznie głowę znad jego sylwetki i rozejrzała się wokół siebie. – „_Cholera, gdzie jest ta kobieta? Przydałaby mi się jakaś pomoc, chociaż wezwanie karetki... Nie uciekła chyba na dobre?!_ " – Po tym ponownie spojrzała się na jego twarz. Nie okazywała zupełnie żadnych emocji, przez co sprawiała wrażenie, jakby jej właściciel już był martwy...

Emiko lekkim ruchem ręki pogładziła go kciukiem po policzku.

„_I pomyśleć że pomagam komuś... kogo mam w przyszłości zabić własnymi rękami..._ " – Po tym ironicznie uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie.

Nagle usłyszała w oddali przybliżające się głosy, a po kolejnych kilku sekundach zza regałów wyłoniła się kobieta w której rozpoznała bibliotekarkę, oraz... Karl.

\- Johan! ...Emilie?! – Dokończył z zaskoczeniem, gdy zobaczył jej klęczącą sylwetkę przy nieprzytomnym młodzieńcu.

\- Karl! Dobrze cię widzieć! ...Panią również. – Zwróciła się do kobiety. – Proszę, niech jedna osoba zadzwoni po pogotowie, a druga przyniesie mi materiałową chusteczkę namoczoną w zimnej wodzie; potrzebna mi do udzielenia pierwszej pomocy.

\- Zadzwonię na pogotowie z telefonu w sekretariacie! – Po tych słowach kobieta ponownie pobiegła, a Karl zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie. Emiko wstała z klęczek i podeszła do okna, otwierając je na oścież.

\- To aby miał dopływ świeżego powietrza. – Wyjaśniła.

\- Mam! – Brunet wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki bawełnianą chusteczkę i obrócił się w stronę wyjścia. – Zaraz wracam! – Dodał, po czym szybko pobiegł w kierunku łazienek, a młoda Tenma ponownie uklęknęła przy Johanie, czując się niesamowicie dziwnie z całą tą akcja ratunkową...

****

Niewiele czasu minęło, a Karl był już z powrotem w bibliotece. Podał nasączoną chusteczkę Emiko, również przyklękając przy swoim koledze.

\- Jak myślisz, co mu się stało? – Zatroskany zwrócił się do niej, obserwując jak delikatnymi ruchami przemywa młodemu mężczyźnie czoło i policzki.

\- Stracił przytomność. To poważniejszy stan od omdlenia... - Odpowiedziała mu bez kontaktu wzrokowego, jedną ręką powtarzając swoje ruchy, a drugą łagodnie podtrzymując blondynowi głowę.

\- Skąd... to wiesz? – Dziewczyna przez chwilę zastanowiła się.

\- Jedna bliska mi osoba jest lekarzem... nauczyła mnie podstawowych rzeczy. Dlatego wiem jak należy udzielać pierwszej pomocy...

\- Rozumiem... Jakie szczęście, że tutaj byłaś!

\- Taak... - Nieznacznie opuściła powieki i rozejrzała się wokół. – Gdzie jest ta bibliotekarka? Powinna już-

\- Pogotowie już jedzie! – Jakby dokańczając jej myśl, kobieta wpadła ciężko oddychając. – Powinni być za kilka minut! Jak on się czuje? – Emiko ponownie spojrzała na twarz nieprzytomnego mężczyzny.

\- Zrobiłam ile mogłam. Reszta się okaże. – Odpowiedziała nawet bez cienia uśmiechu.

****

Kiedy pogotowie przyjechało na miejsce, wysłuchano ich zeznań, a następnie blondwłosy młodzieniec został zabrany do szpitala. Bibliotekarka i Karl podążyli za Johanem aż do karetki, a Emiko została sama pośród regałów. Rozejrzała się po rozrzuconych po podłodze książkach, zauważając że ta, na której leżał wcześniej młody mężczyzna, jest otwarta.

„_Musiał ją czytać zanim upadł..._ " – Schyliła się i podniosła ją z podłogi. Była to książka z kolorowymi obrazkami; dziewczyna przerzuciła strony na sam przód. - „_Emile Scherbe – Obluda..._ " – Nieco szerzej otworzyła na tą informację swoje oczy. – „_Zabawne... To męski odpowiednik mojego imienia..._ " – Po tej myśli chciała przeczytać tą tajemniczą historię... ale coś jej to uniemożliwiło.

Książka była napisana w języku czeskim.

„_No nie... Bogowie... Dlaczego?! Umiem japoński, rosyjski, niemiecki i angielski_; nie ma gdzieś jej obcojęzycznej wersji...? "

Nie było. Dziewczyna oparła się plecami o regał, wciąż spoglądając na okładkę trzymanej książki. Cała ta sytuacja z Johanem wydała jej się dość nietuzinkowa, dlatego też chciała poznać, o czym była czytana przez niego publikacja... Postanowiła więc z pomocą słownika z działu językowego, dowiedzieć się w najbliższym czasie prawdy. Kolejnych kilka dni szykowało jej się na spędzeniu czasu w tym budynku...

****

Około tygodnia później gdy Emiko przechodziła na uczelni obok tablicy z ogłoszeniami, zauważyła że pojawiła się na niej pewna ważna informacja.

** _Pan Hans Georg Schuwald wygłosi mowę_ **

** _na ceremonii z okazji podarunku dla biblioteki_ **

** _4 września 1997 o godz. 18:30_ **

„_Oho, impreza zamknięta..._ " – Podrapała się po głowie, powoli odchodząc w drugą stronę i spoglądając w niebo. – „_Znając życie będą obecne tylko wielkie osobistości, czyli nic tam po mnie..._ _Lepiej pójdę dokończyć tłumaczenie Obłudy, skoro została mi już końcówka..._ " – Nie było jej jednak dane od razu udać się do biblioteki.

\- O, tam jest! Emilie!! – Z oddali usłyszała czyjeś znajome nawoływanie, przez co nieznacznie odwróciła swoją głowę, nagle zamierając w miejscu - w jej stronę zmierzał Karl... z Johanem u boku. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak gdyby serce nagle stanęło jej w gardle.

„_No nie... tylko JEGO tu brakowało!!_ "

Po chwili dwoje młodych mężczyzn stanęło przy niej.

\- Ja nie mogę, wiesz że szukamy cię od czterech dni?! – Odezwał się brunet, lekko się przy tym śmiejąc. – Gdzie się tak dobrze zakamuflowałaś, że nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć? – Emiko nieznacznie uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wielkość tej uczelni wystarcza za kamuflaż całkowity. Dlaczego mnie szukaliście, stało się coś? – Niewinnie spojrzała się w ich kierunku, splatając dłonie za swoimi plecami.

\- Chciałbym ci podziękować za okazaną pomoc. – Odezwał się łagodnym głosem blondwłosy młodzieniec, nieco przybliżając się w jej kierunku. – Słyszałem od Karla, że to ty udzieliłaś mi jej w bibliotece... - Dziewczyna po cichu przełknęła ślinę.

\- Nic wielkiego... Zrobiłam to, co każdy powinien. – Johan przenikliwie spojrzał jej w oczy i mimo że w jego błękicie było widać wielki ocean... poczuła że robi jej się gorąco. Postanowiła przemienić je w ciepło, a następnie dobrze wykorzystać; w jednej chwili całą jej twarz rozjaśnił promienny uśmiech od ucha do ucha. – Serio, nie musisz mi dziękować...

„..._bo nawet nie wiesz, co zamierzam z tobą zrobić później. _" – Dokończyła w myślach.

\- Uważam że wręcz przeciwnie. – Emiko ze zgrozą zdała sobie sprawę, że to zdanie również wypowiedział blondyn, dlatego też w jednej chwili poczuła, jak zaczęło jej z nerwów walić serce.

\- Serio nie mus-

\- Emiiilieee~!! – Zza najbliższych drzwi budynku wyłoniła się Lotte z jakąś ulotką w ręce, szybkim krokiem przybliżając się w jej stronę; po chwili stanęła zaraz obok. – Oh, Karl, Johan... - Dodała gdy tylko zauważyła ich nieopodal.

\- Co się stało Lotte? – Zapytała młoda Tenma, czując dzięki pojawieniu się dziewczyny, lekką ulgę.

\- Ta kawiarnia o której ci ostatnio mówiłam, dodała do menu dwa nowe desery! – Odpowiedziała jej z pełnym energii uśmiechem. - Co ty na to, abyśmy dzisiaj wybrały się tam na zwiady?

„..._Muszę dzisiaj dokończyć to tłumaczenie..._ "

\- Przepraszam cię Lotte, ale dzisiaj nie mogę. Co ty na to, abyśmy poszły jutro? – Brązowowłosa studentka przybrała nieco zasmucony wyraz twarzy.

\- Jutro nie mogę. Robimy projekt w grupach...

\- Ah... Nie martw się! – Odpowiedziała jej pokrzepiająco Emiko, klepiąc przyjacielsko po ramieniu. – Możemy iść za kilka dni.

\- To może Johan z tobą pójdzie? Tak w ramach podziękowania? – Dziewczyna w jednym ruchu obróciła głowę w stronę niewinnie uśmiechniętego bruneta, który próbował załagodzić sytuację... a zawalił ją po całości.

„_KARL, NIE._ " – Mimo całej jej sympatii do chłopaka, miała ochotę walnąć go w łeb. – „_WYMYŚL COŚ LEPSZEGO... ALBO NIC JUŻ NIE MÓW!_ "

\- No właśnie! – Lotte przekrzywiła nieco w bok głowę. – I tak chciałeś jej podziękować, nie? Jeśli coś, to mogę podać wam adres, co ty na to, Emilie? – Lotte puściła oczko w jej stronę i razem z Karlem zaczęła się w nią wpatrywać w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, przez co Emiko poczuła się niczym bezbronny, mały jelonek złapany w sidła kłusowników.

Przez chwilę pomiędzy całą ich czwórką zapanowała cisza, która została przerwana po pewnym czasie biciem dzwonów w pobliskiej katedrze. Młoda Tenma szybko skierowała wzrok na swój zegarek na nadgarstku, szeroko otwierając oczy.

\- Jezu, szesnasta! Jeszcze trochę i nie zdążę...

\- Ah tak, mówiłaś że masz jeszcze dzisiaj coś do załatwienia? – Odezwał się Karl nieco przepraszającym tonem.

\- I owszem... Przepraszam was, ale muszę iść! – Po tych słowach błyskawicznie zebrała się i zaczęła odchodzić w swoim kierunku, jednak po chwili na powrót odwróciła się w ich stronę i lekko uśmiechnęła. – Jak już powiedziałam, nie musisz mi dziękować, dlatego wolę wybrać się tam z Lotte! Do następnego razu! – Po tych słowach pomachała do nich ręką i oddaliła się, szybko znikając za najbliższym zakrętem.

Lotte i Karl patrzyli w milczeniu w miejsce w którym zniknęła, w lekkim osłupieniu, a Johan tymczasem uważnie wszystko obserwował...

****

Chociaż oddaliła się już na wystarczającą odległość, Emiko nie mogła przywrócić bicia swojego serca do normalnego rytmu, tak jakby sobie życzyła. Czy oni właśnie próbowali... umówić ją z...

Zamiast Karla, oberwała jej głowa.

Cios był na szczęście wystarczająco silny, gdyż przywrócił jej wreszcie tak upragniony spokój i rozsądek. Troskliwie uporządkowała po tym swoje włosy, po czym udała się do biblioteki, aby rozwiązać ciąg dalszy wielkiej zagadki.

Gdy znalazła się wreszcie obok regału z książkami dla dzieci, zaczęła szukać jej na półce.

„_Gdzie ją znowu położyli... Ah! Jest. _" - Dziewczyna otwarła słownik przyniesiony z działu językowego i zaczęła tłumaczyć powoli ciąg dalszy. Dopiero co zaczęła, a momentalnie otworzyły jej się na oścież oczy ze zdumienia.

** _(...) Popatrz na mnie! ...Popatrz na mnie! Potwór wewnątrz mnie zaraz eksploduje! (...)_ **

W jednym momencie tomik wypadł jej z ręki.

„_Co do...!!_ " – Z szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzała się na podłogę, gdzie upadła książka. – „_Przecież... Tak brzmiała jedna z wiadomości od Johana!_ " – Szybko uklęknęła i podniosła książkę, po czym z bijącym sercem kontynuowała ciąg dalszy.

** _(...) Chłopiec zjadł swoich służących, swojego ojca... wszystkich. Pssst... Szzz... Trach. Gulp. Ponieważ nikogo już nie było, chłopiec wyruszył w podróż. Szedł dniami, tygodniami, miesiącami... Aż pewnego dnia spotkał drugiego potwora._ **

** _\- Mam imię. To przepiękne imię. – A wtedy drugi potwór powiedział..._ **

** _\- Nie potrzebuję imienia. Jestem szczęśliwy nawet, jeśli go nie mam, ponieważ jestem bezimiennym potworem. – Wtedy chłopiec zjadł drugiego potwora._ **

** _Mimo że miał imię, nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go nim nazwać. Johan. To przepiękne imię._ **

Przez kilka minut dziewczyna wpatrywała się w ostatnie linijki tekstu z szeroko otwartymi oczami... po czym osunęła na podłogę i ostatkiem sił oparła plecami o regał.

„_Teraz... to czuję się SUPER dziwnie... O co... tu... chodzi?!_ " – W jej umyśle panowała kompletna pustka. Spodziewała się że przeczyta jakąś zwykłą historyjkę dla dzieci, a została pochłonięta przez mroczną baśń o bezimiennym potworze...

**„_Johan... To przepiękne imię..._ "**

Zaczęła wpatrywać się w półki stojące przed nią.

„_Jeżeli ma to z nim jakiś związek... W końcu stracił przytomność właśnie przez nią... Ale... To kim jest Johan...? Co ta książka ma z nim wspólnego...? A może... ile wspólnego z nim nie ma...?_ "

Siedziała tak dłuższą chwilę patrząc się w pustą przestrzeń, jednak po pewnym czasie usłyszała, że w niedalekiej odległości zbliżają się w jej stronę czyjeś kroki. Dość zwinnie zebrała się z podłogi i podeszła do krawędzi regału, a następnie ostrożnie wyjrzała zza niego... i zamarła.

Zaledwie kilka metrów dalej stał czarnowłosy neurochirurg, uważnie obserwując widok rozpościerający się przed nim, poza kolumnami w dole.

„_Co tutaj robi braciszek?!_ " – Ruchem błyskawicy zatkała sobie usta ręką, aby pozbawić się wydobycia jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. – „_Czemu obserwuje miejsce, w którym Schuwald będzie wygłaśniał przemowę na ceremonii przekazania jego księgozbioru ...?_ " – W jednej chwili jej ciało oblał zimny pot, ponieważ ze skrywanym przerażeniem... zaczęła zdawać sobie z czegoś sprawę. – „_Nie... On chyba nie..._ "

\- To to miejsce. – Kenzo z poważnym wyrazem twarzy cicho wypowiedział kolejne słowa, które zaczęły napawać ją coraz większym przerażeniem. – To miejsce... jest dobre.

„_Nie..._ "

Już wiedziała, że będzie to powiązane z najbliższą ceremonią. I z tym, że Kenzo chce wtedy zakończyć to, co zaczęło się kilka lat temu. Johan jest sekretarzem Schuwalda, a więc z całą pewnością będzie na ceremonii... blisko niego... Gdy będzie wygłaszał przemowę dla kilkuset ludzi...

„_Nie..._ "

To ona ma to zakończyć... Nie on. Nie braciszek. Emiko najciszej jak tylko potrafiła, skryła się ponownie za regałem i złapała za swoje serce. Biło w nieregularnym rytmie; każde kolejne jego uderzenie sygnalizowało upływ czasu, przybliżając ją nieubłaganie do celu, do którego ona sama dążyła od tak dawna...

W jednej chwili zrozumiała, że choć jeszcze nie wie jak, za wszelką cenę musi wkraść się niezauważalnie na ceremonię... aby powstrzymać brata przed najbardziej okropną i przerażającą rzeczą... oraz...

Aby ostatecznie pokonać _Potwora_.


	17. Płomień determinacji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muzyka do rozdziału: Mr.Kitty - Destroy Me  
https://youtu.be/9FSVPnVLUUQ

Kolejne trzy i pół tygodnia upłynęło jej w szale napiętego oczekiwania. Emiko wręcz czuła, jak gdyby zbierało się wokół niej na burzę; ciemne chmury gromadziły się coraz bardziej i bardziej... po to tylko, aby na końcu przemienić się w złowieszczy huk i grozę na ceremonii w bibliotece monachijskiej.

Od dnia w którym Karl i Lotte próbowali umówić ją z Johanem, nie spotkała się już ani razu z samym zainteresowanym. Tydzień wcześniej udało jej się tylko wybrać z brązowowłosą dziewczyną do kawiarni, ale poza tym, nic więcej się nie wydarzyło; młoda Tenma wręcz upewniała się, aby nic takiego się nie stało – choć kilka razy wpadłaby przez ten czas na blondyna na terenie uczelni, na tyle uważała we wszystkich tam miejscach, że zwinnie unikała jakiejkolwiek konfrontacji. Głowę zresztą miała zajętą czymś innym.

A mianowicie najbliższą ceremonią przekazania księgozbioru Schuwalda.

Gdy nadszedł tak wyczekiwany przez nią dzień, zapakowała do swojego plecaka pistolet, który od dawna trzymała schowany głęboko w szafie, czując, że ta sytuacja będzie pierwszą i jednocześnie ostatnią, w której użyje jego możliwości. Wzięła ze sobą także niewielki prowiant, nie zabierając jednocześnie nic do picia.

Rozejrzała po pokoju i pomyślała, że nie będzie jej dane spędzić tutaj najbliższej nocy... westchnęła. Po tym jeszcze raz upewniła się, czy ma ze sobą wszystko co potrzebne, a następnie wyszła z mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz.

****

Głośniki przy bibliotece zaczęły sygnalizować, że już niedługo zostanie ona zamknięta. Emiko czym prędzej udała się na sam tył pomieszczenia i uważnie rozejrzała.

„_Gdzie byłoby najbardziej idealne miejsce, abym mogła się schować?_ " - Nie zauważyła nigdzie żadnego dobrego zakamarka, ale... coś jej się przypomniało. - „_Za dziecka uwielbiałam wspinać się po drzewach... A jakby tak..._ " – Na jej twarzy pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek. – „_Oczywiście..._ " – Niewiele zwlekając, wspięła się po półkach na sam szczyt regału, po czym położyła na nim plackiem. W takiej pozycji postanowiła przeczekać noc, a następnie większość dnia, aż do czasu ceremonii.

****

Tej nocy czuwała niespokojnie. Nie dane jej było porządnie się przespać z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze - co jakiś czas po całym budynku chodził stróż nocny z latarką i uważnie obserwował patrolującą przez siebie okolicę; po drugie - regał był zimny i twardy, co uniemożliwiało wygodną pozycję, którą to dziewczyna musiała zmieniać co jakiś czas. No i wreszcie po trzecie – czuła w sobie niesamowity natłok emocji, ponieważ najbliższy dzień miał przynieść wielki finał...

Takie myśli dręczyły ją przez całą noc, tak więc mimo tego że udało jej się zdrzemnąć kilka razy, nadal czuła się niesamowicie zmęczona i śpiąca. Tak naprawdę dopiero około południa w pełni wybudziła się ze swojego letargu, kiedy usłyszała dźwięk z podłączanego mikrofonu, którego próbę zrobili chwilę później ludzie przygotowujący uroczystość.

Powoli obróciła się na brzuch i wyjęła małą muffinkę z plecaka, po czym rozpoczęła konsumpcję ostatniej rzeczy z prowiantu, jaka jej została po nocy. Gdy tak powoli zjadała swoje niewielkie śniadanie, zaczęła obserwować całą sytuację.

„_Próby z dźwiękiem... Ale biegają z tymi krzesłami..._ " – Jej oczy śledzące wszystkich znajdujących się na dole ludzi, w pewnym momencie mocno pociemniały. – „_Jak już się to wszystko skończy... Co ja wtedy zrobię?_ "

Dziewczyna nieznacznie odwróciła głowę w bok i zobaczyła coś, przez co prawie zakrztusiła się swoim ostatnim kęsem.

W znacznym oddaleniu od niej, ale również na szczycie półki z książkami, leżał na brzuchu Kenzo z wielkim karabinem snajperskim u boku.

„_Jak dobrze że mój regał jest pod samą ścianą! Dzięki temu że jest tu ciemniej niż w innych częściach biblioteki, braciszek nie powinien mnie zauważyć..._ " – Młoda Tenma zakończyła swój posiłek, który akurat tego dnia wydał jej się jałowy i bez smaku, zupełnie jakby przeżuwała trociny. Pożywiła się na prawdę tylko na tyle, na ile potrzebowała aby nie zemdleć w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie dnia. Nigdy wcześniej jedzenie nie wydawało jej się tak niechcianą czynnością życiową... Położyła swoją głowę na drewnianych deskach i w duchu rozpoczęła powolne odliczanie do początku ceremonii.

****

Wreszcie, zaczęło się. Przed dość spory tłum gości zaczęto wprowadzać wózek z Schuwaldem, po czym nastąpiły brawa osób zebranych tam. Emiko pobłądziła wzrokiem po osobistościach, po czym spostrzegła, że Johan stoi na boku w lekkim oddaleniu, przy dolnych regałach z książkami. Uważnie zaczęła obserwować jego sylwetkę.

_\- _Dziś składamy podziękowania dla szefa grupy finansowej, pana Hansa Georga Schuwalda, dzięki któremu biblioteka Uniwersytetu Monachijskiego została obdarzona tą wspaniałą kolekcją książek. Są one niezwykle cennym nabytkiem. Można powiedzieć, że to jedna z najlepszych kolekcji w Niemczech. Dzięki niej możemy powiedzieć... - Tak przemowa była kontynuowana, a Emiko ponownie zaczęła błądzić wzrokiem po otaczających ją regałach, aż nie wróciła do swojego brata.

W tamtej jednej chwili zamarło jej w piersi serce – Kenzo celował do kogoś, trzymając w rękach karabin.

„_Boże!!!_ " – Szybko powędrowała wzrokiem za prawdopodobnym kierunkiem w który była skierowana jego lufa... i padła ona na blondyna, który stał z boku przy półkach. Czym prędzej wróciła na powrót do japońskiego lekarza, który trzymał rękę na spuście, przez co poczuła rozpościerającą się po całym jej ciele agonię. Przecież ani nie mogła do niego podejść, ani krzyknąć... ponieważ od razu wydałoby się, że są tam jako nieproszeni goście...! Cała w nerwach obserwowała roztaczającą się przed nią scenę przez kilka kolejnych sekund, podczas których dokonała nowego odkrycia – że jej braciszkowi trzęsą się dłonie.

W jednej chwili jej oczy otwarły się na oścież, ponieważ uświadomiła tym sobie rzeczywistość – Kenzo nie był w stanie strzelić. Sytuacja ta w pełni utwierdziła ją w przekonaniu o jego niewinności, przez co poczuła, że jej oczy powoli zaczęły być wilgotne... ale nie było na to czasu. Zaledwie chwilę później ze zgrozą zdała sobie sprawę, że na półkę gdzie przebywa Kenzo, zakrada się pokaźny mężczyzna którego od razu rozpoznała.

„_To on... To on chciał zabić doktora Reichweina!! Przecież on... _" – W tym samym momencie jakaś nagła strzała wpadła do jej umysłu, gdzie przeleciała przez wszystkie jej wspomnienia z ostatnich dwóch lat. Dziewczyna poczuła jakby w jednej chwili niesamowicie mocno zakręciło jej się w głowie, po czym nadeszła chwilowa ciemność.

Ciemność ta jednak szybko została rozwiana przez tętniące w niej obecne uczucia i w jednej chwili przypomniało jej się, kim był ten człowiek.

Spotkała go pierwszego dnia po przylocie do Niemiec, gdy siedziała na ławce przy ulicy i karmiła zgłodniałego gołębia...! Z samej świadomości tego, że była obok tak niebezpiecznego człowieka na tamtą chwilę tak blisko, ponownie zrobiło jej się słabo. Gdyby tylko wtedy wiedziała!

Kenzo dostał w twarz od mężczyzny w garniturze, po czym tamten szybkim ruchem ręki zabrał mu karabin i wycelował w stronę sceny, gdzie do mównicy podprowadzono wózek z Schuwaldem... Emiko w jednej chwili wyciągnęła z plecaka swój pistolet, widząc, że do sceny zaczął również podchodzić Johan.

Moment w którym Tenma rzucił się na przeciwnika i spadł razem z nim na podłogę, przesądził wszystko. Dziewczyna w jednym ruchu ześlizgnęła się z regału i zaczęła zakradać w ich kierunku, aby spróbować go jakoś osłonić.

Nagle stała się rzecz przez nikogo nie oczekiwana – w dolnej części biblioteki nastąpiło kilka wybuchów; jeden po drugim. W jednej chwili wszyscy zebrani tam ludzie zerwali się z okrzykiem paniki, a Emiko na kilka sekund zatrzymała z przerażeniem w miejscu.

„_Co się tutaj dzieje?!_ "

Nieubłaganie zaczął się pożar, a co za tym idzie, w krótkim czasie całe ogromne pomieszczenie zapełniło się dymem, który dusił w gardle i utrudniał swobodne oddychanie. Młoda kobieta skierowała swoje kroki zdecydowanie w stronę brata, czując, że to jego najpierw musi ocalić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że wtedy i ona sama może stać się celem, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Była gotowa na takie poświęcenie dla osoby, która była jej najdroższa.

Idąc tak w stronę dwóch niewidocznych dla jej oczu mężczyzn, po drodze rzuciła jeszcze kilka spojrzeń w dół schodów, zdając sobie sprawę, że powstał kompletny chaos. Ludzie krzycząc biegali we wszystkich kierunkach, jak najdalej uciekając od płomieni, które nieubłaganie coraz bardziej zacieśniały swoje koło i zakrywały całą okolicę piekącym w oczy dymem.

Wśród całej tej paniki nagle usłyszała strzał, a zaraz po nim drugi.

Na ten tępy odgłos metalu, prawie stanęło jej serce i poczuła, że zrobiło jej się niesamowicie gorąco. Jednym ruchem rzuciła się biegiem w stronę źródła wystrzałów – za regały, gdzie wiedziała że obecnie znajdował się Kenzo.

Zatrzymała się bez ruchu z tyłu, w okolicy okien.

Jej brat stał odwrócony do niej plecami, trzymając w jednej ze swoich dłoni pistolet. Natomiast po dużym mężczyźnie nie było ani śladu.

„_Nie..._ "

Poczuła jak serce podeszło jej do gardła.

„_... on... nie mógł..._ "

Stała bez ruchu, wpatrując się w Japończyka stojącego przed nią, w żaden sposób nie potrafiąc zebrać swoich myśli.

„_...braciszek... nie mógł..._ "

Ale nawet na takie rozmyślania nie było teraz czasu. Kenzo Tenma poderwał się ze swojego miejsca, a następnie błyskawicznie skierował w stronę schodów, po których to następnie zaczął zbiegać w dalszą część biblioteki. Emiko przez chwilę poczuła że nogi zaczęły odmawiać jej posłuszeństwa, dlatego że poczęły trząść się pod jej drżącą sylwetką. Z całej siły zagryzła dolną wargę, aby usilnie powrócić do zmysłów. Spod zaciśniętych zębów popłynęła struga krwi, która otrzeźwiła ją w minimalnym stopniu. To jej wystarczyło.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła mocno rękę na pistolecie, po czym szybko podążyła za swoim bratem, aby nie dopuścić do jeszcze straszniejszej rzeczy.

Gdy zbiegała po kolejnych stopniach w dół, natychmiast zdała sobie sprawę, że nawet po nich próbują wydostać się ludzie duszący się od dymu, który był już obecny wszędzie. Niesamowicie mocno przesłaniał jej pole widzenia, przez co niezwykle trudno było jej zlokalizować japończyka. Chociaż uporczywie szukała, nigdzie nie potrafiła go odnaleźć.

W końcu usłyszała je – ponowne strzały. Z bijącym sercem odwróciła się i gdy dym trochę przerzedził się w jednym miejscu, zobaczyła że Kenzo odstrzelił zawiasy, a następnie z pomocą kilku mężczyzn zaczął wyważać zamknięte drzwi. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

„_Jakie szczęście że te strzały nie były do Johana... Nie zniosłabym gdyby..._ "

Nie było jej jednak dane długo cieszyć się z tego faktu. Kiedy tylko drzwi zostały siłą otwarte, japoński lekarz skierował swoje kroki ponownie w płomienie.

Emiko oblizała swoją zakrwawioną wargę i szybko udała się w stronę sceny, gdzie spodziewała się spotkać wyśledzonego przez ostatnie dwa lata demona. Wiedziała, że to jej jedyna szansa, aby to wszystko zakończyć...

****

Spostrzegła jego stojącą sylwetkę wśród płomieni, owianą przez iskry wydobywające się ze szczątków spalanych na proch książek. Wolnym krokiem zaczęła przybliżać się w jego kierunku, mając w oczach sens całego życia ludzkości, zabarwiony jednocześnie smutkiem, rozpaczą i chęcią uratowania swojego najdroższego braciszka. Wiedziała, że w chwili gdy pociągnie za spust, nie będzie mogła mu już nigdy więcej spojrzeć w oczy, ale... już dawno pogodziła się z tą myślą i z nią zżyła. Była gotowa na największe upokorzenie i upadek, jeśli tylko w ten sposób mogła go ocalić.

Rozejrzała się po okolicy, która była zanurzona w kłębach dymu. Po jednej stronie stał jej brat celując do blondwłosego młodzieńca, który wolnym krokiem przybliżał się do niego od strony sceny. Bez pośpiechu rozluźnił on od tyłu trzymane przez siebie dłonie, po czym jedna z nich z wolna powędrowała z palcem wskazującym na środek jego czoła.

Wyglądało to tak, jakby tylko czekał na ostateczny strzał ze strony japońskiego lekarza, przez co dziewczynie przebiegł lodowaty dreszcz po całym ciele.

„_On chce... aby mój brat..._ " – Zmarszczyła swoje brwi. – „_Nie... Muszę... Muszę powstrzymać braciszka!!!_ "

Nagle dało się słyszeć głośny kobiecy krzyk, który to od razu zwrócił uwagę brata Emiko. Krzyk ten jednak nie wydostał się przez jej usta. Na scenie obok Schuwalda stała młoda, piękna dziewczyna trzymająca w rękach broń, w której to siostra Kenzo rozpoznała Ninę Fortner.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić, doktorze Tenma!!!

\- Nina?! Przestań, Nina!! Przestań!!!

Blondynka nie chciała go słuchać. W jednej chwili pomieszczenie wypełniło się kolejnymi strzałami z pistoletu, które były wycelowane prosto w stronę skrywającego się coraz bardziej w płomieniach Potwora.

Choć Johan zniknął z pola widzenia Kenzo i Niny przysłonięty przez dym, Emiko nadal widziała jego poruszającą się wolnym krokiem sylwetkę. Zaczęła coraz szybciej oddychać, powoli unosząc swoje dłonie w górę i mierząc w ten sposób do Potwora ze swojej własnej broni. Wiedziała, że z takiej odległości nie spudłuje.

„_Strzelę... Muszę... strzelić..._"

Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, a w powietrzu unosił się wszechobecny strach, rozlany na wszystkich uczestników ceremonii, którzy obecnie dusili się od dymu. Wiedziała, że nie pozwoli dźwigać Kenzo tego brzemienia samemu... Wiedziała, że nie pozwoli, aby jej brat jeszcze bardziej wyrządził sobie samemu krzywdę.

****

Potwór idąc wolnym krokiem, nieznacznie wychylił się ponad płomieniami. Uważnie obserwował każdy ruch i spojrzenie, każdy krzyk i niemoc, cały strach który panował w bibliotece. Jakże rozczarowujące stało się zachowanie doktora Tenmy...

W jego oczach odbijał się cały krajobraz _końca_. Ciężkie powietrze płonęło od spalanych na proch zgliszczy, a mądrość pokoleń którą tak wielu ludzi zabezpieczyło przed wiekami w książkach, była brutalnie niszczona i rozrywana przez płomienie w całkowitą nicość...

****

Takiego widziała go Emiko, gdy odwrócony do niej plecami, wolnym krokiem oddalał się w drugą stronę. Skierowała swój palec w stronę spustu, aby następnie go na nim oprzeć i powoli zaciskać coraz bardziej...

Potwór przystanął w swoim chodzie i nieoczekiwanie powoli odwrócił się w jej kierunku, a na jego ustach zagościł delikatny uśmiech. Dziewczyna ze zgrozą zdała sobie sprawę, że wśród wszystkich tych niszczycielskich płomieni, zaczął patrzeć prosto w jej oczy.

Nogi i dłonie ponownie zaczęły drżeć pod presją jej wewnętrznych emocji. W kilka sekund w oczach młodej kobiety wielki ból i bezradność przemieszały się razem z wiarą w drugiego człowieka tak wielką, że nic nie byłoby w stanie tego zmienić.

Emiko zrozumiała.

Wreszcie zrozumiała to tak dobrze.

Gdy Johan ponownie wskazał palcem w swoją głowę, dziewczyna już wiedziała, że nie będzie w stanie pociągnąć za spust, aby zakończyć tym życie drugiego człowieka. Nawet jeżeli tą osobą jest Potwór.

Potwór, który bez wahania wyrządził jej bratu piekło.

Z wewnętrznej frustracji która zaczęła pożerać jej ciało, Emiko poczuła że choć dążyła do tej chwili tak długo, nie jest w stanie tego zakończyć. Patrzyła tak w oczy demona, przekazując mu wszystkie swoje emocje ukryte w tej jednej straszliwej chwili, w najdalszych otchłaniach jej duszy. On natomiast obserwował to wszystko uważnie, zakradając się w jej głąb coraz dalej i dalej, aż do samego jej krańca.

I wtedy nastała ciemność.

Potwór nie spuszczał oczu z sylwetki dziewczyny, która nieoczekiwanie osunęła się i twardo uderzyła o podłoże, rozdmuchując przy tym wokół siebie kłęby płomiennego dymu...


	18. W ramionach śmierci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muzyka do rozdziału: Mr.Kitty - After Dark  
https://youtu.be/sVx1mJDeUjY

W niedługim czasie po pożarze w bibliotece monachijskiej, w niewielkiej jadłodajni przy jednej z głównych ulic, zebrali się razem na posiłek wszyscy znajomi doktora Reichweina, którzy to byli zaniepokojeni ostatnimi wiadomościami dostarczanymi zarówno przez prasę, jak i telewizję.

Podczas pożaru na ceremonii, kilka osób zginęło a wiele z pozostałych zostało rannych. Potwierdzono także, że na miejscu był widziany czarnowłosy azjata, który pomógł uwięzionym ludziom się wydostać, dzięki czemu nie doszło do jeszcze większej tragedii. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, co stało się z japońskim lekarzem później.

\- Błędem było poleganie na Lunge, agencie BKA. – Odezwał się doktor Gillen, siedzący razem z zebranymi przy drewnianym stole, na którym rozłożono już przez obsługę poszczególne potrawy.

\- Tak. – Zgodził się z nim doktor Reichwein, przeżuwając kawałek swojej białej kiełbaski. – Myślę, że trzeba także zmienić nasze postępowanie. – Jego były uczeń lekko skinął na to głową.

\- Następnym razem, gdy dostarczymy dowody policji, powinniśmy rozmawiać bezpośrednio z ludźmi „na górze". Nie tylko to. Powinniśmy oddać materiały dopiero, gdy skończymy nasze dochodzenie.

\- Nasze dochodzenie? – Nina Fortner zwróciła się w stronę doktora Gillena. – Ile to zajmie?

\- W chwili obecnej nasze informacje na temat Johana są zbyt niedokładne i niejasne. Schuwald, pracodawca Johana... Myślę, że on coś wie, ale ciągle nie wpuszczają do niego gości. Jak się czuje jego syn, Karl? – Mężczyzna odwrócił się do siedzącej obok niego Lotte.

– Wyjechał jakieś dwa dni temu... od tej pory nie mam z nim kontaktu. – Odrzekła lekko zasmucona.

\- Według zeznań większości świadków, wynika że był tam azjata, który pomagał ludziom. – Wtrącił doktor Reichwein.

\- Jeśli odciski palców Tenmy zostaną znalezione na karabinie snajperskim, żadne zeznania nam się nie przydadzą. – Doktor Gillen przymrużył oczy z niepokojem.

\- Ile mamy czekać? – Odezwała się do niego Nina, na co odwrócił do niej głowę. – Nie zostało dużo czasu! Jeżeli policja pozna prawdę i ruszy do akcji... Kiedy to się stanie... Tenma będzie wtedy... - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała nieco ciszej niż poprzednie, przez co wszystkich siedzących przy stole dotknęło przygnębienie.

\- Nino...

\- Przepraszam. – Młoda kobieta spuściła nieco wzrok na upomnienie od doktora Reichweina.

\- Nino, rozumiem jak się czujesz. Ja także ostatnio straciłem ważnego przyjaciela, Richarda. Miał piękną przyszłość przed sobą, lecz Johan mu ją odebrał! Nie cofnę się przed niczym! Nieważne co się stanie! – Dziewczyna popatrzyła ponownie na niego ze zmartwieniem wypisanym w oczach, a starszy pan nabił na widelec kolejną porcję kiełbasy. – A teraz jedzmy. – Po tym ponownie kontynuowali posiłek.

Po dłuższej chwili nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Dieter.

\- Ciekawe, czy była tam też siostrzyczka... - Blondynka z pytaniem w oczach zwróciła wzrok na chłopca.

\- Siostrzyczka...?

\- Siostra doktora Tenmy. – Wyjaśnił jej doktor Reichwein, krojąc kolejny kawałek swojej kiełbaski. - Doktorze Gillen, słyszałem że znasz się z Emiko Tenmą? – Nina ze zdziwieniem zaczęła przysłuchiwać się tej nieznanej sytuacji. Doktor Tenma... ma siostrę...?

\- Tak, poznałem ją ponad rok temu gdy przyszła do mnie w sprawie analizy wiadomości od Johana. Sam nie mogłem wtedy uwierzyć, że to naprawdę młodsza siostra Tenmy...

\- Siostra Tenmy jest w Niemczech? – Nina postanowiła zabrać głos. – To znaczy że musiała przyjechać...

\- Z Japonii. – Wyjaśnił jej psycholog kryminalny. - Na własne oczy widziałem jej paszport. Przyleciała tu specjalnie, aby pomóc swojemu bratu. Ona też wierzy w jego niewinność...

\- Siostrzyczka powiedziała, że nie pozwoli... aby Tenma zrobił tą straszną rzecz. – Dopowiedział Dieter, zaczerpując kolejną łyżkę zupy.

\- Jak ona wygląda?

\- To młoda dziewczyna, Nino. – Doktor Reichwein poprawił swoje okulary. - Podejrzewam że jest w twoim wieku, ale z twarzy w ogóle nie przypomina azjatki. Ma długie ciemno-brązowe włosy i jest dość niska. Nie pamiętam jej koloru oczu, choć wiem, że miała to samo spojrzenie co Tenma. Poza tym, wręcz wymusiła na mnie obietnicę, abym nie powiedział jej bratu że tu przyjechała.

\- Mnie też o to prosiła... - Odezwał się doktor Gillen przełykając swój ostatni kęs. – Wyglądało to tak, jakby chciała rozwiązać to śledztwo na własną rękę...

\- Czekajcie... - Nieoczekiwanie do wymiany zdań dołączyła się Lotte. – Mówił pan, że ta dziewczyna nazywa się Emiko?

\- Zgadza się... - Starszy mężczyzna zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Czy ty też ją spotkałaś? – Lotte powolnym ruchem odłożyła widelec na krawędź swojego talerza i przez chwilę się zamyśliła.

\- Jakoś na wiosnę, poznałam dość fajną studentkę na uczelni i opis jej wyglądu by pasował, ale... - Dziewczyna przez chwilę zaczęła wpatrywać się w talerz. - Przedstawiła mi się jako Emilie Himmel... - Zwróciła głowę z powrotem ku górze. - Czy byłby możliwy aż taki zbieg okoliczności? – Doktor Gillen zmarszczył brwi na te znane już sobie wcześniej informacje.

\- To ona! Siostra Tenmy! Mi też na początku przedstawiła się jako Emilie Himmel, dopiero później przyznała, kim jest naprawdę. Poznałaś ją na uczelni?

\- Tak... Któregoś dnia. Polubiłam ją...

\- Proszę, czekajcie... - Nina ponownie zabrała głos. – Mówicie, że siostra Tenmy jest dość niska i ma długie, brązowe włosy...? – Doktor Reichwein przenikliwie na nią spojrzał.

\- Nino, czy ty też ją gdzieś widziałaś? – Młoda kobieta lekko skinęła głową.

\- Nie jestem pewna, ale... gdy stałam na scenie obok Schuwalda podczas pożaru... Wydaje mi się, że w kłębach dymu zauważyłam sylwetkę niewysokiej kobiety... - Na te słowa starszy mężczyzna z nieskrywanym przerażeniem zaczął na oścież otwierać oczy. - Nie jestem jednak do końca tego pewna...

\- Nino! Proszę cię, skup się. Czy był tam ktoś jeszcze? To bardzo ważne! – Dziewczyna wraz z pozostałymi osobami siedzącymi przy stole, spojrzała się na niego badawczym wzrokiem.

\- Doktorze Reichwein, czemu miałby pan przypuszczać, że siostra Tenmy również mogła być wtedy w bibliotece? – Doktor Gillen zmarszczył swoje brwi. - Przecież to była zamknięta ceremonia. – Starszy mężczyzna położył na stole jedną ze swoich dłoni, która to zaczęła nieco się trząść.

\- Siostra Tenmy... Emiko... Nie chciałbym w to wierzyć, ale... Możliwe, że ona chce zakończyć to, co zaczął doktor Tenma. - Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chyba nie ma pan na myśli... - Doktor Gillen poważnym wzrokiem popatrzył na swojego byłego nauczyciela, który to ze zdenerwowaniem zmarszczył swoje brwi jeszcze bardziej. Nina, Dieter jak i Lotte, zastygli razem z psychologiem kryminalnym w niedowierzaniu, pomieszanym ze zgrozą.

Jeżeli rzeczywiście Emiko była w bibliotece, ale Johan zdołał odejść... co się z nią stało? Wszyscy zgodnie spróbowali zwalczyć w sobie uczucie poważnego zaniepokojenia, które powoli zaczęło rozprzestrzeniać się w ich umysłach.

Nie chcieli nawet zacząć myśleć o tym, co mogło się z nią stać, jeżeli nie byłaby w stanie wydostać się wtedy z płomieni...

****

Kręta droga prowadziła na wzgórze, na którym rosły słoneczniki odbijające blask słońca, aż miało się wrażenie, jak gdyby wyrastały ze złota. Powiewał cichy wietrzyk, niosący ze sobą zapach kwiatów... Fiołków? Czuć było niesamowity spokój i harmonię, oraz tak naturalną jedność z kosmosem...

Brązowowłosa dziewczyna ubrana w białą sukienkę i słomkowy kapelusz, powoli spacerowała w stronę szczytu wzgórza, napawając się pięknem otaczającego ją miejsca. Czuła niesamowity spokój i szczęście. Wolnym krokiem podeszła do słoneczników i delikatnie pogładziła palcami ich żółciutkie płateczki. W powietrzu unosił się delikatny głos, jakby ktoś śpiewał jej kołysankę do snu... Ktoś, o głosie niczym miód i jedwab...

Położyła się wśród morza kwiatów, patrząc w błękitne niebo, po którym płynęły białe obłoczki.

Nagle jej spokój został zakłócony i ziemia zaczęła zapadać się pod jej ciężarem. Dziewczyna próbowała jak najszybciej wstać i się stamtąd wydostać, ale było już za późno. Jej ciało nie chciało jej słuchać, stało się niesamowicie ciężkie. W jej ustach pojawiła się sól, która zaczęła zakrywać jej twarz, jej oczy... i choć walczyła wciąż i wciąż, zapadła się w otchłań - prosto do wnętrza swojego grobu.

****

_„ ...Ale mnie boli głowa..."_

Wszędzie panowała ciemność, gdy nagle dało się słyszeć ciche jęknięcie, po którym nastąpił cichy szelest. A po nim kolejny. Był to dźwięk ciągnięcia... jakby ktoś próbował się poruszyć, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Jakby coś mu to uniemożliwiało...

„_Racja, pożar... coś mnie... uderzyło... i później... ngh..._" - Emiko nadal miała przed oczami ciemność i czuła się niesamowicie obolała. Postanowiła podjąć więc kolejna próbę i poruszyć rękami, ale znowu jej się to nie udało. Powoli zaczęła odzyskiwać świadomość i czuć się coraz bardziej nieswojo, ponieważ zrozumiała, że jej ręce są do czegoś przywiązane. Spróbowała więc poruszyć swoimi nogami, jednak ku jej wzrastającej panice, efekt pozostał ten sam. Obecna sytuacja coraz mniej jej się podobała, dlatego też wysiliła wszystkie swoje zmysły i otworzyła oczy.

Pierwsze co zobaczyła, był to biały sufit, od którego biegła jasno-beżowa ściana, przyozdobiona niewielkim obrazkiem przedstawiającym zachód słońca nad morzem, otoczonym przez białą ramkę. Kiedy przekrzywiła nieznacznie swoją głowę, zobaczyła że jej ręce jak i nogi są przywiązane do poręczy łóżka, na którym leżała.

„_Co się tu..._" - Ponownie spróbowała poszarpać swoje więzy, gdyż była zbyt oszołomiona obecną sytuacją, aby móc sformułować jakąś jedną, logiczną myśl.

\- Widzę, że się obudziłaś.

Delikatnie wypowiedziany głos podziałał na nią jak lodowaty podmuch wiatru, błyskawicznie przedzierając się przez jej wciąż zamroczony ciemnością umysł. W jednej chwili gwałtownie się wzdrygnęła i ze zwielokrotnioną siłą zaczęła ponowną próbę wyswobodzenia się z więżących ją pęt za wszelką cenę.

Bardziej wyglądało to jak reakcja na ten spokojnie wypowiedziany głos, niż rzeczywista chęć wydostania się. Nie na żarty spanikowana, odwróciła głowę w prawą stronę, gdzie zobaczyła aż nazbyt znajomą figurę stojącą w otwartych drzwiach pokoju.

Twarz Johana była skryta w cieniu, jednak dziewczyna poczuła dzięki temu lekką ulgę, gdyż nie widząc jaki wyraz twarzy przybrał obecnie, pozbawiła się ewentualnego, najmniej przyjemnego widoku.

Ciężka cisza wypełniała pokój; dało się jedynie słyszeć szemranie kropli uderzających o szybę za oknem. Spowodowało to, że w jej głowie pojawiło się zbyt wiele, nie do końca sformułowanych pytań, z których ani jednego nie potrafiła racjonalnie ułożyć w całość. Głowa jednak bolała ją wciąż niemiłosiernie, dlatego też wybrała pierwsze które przyszło jej na myśl, aby zapobiec swoim dalszym katuszom.

\- Gdzie... - Zaczęła, jednak w chwili gdy rozpoczęła mówić, poczuła, że nawet język odmówił z nią współpracy. Przez kolejną długą chwilę panowała przytłaczająca cisza i Emiko zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy w ogóle doczeka się jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi od mężczyzny, który nadal stał w drzwiach bez ruchu.

\- W hotelu. – Mimo że doczekała się jej, nie przekazywała ona żadnych ważnych informacji, gdyż wygląd pomieszczenia w którym obecnie przebywała, wiele za siebie mówił już wcześniej. W duszy zaczęła przeklinać siebie za to, że przez swoją głupotę zmarnowała pytanie. Spróbowała jeszcze raz, tym razem nieco dłużej zastanawiając się nad jego treścią. Oblizała swoje usta, niepewna jednak do końca czy to kolejne, na pewno będzie lepsze od poprzedniego.

\- Dlaczego? – Tym razem odpowiedź nadeszła szybciej i została wypowiedziana głosem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji.

\- Straciłaś przytomność w bibliotece, po tym jak doktor Tenma nie był w stanie mnie zastrzelić. – Na te słowa serce Emiko zaczęło niebezpiecznie przyspieszać swój rytm. - Prawdopodobnie umarłabyś tam, ponieważ przypuszczam, że doktor Tenma nawet nie wiedział o twojej obecności. Dlatego też zabrałem cię tutaj... Emiko.

Jej serce, które biło niesamowicie szybko, w jednej chwili całkowicie stanęło.

Emi... KO...?!

Ostatnią sylabę poczuła tak silnie i dobitnie, jak gdyby dostała niesamowicie silny cios, prosto w brzuch. Dziewczyna zamarła w całkowitym bezruchu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Już wcześniej wiedziała... Wiedziała że on wiele potrafi... ale TO przeszło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Jakim cudem dowiedział się o jej prawdziwej tożsamości?! Odkąd przybyła do Niemiec, jedynie dwie osoby poznały prawdę o jej korzeniach! W dodatku były to osoby, które tak jak ona, próbowały doprowadzić do uniewinnienia jej brata. Jakim więc cudem, ten demon, był w stanie dowiedzieć się... jej prawdziwego imienia?! Wszystkim ludziom jakim się przedstawiała, mówiła o sobie jako Emilie Himmel! W dodatku nie tylko jej imię było europejskie. Dzięki temu, że jej ojciec pochodził z Rosji, miała zupełnie nie-azjatycką urodę; mimo że jej matka była Japonką. Poza tym, perfekcyjnie umiała mówić po niemiecku, dzięki czemu niektórzy brali ją tutaj za rodowitą Niemkę.

A Johan...

\- Musi cię strasznie boleć głowa. – Z całkowitego osłupienia wyrwał ją głos niczym miód i jedwab. Na jego dźwięk przeszły jej ciarki po plecach, jednak młody mężczyzna jakby nigdy nic, odwrócił się i zniknął w ciemnościach za otwartymi drzwiami, pozostawiając ją wpatrzoną w pustą przestrzeń. W głowie młodej kobiety kotłowało się w tamtym momencie razem i na przemian: zamieszanie, ból i rozpacz.

Jakże strasznie bolała ją głowa! Krótka dyskusja sprzed chwili, na jej nieszczęście, jeszcze go spotęgowała. Emiko ciężko westchnęła i opadła z powrotem na poduszkę, mocno zaciskając powieki. W jednej chwili ciemność zaczęła wirować jej przed oczami, zakreślając nikomu nieznane wzory.

„_Jak to w ogóle możliwe...?! _"- Ostatkiem sił zaczęła próbować odsunąć jak najdalej w swoich myślach, nie zadane jak dotąd pytanie, które obecnie wraz z upływającym czasem, stawało się dla niej coraz bardziej przerażające.

Dlaczego jej życie zostało ocalone... przez NIEGO?

Na szczęście dla dziewczyny, dało się słyszeć przybliżające się kroki, powracające do pokoju, które to wyrwały ją z labiryntu własnych myśli. Kroki te stawały się coraz bliższe, aż wreszcie zatrzymały się zaraz obok jej łóżka. Emiko zdecydowała się jednak, dla własnego spokoju, nie otwierać oczu.

„_Jeżeli zamierzasz mnie zabić, zrób to jak najszybciej... _" – Zamiast jednak tak wyczekiwanych ramion śmierci, poczuła że ktoś siada obok niej na materacu. Ze wzrastających w niej emocji, zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, a na jej czole pojawiły się zimne krople potu. – „ _...Zakończ to teraz. Proszę... _" – Całe jej ciało trzęsło się, niczym w gorączce.

\- Trzymaj. – Nieoczekiwanie usłyszała głos mężczyzny, ze znacznie bliższego dystansu, niż by sobie tego życzyła, dlatego też odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę, jak najdalej od niego... Jak najdalej od tego głosu, jak to tylko możliwe. Niestety przez jej obecne położenie i to, że jej nogi i ręce nadal były przywiązane do łóżka, nie było to zbyt daleko. – Weź to. – Jego spokojny głos ponownie zasugerował, zupełnie ignorując jej niezaprzeczalną chęć ucieczki stamtąd, najdalej jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Co to jest? – Mruknęła z niezadowoleniem, bardziej próbując odzyskać swój utracony spokój, niż poznać odpowiedź na zadane wcześniej pytanie. Jak to w ogóle było możliwe, że choć miała okazję rozmawiać z nim już wcześniej, dopiero teraz jego bliskość powodowała w niej tak duży stres? Przecież najgorszą rzeczą jaką mógł zrobić Johan, było pozbawienie ją życia, (na którą to ewentualność zresztą próbowała się przygotować, odkąd tylko poznała jego istnienie podczas rozmowy z doktorem Gillenem...) Leżąc tak pozbawiona możliwości fizycznego kontrataku, czuła się wyjątkowo żałośnie.

\- To tylko tabletka przeciwbólowa. – Emiko instynktownie wcisnęła swoją twarz jeszcze głębiej w poduszkę, mocno zaciskając usta, przez co dało się usłyszeć obok niej cichy hałas – wzdychnięcie... a może chichot? Trudno określić. – Nie miałoby to dla mnie większego sensu, żeby najpierw przechodzić przez te wszystkie problemy związane z przyniesieniem cię tutaj, tylko po to, żeby natychmiast cię otruć, prawda? – Ten głos niczym jedwab, był zupełnie jak jedwabne prześcieradło, skrywające pod swoją powierzchnią skrzynkę z narzędziami do tortur. Słowa „szybko i bezboleśnie" zupełnie tutaj nie pasowały.

\- Większość tego co robisz... nie ma dla mnie sensu... Johan. – Dziewczyna w duszy pogratulowała sobie, że była w stanie wydusić z siebie wreszcie całe zdanie. Miała też cichą nadzieję, że dzięki wypowiedzeniu na głos jego imienia, wróci jej zaginiona pewność siebie. Ale nic podobnego się nie stało. Nawet gorzej – zauważyła, że bardzo drży jej głos.

\- Łamiesz mi serce, mówiąc takie rzeczy. – Głowa Emiko bezwładnie obróciła się w drugą stronę, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. Jego twarz znajdowała się niecałe pół metra od niej, na której to zauważyła uniesiony jeden kącik jego ust, jakby z nutką ironicznego uśmieszku. W chwili gdy jednak Johan poczuł pewność, że dziewczyna uważnie go obserwuje, jego twarz rozjaśniła się najbardziej ciepłym i czarującym uśmiechem, jaki tylko mogła stworzyć. Młoda kobieta w jednej chwili zrozumiała, dlaczego odkąd tylko się poznali, zawsze starała pozostawać w lekkim dystansie od niego i dlaczego również i teraz, podświadomie chciała swoje oczy pozostawić zamknięte.

Jego perfekcyjny wygląd tak bardzo zapierał dech w piersiach, że wręcz ją dusił. Twarz mężczyzny była delikatnie zarysowana na kształt serca, jednocześnie obramowana szczęką nadającą męskość, a nad nią zwisały włosy w kolorze nadmorskiego piasku, oświetlonego letnim słońcem. Elegancko zakrzywiona linia ust; oczy – czyste i głębokie jednocześnie, niczym morze w lodowej krainie, odbijające w swojej tafli wysokie góry o świcie i ten uśmiech. Uśmiech, który wydawał się tak mocno promieniować idealnie obliczoną wysokością ciepła, aby móc pozwolić rozpłynąć się tym górom w nicości. W zasadzie aby pozwolić wszystkiemu dookoła rozpłynąć się w nicości.

Emiko patrzyła na swojego przeciwnika bezradnie, walcząc z konfliktem pomiędzy jego wyglądem zewnętrznym, a historią jego zbrodni, które odkryła podążając za swoim bratem. Konflikt ten dołączył do jej bólu głowy, przez co miała wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie jej ona na pół.

Patrzyła się tak na niego dłuższy czas, z lekko otwartymi ustami, przez co Johan bez pośpiechu włożył do nich tabletkę. Ten nieoczekiwany dotyk jego ciepłych palców na jej ustach, spowodował dreszcz w okolicy kręgosłupa, który niewytłumaczalnie rozlał się na całe jej ciało.

\- Teraz popij. – Dziewczyna spełniła to proste polecenie bez szemrania, czując chwilową pustkę w myślach - jednak gdy tylko połknęła tabletkę, uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo chce jej się pić. Gdy wyruszała, aby schować się w bibliotece przed ceremonią, nie zabrała ze sobą żadnej wody do picia, aby nie wywołać naturalnej reakcji organizmu i nie być zmuszoną do wizyty w toalecie; od czego to od razu wydałaby się jej obecność. Zapakowała więc prowiant składający się wyłącznie z niezbędnej ilości jedzenia i tak wyruszyła spędzić noc na szczycie półki z książkami, w bibliotece uniwersyteckiej.

Obecnie jednak umierała z pragnienia, więc kontynuowała powolne połykanie wody tak długo, aż nie opróżniła szklanki do dna. Jej obecna pozycja ciała była w dużym stopniu nieodpowiednia do picia, mimo że Johan cierpliwie trzymał szklankę w najbardziej przystępny sposób, jaki był tylko możliwy. Kiedy tylko Emiko opuściła głowę, tłumiąc jęk po zbyt nagłym spotkaniu z poduszką, mężczyzna odchylił się nieco od niej wyraźnie zadowolony. Jego ciepły uśmiech został zastąpiony przez spokojny, jednak nieczytelny wyraz twarzy.

\- Grzeczna dziewczynka. Lepiej żeby przestało boleć, prawda? – Z niemałym wysiłkiem udało jej się odwrócić głowę w drugą stronę, ignorując jego pełen troski ton, który to, biorąc pod uwagę ich całą znajomość, był zupełnie nie na miejscu. Młoda Tenma miała nieodparte wrażenie, że Johan miał tego pełną świadomość.

\- Jeżeli aż tak bardzo zależy ci abym przestała cierpieć, mógłbyś mnie uwolnić z tych węzłów. – Dziewczyna z lekką goryczą w głosie wypowiedziała to spostrzeżenie, próbując jednocześnie nie myśleć o tym, jaką właśnie substancję połknęła. Zdecydowanie musiało to być coś zdobytego na czarnym rynku, ponieważ dosłownie natychmiast zaczęły pojawiać się tego pierwsze efekty lecznicze. Zupełnie tak jak tego oczekiwała, Johan zupełnie zignorował jej sugestię, wstał z łóżka i nieco się oddalił. Emiko westchnęła z ulgą, najciszej jak tylko potrafiła, aby tego nie zauważył.

Gdy jej umysł oczyszczał się z sekundy na sekundę, zaczęły powracać wspomnienia, o których z racji swojego wcześniejszego stanu, zupełnie zapomniała.

„_Niesamowite gorąco... Ile tam było tych wszystkich ludzi...? Wszędzie krzyki..._ _Johan zbliżał się do braciszka... _– Oczy Emiko otwierały się na oścież w szoku. – ..._który nie był w stanie pociągnąć za spust... Nagłe strzały... A zanim straciłam przytomność..._"

\- ONII-CHAN!! – Krzyknęła z całych sił, odwracając swoją twarz prosto w stronę sprawcy tego całego zamieszania, w głowie mając scenę, gdy mijał jej brata. – Co zrobiłeś mojemu braciszkowi?! Gdzie on jest? Powiedz mi! Jezu... - Johan lekko pochylił głowę, po czym cicho zachichotał.

\- Oh...? Bardziej interesuje cię samopoczucie doktora Tenmy, niż wszystkich pozostałych ludzi na ceremonii? Ludzkie życia nie są tyle samo warte, co, Emiko? – Nie do końca była pewna do czego nawiązywała jego aluzja, ale miała nieodparte wrażenie, jakby była kierowana bardziej w stronę jej brata, niż niej samej. To zdecydowanie było do jej brata. Ludzkie życia...

„..._To raczej oczywiste, że wszystkie warte są tyle samo! _" – Pomyślała, jednocześnie zaciskając zęby – „_Co się z nim stało po tym jak do niego nie strzelił? A z Schuwaldem i dziewczyną o imieniu Nina? Ile było wszystkich ofiar? _" – Przypomniała sobie, że braciszek odstrzelił zawiasy od jednych drzwi od biblioteki, pomagając wydostać się uwięzionym ludziom.

\- Emiko. – Johan wypowiedział to w tonie nauczyciela, karcącego nieuważnego ucznia. – Powinnaś już zrozumieć, że interesują mnie scenariusze, a nie rezultaty. Co więcej, powinnaś też wiedzieć, że odpowiednio zatroszczę się o doktora Tenmę i moja siostrę. – Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z uśmiechem, ale był on tak zimny, że wręcz zmroził krew w jej żyłach.

„_Siostrę...? _" - Puzzle w układance zdawały się coraz lepiej do siebie pasować... - „_Czyli morderstwo małżeństwa z Heidelberga miało powiązanie z twoją siostrą... Teraz rozumiem dlaczego to właśnie oni zostali obrani za cel._ "

\- Oh, a tak przy okazji... - Johan powoli kontynuował, a jego uśmiech powiększał się sukcesywnie, ukazując rząd idealnie równych zębów, przez co Emiko była pewna, że to co zaraz powie, nie będzie przypadkowe. – Na zewnątrz biblioteki widziałem kogoś zwanego doktor Reichwein, w towarzystwie małego chłopca.

Jej serce zatrzymało się na jedną długą sekundę.

\- Co... Nie... Ty... Jeśli ty... To ja... - Dziewczyna wręcz z szaloną pasją zaczęła próby wyswobodzenia się, czując w sobie narastającą falę gorąca.

\- ...zabijesz mnie? – Dokończył, lekko unosząc jedną z brwi. – Widzę że chcesz to zrobić w zamian za doktora Tenmę. W porządku. Sama zaszłaś tak daleko, więc ci na to pozwalam. Jesteście do siebie tak podobni... - Johan przymknął swoje oczy, jakby przypomniała mu się niezwykle miła scena. Choć pojęcie „miła scena" zdecydowanie tutaj nie pasowało, zwłaszcza, że potwór uśmiechnął się przy tym. – Gdy straciłem przytomność w bibliotece, pomogłaś mi tak bezinteresownie, jak doktor Tenma tamtej nocy ponad dziesięć lat temu. – Serce dziewczyny ponownie zaczęło przyspieszać. – Aah, Emiko... - Johan lekko potrząsnął głową z rozczarowaniem, które wydawało się zaskakująco szczere. – Jesteś zupełnie jak twój brat. Po tych wszystkich kłopotach, które przeszłaś szukając go, po tych wszystkich razach gdy ze mną rozmawiałaś lub obserwowałaś z daleka... Nadal nie byłaś w stanie wyręczyć go w decyzji, którą on podjął już tak dawno. Powiedz mi... - Narzędzia tortur centymetr po centymetrze, wbijały się w jej skórę, celując prosto w jej serce. - ...to musi być niezwykle frustrujące wiedzieć, że mimo że zbliżyłaś do niebezpieczeństwa wszystkich poznanych w Niemczech ludzi i nie uwolniłaś starszego brata od rozpaczy, to nadal nie udało ci się osiągnąć swojego celu, pomimo że był tak blisko. – Tym razem Emiko nie była w stanie powstrzymać szlochu, który wydostał się przez jej usta. Zamknęła oczy i poczuła że jej ciało staje się nieruchome i pokryte zimnym potem, przez co miała wrażenie, że śmierć zbliża się do niej nieubłaganie.

„_Jakże byłam głupia, myśląc że zabicie mnie, jest najgorszą rzeczą jaką może zrobić... _"

\- Na pewien czas wychodzę. Zaczekaj na mnie tutaj. – Po tych słowach Johan wyszedł, pozostawiając zrozpaczoną dziewczynę jej własnym przemyśleniom.


	19. W jaskini Potwora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muzyka do rozdziału: Light 'Em Up - Fall Out Boy  
https://youtu.be/Z7YM9gAVeMs

Młoda kobieta szła korytarzem oświetlonym żółtymi przyściennymi lampami elektrycznymi, po którym przechadzały się sylwetki nieznanych jej osób. Ona jednak nie zwracała na nie uwagi, kierując się w stronę bocznego wyjścia z budynku.

Gdy przybliżała się już w stronę drzwi, one nagle otwarły się na oścież, ukazując w oddali krzak białych róż rosnących w ogrodzie, oświetlony słońcem.

„_... muszę... _"

Szybkim ruchem skierowała się w stronę wyjścia na patio, jednak nie była w stanie dotrzeć do swojego celu. Drewniane drzwi nagle zamknęły się z hukiem , po czym dało się słyszeć brzęk kluczy, przekręcających zamek w drzwiach...

„_... ktoś zamknął drzwi od biblioteki... _"

Jej stopy stanęły na górze stworzonej z książek w ciemnych, spopielonych okładkach, a regały z których zostały wcześniej zrzucone, płonęły... Wszystko zaczęło być pożerane przez płomienie...

„_Nigdy się stąd nie wydostanę... nigdy... NIGDY! _"

****

Emiko obudziła się z krzykiem, próbując cała w nerwach usiąść na łóżku, jednak w tym samym momencie, poczuła niesamowicie silny ból, który zmusił ją do pozostania na miejscu. W jednej chwili wszystko sobie przypomniała. Ból głowy zniknął, jednak tym razem odczuwała drętwość w plecach i wciąż przywiązanych nadgarstkach.

„_Skoro nadal jest wieczór, nie spałam zbyt długo... _" – Pomyślała rozglądając się po pokoju, gdzie panowała zupełna ciemność, nie wliczając lekkiej smugi światła spod drzwi. Po chwili usłyszała zbliżające się kroki i po kilku sekundach drzwi zostały otwarte. Pokój w którym przebywała, w jednej chwili napełnił się silną smugą światła, które niemiłosiernie zaczęło razić ją w oczy.

\- Dobry wieczór, moja droga. Czy dobrze ci się spało? – Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy. Johan patrzył na nią z tak serdecznym uśmiechem, jak gdyby przebywała w ośrodku wypoczynkowym na wakacjach. Mężczyzna był ubrany w lekki, dobrze dopasowany szary garnitur i białą koszulę, przewiązaną niebieskim krawatem, który idealnie podkreślał kolor jego oczu.

\- A jak myślisz? – Odwarknęła wyraźnie niezadowolona. Oficjalny strój oraz to, że Johan wydawał się być w dobrym nastroju, o ile określenie „dobry nastrój" w ogóle do niego pasowało... sprawiło, że zaczęła czuć się wyjątkowo nieswojo.

„_Gdzie on w ogóle był przez tak krótki okres czasu? _" – Pomyślała, jednak szybko porzuciła tą myśl, aby zachować resztki zdrowego rozsądku i wewnętrznego spokoju... tak dla własnego dobra. Johan zachichotał.

\- Myślę teraz o wielu rzeczach, Emiko... i jestem całkowicie pewny, że nie chciałabyś znać większości z nich. – Nadal patrzył się na nią z tym swoim niedbałym uśmieszkiem, jak gdyby oglądał interesującą wystawę w muzeum sztuki. Dziewczyna była prawie wdzięczna swojemu bólowi pleców, dzięki któremu była odciągania od innych przemyśleń (chociażby na temat tego, jak jego obecność i teraźniejszy wygląd, wpływały na jej samopoczucie.) - Uważam, że dobrze by ci zrobił ciepły prysznic. Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze. – Emiko niepewnie spojrzała w jego stronę. Czy on właśnie powiedział „prysznic"? Zdezorientowana nadal patrzyła na niego, powoli coś sobie uświadamiając. Pożar w bibliotece i ten wszechobecny zapach dymu... Młoda kobieta zdała sobie sprawę, że jej obecny zapach przypominał wędzoną rybę, taką zdjętą prosto z rusztu; za którymi swoją drogą, ona niespecjalnie przepadała. Ale brać prysznic w mieszkaniu dzielonym... z mężczyzną... Nie. To był zły pomysł. Bardzo zły.

Jej przemyślenia trwały jednak zbyt długo, bo w tym czasie Johan zdążył przybliżyć się i lekko pochylić nad jej leżącą sylwetką.

\- Emiko... - Zaczął, powoli podnosząc jeden z końców liny, którą były przywiązane do poręczy łóżka jej dłonie i chwilę się nim bawiąc. – Ponieważ uważam cię za inteligentną osobę, wierzę że rozumiesz, jakiego rodzaju zachowania nie chciałbym zobaczyć, kiedy już cię odwiążę, lub też, jakie może to pociągnąć konsekwencje dla bliskich ci ludzi. – Z kieszeni wyjął niewielki rozsuwany scyzoryk. – Wiesz dokąd zmierza moja krótka przemowa, prawda? – Dziewczyna obserwowała jego rękę, która zręcznie przekręciła nóż kilka razy. Johan ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na niej, mając na twarzy ten jego delikatny, niezmącony niczym uśmiech. – Prawda?

Rozumiała aż nazbyt dobrze.

\- W łazience znajdziesz świeże ręczniki i ubrania. Myślę że będą na ciebie pasować. – Młoda kobieta wstała z łóżka, lekko pocierając dłońmi obolałe nadgarstki i wyszła na korytarz. Nie musiała długo szukać drogi, gdyż łazienka znajdowała się w drugich drzwiach, po lewej stronie. Szybko weszła do środka i zamknęła je za sobą.

Przez chwilę stała na środku pomieszczenia i wsłuchiwała się w ewentualne podejrzane dźwięki, ale oprócz przemarszu Johana przez korytarz w kierunku przeciwnym od pokoju w którym przebywała, nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. Zaczęła uważnie rozglądać się wokół. Pomieszczenie było raczej proste, bez zbędnych ozdób, jednocześnie wyjątkowo czyste. W rogu stała mała szafka, w której Emiko znalazła czysty ręcznik oraz ubrania.

„_Czy aby na pewno bezpiecznie jest tutaj wziąć prysznic? Dlaczego ten demon miałby być nagle taki hojny? _" – Pomyślała wciąż wahając się, jednak prawdą było, że bardzo tego potrzebowała. Ostatecznie westchnęła, dochodząc do wniosku, że jest jej już wszystko jedno.

Kiedy poczuła przyjemnie ciepłą wodę na swojej skórze, zaczęła odczuwać powoli powracający w nią spokój. Oparła dłonie o zimne płytki na ścianie, przytuliła się do niej twarzą i zaczęła myśleć nad wszystkim, co wydarzyło się od pożaru w bibliotece. Pewnym było, że Johan może wykorzystać przeciwko niej wszystko, czego tylko był w stanie się dowiedzieć. Postanowiła zachować spokój, racjonalne myślenie i znaleźć rozwiązanie obecnej sytuacji. Celowo (i dość boleśnie) uderzyła głową w ścianę, dzięki czemu poczuła się z powrotem przy zdrowych zmysłach.

„_To nie jest odpowiedni moment na dręczenie się. Myśl, myśl... myśl! _" – Dziewczyna chwyciła w dłonie butelkę z szamponem i wmasowała go we włosy, próbując dzięki tej prostej, codziennej czynności, odpędzić szaleństwo jak najdalej od siebie. Szaleństwo, które czekało aby pożreć jej duszę niczym wygłodniała hiena – taka o niebieskich oczach i blond włosach. - „_Czy on mieszka tutaj, czy jest to miejsce specjalnie zaaranżowane dla mnie? _" – Podejrzanie spojrzała się na butelkę szamponu, która wyglądała na dość drogą. Sama myśl o tym, że na ten moment dzieliła z Johanem kosmetyki, niezbyt jej się podobała, ale prawdą było, że obecnie miała poważniejsze problemy do rozwiązania. - „_Z pewnością ten hotel należy do któregoś z jego pionków, tak więc nie ma sensu krzyczeć o pomoc. Ciekawe w ogóle, pod jakim adresem się mieści. Pożar miał miejsce około dziewiętnastej, a ja tutaj obudziłam się wieczorem... tak więc nie może to być daleko od Monachium. To znaczy że... istnieje szansa, że doktor Reichwein, Dieter czy inni mogliby mnie szukać i narazić się na dodatkowe niebezpieczeństwo... Pod warunkiem, że nie zostali złapani..._" – Na samą tą myśl cała zadrżała, jednak pomyślała chwilę i odrzuciła ją, potrząsając głową. - „_Nie... Z pewnością ich obserwuje. Gdyby go lub ich złapał, mógłby ściągnąć na siebie kłopoty. Z tego co zauważyłam, lubi robić rzeczy w elegancki sposób._" – Emiko głośno przełknęła ślinę. – „_Ale z Onii-chanem i Niną-chan..._" – Sama przed sobą przyznała, że nie była do końca pewna tego, jakie były plany Johana względem tej dwójki. Była jednak pewna, że nie zabije żadnego z nich, z racji tego, czego oczekiwał od jej brata... a może i też od siostry? Postanowiła więc odłożyć to zmartwienie na bok. - „_Może mogłabym go jakoś pokonać... Ale nawet jeżeli... Istnieje duża szansa na to, że jego ludz... jego pionki wiedzą już wszystko i i tak będą podejmować działania... Jest zbyt sprytny... Nie mogę aż tak ryzykować._" – Twarz Kenzo pojawiła się przed jej oczami, przez co Emiko puściła strumień lodowatej wody, która automatycznie ją otrzeźwiła. Zakręciła kurek.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że zakres jej działania sprowadza się do dwóch opcji: Albo musi jakoś znaleźć sposób na ucieczkę gdy Johan ponownie gdzieś wyjdzie, albo będzie z nim negocjować. Żeby jednak negocjować z kimś jego pokroju, najpierw oboje musieli zmierzyć się z najbardziej oczywistym pytaniem, którego dotąd nie zadała. Pytanie, które przerażało ją nie na żarty.

\- Czego chcesz ode mnie? Dlaczego tu jestem? – Cicho szepnęła do wnętrza ręcznika, powoli osuszając twarz. Czuła że potrzebuje znaleźć na nie odpowiedź najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe. W międzyczasie nie pozostawało nic innego, jak postarać się wyłączyć wszystkie emocje i zupełnie zignorować upokorzenia zadawane jej przez potwora, które niezaprzeczalnie miały nadejść kolejną falą. Johan bez wątpienia wiedział o niej wiele, bardzo wiele, i był skłonny wykorzystać to przy najbliższej nadarzającej się okazji.

****

Po wyjściu z łazienki znalazła się w niewielkim korytarzu, po czym skierowała swoje kroki w kierunku, z którego dochodził niewielki hałas. Zatrzymała się niedaleko jedynego chyba wejścia w mieszkaniu, które nie posiadało drzwi, prowadzącego do niedużej kuchni. Johan stał naprzeciwko kuchenki, zamykając właśnie drzwiczki od piekarnika i lekko poruszając jego gałką.

Czy on... coś GOTUJE?

W tym momencie opadła jej szczęka. Sama myśl o tym wydawała jej się w obecnej sytuacji aż nazbyt dziwaczna, zwłaszcza po ostatnich wydarzeniach i jej obecnej sytuacji, jednak oceniając po tym co właśnie widziały jej oczy, nie było co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

\- Lepiej się czujesz? – Zapytał przyciszonym głosem, wciąż będąc zajętym przy gałkach od piekarnika.

„_Ten demon może gotować nawet w białej koszuli i krawacie, jednocześnie nie brudząc sobie rąk... _"

\- Ee... - To było wszystko, co była w stanie wypowiedzieć w tamtej chwili. Johan odwrócił się w jej stronę; na jego ustach widać było niewielki, lekko zauważalny uśmiech.

\- Nie spodziewałaś się, że potrafię gotować?

\- ...Nie. – Emiko w prosty sposób przyznała mu rację, zbyt zaskoczona dziwnością całej tej sytuacji, by szukać lepszej odpowiedzi.

\- Nie jadłaś pewnie zbyt wiele, skoro spędziłaś całą noc i większość dnia na szczycie półki z książkami?

\- Nie. – To zdecydowanie nie zmierzało w dobrym kierunku. - „_Oh... po prostu... Daj mi spokój. _" – Pomyślała zrezygnowana.

\- O czym myślałaś będąc pod prysznicem? – Emiko zaczęła się na niego gapić. Z pewnością nie tracił czasu na to, aby wybić ją jak najdalej od jej strefy komfortu, jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Johan cze... - Zaczęła, głośno przełykając ślinę. Zobaczyła jego tak niewinną minę, na jaką tylko mógł się zdobyć. – ...Czego chcesz ode mnie? – Ta twarz tak niewinna, wyglądała w tym momencie wręcz na zachwyconą.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem, że w końcu zdobędziesz się na odwagę, aby mnie o to zapytać. Obawiam się jednak, że moja odpowiedź cię nie usatysfakcjonuje. Ale najpierw... przyjdź i usiądź tutaj. – Mężczyzna ruchem ręki wskazał krzesło przy stole i dziewczyna powoli podeszła, aby usiąść na miejscu... A przynajmniej taki miała zamiar, dopóki nie zobaczyła, że to _monstrum_ wyjmuje kajdanki z kieszeni marynarki, która wisiała na drugim krześle.

\- Cze... Czekaj! Przecież umówiliśmy się, że nie zrobię nic ... niewłaściwego. Nie musisz mnie w nic zakuwać! – W umyśle Emiko myśli zaczęły biegać jak szalone. – „_Jeżeli mnie tu przywiąże, mogę nigdy nie mieć szansy na... Może powinnam po prostu... Ale nóż..._"

\- To prawda. – Zgodził się z całkowicie spokojnym głosem. – Mimo to, chcę. Usiądź więc spokojnie i wystaw ręce za swoimi plecami. – Jego twarz była spokojna... za spokojna. Jednak przez ułamek sekundy młoda kobieta zauważyła, że jego oczy jakby nieznacznie się zwęziły... A może jej się tylko wydawało? Prawda była jednak taka, że nie miała żadnego wyboru. Sfrustrowana upadła na krzesło.

\- Czy to daje ci nieco większą kontrolę nad sytuacją? – Wymamrotała pod nosem, jednocześnie kładąc ręce za plecami tak jak jej powiedziano; jednak natychmiast pożałowała swojego komentarza, kiedy tylko usłyszała za sobą wybuch śmiechu.

\- Moja droga, droga Emiko... - Johan słodko zamruczał, pochylając się na tyle, że jego oddech otarł się delikatnie o jej szyję; dziewczynie wszystkie włosy prawie stanęły dęba. - Sposób w jaki na mnie reagujesz pokazuje, że wystarczy abym był w twoim pobliżu, jeżeli chcę mieć kontrolę nad daną sytuacją. Nieprawdaż? – Wymawiał to po cichu, ale słyszała wszystko co do słowa. - Choć szczerze mówiąc, nie jest to moim głównym celem. – W tym momencie bezradnie się wzdrygnęła, a głos uwiązł jej w gardle. – Czyż nie, Emiko? – Jego słowa zostały wypowiedziane wręcz szeptem, a dziewczyna ze zgrozą zdała sobie sprawę, że jego usta są jeszcze bliżej jej szyi niż poprzednio. Poczuła w jednej chwili jakby całe jej ciało całkowicie zdrętwiało, a następnie zaczęło chodzić po nim mnóstwo mrówek.

„_Co on..._"

\- Nie wiem... o czym... ty... mówisz. – Z trudem wydukała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nie? – Johan wypowiedział to prosto do jej ucha, przez co musiała z całej siły zagryźć wargi, aby stłumić pełen przerażenia krzyk.

„_Co on ROBI?! _"

\- Oh. – Natychmiast wycofał się w tył i zaczął zakładać jej kajdanki, odpowiednio dostosowując długość łańcucha. – Twoje dłonie są całe spocone. – Niedbale mruknął, po czym z powrotem zwrócił się jej stronę. Młoda kobieta patrzyła się prosto w podłogę, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jej twarz musiała przypominać kolorem dojrzałego pomidora, a jej oddech był wyraźnie nierówny. Przełknęła ślinę.

„_Oto do czego prowadzi próba toczenia z nim gry umysłowej. Nie ma sensu niczego mówić... Ani zwracać uwagi na nic, poza tym, co absolutnie konieczne. Wszystko inne jest po prostu... autodestrukcyjne. Muszę ignorować te bzdury..._" – Emiko próbowała za wszelką cenę wyrzucić ze swojego umysłu wszystkie te dziwne słowa Johana, najdalej jak to tylko możliwe, kiedy ten przyciągnął dla siebie drugie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Nic nie wskazywało jednak na to, aby jej sytuacja miała się w najbliższym czasie poprawić. Patrząc tak w stronę podłogi, postanowiła że kończy grać w jakiekolwiek gry tu i teraz. Niezależnie od tego, jaki był jego prawdziwy zamiar, niezaprzeczalnie chciał mieć z tego trochę rozrywki.

„_A tego ci na pewno nie dam._" – Pomyślała, zdeterminowana.

\- Powiedz, czego tak na prawdę oczekujesz. – Ponownie podjęła temat, próbując dopasować się do niesamowicie spokojnego głosu Johana. – Jeżeli chcesz mnie zabić, po prostu zrób to wreszcie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru cię zabijać, Emiko. Ty i doktor Tenma jesteście jedynymi, którzy mają wymazać moje istnienie, nie pamiętasz? – Jego głos wydawał się zbyt blisko niej; jego ton przypominał osobę dorosłą, cierpliwie wyjaśniającą oczywisty fakt zdezorientowanemu dziecku. – Lepiej spójrzmy teraz na twoją twarz. – Młoda kobieta przez całe to zamieszanie, całkiem zapomniała, że najpierw coś... lub ktoś pozbawił ją w bibliotece przytomności, a później z pewnością upadła na podłogę, która swoją drogą, na pewno nie należała do wygodnych miejsc; zwłaszcza że w tak ogromnym chaosie, który tam wtedy panował, mogło leżeć na niej jeszcze coś kanciastego, lub też ostrego...

Jego palce były ciepłe i miękkie w dotyku, gdy doszły do kontaktu po obu stronach jej twarzy, ale dziewczyna miała wrażenie, jakby dotykały ją spiczaste sople. Sople tak lodowate, że wręcz... parzyły jej skórę.

\- Nawet nie próbuj... - Syknęła, próbując odtrącić jego dłonie, ale jego dotyk był lekki, acz uporczywy.

„_NIE DOTYKAJ mnie. Obrażaj mnie jak chcesz, ale NIE... DOTYKAJ... _"

\- Przestań się wiercić. Muszę sprawdzić czy masz jakieś rany, którymi trzeba się zająć. – Delikatnie acz stanowczo, uniósł jej twarz w górę, a Emiko za wszelką cenę próbowała się uspokoić. W obecnej chwili stawianie oporu było niewątpliwie sposobem, aby nakłaniać go do dalszych działań - to jakby grać jakąś rolę podczas całej tej absurdalnej gry. Uporczywie wpatrywała się więc w podłogę, podczas gdy Johan szczegółowo badał jej twarz, ostrożnie przekręcając ją raz na jedną, raz na drugą stronę.

„_Czy mógłbyś już wreszcie przestać się na mnie PATRZEĆ? Jezu..._" – Miała wrażenie jakby jego spojrzenie przenikało ją na wskroś, jednocześnie sprawiając, że krew w jej żyłach niewytłumaczalnie na przemian gotowała się i zamarzała.

Jakby słysząc jej wewnętrzne błagania, mężczyzna nagle puścił jej twarz i nieznacznie obrócił się, aby wyjąć coś z szafki nad zlewem.

\- Twoja twarz nie wygląda ostatecznie aż tak źle. – Jego ręce trzymały niedużą butelkę ze środkiem odkażającym i kawałek gazy.

„_Oh, naprawdę? I co w związku z tym? _" – Pomyślała, nie wypowiadając wciąż ani jednego słowa.

\- Zdecydowałaś się nigdy więcej ze mną nie rozmawiać? – Młoda kobieta w milczeniu obserwowała jak Johan aplikuje kolejne krople substancji przeciwbakteryjnej na gazę.

\- Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. – Zręcznie odparowała cios, nieznacznie wstrzymując oddech, gdy młodzieniec dotknął nasiąkniętym wacikiem do rozciętej rany przy jej brwiach.

\- Szz... - Odezwał się i choć jego głos okazał się niezwykle kojący, na Emiko podziałał w zupełnie inny sposób.

\- Czy mógłbyś wreszcie PRZESTAĆ traktować mnie jak dziecko?! - Wybuchnęła nieoczekiwanie, spoglądając prosto na niego. – Jestem dorosła, dokładnie w tym samym wieku co ty i nie sądzę, aby cokolwiek z tego było potrzebne! Sama mogę opatrzyć moje rany! - Johan nieznacznie odchylił się na chwilę, najwyraźniej rozbawiony jej wybuchem, po czym zakrył ranę przy jej brwi plastrem z opatrunkiem.

\- Wiesz... - Zaczął, wciąż wygładzając go jednym palcem; jednocześnie patrząc jej w oczy, co przywodziło jej na myśl zagubienie się na szerokim morzu, z dala od jakiejkolwiek ludzkiej cywilizacji. - ...zawsze chciałem to zrobić.

\- Co, bawić się w doktora? – Młoda Tenma ostatkiem sił próbowała postawić swoje stopy na stabilnym gruncie.

\- Nie. Dotknąć twojej twarzy.

Cały stabilny grunt runął w jednej chwili i Emiko wpadła do tej przepaści, a jej serce dosłownie zamarło. Wpatrywała się tak w jego spokojną twarz, a on podtrzymywał to spojrzenie niewzruszony.

– Podobają mi się twoje długie włosy, kiedy są tak rozpuszczone.

Teraz to już gapiła się na niego z otwartymi ustami, a w głowie kotłowały jej się same znaki zapytania. Nie znaczy to, że jego słowa i działania miały dla niej jakiś sens, ale TO miało go jeszcze mniej. Poczuła jakby zacisnął jej się żołądek, co... było jeszcze więcej go pozbawione.

– Wracając do kwestii, dlaczego cię tu sprowadziłem... - Samo zdanie brzmiało obiecująco, jednak Emiko nie do końca mogła się skupić na jego treści, gdyż próbowała stłumić dreszcze, które wywoływała jego ręka dotykająca jej policzka. Jednak to nie było najgorsze.

Znacznie gorsze było to, że jej mózg wciąż nie potrafił sobie poradzić z przetworzeniem tych wszystkich informacji na jakiekolwiek odczucia czy myśli - zupełnie jakby był starym komputerowym procesorem, który ni z tego ni z owego, postanowił się zawiesić.

W swoim życiu miała ludzi których lubiła i z którymi była bardzo blisko, jednak jednocześnie nie była osobą, która czułaby się komfortowo, będąc dotkniętą przez nieznajomego. Szczególnie jeżeli ten nieznajomy był mężczyzną. A zwłaszcza, jeżeli tym człowiekiem był Johan, the Monster. Bardzo ceniła swoją przestrzeń osobistą, a Johan brutalnie i celowo ją atakował swoimi rękami i swoją twarzą (która swoją drogą była blisko – zbyt blisko, ponieważ obserwowała to, co robiły jego ręce). Aczkolwiek jego dotyk był wyraźnie delikatny, co wydawało jej się aż dziwne, po tych wszystkich zbrodniach, które zostały nimi dokonane. Nie była w stanie skupić się na niczym innym, poza odczuwaniem dotyku jego puszków palców na swojej skórze, przez co czuła zmieszanie, upokorzenie i szaleństwo jednocześnie.

Gorączkowo próbowała więc skupić myśli na czymś innym, dosłownie na czymkolwiek: tym jak się teraz mógł czuć braciszek, co mogli robić jej przyjaciele w Japonii, przyjemnym zapachu dochodzącym z pieca... Na nic się to jednak zdało, bo obecność Johana obejmowała ją zupełnie jak jakiś kaftan bezpieczeństwa, który ograniczał ją znacznie bardziej, niż kajdanki na jej nadgarstkach.

\- ...Nie planowałem tego, więc nie kryje się za tym żadne głębsze znaczenie. – Ze zgrozą zdała sobie sprawę, że kontynuowanie tej rozmowy stało się dla niej niewypowiedzianym wysiłkiem.

\- Oh... myślałam że zawsze masz jakiś plan. – Emiko zdołała wydusić z siebie, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął wpatrywać się w okno znajdujące się za jej plecami.

\- Cóż, to prawda, a ty nie zagrałaś wybranej dla ciebie części tak jak powinnaś. Wspominałem już wcześniej, że jestem bardzo rozczarowany.

„_Jakby mnie to obchodziło. _"

\- Jeżeli twoim planem jest pozbawienie się życia, to dlaczego sam tego nie zrobisz? – Ostrożnie zasugerowała, przekręcając głowę i tym razem patrząc się w jego stronę. W zasadzie była gotowa na śmierć, ale igranie z potworem który był tak blisko, nie wyglądało na zbyt dobry pomysł. Młodzieniec westchnął i pokręcił głową, przez co kilka jego blond kosmyków opadło mu na czoło.

\- Nadal nie rozumiesz. – Johan wciąż obserwował nieznany widok przez okno, przy czym przez sekundę jego oczy przybrały niewytłumaczalny wyraz, a następnie wróciły do normy. – Nie chcę umrzeć w ten sposób. Chcę aby moje istnienie zostało wymazane, kiedy pozostanę jako ostatni. Biblioteka była dobrą alternatywą dla tysiącletniej ludzkiej mądrości wypalającej się na proch. – Jego twarz przybrała nieco marzycielski wyraz, a jednocześnie miała w sobie coś z odrobiny smutku. Jeden z kącików przy jego ustach podwinął się, jakby na cień uśmiechu. Dziewczyna nie spodziewała się, że w rozmowie z nią okaże się tak szczery i nie była pewna, czy jest w stanie to znieść.

\- Bawiłeś się życiami tych wszystkich ludzi tylko po to, aby stworzyć samemu sobie idealny scenariusz do własnej śmierci?

\- Mhm.

\- Ale... dlaczego?

\- Nie możesz tego zrozumieć, ponieważ posiadasz imię. – Odpowiedział, po czym ich oczy ponownie się spotkały i Emiko poczuła się znów zanurzona w tym niezmierzonym, a jednocześnie tak spokojnym oceanie, w którym nie było nadziei na żaden ratunek. – Chcę aby innym również było dane zobaczyć obraz końca, nawet jeśli tylko przez krótką chwilę. – W tym momencie, w tym niezmierzonym oceanie, pojawiły się tajemnicze potwory z głębin, czając się pod jego spokojną powierzchnią i czekając, aby w każdej chwili ją pochłonąć.

„_Dlaczego taki się stałeś? Jak zwykły człowiek... mógł się taki stać? _" – Poczuła się głęboko zaniepokojona, a jednocześnie dziwnie dotknięta jego głosem, który głosił najbardziej niewyobrażalne rzeczy, w tak nieludzko spokojny sposób. Prawie poczuła ulgę, gdy Johan powoli wstał z krzesła i ich kontakt wzrokowy się skończył.

\- Wracając jednak do głównego tematu. Doszedłem do wniosku, że byłoby interesującym spędzić razem trochę czasu. To wszystko.

„_Er... HUH?! _"

\- W gruncie rzeczy... - Spojrzał się prosto na nią. - ...odgrywamy ważne role w życiu każdego z nas, a tak niewiele się znamy. – Johan uśmiechnął się. – Chociaż wiem o tobie _dość_ dużo, Emiko... - Pochylił się nad nią, po czym delikatnie położył kciuk na jej policzku i ją nim pogłaskał.

\- ...!!!

\- Nie musisz się od razu tak denerwować.

\- GNOJEK!

\- Takie słownictwo od tak dobrze wychowanej kobiety jak ty? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się chłodno, odchylając się do tyłu. Najwyraźniej cieszyło go to, że Emiko będąc poza barierą spokoju, cała aż kipiała ze złości.

„ _Jesteś dużo bardziej porąbany niż myślałam. ZNACZNIE DUŻO BARDZIEJ. _"

Johan bez pośpiechu zaczął rozkładać talerze, a dziewczyna mocno zacisnęła pięści za swoimi plecami, nie będąc jednak do końca pewna, czy bardziej jest wściekła na niego, czy na siebie. I czy to, co odczuwała właśnie teraz było prawdziwą furią, czy też... czystą paniką.

„_Czy to się NIGDY nie skończy?! _"

\- Ah, teraz znacznie lepiej. – Powiedział młodzieniec stojący po drugiej stronie stołu, po czym powoli znowu przybliżył się do niej. – Twoja twarz wciąż musi trochę boleć... - Oznajmił, po czym delikatnym ruchem ręki pogładził ponownie plaster przy jej brwiach.

\- Przestań żesz wreszcie! – Młoda kobieta poczuła się nie na żarty zaniepokojona faktem, że jej głos zabrzmiał, zupełnie tak, jakby brakowało jej tchu. Ręka Johana zatrzymała się i zaczął patrzeć się na nią w ciszy, po czym jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jej... ustach? Serce zamarło jej w piersi na jedną długą chwilę, tylko po to, aby zaraz po tym przemienić się w tętniący chaos.

\- Tak... ZNACZNIE lepiej...

„_Nie... Nie zamierzasz... Nie możesz... To nie może... ! _" – Nie dokończyła jednak myśli, bo cisza nagle została przerwana przez ostre pikanie. Dziewczyna podskoczyła na miejscu, w którym siedziała, w nagłym przypływie paniki.

\- Kolacja gotowa. – Młodzieniec wstał z krzesła i podszedł do kuchenki, a Emiko oparła głowę o oparcie i zamknęła oczy, gdyż próbowała odzyskać kontrolę nad wszystkim, a już szczególnie nad swoim oddechem. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie odczuwała takiego strachu, nawet gdy nieznajomy mężczyzna miał jej brata na muszce karabinu w bibliotece. To co działo się zaledwie kilka sekund temu... To nie mogło być to, na co wyglądało. To było po prostu niemożliwe. To było...

Za jej plecami nieoczekiwanie pojawił się niewielki hałas, po którym zauważyła, że jej kajdanki zostały usunięte. Rozpoczęła więc walkę całą pozostałą w sobie siłą woli, aby oprzeć się przytłaczającej pokusie natychmiastowego zerwania się z krzesła i biegu w stronę drzwi wejściowych mieszkania; lub też – gdzie oczekiwała, że mogłyby się znajdować.

\- A więc? Jedzmy. – Dziewczyna siłą zmusiła się, aby otworzyć oczy i chwycić za widelec.

Adrenalina w jej krwi była tak wysoka, że sama próba przełknięcia czegoś powodowała u niej nudności. Niemniej jednak prawdą było, że czuła głód i to dosyć spory, a jedzenie było zdecydowanie lepsze, niż inne rzeczy które mogły wydarzyć się w tej chwili.

Rzeczy, o których nie śniła nawet w najgorszych koszmarach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (…) jego dotyk był lekki, acz uporczywy. (…)  
– miałam skojarzenie z takim wnerwiającym komarem, który atakuje tuż przed deszczem. Wtedy te bestie tną jak diabli.


	20. Ułuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muzyka do rozdziału: Alphaville - Big In Japan  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjYaw0RAbvc

Zapiekanka warzywna którą Johan upiekł wcześniej, była naprawdę dobra i Emiko poczuła, że jej wcześniejsze złe samopoczucie powoli ustępowało po kolejnych kęsach, ale niewiele poprawiło to jej ponury nastrój. Przez chwilę zaczęła w rozpaczy spoglądać na tępy nóż leżący na stole obok jej talerza, zanim spojrzała się w górę, nagle zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę - młodzieniec z całą pewnością podążał cały ten czas za jej wzrokiem, gdyż teraz wpatrywał się w nią z lekkim rozbawieniem, spokojnie przeżuwając swoją porcję. Na szczęście powstrzymał się od komentarza.

\- Oh, zapomniałbym… Chciałabyś może trochę wina? – Zapytał ze spokojem, przez co zamarła, gapiąc się na niego.

\- …Nie.

„_Co ty myślisz, że co to jest, jakaś randka do cholery?! _” – Pomyślała, znowu tracąc nad sobą kontrolę i niepotrzebnie pastwiąc się nad swoją porcją, ostatecznie połykając większość z niej w całości.

\- W porządku. – Odpowiedział niewzruszony, po czym sam nalał sobie lampkę czerwonego wina, które swoją drogą, wyglądało na dość kosztowne. Kontynuowali posiłek w milczeniu, za co głęboko w duszy, Emiko była niezwykle wdzięczna.

Jednak z drugiej strony, w jej głowie kotłowało się wiele myśli i pytań, na które wolała mimo wszystko nie poznawać odpowiedzi, aby zachować resztki pozostałego w sobie zdrowego rozsądku.

„_Oczywiście mojej uwagi nigdy nie zwracali zabójcy… Zawsze lubiłam… szarmanckich, tajemniczych facetów… no i eee…_” – Tak, to prawda, że Johan był wręcz przerażająco przystojny… i tajemniczy. To był tak oczywisty fakt jak to, że dwa plus dwa równa się cztery. I nie tylko tajemniczy. Inteligentny. Rezolutny. Charyzmatyczny. Choć w zasadzie wielu było takich ludzi…

Nie. Nie takich jak on.

Młoda kobieta zacisnęła pięść wokół trzymanego widelca tak mocno, że jej palce zrobiły się białe.

„_Ale jest także osobą która manipuluje innymi. Osobą okrutną i bez serca. Cóż… to w końcu psychopatyczny morderca, którego mój brat i ja chcemy… pozbawić życia… ŻE JAK._” – Dziewczyna zakrztusiła się obecnie przeżuwanym kęsem jedzenia i zaniosła kaszlem. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy znów mogła swobodnie oddychać, spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła, że Johan uśmiecha się do niej zza krawędzi swojego pustego kieliszka.

\- Czy jedzenie było aż tak złe?

\- Yy… nie. – Nagle z nieskrywanym zdziwieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że skończyła jeść swoją porcję i grzecznie wypowiedziała to zdanie z przyzwyczajenia. Komplementowanie w pozytywny sposób jego zdolności kulinarnych wydawało jej się wysoce niepoprawne, i to nawet w więcej, niż jeden sposób.

Nie czuła bowiem kompletnie wdzięczności za to, że ją nakarmił, gdyż cały ten posiłek był tylko krótką przerwą w prowadzonej obecnie przez niego „grze” umysłowej. Chciała tylko przez to przebrnąć, a potem… Cóż. Wiedziała że na pewno nie pozwoli mu tak po prostu odejść po tym wszystkim, gdy wreszcie ją stąd wypuści…

\- Hmm… - Johan wciąż na nią patrzył, uważnie obserwując jej mimikę twarzy i Emiko zaczęła zastanawiać się ze skrywanym przerażeniem, jak wiele z tego o czym myślała, było na niej wypisane, aby mógł to odczytać i wykorzystać przeciwko niej w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Nigdy nie była zbyt dobra w ukrywaniu swoich uczuć, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodziło o poważne dla niej sprawy. – Musisz być bardzo zmęczona, Emiko. Drzemka na szczycie półki z książkami musiała być raczej niewygodna. Powinnaś przygotować się do łóżka. W łazience jest szczoteczka do zębów.

„_Powinnam…_” – Przełknęła ślinę i zdezorientowanym wzrokiem spojrzała się prosto na niego. – „ _…przygotować się do łóżka…?! _”

****

Ręce wręcz niewiarygodnie jej się trzęsły, gdy nakładała pastę na szczoteczkę do zębów w łazience. Szczotkowała je dość gwałtownie, próbując przez to stłumić strach, który powoli rozprzestrzeniał się na całe jej ciało. Nie była jednak do końca pewna, czego aż tak się boi… Jednak faktem było, że czuła strach.

„_Czy on znów mnie zwiąże? Czy on chce…? _” – Na jej twarzy zaczęła malować się udręka i szybko rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, w którym aktualnie przebywała. – „_Czy nie ma tu czegoś, co mogłabym wykorzystać, aby go znokautować? Może po prostu powinnam odkręcić kran albo drzwiczki od szafki…? Nie… to zajęłoby mi zbyt dużo czasu. Muszę spróbować z nim porozmawiać i jakoś go przekonać. Muszę… coś z tym zrobić…_”

****

Kiedy Emiko wyszła z łazienki, Johan już na nią czekał. Oczywiście. Niepewnym krokiem podążyła za nim z powrotem do pokoju, w którym przebywała już wcześniej.

\- Będę musiał cię znowu przywiązać, ale nie martw się. Dam ci nieco więcej swobody niż ostatnio, więc będzie ci wygodniej spać, Emiko.

\- Słuchaj, Johan… - Zaczęła, po cichu przełykając ślinę.

\- Tak, moja droga? – Choć przy tych słowach uśmiechnął się do niej, doskonale widziała, że jego oczy i głos były jak lodowaty nurt rzeki, próbujący ją pochłonąć w najdalsze otchłanie. Walczyła więc z całych sił o przetrwanie, aby móc bezpiecznie znaleźć się z powrotem na lądzie.

\- Nie sądzę… aby wspólne spędzanie czasu mogło być interesujące. Nie chcę go spędzać z tobą aż tyle…

„_Dlaczego mój głos musi drżeć aż tak mocno? _”

\- Co za szkoda… - Mężczyzna wydął swoje wargi, który to gest okazał się całkowicie fałszywy, dlatego, że wkrótce po tym, przeobraził się w okrutny uśmiech - …ponieważ nie masz żadnego wyboru. Myślałem, że dbasz o innych ludzi, tak samo jak doktor Tenma?

\- Ale… to nie ma żadnego sensu! – Młoda kobieta rozpaczliwie zaprotestowała, zupełnie ignorując jego kpiny. – Jeżeli chcesz się o mnie czegoś dowiedzieć… to po prostu… zapytaj się mnie… Przecież to proste…

\- Emiko. – Johan westchnął, zupełnie jak uniwersytecki profesor w stronę nieprzykładającego się do nauki studenta. – Nie byłaś wystarczająco skupiona. Powiedziałem już, że wiem o tobie wystarczająco dużo. Teraz chcę poznać ciebie. To różnica, prawda?

\- Ale ja tego nie chcę. – Odpowiedziała, będąc prawie na krawędzi. – Poza tym, wiem o tobie nawet więcej, niż sama bym chciała!

\- Cóż, na razie się mnie pozbędziesz. – Johan nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na jej wybuchy. – Nie spędzę tu z tobą nocy. – W tym momencie uważnie zaobserwował, jak na chwilę oddech uwiązł jej w gardle, na to dwuznaczne sformułowanie i uśmiechnął się. – Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zbyt rozczarowana. – I to był właśnie ostatni gwóźdź do trumny, zawierającej w sobie cały jej spokój.

W jednej chwili mu się wyrwała i od tej pory wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Emiko nawet nie potrafiła powiedzieć, jak to się stało, ale zaledwie kilka sekund po jej ataku, znalazła się w pozycji siedzącej na jego brzuchu, z rozsuwanym scyzorykiem przyciśniętym mu do gardła.

\- Emiko! – Johan głośno odetchnął, udając zaskoczonego.

\- Powiedziałeś… że chcesz… zostać zabity przez mojego brata… lub przeze mnie. – Syknęła prawie bez tchu, zanim wcisnęła nóż na tyle dalej w jego ciało, że prawie przebiła je do krwi.

\- Cóż… to prawda, ale ponieważ nie wykorzystałaś swojej szansy, musisz cierpliwie czekać aż zaoferuję ci kolejną. – Dziewczyna cała aż zadrżała z wściekłości i wstydu, od tych jego cicho wypowiedzianych słów w całkowitym spokoju; jednocześnie czuła, jakby całe jej ciało zamieniło się w galaretkę i wyczuwała dopadające ją w swoje szpony szaleństwo. - Wybaczę ci ten jeden raz tylko dlatego, że to ty Emiko. Rozumiesz. – W głosie młodzieńca nie było czuć przyspieszonego oddechu, ani żadnego odczuwalnego zagrożenia – nawet odrobiny agresji. Był to tylko głos wypowiadający wniosek, bez zupełnie jakichkolwiek emocji. Kiedy dziewczyna z niego zeszła, automatycznie opadła na podłogę, zdając sobie sprawę, że jej ciało trzęsło się bardziej, niż we wszystkich odwiedzonych przez nią dotychczas miejscach zbrodni. – To był dość przyjemny wieczór. Musiałaś go zepsuć? – Mężczyzna nachylił się w jej stronę i podał rękę, aby pomóc jej wstać.

\- Nie sądzę. – Odpowiedziała, zupełnie ignorując jego pomocną dłoń i wstając o własnych, aczkolwiek dość chwiejnych siłach. Była niesamowicie wyczerpana od wszystkich tych prowokacji i walki umysłowej, a jeszcze bardziej, od tej sprzed chwili. Próba zachowania twarzy nie miała już dłużej sensu.

„_Zwiąż mnie szybko, a później idź do diabła. Będę mogła wreszcie płakać. Krzyczeć. Albo zasnąć. Po prostu… idź sobie. _” – Pomyślała, doprowadzona do swoich ostatecznych granic, powoli zaczynając żałować… że nie pociągnęła w tamtej jednej chwili za spust.

****

Jęki, krzyki… wszędzie krew i trupy. Brak nadziei, koniec. Emiko tej nocy miała koszmary, które uwięziły jej duszę niczym czarne wstęgi, wciągające topielca w głębokie, błotniste bagno. Dziewczyna obudziła się w środku nocy z bijącym sercem i bardzo nieprzyjemnymi wrażeniami. Jak zwykły sen może tak wymęczyć człowieka? Jak w ogóle jej podświadomość mogła wymagać czegoś więcej, oprócz uporania się z grą Johana przez prawie cały ubiegły dzień? Czy wreszcie dane jej będzie zaznać trochę spokoju?

W ciemności odwróciła głowę w stronę okna i głośno westchnęła. Miała serdecznie dosyć. Wszystkiego. Poruszyła nieznacznie rękami.

„_Oczywiście…_”

Kajdanki owszem, były na długim łańcuchu dając jej większą swobodę niż poprzednio, ale to było dla niej za mało. O wiele za mało. Kochała wolność. Z ironicznym uśmiechem na ustach przypomniała sobie jak za dziecka lubiła wspinać się po drzewach…

„_Braciszek zawsze powtarzał, że muszę uważać aby nie spaść i nie zrobić sobie krzywdy… Pamiętam jak zabrał mnie kiedyś poza miasto… Biegałam po rozległej dolinie, a braciszek razem ze mną. Gdy się zmęczyliśmy, siedliśmy koło strumyka i zajadaliśmy drugie śniadanie. Było tak cicho i spokojnie…_” – Dziewczyna z rozczuleniem uśmiechnęła się na tamto wspomnienie – „_Ja tam chyba… jakieś rzadko spotykane kwiaty znalazłam…? Braciszek powiedział żeby ich nie zrywać. Ah… to był taki piękny dzień… _” – Emiko kontynuowała tak swoje wspomnienia i nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że wraz z upływającym czasem, zaczęły działać na nią jak lekarstwo.

Urywki jej wspomnień stawały się coraz krótsze i krótsze… Aż w końcu ponownie zasnęła. Sen który nadszedł tym razem… niesamowicie ją zaskoczył.

Młoda kobieta szła wąską ścieżką w lesie, o zachodzie słońca. W powietrzu było czuć zapach rosy na sosnowych igłach i świergot ptaków, gdyż zbierały się one w gniazdkach na nocny sen. Kontynuowała tak swoją wędrówkę, aż w końcu wyszła na skraj lasu i zobaczyła nieduży drewniany domek, wokół którego aż roiło się od kwiatów.

Kwiaty te odbijały promienie słońca, przez co lśniły wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Wyglądało to tak, jakby otulały ten malutki domek swoimi opiekuńczymi ramionami i rozświetlały go nadzieją. Zafascynowanej tym widokiem dziewczynie aż zaświeciły się oczy z zachwytu i zaczęła biec w jego stronę. Gdy tylko dobiegała do schodów prowadzących na taras przed wejściem, drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Kenzo.

\- Emiko kochanie, czekaliśmy na ciebie! – Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Od razu złapała się swojego brata i weszli do środka. Wnętrze było urządzone bardzo gustownie – przy wejściu znajdował się pleciony chodniczek i wieszaki na ubrania. Dalej znajdował się aneks kuchenny wykonany z jasnego drzewa, a okienka w kredensie były szklane. Po lewej stronie znajdował się stół z czterema krzesłami, a za nim sofa i kominek, na którym wesoło trzaskał ogień. W oddali było widać wyjście na taras, przy którym rósł w doniczce wysoki fikus lekko opierający swoje liście o śnieżnobiałą firankę wiszącą w oknie.

Emiko głęboko westchnęła i poczuła unoszący się w powietrzu przyjemny, słodki aromat. Razem z bratem skierowała swoje kroki do kuchni, gdzie zobaczyła piękną, młodą kobietę o długich blond włosach i niebieskich oczach, sięgającą do szafki na ścianie i wyjmującej z niej białe talerze z ornamentem w malutkie różyczki.

\- Nino, wróciłem razem z Emiko. Widzę, że zaczęłaś szykować już talerze… – Kenzo uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Ciasto już prawie gotowe, więc warto się przygotować do tego, co nastąpi za niedługo. – Nina zaśmiała się serdecznie, po czym odwróciła głowę do Emiko. – Wyjmiesz filiżanki? Są w szafce po mojej prawej, na drugiej półce.

\- Jasne! – Wesoło odpowiedziała jej dziewczyna i wyjęła na blat kredensu trzy filiżanki razem z podstawkami od kompletu w małe różyczki.

\- Emiko… Zapomniałaś o jeszcze jednej? – Odezwał się Kenzo wpatrując się w nią pytająco.

\- Ale jest nas troje, prawda?

\- Mały głuptasku, a co z Johanem? – Młoda Tenma otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Johan…? – Choć próbowała, nie potrafiła znaleźć jakichś odpowiednich myśli… Nina ciepło się do niej uśmiechnęła.

\- Przecież to on zrobił to ciasto specjalnie dla ciebie, Emiko… Oh! – Nina obróciła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i spojrzała na piekarnik. – Najwyższy czas wyjmować go z pieca. Johan! Sernik się już upiekł!

Młoda kobieta powoli odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę…

Z kanapy wstał wysoki mężczyzna o blond włosach i zaczął wolnym krokiem przybliżać się do kuchni. Kiedy był prawie przy nich, zatrzymał się i zaczął patrzeć na Emiko. Dziewczyna z jakimś wewnętrznym niepokojem spróbowała zerknąć na niego ukradkiem, aby tego nie zauważył. Uniosła w górę głowę i na jej nieszczęście – ich oczy się spotkały. I choć była gotowa ujrzeć w nich otchłań piekła… zamiast tego zobaczyła…

Zamurowało ją w miejscu.

Bezkresny błękit odbijał w sobie promienie zachodzącego słońca, zamieniając się w krainę pełną światła, ciepła i spokoju. Prawie jak niebo o zachodzie słońca, zaraz po deszczu, gdy jarzy się najpiękniejszymi kolorami. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała tak pięknych oczu, w całym swoim dotychczasowym życiu.

\- Mam nadzieję… że będzie ci smakować. – Johan odezwał się cicho do Emiko, cały czas wpatrując się w nią. - Wypróbowałem nowy przepis.

\- Oj braciszku, na pewno będzie. – Wtrąciła Nina, puszczając do niego oczko. - Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że Emiko uwielbia sernik z rodzynkami… A teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę wyciągnąć go z pieca. – Dziewczyna złapała rękawicę kuchenną i otworzyła drzwiczki od piekarnika.

Johan niepewnie spojrzał się na Emiko, która stała nadal wpatrzona w ten ocean światła w jego oczach. To wszystko wydawało się tak naturalne… Tak miłe i ciepłe… Radośnie zaśmiała się i rzuciła na niego, przytulając go ze szczerego serca.

\- Strasznie ci dziękuję, że zrobiłeś go dla mnie! Jesteś kochany! – Po tym ucałowała go w policzek, a następnie roześmiana spojrzała na jego twarz, na której zauważyła… lekki rumieniec…? Zaczęła śmiać się jeszcze bardziej. Usłyszała za sobą kroki, więc odwróciła się, tylko po to aby odkryć, że to jej brat przybliżył się do niej. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, po czym pogłaskał ją po głowie i mocno do siebie przytulił.

\- Emiko, zawsze w ciebie wierzyłem, moja kochana siostrzyczko… - Słowa Kenzo choć wypowiedziane dotarły do jej uszu, zaczęły powoli oddalać się od niej coraz bardziej i bardziej… aż w końcu zanikły w oddali, otulone bielą…

Emiko powoli zaczęła otwierać oczy…

Biały sufit i beżowa ściana od niego odchodząca… Dziewczyna kilkukrotnie pomrugała oczami, czując się niesamowicie oszołomiona.

„_Przecież… ja byłam… _” – Czuła się bardzo zmieszana, ponieważ sen który miała przed chwilą, był tak niesamowicie realistyczny, jakby toczył się w rzeczywistości.

Potrzebowała kilku długich sekund, aby przypomniała jej się obecna sytuacja – że więzi ją potwór.

Potwór, który… UPIEKŁ dla niej SERNIK?

Gdyby tylko jej rąk nie więziły kajdanki, złapałaby się za głowę w poczuciu bezgranicznego szaleństwa, które tym razem miało nieco inny wydźwięk – bo pozytywny. Po tym wybuchnęłaby śmiechem.

Niestety jej ręce były przywiązane. Mogła więc zrobić tylko drugą część ze swojej myśli.

W jednej chwili hotelowy pokój wypełnił się jej czystym, szczerym śmiechem. Nie mogła przestać! To wszystkie było takie… takie… Kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

„_Jak w ogóle moja podświadomość mogła wyprodukować taki twór?! _” - Emiko śmiała się tak mocno, że prawie zaczęły lecieć jej z oczu łzy. – „_Niech żyje Onii-chan i wszystkie serniki świata! _” – Dodała w myślach, przez co jeszcze spotęgowała swój ubaw.

Wśród całej tej radości, nagle usłyszała ciche chrząknięcie. W jednej chwili śmiech uwiązł jej w gardle.

Poczuła, że jej serce zaczyna niebezpiecznie przyspieszać, zupełnie jak gdyby były to ostatnie jej chwile i ramiona niedostrzegalnej dotąd śmierci miały pochłonąć ją lada chwila w czarną otchłań… Podniosła powoli głowę i zobaczyła, że Johan stoi przy otwartym oknie ze wzrokiem skierowanym prosto na nią. Zasłony w oknie były odsunięte, wpuszczając światło słoneczne, wypełniające całe powietrze, które padało na jego blond włosy tworząc wrażenie, jak gdyby to one świeciły. Dziewczyna nie była już pewna, czy to światło dnia oświetla pokój, czy on sam.

„_Oh tak… mógłbyś zalać swoim blaskiem cały pałac... Najpierw zalać go blaskiem, a później spalić. Ty cholerny draniu… _”

\- Miło wiedzieć, że masz w mojej obecności sny, podczas których się uśmiechasz. – Wypowiedział to zdanie z lekką nutką rozbawienia, po czym oparł dłonie o parapet za sobą. Emiko ponownie przypomniał się sen sprzed chwili… Ta bliskość pomiędzy nimi… i…

Szybko odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę, czując napływający jej na policzki rumieniec. Oh Boże, po prostu już czas wrócić do rzeczywistości! Próbowała uspokoić swój oddech.

„_Po tym wszystkim co się wczoraj wydarzyło… Po tym wszystkim… Mieć TAKI sen… _” – Czuła że jej serce nie potrafi wrócić do spokojnego rytmu, tak jakby sobie tego życzyła.

\- Długo spałaś. Już prawie popołudnie. – Młoda kobieta zdecydowała się nie odzywać, aby nie pogorszyć jeszcze bardziej swojej sytuacji. Wiedziała co on potrafi; walka umysłowa z wczoraj wystarczająco przemawiała za tym, aby ignorować prawie wszystko o czym on mówi. - Kupiłem dzisiaj rano bilety, ponieważ wyjeżdżam za trzy dni. Pomyślałem że chciałabyś to wiedzieć, z racji że zamierzam cię wypuścić gdy odejdę. – Emiko nie była do końca pewna jakie uczucia wywołała u niej ta informacja. Na pewno oznaczała to, że będzie musiała wytrzymać jeszcze trzy dni tego… Cokolwiek TO było.

„_Trzy dni. To siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny, czyli coś około czterech tysięcy minut… nigdy nie byłam dobra z matematyki… _” – Niestety dalsze obliczenia nie okazały się sukcesem - tak samo, jak próba zajęcia swoich myśli czymś innym niż obecna sytuacja, przez dłuższy czas. Dziewczyna nie mogła znieść ciszy, która wypełniała pokój.

\- Gdzie zamierzasz się udać? – Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, zrozumiała że będzie tego żałować. Usta Johana uniosły się na kształt uśmiechu zabarwionego melancholią.

\- Doprawdy, Emiko. – Mężczyzna zbeształ ją cichym głosem, po czym odwrócił się i oparł łokcie o parapet okna, następnie kładąc na nich brodę. – To byłoby wbrew zasadom gdybym ci powiedział, prawda? Ty i doktor Tenma macie mnie odnaleźć, a ja będę na was czekał. Takie są zasady.

\- Czym to wszystko jest dla ciebie? Mówisz tak, jakby całe życie było dla ciebie tylko grą.

\- Bo istotnie nią jest. Nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć dlaczego ludzie spostrzegają je w inny sposób. – Po tym dało się słyszeć ciche westchnięcie.

„_W jakiego typu dziwnym nastroju on jest dzisiaj…? _”

\- Powinnaś spojrzeć na tych wszystkich ludzi poruszających się po ulicy, zmagających się z ich codziennymi sprawami. Wszyscy oni wyglądają jakby to był ich główny cel życiowy i są z siebie tacy zadowoleni. To byłoby wręcz tragiczne, gdyby jednocześnie nie było takie śmieszne. – Johan zachichotał, przez co Emiko zmarszczyła brwi, lekko zdumiona.

\- Czy nigdy nie dostrzegłeś niczego wartościowego w swoim życiu? Akurat ty, ze wszystkich lud- – Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. Powiedziała o wiele za dużo.

\- Ja, ze wszystkich ludzi? Co przez to rozumiesz, moja droga? – Johan zapytał się słodkim głosem, po czym zamknął okno i odwrócił się w jej stronę.

\- A więc… - Komplementowanie potwora, który zakuł ją w kajdanki i trzymał na uwięzi wydawało jej się wręcz niedorzeczne. – Jesteś inteligentnym i dobrze wykształconym człowiekiem, który miał rodzinę… Nawet nie rodzinę. Kilka rodzin, które o niego dbały. Cokolwiek stało się w twoim dzieciństwie… Wiele dzieci marzy aby otrzymać tyle szczęścia, a ty… - Słowa młodej Tenmy zostały przerwane przez wybuch głośnego śmiechu. - Co w tym śmiesznego?

\- Oh, po prostu nigdy nie przestaje mnie bawić, że ludzie tacy jak ty, uważają wykształcenie i inteligencję za kamień filozoficzny, podczas gdy wiadomo, że tak naprawdę tylko głupcy są szczęśliwi. Cieszy mnie jednak to, że byłaś w stanie dowiedzieć się o mnie tak wiele… – Johan podszedł do łóżka, patrząc się na nią oczami wręcz krystalicznie czystymi, a jednocześnie zimnymi. Na jego ustach gościł ledwie zauważalny uśmieszek.

„_Potrzebujesz aby ktoś walnął cię tak porządnie, żeby zetrzeć ten cholerny uśmieszek z twojej twarzy, ty…_” – Dziewczyna była niesamowicie zaskoczona myślami, które pojawiły się w jej głowie, ponieważ od zawsze gardziła przemocą, zwłaszcza po swoich doświadczeniach z dzieciństwa i szkoły średniej. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nawet pojedynczy dzień w towarzystwie Johana mógł okazać się wystarczający, aby zaczęła zmieniać swoje wieloletnie przekonania.

\- Nie ma nic złego w inteligencji – Wymamrotała pod nosem. – Pod warunkiem że użyjesz jej w szlachetnym celu, a nie do obrażania i krzywdzenia innych ludzi…

\- Oh? A jaki jest ten szlachetny cel, Emiko? – Młoda kobieta miała ochotę się walnąć za to, że pozwoliła wciągnąć się w rozmowę, która raczej nie prowadziła w dobrym kierunku.

\- Cóż… przynajmniej, aby stać się lepszym człowiekiem.

„_I_ _nawet nie będę wspominać o tak oczywistej rzeczy, jak pomaganie innym…_”

\- Rozumiem. Czyli stałaś się lepszym człowiekiem, w chwili gdy wymieniłaś studenckie podręczniki na chęć posiadania śmiercionośnej broni? – Dziewczyna odwróciła się z westchnięciem. Nie było sensu rozmawiać z Potworem, gdyż było to równie bezsensowne, jak oczekiwanie na śnieg w środku lata. - Aby stać się lepszym człowiekiem… - Zastanawiał się na głos, równocześnie siadając na łóżku zaraz obok niej. – Czy to jest cel, który został ci w przeszłości wpojony, aby wypełnić go w dorosłym życiu? – Młoda kobieta ponownie odwróciła twarz w jego stronę.

\- Nie, sama wybrałam taką drogę. Trudne doświadczenia naprowadziły mnie na nią i nauczyły, czego nie powinnam robić. Czego nigdy nie mogłabym zrobić drugiemu człowiekowi…

\- Oh…? I te same doświadczenia każą ci wyręczyć doktora Tenmę w zabiciu mnie? – Johan dodał z lekką ironią w głosie, ale ona uśmiechnęła się z błyszczącymi oczami. Choć mimika jego twarzy nie zmieniła się, nie można było powiedzieć, że spodziewał się od niej takiego typu reakcji. Nawet jeżeli jej słowa zdołały go w jakiś sposób zaskoczyć, nie dał tego po sobie zupełnie poznać.

\- TY jesteś wyjątkowym przypadkiem. A do wyjątkowych przypadków, trzeba podejmować wyjątkowe działania. – Mężczyzna wybuchnął śmiechem; jednak nie był to śmiech mający w sobie zimno, które mogłoby zamrozić wszechświat i skruszyć go w nicość pierwszym dotknięciem. Nie. Tym razem z łatwością można było wyczuć, że jest zupełnie szczery.

\- Cieszę się, że odnalazłaś swoje poczucie humoru, Emiko. – Spojrzała się na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem, pomieszanym z… Czym było to uczucie? - Skoro jesteś w tak dobrym nastroju, pójdę przygotować coś do jedzenia. – Po tych słowach wstał i zniknął za zamkniętymi drzwiami, a dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Chyba pierwszy raz zdołała skonfrontować się z Johanem w taki sposób.

Spojrzała ponownie w stronę okna i dostrzegła, że choć wcześniej tego nie zauważyła, coś stoi na szafce przy łóżku. Gdy zaczęła lepiej się temu przyglądać, ponownie poczuła się dziwnie.

W szklanym wazonie stał bukiet nieskazitelnie białych róż, na które padał snop światła zza okna. Przez chwilę się w nie wpatrywała, przypominając sobie krzak białych róż rosnący na uczelni, gdzie pierwszy raz go spotkała… Ale szybko porzuciła tą myśl.

Obecnie potrzebowała się stąd wydostać i rozwiązać poważniejsze problemy. Problemy, które kuły ją niemiłosiernie, zupełnie jak różane kolce wbite głęboko w skórę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla mnie sernik nigdy już nie będzie taki sam xD  
A dla was?
> 
> \----------------  
Od kwietnia 2018 mam problemy zdrowotne z dłońmi i nadgarstkami, zniknęłam na długo, to prawda, ale cały czas się jeszcze leczę. Nowe chaptery z racji że od dawna są napisane, będę wstawiać co 2-3 tygodnie. Życzę wam dużo zdrowia w nowym roku!


	21. Konfrontacja i Abstrakcja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> muzyka do rozdziału: t.A.T.u. - Loves me not  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSAGNlKnhnc

Emiko wciąż miała zamknięte oczy, gdy nagle poczuła znajome zapachy dochodzące z kuchni - była to świeżo parzona, zielona herbata.

„_Dobrze, że to nie kawa, bo w obecności Johana wystarczająco mi się ciśnienie podnosi..._ ” – Pomyślała z ironią, jednak oprócz tego zapachu, zaczął dołączać do niego kolejny… Jakby coś… coś słodkiego…? Zaczęła uważnie wąchać.

„_S…_” - Przełknęła głośno ślinę. – „ _…Sernik!? _” – Po tej ostatniej myśli mentalnie ją zatkało. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, jakby cały wszechświat zaczął żartować sobie jej kosztem. Wyrzucając wspomnienia o swoim surrealistycznym śnie, wiedziała, że o jej zamiłowaniu do tego ciasta wiedzieli tylko rodzice oraz bliscy przyjaciele. Ale nie wierzyła też w żadne zbiegi okoliczności, w które mógł być uwikłany Johan.

O co tutaj chodzi?

Przez chwilę niedorzeczne myśli zaczęły zalewać jej umysł. Spojrzała się w stronę bukietu róż, nadal stojących na szafce przy łóżku.

„_On… zachowuje się jakby…_” – W związku z ostatnimi sytuacjami które się wydarzyły, nie mogła zaprzeczać temu, że traktuje ją inaczej niż innych. Oczywiście, kiedy Johan wyjaśnił jej powód dlaczego uwięził ją poprzedniego dnia, odrzuciła to jako jedną wielką kpinę. Teraz jednak zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę, że w tych słowach kryło się więcej prawdy, niż sama mogłaby wcześniej przypuszczać.

\- …_byłoby interesującym spędzić razem trochę czasu… _

Wciąż oszołomiona tym wszystkim, potrząsnęła głową aby wyrzucić z niej jego głos. Jednak te jego cicho wypowiedziane słowa wciąż w niej trwały, jak gdyby były mocną pajęczyną, niedającą się przerwać.

\- …_Miło wiedzieć, że masz w mojej obecności sny, podczas których się uśmiechasz_…

Jęknęła, czując się niesamowicie zażenowana. To nie mogło być… To było po prostu… zbyt dziwne. Złe w każdy możliwy sposób. Jednak wszystkie puzzle w tej układance zaczynały do siebie coraz bardziej pasować…

„ _…Dlaczego ja? _” – Przypomniała sobie morderstwa o które niesłusznie był posądzony jej brat. – „_Przecież on mógłby mieć kogokolwiek…_” – Jak wielki wysiłek i fundusze musiał wyłożyć Johan, aby dowiedzieć się tych wszystkich rzeczy na jej temat? – „ _…kogokolwiek tylko by chciał…_ ” – Nie przemawiał do niej nawet fakt, że wraz ze swoim bratem dostąpiła „honoru” pozbawienia go życia. – „_Ten zawzięty sadystyczny fanatyk… _”

Prawie poczuła się wdzięczna, gdy młody mężczyzna wrócił do pokoju, przez co rozproszył jej myśli, które nieubłaganie były na drodze do rozwikłania tej mrocznej zagadki.

\- Co mogłabym dla ciebie zrobić, abyśmy mogli zakończyć ten cyrk i abyś pozwolił mi odejść? Z tego co widzę, najwyraźniej nie zamierzasz mnie zabić. – Młodzieniec lekko przechylił na bok głowę, obserwując ją. Jego brak odpowiedzi był niczym innym, jak tylko czystym szaleństwem, które ponownie rozpoczęło rozprzestrzenianie się po jej ciele. – Powiedz mi, żebyśmy w końcu mogli z tym skończyć! – Pomimo wcześniejszych postanowień, Emiko poczuła że znowu traci nad sobą kontrolę, a gniew nie był zbyt odpowiednią reakcją, aby móc skonfrontować się z potworem.

\- Nie dąsanie się jak małe dziecko mogłoby być dobrym początkiem. – Zaproponował Johan, po czym rzucił jej łagodne spojrzenie. To było dolanie oliwy do ognia, który teraz płonął w jej żyłach.

„_TY… _”

\- Jeżeli twoim celem jest mnie złamać, to wiedz, że ci się to nie uda! – Młoda Tenma zacisnęła pięści, dochodząc do ostatecznego wniosku, że ma już tego wszystkiego dosyć i czas najwyższy położyć temu kres.

\- Czy to wyzwanie, Emiko? – Jeden kącik jego ust podwinął się w niebezpiecznym, lecz jednocześnie jakimś dziwnie uroczym uśmiechu.

\- Owszem. 

\- W moim życiu widziałem wielu złamanych życiem ludzi, Emiko. – Johan patrzył na ścianę za jej sylwetką, ale miało się wrażenie, jak gdyby spoglądał w bardzo daleki dystans. – Ludzi, którzy stracili całe swoje człowieczeństwo, ludzi, którzy oprócz śmierci nie pragnęli niczego innego, ludzi, którzy… - Jego zimny wzrok powrócił, aby spojrzeć prosto w jej oczy; a nawet nie tyle co w jej oczy, tylko prosto w jej serce i przeszyć je na wylot śmiercionośnymi soplami. – Ty Emiko… Ciebie nie tak łatwo byłoby złamać. Co więcej, nie pozwolę aby do tego doszło – nie, dopóki nie zabijesz mnie swoimi własnymi rękami i dopiero wtedy będziesz mogła na mnie spojrzeć. Aah… sama zrozumiesz. Ale teraz… - Johan zakończył kontakt wzrokowy, pozostawiając jej serce wciąż zamrożone. – Chodźmy coś zjeść.

Powoli podszedł do łóżka i uwolnił ją z węzłów, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Młoda kobieta nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że Johan oczekuje, aby za nim podążyć. Westchnęła, po czym udała się za nim do kuchni. Nie było wystarczających słów aby wyrazić, jak bardzo chciała wreszcie rozwiązać tą sprawę do końca.

****

Młodzieniec manewrował po kuchni, nalewając herbatę, myjąc świeże truskawki i krojąc kolejne kawałki ciasta na talerz, a im dłużej Emiko obserwowała jego ruchy, tym bardziej uświadamiała sobie, że były one wręcz nienaturalnie eleganckie. Wszystkie jego działania były wykonywane po to, aby spełniać poszczególne zadania i osiągnąć zamierzone cele. W pewnym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że gdy tak intensywnie się w niego wpatrywała, on to zauważył.

Szybko odwróciła głowę i zaczęła patrzeć się w ścianę. Mężczyzna postawił przed nią w milczeniu kubek z herbatą i oddalił się, a dziewczyna błyskawicznie podniosła go, próbując skupić swoje myśli na wypiciu kilku łyków. Co było zaskoczeniem dla niej, smak herbaty był idealny. Ah, wiedział. Oczywiście. Emiko w rozpaczy zaczęła wpatrywać się w fusy wpływające po dnie kubka.

\- Dlaczego ja?

\- Czy naprawdę uważasz to za aż tak niedorzeczne, Emiko? – Zaskoczona podskoczyła na swoim siedzeniu, niemal rozlewając swoją herbatę po stole. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że wypowiedziała to na głos. Chwyciła na widelec deserowy kawałek sernika i podjęła szczery wysiłek aby skupić się na jego smaku, niżeli na głosie Johana, który to nadpływał z dość bliskiej odległości, gdyż mężczyzna siedział na drugim krześle zaraz obok. – To było pytanie. – Podpowiedział jej delikatnie.

\- Johan. – Emiko westchnęła, powoli przeżuwając swój kęs. – Nie interesuje mnie rozmowa z tobą. Chyba, że chcesz omówić jak możemy to zakończyć…

\- Zaskakujesz mnie. – Johan z pewnością nie był osobą, która łatwo porzucałaby temat. – Nawet nie wzięłaś pod uwagę tego, że mogłaś mnie po prostu zainteresować? Czy naprawdę myślisz o sobie tak nieprzychylnie? A może uważasz, że jestem pozbawiony jakichkolwiek ludzkich odruchów? I to wszystko od kobiety, która przyjechała do obcego kraju, nie wiedząc co ją spotka i przeszła te wszystkie trudności podczas prowadzenia własnego śledztwa, tylko po to, aby odszukać swojego brata i mu pomóc? Naprawdę…

\- Cz-czekaj! – Młoda kobieta zaprotestowała łapiąc przynętę i spoglądając prosto na niego.

„_Czy MUSISZ siedzieć tak BLISKO mnie? _”

\- Nie myślę o sobie w taki spos-… Po prostu wydajesz się zawsze trzymać z daleka od wszystkiego, co ludzkie.

\- Oh? I jesteś mi przez to skłonna uwierzyć, zamiast odszukać prawdę własnymi siłami, tak jak robiłaś to do tej pory? – Emiko ponuro potrząsnęła głową. Nie ważne jak daleko się udała, Johan wydawał się być tam na długo przed nią, czekając, aby ją złapać i okręcić dookoła, aż ostatecznie straci całkowicie poczucie kierunku.

\- Może po prostu powiedz mi, co chciałbyś usłyszeć. – Dziewczyna zasugerowała ze znużeniem. – Skoro nie interesuje cię prawdziwa rozmowa.

\- Chcesz prawdziwej rozmowy? – Młodzieniec odłożył na brzeg swojego talerza łyżeczkę, którą właśnie zamieszał herbatę. – W porządku. Jaki jest twój ulubiony wykonawca muzyczny?

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilka długich sekund – ona z otwartymi ustami oszołomiona dość imponującą przypadkowością pytania, a on trzymając wzrok na jej twarzy. Miała wrażenie jakby jego oczy pochłaniały ją, coraz bardziej i bardziej, bez możliwości powrotu, w ten nieskończony błękit…

Po pewnym czasie, Johan nieoczekiwanie wybuchnął śmiechem. Siostra Kenzo nadal wpatrywała się w niego, oniemiała. Już drugi raz usłyszała ten śmiech. Śmiech który nie był lodowato cyniczny, ale prawdziwy i czuła, że ten szczery gest niewytłumaczalnie wibruje przez całe jej ciało... Młody mężczyzna miał rację - nigdy nie mogła do końca uwierzyć, że był kimś całkowicie bezdusznym, nawet kiedy przychodziło do jego najgorszych przestępczych czynów. To było po prostu sprzeczne z jej naturą. Wreszcie zdołała spojrzeć na to wszystko inaczej.

„_Jednak nadal ma w sobie coś z człowieka… _” - Pomyślała.

\- Trudno cię zadowolić, Emiko. – Niemal wesoło zauważył młodzieniec, sięgając po kolejny kawałek ciasta. – Na szczęście nie wtedy, gdy śni ci się coś miłego. – Dodał pod nosem jakby mówił do siebie, ale na tyle głośno, żeby usłyszała. Od razu zamknęła usta i odwróciła głowę, gdyż przypomniał jej się sen, po którym dostała ataku śmiechu… i w którym go pocałowała. Sięgnęła szybko po jedną truskawkę i od razu zaczęła ja spożywać, zdając sobie sprawę, że kolor jej twarzy niewiele się od niej różnił. Sam zakres uczuć który Potwór u niej wywoływał, był nieopisanie żenujący i przerażający w tym samym momencie.

\- Dlaczego nie wiesz, jaki jest mój ulubiony wykonawca? – Musiała coś powiedzieć. Cokolwiek. Byleby tylko zapomnieć o tym śnie jak najszybciej…

\- Nie wygląda na to, abyś kiedykolwiek podzieliła się z kimś tą informacją. Więc może podzielisz się nią ze mną?

„_A może po prostu się zamknij i daj mi wreszcie święty spokój. _”

\- Nie ma we mnie nic szczególnie interesującego. – Odparła przełykając ostatni kęs ciasta, mając nadzieję, że im szybciej skończą ten posiłek, tym szybciej Johan sobie pójdzie i zostawi ją w spokoju. A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.

\- Nie zgadzam się z tym. – Mężczyzna sięgnął po miskę z truskawkami i zaczął nakładać je sobie na talerz. – Spójrzmy. Najpierw byłaś w dzieciństwie gnębiona przez dzieci z osiedla, jednak po pewnym czasie zostałaś obroniona przez chłopaka z sąsiedztwa. Zamiast pozwolić mu się chronić, poprosiłaś aby nauczył cię walczyć i tak stałaś się silniejsza, będąc w stanie obronić nie tylko siebie, ale i innych. W liceum gdy temu chłopakowi dokuczali w szkole, przez to, że wdał się wcześniej w kilka bójek i wszyscy się od niego odwrócili, ty zostałaś przy nim i dogadywałaś wszystkim, którzy tylko zaczynali o nim źle mówić. Gdy zaatakowali was raz nad rzeką, oboje ich pokonaliście, przez co więcej się już do was nie zbliżali… - Emiko wsłuchiwała się w jego słowa, oszołomiona. Znał jej przeszłość z przerażającą precyzją. Przełknęła ślinę. – …Później dowiedziałaś się o tym, że doktor Tenma jest ścigany przez policję. Nie zawahałaś się przyjechać na drugi koniec świata, tylko po to, aby mu pomóc i rozwiązać to śledztwo na własną rękę, mimo, że ani nie miałaś tu żadnych znajomych, ani nie znałaś zupełnie tego kraju. I mimo, że minęło już tyle czasu, nadal nie wyznałaś swojemu bratu prawdy, że tutaj jesteś i robisz to dla niego. Uważam to wszystko za całkiem interesujące, Emiko. Pomimo tego, że jesteś inteligentną osobą, wydaje mi się, że tak jak doktor Tenma masz talent do podejmowania dość dziwnych decyzji w życiu, które to doprowadziły do tego, że skończyłaś tutaj jedząc razem ze mną ten posiłek. Czy się mylę?

Johan ostrożnie obserwował jej twarz z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach i młoda kobieta poczuła, że robi jej się sucho w gardle. Zarówno jego arogancja jak i celność w przytaczaniu argumentów, były zdecydowanie poza ludzkim rozumowaniem.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek będę potrzebować porady jak ułożyć sobie życie, na pewno się do ciebie zwrócę! – Syknęła nie kryjąc niezadowolenia. Przez to, że znał tyle szczegółów z jej życia, czuła się zakłopotana i zirytowana jednocześnie.

Emiko doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że niektóre z podjętych przez nią decyzji mogły wydawać się śmieszne dla innych, a czasem nawet dla niej samej. Jednak zawsze starała się nie patrzeć na przeszłość, bo były tam rzeczy, których nie można było zmienić… Nagle spostrzegła, że do jej uszu zaczął dochodzić dźwięk tykającego zegara na kuchennym blacie, odliczającego mijające sekundy.

„_Co teraz? Zaczniesz się śmiać? A może…_”

Johan wstał z krzesła z westchnieniem i skierował się po czajnik.

– Powiem ci coś ciekawego… skoro już wiesz, że nie wychowywałem się z moimi biologicznymi rodzicami. – Mężczyzna zaczął nieoczekiwanie, na co dziewczyna ponownie skupiła na nim swoją uwagę. – Z tego co mi wiadomo o mojej przeszłości, mój ojciec był martwy na długo przed tym, zanim się urodziłem. Co się natomiast tyczy mojej matki…

Młoda kobieta obserwowała jak zaczął wlewać wodę do swojego kubka, jednak nie do końca się zdziwiła, jeżeli chodziło o tak nieoczekiwany temat rozmowy. Istnieje przecież jakaś granica ilości oszołomienia, które jedna osoba może doświadczyć w ciągu pojedynczego dnia.

– …Z pewnością są rzeczy, które nie do końca pamiętam. Skoro jednak wygląda na to, że będę żył nieco dłużej, dzięki braku determinacji twojej i doktora Tenmy, zamierzam się tego dowiedzieć. – Johan odstawił czajnik z powrotem na gaz i usiadł ponownie przy niej. Emiko wzięła w dłonie swój kubek i napiła się kilka łyków, po czym stwierdziła że dobrze na nią podziałały - pomogły skupić się jej na przetworzeniu nowych informacji, zamiast na tym, co powiedział Potwór o jej przeszłości.

\- Jedziesz do Czech? – Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, zdała sobie sprawę że przesłuchiwanie go tak bezpośrednio, może doprowadzić do nieprzewidywanych i prawdopodobnie wysoce niepożądanych skutków. Zacznijmy od tego, że nie chciała z nim w ogóle rozmawiać. Ostrożnie spojrzała na tą nieskazitelną twarz zwróconą w jej stronę i co dziwne, młodzieniec uśmiechał się.

\- Nigdy nie wątpiłem w twoje zdolności intelektualne.

\- Czy twoja matka… nadal żyje?

„_Czemu w ogóle go o to pytam? _”

Mężczyzna wolnym ruchem ręki zamieszał łyżeczką nową porcję herbaty, po czym odstawił ją na spodek.

\- Od dłuższego czasu zastanawia mnie, dlaczego odkąd tylko tutaj przyjechałaś, nie odezwałaś się ani razu do swoich rodziców w Japonii. - Zamiast odpowiedzi na zadane wcześniej pytanie, usłyszała tylko kolejną zdobytą przez niego informację na swój temat. Czy aż tak bardzo bawiło go patrzenie na upokarzanie jej i przypominanie niechcianych rzeczy z przeszłości? - Czy to dlatego że tylko ty wierzyłaś w niewinność swojego brata? A może dlatego, że nadal nie udało ci się dowieść jego niewinności przed policją? A może…

\- JOHAN! To nie twoja prawa! Ja… - Emiko ponownie poczuła się, jakby Potwór obdzierał ją z jej najbardziej bolesnych i skrywanych uczuć, które chciała najbardziej schować przed światem. – „_Naprawdę bawią cię takie rzeczy?_ ”- Pomyślała zagryzając policzek od środka. Młodzieniec patrzył się niewzruszony na zawartość swojego kubka, delikatnie pocierając palcami jego powierzchnię.

\- …A może to dlatego, że nigdy nie miałaś zbyt dobrego kontaktu ze swoją matką, która od dziecka nie rozumiała czego tak na prawdę potrzebowałaś? Nie rozumiała twoich uczuć i nawet nie próbowała ich zrozumieć… – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy, w których poza maską szczęścia i pokonywania przeszkód spotkanych w życiu, dało się również wyczytać od dawna skrywany ból i rozpacz. – To musiało być bolesne. – Dodał przyciszonym głosem.

Emiko poczuła jak gdyby tępe ostrze zostało wbite prosto w jej serce, odkrywając na nowo dawno zabliźnioną ranę. Zdała sobie sprawę, że mimo jej największym wysiłkom, jej oczy stały się wilgotne. Przygryzła wargę i odwróciła głowę, kilkukrotnie mrugając powiekami, aby odpędzić ten smutek i ból jak najdalej, a następnie zamknąć go w najdalszych otchłaniach siebie i nie pozwolić mu się nigdy więcej wydostać, niezależnie od sytuacji, które ją jeszcze spotkają w życiu.

\- Zgadza się, Johan. Nawet bardzo. Tak bardzo, że boli aż do teraz. Czy chciałbyś powiedzieć coś jeszcze? Może o moim dzieciństwie? Mojej szkole średniej? Rodzinie? A może opowiesz mi coś o twoim dzieciństwie? Albo więcej o twojej _prawdziwej_ rodzinie? – Mimo że dłonie jej się trzęsły, uniosła wzrok i spojrzała się bez zawahania prosto w jego oczy. Mężczyzna pochwycił to spojrzenie i przez dłuższą chwilę pozostali wpatrując się tak w siebie w milczeniu, po której to chwili, Johan uśmiechnął się w nieoczekiwany sposób – z mowy jego oczu dało się wyczuć… zrozumienie?

\- Wygląda na to, że oboje nie mieliśmy zbyt wielkiego szczęścia do matek. – Emiko zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodziło; jednocześnie czuła się jakoś dziwnie. Miała wrażenie, jak gdyby było to prawdziwie szczere wyznanie na temat tej strony jego przeszłości, której nie zdołała poznać... Zaczęła zastanawiać się jak powinna na to zareagować, jednak nie potrafiła znaleźć żadnych odpowiednich słów…

Po chwili Johan przerwał panującą ciszę.

\- Wiesz, Emiko… - Zaczął przymykając nieznacznie swoje oczy. - Jeśli chodzi o przybranych rodziców, to za każdym razem gdy mieszkałem z inną rodziną, z jednej strony myślałem, że to zadziała… Wiesz, czasami ma się wrażenie że to wystarczy, aby oszukać samego siebie… - Dziewczyna patrząc się bez słowa w jego stronę, szybko domyśliła się, co chciał jej przekazać.

Poczuła że bicie jej serca staje się niewiarygodnie ciężkie i przytłoczone, gdyż nie chciała usłyszeć tego, czego bała się usłyszeć najbardziej.

\- …dopóki nie zdasz sobie sprawy, że nie potrafisz… i że tak naprawdę byłeś świadomy tego od samego początku.

„_Mimo tak wielu spotkanych dotąd ludzi… ” _\- Młoda Tenma poczuła że coś dławi ją w gardle. –_ „Ty nigdy nie spotkałeś kogoś, kto byłby cię w stanie w pełni zrozumieć i wypełnić pustkę, którą czujesz… To chcesz mi powiedzieć, prawda? _”

Oczy Johana znów wpatrywały się w jej własne i miała wrażenie, jak gdyby została połknięta przez te potwory z ich głębin za jednym haustem. O dziwo, to nawet nie było takie bolesne. Emiko dobrze wiedziała, co to znaczy doświadczyć samotności. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo starała się oszukać, że to jej nie dotyka.

Za dziecka kiedy jeszcze nie poznała Rena, dzieciaki z osiedla zawsze jej dokuczały przez co spędzała swój czas samotnie. W liceum również miała problemy ze swoimi rówieśnikami… Nawet odkąd przybyła do tego kraju i spotkała wielu ludzi, nadal pozostała samotna przez to, że nie mogła odnaleźć swojego braciszka. Jednak nawet gdy go spotkała, nie wyjawiła mu, kim jest naprawdę…

\- Emiko? – Bezradnie wpatrywała się potwora, gotowa zaakceptować kolejne upokorzenie z jego strony. Jednak zamiast tego, twarz mężczyzny rozjaśniła się w uspokajającym uśmiechu i zadziałało to na nią, wręcz jak antidotum. Johan tak łatwo zmieniał mimikę twarzy, jak inni ludzie ubrania - kiedy nosił stosowną do danej chwili, pasowała do niego tak idealnie, jak gdyby nie mogła pokazywać niczego innego. – Chociaż sprawia mi przyjemność przebywanie w twoim towarzystwie, będę musiał niedługo znowu cię opuścić. – Cicho westchnął. – Ale najpierw, chcę abyś coś dla mnie zrobiła. Chodź.

Dziewczyna podążyła za nim, mając wrażenie jakby lunatykowała. Po powrocie do pokoju, mężczyzna odsunął szufladę od komody, stojącej w rogu pokoju.

\- Trzymaj. – Pomimo jej całego oszołomienia, nadal była w stanie odczuć w sobie lekkie zaskoczenie. – Narysuj coś dla mnie. – Johan podawał w jej stronę szkicownik z twardą tylnią okładką i ołówek.

\- Hn…?

\- Narysuj coś dla mnie. – Bez względu na to, jak dobrze próbowała się przygotować, ON zawsze znajdował sposób aby zaskoczyć ją czymś zupełnie nieoczekiwanym. Niewytłumaczalnym. Niewłaściwym. Bolesnym. Oszałamiającym. Ten obraz niczym w kalejdoskopie, ukazywał za każdym razem coś innego, czego nigdy nie dało się wcześniej przewidzieć.

\- Co…? Dlaczego…?

\- Zanim przyjechałaś do Niemiec dużo rysowałaś, czyż nie? – Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

\- Nie potrafię tak po prostu, na szybko…

\- Jestem pewien że potrafisz, jeśli tylko spróbujesz.

\- Aż tak dobra nie jestem.

\- To nie to, co o tobie słyszałem.

\- Johan, czemu…

\- Czy wolisz, abyśmy razem spędzili czas _inaczej_, Emiko? – Johan uśmiechnął się, pokazując rząd idealnie równych białych zębów, przez co poczuła dreszcz przechodzący przez całe jej ciało.

\- ‘My’? – Szybko wyrwała szkicownik z jego rąk. – „_Trzymaj swoje ręce z daleka ode mnie, na litość boską! _” – Dość szybko usiadła na łóżku i otwarła szkicownik.

Jakże jej brakowało uczucia papieru pod jej palcami, jak jej brakowało przelewania swoich myśli i uczuć na papier! Odkąd tylko przybyła do Niemiec, ani razu tego nie zrobiła.

„_Co w ogóle powinnam narysować…? _”

Pierwszą myślą która przyszła do jej głowy, był Johan w otoczeniu białych róż. Zdesperowana gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową, aby wyrzucić ten obraz ze swojej podświadomości jak najdalej.

\- Czy coś się stało?

\- Nawet nie wiem, co mogłabym narysować… - Johan usiadł zaraz obok niej i delikatnie się uśmiechnął, zwracając twarz w jej stronę.

\- Możesz narysować mnie.

„_CO?! Nie! Nie zamierzam rysować CIEBIE!! _” - …Jednak to było jedyne rozsądne wyjście z tej sytuacji, zamiast błądzenie wzrokiem po całym pokoju w poszukiwaniu jakiejś rzeczy godnej uwiecznienia i bardzo możliwe, że wystawienie się przez to na kolejne słowne docinki z jego strony. – „_A w sumie… co mi zależy… _”

Emiko silniej ścisnęła ołówek w swojej dłoni i zaczęła powoli szkicować, jednocześnie zerkając od czasu do czasu na mężczyznę siedzącego obok, aby niczego ważnego nie pominąć. Kiedy już zabierała się do pracy, zawsze starała się wykonać ją jak najlepiej. Nawet, jeżeli często oznaczało to poprawianie jednej rzeczy wiele, wiele razy.

Gdy teraz tak rysowała, zaczęła rozmyślać nad tym, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie pozwoliła nikomu tak bardzo się do siebie zbliżyć. I na szczęście nikt nigdy nie próbował zbliżyć się do niej NA SIŁĘ. Nawet Ren nie wiedział o niej wszystkiego, mimo że znali się od dziecka. Nigdy nie lubiła dużo o sobie mówić i dzielić się swoimi uczuciami, przez co ludzie choć lubili spędzać czas w jej towarzystwie, rzadko podejmowali próbę pogłębienia z nią znajomości. Były rzeczy, o których nigdy nie powiedziała ani Risie, ani Mice, ani Renowi, bo choć znała się z nimi od wielu lat, niektóre jej myśli pozostały dla nich zamknięte. Nie tylko dla nich. Nikomu nie chciała o nich mówić.

„_Jak bardzo Johan musi być szalony, aby chcieć mnie poznać CAŁĄ? Czy to dlatego, że widzi we mnie coś z siebie? Czy to dlatego wybrał mnie abym go zabiła? Ale przecież chce, aby i braciszek go ścigał… Czy to dlatego… go tak do nas przyciąga? Ja i braciszek jesteśmy zupełnym jego przeciwieństwem - oboje wierzymy w dobro i wciąż mamy nadzieję na lepsze jutro… _” – Spojrzała ponownie na niego przez chwilę i zobaczyła, że spogląda w dal. Ten marzycielski wyraz na jego twarzy, który widziała już wcześniej, znowu się pojawił. – „_Cóż za piękna twarz… Gdybym tylko mogła pozbyć się tej maski, która chowa pod sobą jego prawdziwe uczucia… Prawdziwe, głęboko skrywane emocje… Gdybym tylko… _”

Ręka dziewczyny zatrzymała się i po chwili Johan odwrócił głowę w jej stronę.

\- Podoba mi się twój rysunek, Emiko. – Powoli skierował swój wzrok prosto w jej oczy. – Zwłaszcza te białe róże wokół. – Młoda kobieta spojrzała w dół i dostrzegła, że tak bardzo była pochłonięta swoimi myślami, że mimowolnie narysowała je wokół jego sylwetki, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Poczuła że się rumieni.

„_O czym ja w ogóle myślę?! _”

\- Cóż… Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. – Odezwała się cicho, nadal nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Nie. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę promiennym uśmiechem, przez co młodzieniec zachichotał. Nie był to jednak tym razem szyderczy dźwięk. Młoda Tenma ponownie spojrzała na rysunek leżący na jej kolanach i położyła na nim rękę nadal trzymającą ołówek, wciąż się uśmiechając. Zimno i gorąco niespodziewanie przemieszały się w jej wnętrzu razem, pozostawiając niewytłumaczalnie miłe ciepło.

„_Co się ze mną dzieje…? _”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This is love, bejbeee~
> 
> \-------------------  
(...) Nie ważne jak daleko się udała, Johan wydawał się być tam na długo przed nią, czekając, aby ją złapać i okręcić dookoła, aż ostatecznie straci całkowicie poczucie kierunku.(...) - tu pasuje tylko jedno:  
"♪ You spin me right 'round, baby  
Right 'round like a record, baby  
Right 'round, 'round, 'round ♪"


End file.
